


All Hearts

by Gildedmuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Fake Bonney/Zoro, Giving Zoro a sad backstory, HIS swordsman, Jealous Law, Kuina & Zoro besties for life, Law is super possessive, Law likes to put his jolly roger on everything, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Not wall sex, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sabaody Archipelago, Tattoos, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Zoro gets tattoos instead of scars, Zoro is a Heart Pirate, especially his swordsman, he does not like people touching his swordsman, like Zoro, like everything, like guys I cannot stress how possessive Law is with his crew, lots of wanting and jealousy and occasionally Law is just a huge tease, people keep insisting on touching his swordsman, wall teasing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 92,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Trafalgar Law is just a bit of jerk who never thought he'd live past thirteen and somehow ends up alive and pirate captain without quite knowing why.Roronoa Zoro is just a lost kid the Heart Pirates pull out of the North Sea who's only skills are attracting trouble and being able to talk with a goddamn katana clenched between his teeth.And when they're together they become an unstoppable force of nature.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 113
Kudos: 289





	1. Chest Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, at some point while watching One Piece I realized that Law and Zoro have a lot in common, and what Law doesn't have, Zoro could easily offer as first mate. And what Zoro fucking needs if that boy doesn't want to die before thirty Law can provide. And the idea kinda stuck.
> 
> But, seriously, anyone who wants to steal this and do it better knock yourself out. Please tell me about it. I want MULTIPLE Zoro as a Heart Pirate fics. Just as many as I can get. It is my whole thing and there are none!
> 
> Also a lot of this is because I am watching One Piece for the first time and also on Tumblr, where I post junk like this as well as related One Piece shit. So if you require a reminder [Sabaody Law was so fucking extra](https://gildedmuse.tumblr.com/post/614982016962838528/so-for-a-fic-im-writing-i-need-all-the-sabaody)

When he was nine years old, Trafalgar Law thought he was going to die.  
  
No, he hadn't just _thought_ it. By nine, Trafalgar Law was a child who knew what death looked like. He'd witnessed how it could patiently eating away at a person from the inside out until they begged for the end and how in a shot it could pierce through crowds in sudden burst leaving behind a pile of bodies with confused, shocked faces. He had watched as it devoured a town down to the last metallic white and fire red body. He had lived with it, slept beside the graves it left him and under its constant, heavy shadow. At some point the air had turned black from gunpowder, smoke and the smell of flesh until death was all he'd been able to taste. For weeks after it filled his mouth - putrid and thick and impossible to swallow past without bringing up memories and bile. He had nearly drowned with lungs full of air the stench of rot had been so thick.  
  
Each heart beat only drove the poison that much further. There was death running through his veins; through the veins of every last person he'd ever known. It left delicate pearl white corpses. It left them broken and littered in the street. Like all his sister's favorite porcelain dolls had been cracked open and tossed aside.  
  
Death is tattoo in soft white patches along his skin and etched somewhere deep into his very bones. It was inevitable, it always is, but the full desperate weight of that truth bore down on Trafalgar Law like he was being crushed under all the world's seas combined.  
  
At some point it became a companion. The only one thing left to trust. Death showed mercy, letting him cover himself along the corpses of neighbors and schoolmates. It had allowed him an escape, some measure of freedom. It showed him a kindness no human would, it accompanied him when he had no one else. When he was condemned by every living soul for making the mistake of being born in Flevance, Death had remained at his side. It followed along like a loyal dog sniffing his heels, tracking his every step. It was all he had left.  
  
They had wanted him dead and he'd escaped. Not because he thought he might live - he might have been a child but he wasn't an idiot - no, Law dragged himself out of hell fuelled by a pure and vicious spite. He was going to die but fuck if he'd let them have that victory.  
  
He wanted those bastards to suffer, even knowing it wouldn't do any good. Even knowing it wouldn't help Lami or his parents or even him. Nothing could have changed his fate. The truth of that sank into the boy like a physical thing. A skeleton knowledge, something true to the very core of him. It hollowed out a place where he might have held friendships or dreams or just a single fuck about any of this. Whatever most people had buried down deep, Law carried just the promise of death.  
  
When he was nine, Trafalgar Law knew that he was going to die.  
  
And then, he didn't.

  
—♥️—

  
When Law first finds the future vice captain of The Hearts Pirates, he steals him back from the sea.  
  
North Blue is filled with old sailors who all seem to know the same 200 or so well worn aphorisms, The Old North Wisdoms. Received truths given to countless generations of seafarers with each and everyone of them being utter fucking horseshit. So, of course, Law knows them all too well. Even if he would die before being caught uttering one out loud.  
  
Still, sometimes a dog will bark three times under a new moon, or two ships will pass to their right before one one their left and even if means nothing, Law can't help remembering some old maxim about good ports ahead or a fortnight's bad sailing.  
  
What the sea gives, it never comes free. What the sea claims, belongs to the sea. And if some fool were to steal from the Blue, she'll steal it right back plus a little more too.  
  
For Law's taste the whole rhyme is a bit hackneyed and childish, though he's sure it's kept more than a few superstitious old pirates from robbing the corpse of shipwrecks washed ashore or frozen in the ice flows.  
  
Still, he can't stop the sing-song maxim from playing through his head when he thinks back to the day they first found Zoro, lost in a way that only the younger swordsman could ever get. The north sea is freezing cold and eerily calm following a storm that forces even The Polar Tang to try and find shelter ashore. When the winds die down they're surrounded by miles of ocean, ice and not much else but they're alive. It's Bepo who spots the body among the wreckage, though to be honest it's hardly even that. It's one boy sprawled across this tiny piece of scrap that looks to be half rowboat, half driftwood with nothing but the remanints of some torn up clothes and what could be three surprisingly well wrapped scabbards - could be, but clearly shouldn't Law thinks - and the mink is too soft hearted to just leave him drifting.  
  
Law assumes he's dead (how could he have known this green haired bastard would be so hard to kill?) but some how a polar bear has mastered making puppy dog eyes and so Law finds himself using shambles to pull a frozen corpse out of the water and into his infirmary.  
  
If Law is one of the few that doesn't jump back when the boy stretches out and yawns it's only because he's too busy mentally berating himself for leaving Kikoku back in the control room like a goddamn amateur.  
  
Sitting there on the operating table of Trafalgar Law, (soon to be) notorious pirate captain and skilled surgeon this green haired kenshi looks up at him, rubbing sleep from his eyes and has the gall to ask if Law is lost.  
  
This is back when the crew is just the seven of them. They set sail a little over a year back, yet no one has quite found their bearings (though damn if Law let's any of that show to the rude little asshole they'd fished out of the godamn artic) Other than Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin they've only bothered picking up people whose skills they required to get from island to island.  
  
Ikkaku owned six different types of wrenches alone long before they washed up ashore in a (maybe slight) panic, following their first fight against a well armed marine ship. She'd seen them there on the beach and turned around, only to return less than half an hour later. Without a word, she pushed Penguin out of her way, got to work and then never left.  
  
Puffin they found and were all too happy to give up trying to understand the nest full of wires that run through out the control room. Their relief had been enough to convince themselves they didn't need to ask how it is he knew how the man's machine works, just grateful it didn't have to be them who worked it out.  
  
Then there had been Kitne. He's training as a veterinarian provided Law with at least a medical background to build off, plus after the incident in Estoona it only seemed right to bring him aboard (as much as Law loves Bepo, he's less fond of the white fur he has to keep sweeping out of the sickbay).  
  
Roronoa Zoro's only skill - other than _talking around a teethful of katana_ because Law soon learns just how foolhardy the younger swordsman could be and part of him has to admit _it's damn impressive_ \- appears to be in finding trouble only to turn it into pure havoc. Though, certainly, in that area he is exceptionally talented. Law has plenty of chances to see it in action over the next five months where, despite both having the entire North Blue to choose from, he can't go more than two weeks without the pirate hunter making an appearance, inevitably leaving chaos in his wake.  
  
They're in the middle of just that sort of mess - the kind where Law is drawing his sword at the same time ready to summon a room and telling his crew to stay to his right all in the same three seconds before this fight explodes - when there's a solid warm right against his back. Law looks over his shoulder and sees the younger man standing right up against him, back to back with his eyes following those three guys Law had lost track of when it became clear just how surrounded they were. Zoro must feel Law staring because right on cue he glances back. He flashes Law a grin like he's been given permission - as if Law has had any control over any of this - and bites down on the hilt of his katana. "Go to the right, huh?" Zoro asks, eyes slipping back to focus.  
  
Law can't help the low chuckle that escapes him. Honest to God, he didn't know the boy was capable of hearing orders, much less understanding them. "I hope your not asking for directions, Roronoa-ya. I'd hate for you to get lost on your way to our fight."  
  
Zoro growls around his sword and maybe it's just the fact that the boys has a goddamn. Sword in his mouth, but it sounds almost.... Pleased. "No worries, I've got your back, Trafalgar. Just leaves you with one more than me."  
  
Ah, yes, of course. Law clearly sees his the mistake he's made taking away thee boy's chance at going four on one. How selfish. "I'll make sure to remember for the next time." Then Law has his hands full dealing with these four assholes. But only the four. The rest he leaves Zoro and never worries to watch his back.  
  
It's really is just tol fortunate for the cocky young kenshi that Law just so happens to enjoy a little trouble.

—♥️—

  
They call him The Surgeon Of Death.  
  
The crew is embarrassingly proud when the news coo bring a paper with Law's photo and the epithet printed in bold black ink underneath. He can't help compare it against his own tattoos only instead of tan, living skin it's permanently attached to his name.  
  
It's given a dramatic reading, fights break out over the truth of the reports, Shachi is completely rejected after not being mentioned at all despite what they all (mostly) agree had been an amazing show with the cannons and gunpowder trick. Law watches the complete and utter circus taking place in his honor with a touch of amusement, a gentle bite of captainly annoyance and a strangely warm feeling stuck in his chest.  
  
On his way back to his cabin, after finally detaching Bepo from his side, he happens to pass by a few of the crew who'd gone out for one last drink and apparently a midnight swim. They greet him with cheers - Puffin and Lumikko look about ready to get excited all over again before Marusa steps in, steadying one with each hand and slowly guides the procession down the hall.  
  
Their singing somehow sounds worse when backed by their own metallic echo. Law had honestly not thought that would be possible.  
  
He's still glancing backwards when a warm pressure settles against his chest. Law glances down at to see his own picture, Zoro's hand half covering the report as he holds it right over Law's heart.  
  
When Law meets his eyes they're so dark Law can barely catch more than a flash of green. It makes the faint flush to his skin seem darker than it is, Law can't help but notice. Can't help noticing with the boy leaning into his space, chin tilted back to look up ago Law and it makes it too easy to catalogue all the details of him. How his hair is a wild mess of little tufts and spikes still drip-drying; how the water rivlets down cheeks look too much like tears and that pulls at something unpleasant in Law's gut; how some mix of sake and cold ocean water have turned his cheeks pink and makes him look somehow younger, softer; how the color runs right to the tip of his ears, down his cheeks and into his shoulders and makes Law want to wrap him up and hold him there except no he'd still like all his limbs in the morning thank you.  
  
How this whole time he's been letting Law stare, Zoro's stared back with slightly parted lips, how every time the water curves around his cheeks to trace his lips his tongue darts out, following that same path, how Law is all to concious of every part of Zoro touching him so he knows it's only hand sprawled wise and open across his shirt so how is it possible Law can feel how warm Zoro's skin is, the heat of him just out of reach.  
  
"So," Zoro's voice is something soft and private even as in the background he can still hear the song crew and humming engines. "Surgeon of Death, huh? I like it." The boy rises up on to his toes, still not touching Law but close enough that he feels warm breath against his skin, feels the words hot on his ear and neck as Zoro whispers. "It sound _dangerous_."  
  
Zoro sinks back down off his toes in a slow slide that lets Law soak in the warmth of him just a moment longer than he knows he should. Still, when the boy tilts his head up, Law does managed to catch him.  
  
It's almost a shame Zoro can't see himself like that. He'd never believe Law but he fucking pouts behind Law's fingers as he gently presses the boy back away. "I think It's a bit past your bedtime, Zoro-ya," Law can't help but tease. Not when the boy is so cute with rose pink cheeks and a proper pout.  
  
Right on cue he yawns and the whole thing, really, it's very adorable.  
  
And very drunk. And very _young_.  
  
And Law is very much his captain.  
  
So with his hands squarely on Zoro's shoulders, he turns them around, pointing the boy in the direction of the crew bunks. "Bed." He instructs, giving him a light push in the right direction, just in case he somehow missed Law's meaning.  
  
For his part, Zoro seems completely unfazed by either the rejection or new path he's been set on. He gives a vague gesture that might be an attempt at a saltue without turning or a wave back or possibly giving Law the finger. "Aye, aye captain." He murmurs, passing off without argument or a backward glance.  
  
While Law's throws himself under a cold shower until he's too drained to even think about changing his mind.  
  
——  
  
It turns out when you're known as The Surgeon Of Death, people tend to pay attention.  
  
After that comes their run in with three rather tricky pissed of bounty hunters ( _"Why, Roronoa-ya!?" / "You love it, Trafalgar!_ ") and what feels like an entire goddamn naval fleet, though honestly they turnout to be shamefully unprepared and easily outwitted especially compared to three fucking devil's fruit users ( _"Zoro, no! Captain, he didn't listen to me!" / "Wait, where'd - ROOM!"_ ).  
  
Despite the event itself being like a chaotic whirlwind of constant action, the report of it the next morning is like reading a particularly boring weather report from two weeks ago. There are only the sparsest details relating to any of the actual events, absolutely no mention at all regarding the notorious Heart Pirates involvement beyond a quick statement acknowledging they'd been present (apparently the marines don't enjoy being mase to look like useless idiots by ... What was it? Right. A bunch of goddamn children without a proper ship).  
  
Still, just as he's sure Shachi is about to work himself into an state of irreversible despair two lose sheets fall away from the rest of the newspaper and flutter, leaf like and gentle, down to the breakfast table where they calmly slide to a landing and cause The Polar Tang to errupt in total chaos.  
  
There is some cheering, some shouting, maybe a few bear tears. Everyone reacts at once and probably the whole scene is a total mess.  
  
None of which register to their poor captain who is stuck trying to process the foreign, unfamiliar words in front of him.  
  
**Trafalgar Law. Wanted. Dead or Alive.**

—♥️—

The very next day they have to find an island where they can restock (they've been going through sake and crackers strangely quickly). Law comes back from the town to find Shachi, Pengiun and Zoro out on the dock with a bucket of black paint. Along with the heart's own jolly roger, they've added DEATH to the submarine's bright yellow haul in the same inky block letters that cover the back of Law's hands. Well, Shachi and Penguin do the actual work, really, while Zoro watches with an infectious smile, bottle of sake and a quick comment regarding Law's obsession with marking his territory that doesn't sound nearly as put off as the doctor is sure the boy intends.  
  
"What do you think, Captain?" Penguin asks, proud to show off the ship. Proud to call Law captain. And Law can't help but think damnit, it's going to be one of those moments. Again.  
  
"We match," observed Law, unsure what else to say. He doesn't have much experience with these sort of things. The crew has done everything short of framing the papers and hanging it in the control room or throwing him an actual parade and worse it's all wholeheartedly, brazenly honest. Not that Law isn't equally proud of his crew in return, not that he can stop smiling, it's just he had thought Cora...  
  
"This way the Grand Line sees us coming," Zoro adds, his smile turning to one of those that is made completely of danger and sharp teeth. That smile of his is a sword and a promise. It tells Law there'll be trouble, makes him want to find some. "Figure its only fair."  
  
Zoro leans back from where he's sitting watching others do the actual work (maybe the boiler suit really is pointless in the swordsman's case, Law thinks idoly) and completely into Law. He can feel the other Swordsman's warmth and weight, reaches down to run fingers through his hair without thinking and Zoro leans willingly into the touch.  
  
Between the familar rise and fall of Shachi and Penguin's conversation, the way Corazon's smile looks back at him side of the ship, the warmth given off by Zoro's implicit trust beneath his fingers. Law just breaths it all in for a moment and something clicks.  
  
When he finally glances down, Zoro is alight. It's as if for a passing second, the boy's aura is a visible, bright thing pouring off him like a second sun and in that single heart beat Law sees a flash of the real Roronoa Zoro. Sixteen years of indomitable will and unbreakable liquid hot steel just behind the green of his eyes and waiting on Law to give the word. It hits Law in an intoxicating rush: the call of adventure, the loyalty of his crew, the promise he can feel charging the air. One little spark and Law would be left standing at the center. A living storm, unstoppable and at the mercy of no man or king or government or dieases.  
  
"Ei, captain?"  
  
"That's Surgeon Of Death, little kenshi." Bepo corrects as he finally peaks out from the ship to see how Law has taken it's new design.  
  
Only Law's lost all trace of the conversation. He's searching the sky.  
  
When he was nine years old, Trafalgar Law had thought he was going to die. Even after every last drop of lead was forced from his veins, even once he'd gotten the ship and this crew and a second chance, he'd had no real plans that went out past the north sea. There has been something always, something filling a spot in his chest. Holding him back. A lingering shadow.  
  
Cold, fresh air floods his lungs and suddenly this dead, dark waters meant to be their graves is just a fucking stepping stone. The sky and the water meet and Law can see it just there: a clear way forward.  
  
Lightening cuts through the air ripping the world in two. Over head a storm begins to build, and something in Law finally flickers back to life.

—♥️—

It takes just over two years to navigate their way through the first half of the Grand Line, but then there isn't really a rush.  
  
Trafalgar Law has plenty of time. Why not enjoy it?  
  
It's hard these days not to feel invincible.  
  
There's no real reason for them to go to Sabaody, honestly, not with The Polar Tang's capabilities. They don't have to - a fact Bepo has not failed to point out multiple times while eyeing the worrisome gleam in their vice Captain's eyes - but it sounds like the sort of fun you don't want to miss. Besides, they have two supernovas on board and rumour has it the others are gathering around the Archipelago. It'd be a shame to miss the out on meeting the others.  
  
"And the inevitable fight," Zoro chimes in with a smile that could cut through you. (He follows it by asking why Bepo is acting so nervous when he's could easily take on any of these other crews by himself seeing as he's the great warrior mink of the heart pirates, isn't he? Even with the half-mocking tone and cocky smile it's enough to fire the bear up. Because Law's vice captain is a fucking hurricane of destruction, a half demon from the East, and worse still a rude and mouthy kid with not a single ounce of good sense. And he never does let their poor, soft hearted navigator worry about him for too long.)  
  
Of course, he never lets the mink go too long without giving him plenty more to worry about, either.  
  
More recently, both captain and first mate seem to have silently agreed to allow the giant to cling a bit more than usual while politely hearing out each suggestion leading without fail to apologies and more rubby, clingy boughts of affection (Law) or straight up lectures and warnings and what everyone on the crew agreed was just one attempt at outright mothering, followed by shared naps out on the deck (Zoro).  
  
Because no matter how pumped Zoro gets him or how reassuring Law tries to be, they both know very well the mink is not going to enjoy what comes next.  
  
His vice captain, on the other hand, can't stop smiling, all the energy wrapped around him in a tight cool waiting for release. He's been doing a bit of his caged tiger act recently, knowing he's about to be set loose, the beast becomes more apparent.  
  
"Captain, what will we do?" Bepo despairs after once again informing Law of how many marines could descend on the archipelago within the first sign of trouble. "It's going to be bad, I can feel it. He's got that look like back at Saterrine."  
  
For just a second, Law ruffles and by the way every set of eyes is suddenly on him, apparently the crew does not fail go miss it. There is a good reason Saterrine is not mentioned around the captain.  
  
But, no, that was over a year ago. Law slips back into his smile and pushes back those thoughts. He gives Bepo's shoulder a strong squeeze as he rises to his feet, leaving his hand in the bears soft fur until he's move out of reach entirely. "Don't worry, I'll talk with Zoro-ya. It'll be fine." And nothing like Saterrine.  
  
After making sure everything is set in the control room, Law grabs Kikoru and goes to find Zoro already waiting at the hatch. Law watches with a slight smirk the moment the swordsman catches aight of him, watches the way the boy can't help but lick his lips in anticipation.  
  
Maybe Law should feel bad about what he's release on these people. Maybe he would if it wasn't such fun.  
  
Still, he guess he best pretend for both their sakes. "I don't have to remind you not to start all the trouble, right? I want at least a look at the others before you bring being the whole navy down on our heads."  
  
"You want me to play nice?"  
  
Law shrugs at that, sliding up to his first mates side. He lets his gaze fall to the black outline of three dragons that twist around Zoro bicep. His drags a finger along the ink lines up his collarbone, over a broad shoulders and down back his shoulder to the exact spot on where the dragons tails end and all that's left is Law's Jolly Roger, inked permanent across his back.  
  
Law does like to mark what is his.  
  
His finger traces that design a few times, nails just biting the skin, even once he's let his hand settle just under the pattern he keeps his eyes there, knows Zoro's watching Law admire the tattoo. "I don't like the idea of you playing with the others without me."  
  
"A-aye captain," There's an audible hitch as Zoro inhales, and when Law does drag his eyes up to look back at him that caged look for earlier is all but gone. There's a hunger burning in his eyes that Law is entirely responsible for.  
  
He would definitely feel lot worse about it if he didn't enjoy the watching Zoro coming apart just from the weight of want.  
  
"Don't worry," Law continues, stsppimg closer so he can slide his hand along Zoro's side as he steps into his space. "There'll be plenty of fun, I'm sure." With that Law gives the hatch a hard push. It's impossible not to smirk at the way Zoro has to stumble backwards into the air just to keep his feet under him.  
  
Law follows with long strides, stepping out into the fresh air of Sabaody for the first time. He takes one slow look around at the air filled with bubbles, the sounds of an amusement park somewhere in the distance, in front of him and little city street made of grass and bubble cars and happy little couples. And he realizes, truely, nothing has prepared these folks for what's coming.  
  
Oh yes, Law has ever reason to feel invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly ended up writing this due to the fact that there isn't enough Zoro/Law stuff in general, and sadly none of it involved Zoro as Law's vice captain. This seemed like a major oversight and so this is my attempt to start correcting such a huge mistake. I say start because if anyone else has anything they'd like to create on the subject I encourage you to do so. I encourage you to do it and then BEG you to share it.


	2. Back Support, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I just want a short Zoro chapter leading into Sabaody.  
> Also Me: Wrote 10,000 word Zoro chapter. Did not even make it to Sabaody.
> 
> Yeah, sorry, I had some unforeseen issues. See, Law's chapter is all about what he's thinking (or sometimes pointedly not thinking) and the scenes themselves can be generalized. Zoro's is all about what he does, so the scenes ended up running way too long. I had two I really wanted to include before Sabaody though:  
> 1\. Zoro getting the tattoo  
> 2\. The scene where Law goes from "I really shouldn't touch him so much" and also dangerous but mostly sane to "I shouldn't fuck him but I should definitely fuck WITH him and also do whatever I want. I'm fucking invincible!"
> 
> I got to one of those.
> 
> So, right, next chapter. Short chapter. Law in Sabaody. I'm definitely being truthful this time.

It isn't like there is a single point where it clicks for Zoro. It isn't a slow dawning realization, either. It doesn't sneak up on him, because nothing sneaks up on Zoro. Unless he's napping, or _"it"_ uses a devil's fruit ability which _"it"_ knows damn well is cheating.  
  
It's probably just something he's always kinda known. Or at least never had to consciously figure out. Like it had always been a part of him, just asleep or unused. Untrained. So less of a realization, more like a muscle he's built up through practice.  
  
That sounds fucking stupid. Gah, it's not like it matters, right? And if it does, well, Law would have it figured out. Zoro knows his captain. That's what it comes down to when it actually counts for shit.  
  
It's not something he's really given any thought, to be honest. He doesn't really need it in order to do his job. It doesn't matter if he knows it's true or not. Hell, when you get down to it, it doesn't even matter that Zoro knows what he's meant to do - and he's definitely knows what it is he's meant to do in this life and has known since he was nine years old. In the end, really, all that matters is what actually happens, what precisely he ends up doing.  
  
So, maybe it's a skill he's picked up or maybe it's something he's always known, but the truth of it goes deeper.  
  
Roronoa Zoro is just meant to follow the will of his captain.  
  
He doesn't need to say it, either. Like being able to point to when it happened or where it came from, it's meaningless to think about things like that when he could be acting on it. Why talk about what is meant to be done? Why say what he could do.  
  
He might sometimes be lazy or rude or hot-headed, but Zoro has a sense of honor. When he gives his word he always follows through, and when he's asked he speaks his honest thoughts. Still, when they have finally come to the end, it won't matter what he thought about his captain or any promise spoken but unfulfilled.  
  
In the end - of the journey, Zoro's life, the world itself, just whatever happens first - it only matters what he did for Law.  
  
He doesn't need to say it because he would make sure it got done.

  
—💚—

  
**Zoro gave his body, his swords, his loyalty to his captain.**  
  
It's the only time he wears that stupid boiler suit, or at least wears it pulled up over his shoulders (as Law insists is actually correct) and not tied off at the waist (as Zoro insists actually works).  
  
It's not his fault. The damn thing gets in his way. There's cloth where there just doesn't need to be and room where he doesn't want it. Besides, it's so stuffy in that thing, and why does he need to be wrapped up like some over cooked dumpling in the first place? Plus, it's heavy, but not in a good way like how the weight of his haramaki on his weight balances him but a bad heaviness that holds him down. Oh, and itchy! And with it being so bulky and zipped up he can't even properly scratch before it begins to drive him mad. Then there's the whole problem of getting out of it with any kind of speed (Law doesn't see why someone would need to get undressed that quickly; Law isn't stuck in 50 pounds of wet, itchy fabric every time his captain decides to go for a swim, nor does 950 pounds of polar bear get huffy with him just because swords are faster than zippers). It clearly hasn't been made by someone thinking about swords.  
  
That alone is enough to let Zoro know it's never going to work.  
  
Even Penguin's suggestion, which sounds solid enough, doesn't help. Though the dark green does hide blood a lot better. That fact somehow just annoys Law more, but no one actually makes him change it back.  
  
By the time they're almost ready to head towards the Grand Line, Law has mostly given up on the whole thing. He no longer corrects Zoro's assertion that he does wear it even if it's only ever half up with the sleeves tied at his hips. He doesn't try explaining the "practicality" of being stuffed into some hot, itchy suit all day, which is fine since it means not wasting time pointing out that none of those reasons apply to him.  
  
It seems to Zoro Law just really likes putting his Jolly Roger on everything that belongs to him. But that's no reason for Zoro to be uncomfortable all the damn time.  
  
He comes up with a plan, and he's actually pretty damn pleased with himself.  
  
Though it does mean he's stuck wearing the full boiler suit for a few days. Partly because, hey, maybe the crew won't make a fuss if they're at sea and it just appears one day (knowing the rest of the Hearts, this seems fucking unlikely, but Zoro couldn't think up a better idea that doesn't seem equally likely to make him the center of attention at least for a bit) and partly because at first it's all red and hurt looking which he doesn't like at all. So he figures they're all gonna be stuck in this big tin can for a week anyway, he can put up with being wrapped in a heavy, suffocating, fucking itchy cocoon for a few days.  
  
It quickly becomes clear the first part of his plan is not going to work. At all.  
  
"Oh, Zo.... Oh, uh, hey. You feeling okay, Zozo? Anything, uh, I could help with?" Eland is the first one to catch him after he'd patiently waited for everyone else to get up and fuck off so he could change in peace. But, hey, Elans is one of the medics and Zoro had apparently "slept" in long enough to almost miss breakfast so Zoro dismisses the concern off as the kind of over worrying the doctor types tend to do.  
  
"Hey, oh.. Wow. How much did you piss off Law-kun?" Ikkaku is on her way to the engine room when he passes by her. Zoro doesn't really understand what she means (although he does quickly go through the last few days just to make sure he hasn't done anything to piss off his captain and comes up surprisingly blank) so he just shrugs it off as her being weird and slides by her on the way to the mess.  
  
"Oh, err... Hey, Zoro. Everything alright there?" He's just in time to catch Shachi and Penguin leaving breakfast. The two of them give him a once over and look immediately on guard. It's just harder to tell with Shachi.  
  
"You're in uniform. What happened? It must be pretty bad. Are you here to tell the boss? Should we stay? Should we hide?" Despite his more up beat nature occasionally bordering on annoying at times, Penguin is pretty good at saying what he thinks. Usually, Zoro appreciates not having to waste time figure out what people actually mean.  
  
Today, he just growls and shoves his way past without a word.  
  
Okay, fine, he's wearing the damn boiler suit, big deal? Maybe he forgot to do laundry, couldn't that be the case? Or maybe he's cold and actual wants to feel like a steamed fucking clam, did no one think of that? There are plenty of reasons he could be wearing it, that's all.  
  
_Why does everyone assume he's done something stupid?_  
  
The door slams shut behind him with a little too much force as Zoro stomps into the mess hall with the air of determination (with a healthy amount of fury right underneath). Okay, he'd just go sit down, Law would be there, and everyone would see there is nothing wrong and drop this whole stupid thing. That simple.  
  
**_Why can't things ever be that fucking simple?_**  
  
"Oh no. No. Ca-captain! Err, don't you need to not... Look... _OveratZoro_. Oh... I'm sorry." Ignoring Bepo. He always over worries anyway and apparently today everyone woke up with a bad feeling about Zoro. So, fine, ignoring Bepo. _Right_.  
  
"Zoro-ya?" Zoro comes to a dead halt just before reaching the table. Law's focus is entirely on him, and fixing him with that look. The one where he cuts shit apart until it's wide open and spread out, piece by piece, and he can see the whole of it. Dissection or whatever he wants to call it, sure, Zoro knows what it is, can even appreciate how it must be easier to find what you're looking for if you can see all of something inside and out.  
  
He does not appreciate being the subject, which is definitely what it feels like under his Captain's pointed look at this exact moment.  
  
Deep breath. Zoro puts on his best fuck off glare. He's not going to be chased away from food. Especially not when he hasn't actually done anything.  
  
He starts grabbing at food. Not speaking. Not looking up. He's already had it up to here with everyone on this ship and he hasn't been awake a full three hours.  
  
Across from him, Trafalgar _Fucking_ Law just watches. Dissecting.  
  
For three days he watches him. There is a constant prickling at the back of Zoro's neck that, surprisingly, has nothing to do with the stupid suit he's chosen to stick himself in (he could change to a long sleeve shirt if it weren't for the fact that he's a stubborn son of a bitch who isn't going to change his plan just because every last one of his crew mates are all idiots). No, it's all because Trafalgar Goddamn Law and his stupid, clever, fucking hypnotic eyes. The way they follow him without guilt or fear, the way they ask all the questions Law isn't even when he could, damnit, and Zoro would have answered. The way their color reminds him of steel like a small, clean knife in a steady hand right before it starts taking apart it's prey.  
  
**_Three. Endless. Days._**  
  
The fourth day, Zoro wakes up to an empty bunk (the crew has taken to doing their best to avoid him, possible since he's taken on the expression of a man about to cut someone's damn head off at any minute) which is perfect since it makes it easy to check his arm without some awkward under the blanket manuevers.  
  
_Finally_.  
  
His sour mood drops along with the top of the boiler suit. Which is probably why he feels a bit lighter, too. That's all it is. It definitely isn't nerves.  
  
Zoro doesn't get nervous.  
  
Still, he does take a breath before he leaves. He needs to breath anyway so that's fine.  
  
"Oh, uh.. oh.. Wow. Hey, wait up." Eland's face when he sees Zoro striding down the hall passes through more emotions than Zoro thinks he's ever felt. Ever. In his whole life. Combined.  
  
Ikkaku takes one look at him and gives an approving whistle. "Oh, man, this is going to be so good." Ikkaku's smile is just on the border of "gleeful evil" as she swings her toolbox around in the small space, following right behind Eland.  
  
Zoro has gotten really good at ignoring these people.  
  
When he turns towards the door of the mess, Zoro closes his eyes almost on instinct. He draws in a mediative breath. For the patience. And slow release.  
  
When he opens his eyes at last Penguin's mouth is still hanging open.  
  
He glances over to Shachi who cocks his head as if just notickng something is different. "That's it, huh? Thought it'd be way worse. I like it, though."  
  
Zoro rolls his eyes because like it matters what Shachi thinks. He also smiles because, hey, thanks Shachi.  
  
Of course, just as he pushes in past the door he catches Penguin make some cut off sound and Shachi's loud, "oh."  
  
Not as bad as Ikkaku's laugh when she answers, "I know!"  
  
Right, still ignoring them.  
  
He expects Law to look straight up. Why wouldn't he when the last three days he hasn't been able to escape Law's constant analytical staring. So of course today would be the day he's going over maps with Bepo and decides not to even raise his head at Zoro's presence.  
  
This despite the fact that the rest of the crew seems to be able magically appear when there is the possibility of drama. They are so lucky he cares about them all just a little too much to kill them here and now.  
  
They're getting very close to under that line.  
  
Okay, well, _fine_. This is what he would have preferred. After a seconds hesitation Zoro heads to the table, just like any other day. No fuss.  
  
Bepo looks up at him first, right as Zoro pushes his way into his usual seat, determined to focus on breakfast and not the idiots currently staring at him or the one idiot who suddenly won't. He nods a greeting to the mink, stuffs an apple in his mouth and does his best to keep his eyes forward.  
  
The mink makes a few sounds that Zoro doesn't recognize as being actual words before staring down at his lap giving a soft apology, which is weird. Not him saying sorry for no reason, just Zoro at least usually knows at least what unnecessary thing he's apologizing for.  
  
The back of his neck starts to itch, just a little.  
  
Slowly, Zoro sets his bowl down as he tries to swallow around a mouthful of food he didn't look at, chew, or taste. He cant help notice the room has gone eerily still considering the entire crew is standing right there.  
  
He chances a glance over at the door, just to check. Every single set of eyes is staring just past him.  
  
Zoro isn't nervous.  
  
Another slow, even breath. Meditation, not nerves. He takes his time, tries to make it feel natural and unhurried. Picks up his tea, just lets his eyes happen to slide over to where his captain is seated.  
  
Every single inch of Law's focus is on Zoro. Or, no, on Zoro's shoulder.  
  
Unblinking, breathless focus.  
  
His stomach does something he doesn't recognize. It's not good.  
  
It's not _bad_.  
  
Law is still staring.  
  
Zoro licks his lips which are just a bit too dry. He opens his mouth to explain. Or not to explain, just to excuse. No, okay, he's not sure what the fuck he's going to say, alright? His only plan is to open his mouth and say something, damnit. Just so maybe he stops feeling the weight of Law's eyes. So that maybe his captain will remember how to breath and move and talk again because at the moment he doesn't seem like he's able to snap out of it on his own and Zoro really doesn't need this much attention on him the rest of the day.  
  
So, right, he goes to say something.  
  
Instead, he ends up being slammed - face first - into the cold, hard wall of the ship.  
  
Damnit, sometimes he forgot how stupidly fast this motherfucker could be.  
  
_And strong,_ his brain helpfully reminds him as he tries to push away with one hand while jerking the other one free from where it's now been pinned against his back, _don't forget strong_.  
  
This is really not how he saw this going.  
  
He hadn't really thought about how he saw it going but this was not it.  
  
"Goddamit, Trafalgar, let me go!" Because Zoro doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.  
  
The arm he's using to lift himself off the wall, as much as Law is willing to allow him, the arm with the new tattoo, suddenly Law's fingers are sliding down that arm. Slow, soft strokes that follow along brand new shiny ink lines and leave Zoro's head spinning.  
  
Law leans in and Zoro can feel every inch of the taller man at his back and, damnit, he gives in, sagging back against the wall. His breathing is shallower than he wants and at some point his eyes fall closed. He concentrates on keeping himself standing and not on the way Law's fingers brush over his shoulder, how his nails press into the skin of his back, how his hot breath against his neck is make him dizzy.  
  
The whole ship is right there. If Law keeps this up Zoro is not going to be able to lift himself off this wall without it being awkward.  
  
Yeah, well, maybe he should have considered that. His huge, unrequited fucking crush on Trafalgar Law. You know, before he'd gone and had the man's own mark forever printed on his skin. Skin, he's just starting to realize, he'd really enjoy Law's hands all over.  
  
So maybe he'd considered it, maybe he'd considered it and thought it sounded like a _brilliant fucking plan_.  
  
Cause he's a damn masochist and an idiot and _holy fuck,_ his nails digging in there feel so good _fuck._  
  
He bites down on his lip hard enough to taste the blood of his efforts and just prays Law (and the rest of them why are they still here?) hadn't managed to catch the pleased sounding whimper that escaped the back of his throat before he'd caught himself.  
  
Law's laugh is soft and dark and not helping, fucker.  
  
"Zoro-ya..." He can almost feel Law say his names as he lifts his head from where he'd been focused on the design to move his lips closer to Zoro's ear. Every nerve from his shoulder and up his neck is left alight from the way his lips _almost_ brush against Zoro's skin.  
  
His hips unconsciously jerk forward, and when he rocks back Law is just too far away but still pressing him firmly in the wall. He's dimly aware of something ripping, probably his goddamn self control since the next thing he knows he's fucking _whining_ and arching back desperate for contact and, fuck, he's hard. He's hard because his captain pinned him down and scratched him up and _whispered in his ear._ Zoro doesn't even want to think about how weak and needy THAT looks.  
  
Not that it mattets because he is going to die. Having Law pressed against him, having him this close, having his finger trailing along the tattoo on his back; soft stroked followed by a hard scratch of nails. It's going to kill Zoro. For sure.  
  
He could struggle. But Law's so warm and he keeps touching him and it feels incredible trapped beneath the weight of him and Zoro can only think about keeping himself standing and breathing and _here_.  
  
"Zoro-ya, you're clever." He's really not. This pretty much proves that. "You know what this means, right? This mark?" He's expecting the nails again, it doesn't make it feel any less amazing. It doesn't stop Zoro's body from arching beneath his captain's or trembling from the _wantpleasemorejustmore_ that floods him and leaves this damn ache behind.  
  
It takes him a moment and a few steadying breaths just to be able to nod.  
  
He swears he can see Law smirk. Only Law is pressed against his back and Zoro has his head down and eyes closed but that smirk is there, he knows it, must be able to feel it on his skin the other man is leaning in so close and he knows before he says a single word that that was not good enough. "Hmm? What's that, Zoro-ya?" _Stop saying his name like that and please don't do that again with the nails on his shit shit yes pleasedothatagain. Fuck._  
  
Zoro has to gasp just to find enough air to keep from passing out, which means swallowing back the moans only he's suppose to answer. His head is swimming too much to figure out that particular riddle. "Yes, fuck," Is that his voice? "Fuck yes _, Law, yes_."  
  
Definitely him. So why does he sound so.... So...  
  
He sounds like he's been through hell and back, that's what it is. He sounds like a damn wreck.  
  
As horse as his voice might be at least he manages to say the right thing. Then the agreeable sound Law makes let's him know he's done well and that's enough that Zoro's whole body shudders in pleasure. If Law would just... Would just _actually touch him_. Or at least let Zoro's other hand free and he could do it himself only no, wait, he couldn't because where they are. Which he'll remember soon. There were reasons.  
  
He's really not good at this.  
  
"Is that what you want?" And suddenly Law scratches from his shoulder all the way down his back and Zoro can't quite stop himself from moaning (he thinks, vaguely, he had been wearing a tank top but that really doesn't matter).  
  
He doesn't make the mistake of trying to get away with nodding this time. "Yes," the last part comes out as a hiss, the direct result of Law's nails running back up and down once more. "Law, Captain, I... - yes."  
  
That's what he thinks he says, at least.  
  
"Good." That word is heavy and final and it does something to Zoro. He thinks.. no, he's sure if Law hadn't backed away right that second he would have come, just like that. Fully clothed and untouched and, _fuck, **good**._ Law had said he is _**good**_. Fuck. Why does that...? Why does it....?  
  
Forget it, it doesn't matter it just does. Besides, the wall is nice and solid and cool and Zoro... Zoro thinks he might stay here. Just for a bit.  
  
"It's a nice design." For his part Law sounds like they're having a fucking conversation and not like Zoro is panting into the wall and barely on his feet. This time when he feels the hand running across the tattoo its somehow different. More casual. He doesn't completely lose it, anyway. Maybe shivers, but it's fine. "It's very nice, Zoro-ya."  
  
He listens to the familiar sound of Law's long, slow strides, the metallic click of the door falling closed behind him and finally Zoro left alone (wait when? Also, _thank God_ ) to catch his breath and think about what he's done.  
  
Afterwards he pretty much gets rid of any shirt that isn't his two remaining tank top (his other one had, somehow, gotten _ripped to pieces? Goddamnit, Trafalga_ r.)  
  
One thing about Zoro: he's an idiot, but he knows what he likes.

  
—💚—

  
**Zoro protected his captain, even when it was his captain's own stupid mess.**  
  
Which means that most of Zoro's time is spent at the center of a Trafalgar Law created diaster. Isn't he suppose to be some genius doctor? How is it he manages to drag Zoro into all the stupid shit he does?  
  
"Isn't he suppose to be some genius doctor," Zoro complains as he makes what feels like the 80th pass by the same stupid tree. He sends a less than subtle glare Shachi's way since he's got the map.  
  
You know, the map left by their captain.  
  
The map left by their captain **_AFTER HE WAS KIDNAPPED._ **  
  
That stupid fucking- Zoro closes his eyes and tries to think of something, anything, he doesn't want to drive his sword through. Rice balls, maybe.  
  
"You know the captain," Shachi answers, looking down at the not terribly well drawn map scribbled across a bit of nori Law is really lucky isn't in the stomach of a very hungry polar bear right now. It's admittedly a bit rough looking. Still, Zoro is sure he could figure it out. If they let him see the damn thing. "He likes to have his fun."  
  
"And usually piss off as many people as possible on the way there," Kitne, one of the medics they picked up in the North Blue, piped in. Zoro has no issue with Kitne, likes the guy even if he can't stand all that doctoring stuff or that disinfectant smell. Still, he'd rather brought Penguin. Bringing a medic hadn't necessarily been his first choice, it felt too much like questioning Law's ability. But they also needed to get the ship back, so...  
  
Of course, if Zoro had been left on watch/napping the Polar Tang wouldn't need to be rescued anyway. But Law insisted. "How does he always drag me into it?"  
  
"Because you like this kind of thing," Shachi points out, not unkindly. More of a friendly reminder.  
  
Zoro's hand goes on instinct to his sword and the other two just stop. Good choice since what he's listening for is quiet and far off, but it's there. Branches breaking, feet hitting the ground, air being swallowed by the lungful. Somewhere in this forest there's a fight.  
  
Then, almost inaudible yet ringing out clear and loud in Zoro's mind. "Room!"  
  
He smiles and unties the piece of black cloth wrapped around his bicep. Whoever stole his captain is probably regretting it right about now. Zoro is going to make sure they regret it a hell of a lot longer.  
  
"Only the fun parts," he assures Shachi right as Hio Wakemasu goes between his teeth. He swings the other two in practiced arches before glancing back to give Shachi a look.  
  
He gives a half sort of nod. Sure, they'll be fine.  
  
Good, Zoro has somewhere to be. Sounds like Law got started on the fun part without him.

  
—💚—

  
**Zoro listened to his captain.**  
  
It's unexpected.  
  
That's all he can say, that's the only way to explain it, really. The attack from the marines had been unexpected, the island they took cover on having it's own problems in the form of a violent civil war had been unexpected. The town they'd gotten stuck in being in shambles from years of all out frontal assts as well as less honorable, sneakier methods of attack had been unexpected.  
  
Unexpected, but not necessarily new to The Heart Pirates. They'd seen plenty of horrible things even before spending six months on the Grand Line.  
  
It's the children where things got bad.  
  
Specifically, it's a bunch of sick kids. And a bunch of graves that say they're not the first. It's a town with no doctor or idea what was happening, who were so beaten down they just sort of accepted the inevitability of their children dying off one by one.  
  
Zoro has never in his life images how mad Trafalgar Law was capable of getting.  
  
Apparently the problem is the water source which was a stream running from up the mountain. It had lethal amounts of lead mixed in. Purposefully added in.  
  
Law asked Zoro and Bepo to find whoever did it while he used that fruit power of his for it's actually purpose. Zoro did as he was asked, he always does. Besides, once you knew what you were looking for it wasn't that hard to track the guys. For what looked to be a group of guarilla combatants they weren't all that great at disguising themselves or their camp. So Zoro and Bepo found them. Bepo went to get Law. Zoro waited to make sure they all stayed in camp and give Law some back up for whatever his plan was when he got here.  
  
It had been unnecessary, at least when it came to dealing with the soldiers.  
  
Zoro had been with Law through all kinds of encounters. He knows his techniques, his moods. He's watched Law smirk and joke while in the middle of a battle field, playing with the other side more than actually fighting. He'd been his front line while Law moved around the sides of the action, always the tactician. He'd stayed close when situations had turned against them, when every forward step was a struggle and the odds heavily against them on every count. He'd been in the fights where Law had a week to think and outmaneuver the enemies and those where they'd been caught completely off guard or even occasionally just jump in swinging without thought because they were bored and it was something to do. He would have said that he'd seen every side of Trafalgar Law there is to see, at least when it came to combat.  
  
Apparently, he knows fuck all about the man.  
  
Still, it's good he'd been there, Zoro reasons. Good someone had been there when it became clear that Law had not been planning to stop. Not once everyone was down. Not even a good while after.  
  
He'd sent Zoro away four times - that damn devil's fruit ability - before he even let him get close enough to stop him.  
  
Stop. Not reason with. Zoro had seen the look hollowing out his captain's eyes. People think he's stupid, but he gets Law. And there was no reasoning with any man in that state.  
  
It took a bit of a fight, too, but he'd managed to knock the older man out, eventually.  
  
"What happened! Nnn captain! Is he okay? I shouldn't have let him go alone, he just vanished!" Zoro pushes past the few of them standing guard outside the old clinic which Law had taken over almost immediately. He's got the still (thankfully) unconscious body of his captain in his arms. He's hoping he'll stay like that a while, if only to rest. It's already been almost two days and he didn't get the impression, in those brutal minutes up the mountain, that Law is well rested and sane. So he can only shoot Bepo a harsh glare that softens almost immediately when the mink stupidly apologizes for Zoro being mean  
  
"He's fine. We handled it," Zoro explains quickly, not sure what else he can say. Not sure what Law would want him to say. Still, after another reassurance the captain is just exhausted and a promise to the worried mink everything has gone just as Law planned (probably true, from what Zoro had seen) he finally gets away to slip Law into a cot set up in the little side office. Then heads out to find some bandages for himself. Law could hit quite hard when he wants, and while usually Zoro wouldn't bother bandaging up the cuts so long as nothing important is falling out or showing through, he figures he can at least give the man a small break from doctoring.  
  
When Law finally wakes up later that night, Zoro is sitting just outside the office door. A few of the kids Law had fixed up had gotten up at some point that night and since Zoro can't deal with crying he'd just been trying to keep the brats busy, that's all.  
  
Two of them had finally gone back to bed, albeit on top of their navigator's softly snoring form. The other two little girls...  
  
There is plenty of giggling (quiet giggling, Zoro keeps trying to remind them of that) when Law opens the door. He looks down at Zoro, head cocked in confusion for just a moment before a warm smile pulls at his lips.  
  
Zoro is almost okay with those stupid brats being so hard to keep busy just for that.  
  
"Oh, good, I see you found another doctor to see to you while I slept," Law draws, plenty teasing but in a way the girls seem to enjoy based on their giggling.  
  
Zoro actually has to push down a line of bandages just to speak. The two had been very thorough. "Sazzie and Chika here actually have a lot better bedside manner, doc. You could stand to learn a thing or too."  
  
"Mm..." Law replies and Zoro can tell the small good mood that caught him off guard when he'd first seen them has already started disappearing. "Still, you two should really be in bed resting, as I'm ordered. Where's Kitne?"  
  
"Asleep." Zoro pushes himself up with a small grunt from the not pretend wound on his side before reaching down to easily heft both girls off the floor before they can scatter away. They had a habit of doing that, he'd learned. "Everyone's asleep including these two brats in a minute. Come on, girls," with one tucked under each arm he carries them - still giggling - back to the hospital beds that had been set up. There had been eight when he'd helped drag some supplies Law had demanded from the locals in here. There were a little over double now and all full.  
  
It takes him a bit longer than he'd like to get both girls in the right bed and tucked in (promises about morning are finally forced from him. He is not happy with either of them but he'll be damned if he's going to break a promise. So horsie follow by more doctoring in the morning).  
  
By the time he escapes, Law has already retreated into the room and closed the door behind him. Not a good sign, so Zoro thinks it's best to simply ignore it and push his way in.  
  
"I'm sorry," Law isn't even bothering to fake sleep. The doctor sits on the edge of the cot, using it as a desk chair since they'd had to remove the one in here to fit the bed. He's lit a small lamp and has some paper out. God knows what the idiot thinks he's doing at this hour. "That's what I'd come to say, that's all. I..." Law's voice cracks and Zoro immediately hones in on it. The way the doctor is pointedly looking at his notes and not in Zoro's direction. "I shouldn't have attacked you."  
  
As if that matters at all to Zoro. "It didn't hurt. Plus, I was trying to attack you."  
  
"For good reason, if I recall."  
  
Zoro would like to think so, but in the end the only one who can say for sure is Law, so he doesn't answer. Besides, he's got no clue what to say, but he knows he's not about to just leave. Not when Law is clearly hurting. Zoro swore to protect this man and he's going to do that, even if he's not sure how or from what.  
  
Apparently, Law reads something in the silence since after a minute he sets down the pen with a sigh, bursting his head in his hands. "I don't want to talk," he mutters and Zoro believes him, has no reason not to.  
  
"So don't." Having the talking part officially over is a relief, in a way. If it's just down to actions at least Zoro has an idea if what to do.  
  
He leans over to snub out the lamp. Law lifts a hand to try and stop him but it's easy to see the man is exhausted and since they agreed on no word he can't tell Zoro to stop or go away. Zoro uses both to his advantage, sliding up next to Law's cold, tired figure on the cot. It's the sort of tired that goes so deep Zoro can feel it coming off him, more than even the coolness from his skin. He wraps an arm around the doctor's waist and gently pulls him down to the bed. Given he knows from recent experience how strong the man is, it is remarkably easy.  
  
Still, Law always has a hard time in the face of defeat. "Zoro-ya, no," he groans, his voice to exhausted to make it through two simple words it seems. "We-we really can't."  
  
Zoro snorts as he rolls on his side, pulls Law with him so he's got the taller man tucked up against him, his arms fitted around his body, sharing his heat. "We can't sleep? Speak for yourself Trafalgar. I had to fight off some asshole with a sword all night, I can sleep just fine."  
  
"Mm..." Unless he's mistaken there's a soft smile behind that noise. Zoro lowers his head, pleased with his achievement, and his eyes are nearly closed before Law tries again. "Zoro-ya, we can't..." This is the same exact argument and Zoro thinks he's actually being nice by just ignoring that nonsense. "You can't stay here. I can't...."  
  
That one is new. and it makes Zoro open one eye, looking at Law's slow rising shoulder for some sort of hint, any clue what that means.  
  
Law's hand finds it way to Zoro's own, curled just around the doctor's slim hip. Zoro reflexively loosens his fist and Law immediately twines their fingers together before dragging both hands down his hip bone, stopping just short of...  
  
Zoro swallows. Audibly.  
  
After a moment, Law's thumb begins rubbing slow, soft circles over the soft skin of Zoro's inner wrist. Slowly, Zoro starts to relax, realizing they're hands have come to a rest and not travelling lower still. He heart starts keeping it's regular rhythm, freeing itself from where it had lodged itself in his throat.  
  
It takes a few beats before the meaning of Law's little demonstration sinks in.  
  
Behind his firmly shut eyes a whole lot of realizations and thoughts go off all at once like the blaring alert sirens hung through out the Polar Tang.  
  
Before he gets to most of them his face has already gone warm, and unconsciously he curls up to hide it from Law who still has his back to Zoro. He knew that his captain knew about his feelings - if his stupid attempt to outright kiss him hadn't been a dead give away the way his body had reacted the day he'd pinned him up against the wall of the mess hall to run his fingers over his tattoo would have surely been the only hint Law needed - but most of the time they continued on as captain and swordsman and it's easy to think Law had completely forgiven and forgotten his past moments of weakness. Having it spelled out like this, it makes Zoro's entire stomach drop and he feels weak and stupid all over again.  
  
Although not quite as weak and stupid as out right pissed. Does Law actually think Zoro would take advantage of him in this state? He's about to settle on telling him to fuck off when he reminds himself the idiot is exhausted and, from everything he's witnessed, clearly not in his right mind. And he obviously thinks it's be better if Zoro weren't here making him rest, and isn't it exactly like the Trafalgar Law he knows to go after the weakest points in his guard?  
  
Well, fuck you, captain, Zoro thinks, squeezing Law's hand tightly as he drags the both of them pointedly back to where they started. I didn't give up when you swung that big asses cursed blade at me and I'm not leaving over this. Get your hits in now, Trafalgar Law, I can take every punch you throw and when you wake up, goddamn it, I will still be at your side.  
  
Zoro steels his resolve. It doesn't matter at this point what he says or does or claims he wants, stupid idiot of a doctor that he is. Zoro is going to do what his captain needs and nothing will stop him. Especially not said captain.  
  
He curls his arms around Law a little tighter. The man gives a soft whimper and Zoro can only hope it means he's getting too tired to continue on with this pointless struggle. Zoro is a stubborn bastard when he wants to be and Law is clearly exhausted beyond words. It just be wasting precious energy if he keeps on.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry, Trafalgar, your safe from me for one night. I promise. Now get some sleep." Zoro says it mostly to Law's shoulder, snuggled in as he is, and determined to ignore any more idiotic argument gives himself over to sleep knowing Law's in no state to free himself from the grip Zoro's got on him.  
  
He thinks Law chuckles, but the man's voice sounds so completely broken and ripped apart from exhaustion that it comes out like a hiccuped whine. He feels Law dragging their still linked hands to rest around his stomach, feels him sliding their other fingers together and dragging those up to his chest, over his heart.  
  
Zoro can't help sighing as he scoots in closer to the contact. He's almost mostly asleep and having his arms like this feels so good it's hard to stop himself getting comfortable.  
  
"You idiot," Law mutters in a voice that sounds far off, with a tenderness that finishes the job of leaving Zoro completely relaxed. "I'm the captain. I'm protecting you."  
  
In the morning, even Zoro is surprised to find Law still asleep.  
  
Though not for long as the line of kids demanding horsie rides at the door makes it pretty much impossible for even Zoro to stay in bed.  
  
For a moment all Zoro can think is those little fucking brat they told others.  
  
Then Law turns around in his arms.  
  
His hair is a mess sticking up this way in that in a way that makes Zoro think bedhead and then just bed and hair so that his brain sort of shuts down, his eyes are only half open and he's got this lazy smile that gives way to a yawn that ends with him shaking his head and chucking to himself before collapsing back on the pillow, eyes closed and face relaxed and pleased.  
  
The captain of the Heart pirates is fucking adorable first thing in the morning and it makes Zoro's heart do weird things in his chest.  
  
He wonders how bad breaking his word once would be, in the grand scheme of things, if it meant staying tucked up with this man on this too small cot.  
  
"Zoro! Zoro! Rides!" Sazzie's voice cuts through the office door like it's not even there. One of Law's eyes peaks open. It's somehow cuter which really shouldn't even be possible, damnit.  
  
"You proooommmmiiiissssed," whines Chika who has apparently got Zoro pinned down. This is followed by her getting the other children to start chanting his name. He really hates these kids. Really he does.  
  
It's only when Law opens both eyes and returns Zoro smile that he has the good sense to put on a properly annoyed look. "You don't mind, do you, Zoro-ya," Law says and, oh, great, he sounds like he's all but purring because of course the man's voice would be unbelievable sexy in the morning. Of course."It'll make the morning check ups so much easier if the others are distracted and they get to go back to play after."  
  
Did Law just move closer or is Zoro getting warmer for no reason?  
  
You want this, a voice reminds him, you fought to stay with him so you have to deal with the consequences. The stupidly attractive consequences.  
  
Still, Zoro wonders if his captain has realized it yet. The crush, obviously, he thinks belatedly remembering parts of last night, but more than that. He wonders if Law knows there are certain things Zoro just won't say no to. Just certain ways Law can ask that Zoro can't remember to say no to. He never finishes the thought since Law starts moving to get up, one hand settled on both Zoro's sides as he pushes up, smiling down at Zoro for just a second before he's sliding over and off the bed.  
  
Outside the kids are still chanting and he can hear Bepo asking questions, trying to get them away from Law's door with promises of helping to go find Zoro. He can hear Shachi and Ikkaku panicking about what one does with kids while Eland is just trying to get some semblance of peace.  
  
Zoro swallows, still on his back staring at the ceiling where Law had been. He takes a moment to find his voice. "Like they're going to let me get away with not doing it," he grumbles, or tries to except his voice is so horse it doesn't sound right at all.  
  
He notices Law's shoulders stiffen for just a moment and wonders what he's said wrong, but when Law looks back at him he's smiling and no matter how much Zoro searches for some trace of anger there doesn't seem to be any. "Thanks, you know how I am with...." Law literally trails off as it unable to sat the word, waving towards the doorway and the mob just on the other side.  
  
Apparently super protective of them, enough to murder a whole army of men, Zoro thinks as he struggles to sit up. Law opens the door to excitement followed by ahs of disappointment from over a dozen small children.  
  
Zoro can't see his expression, but he bets it's fucking priceless.  
  
"Good morning, captain! I'm so sorry about the children, I told them Zoro is probably-"  
  
There is a very audible moment when Law has moved aside enough that Zoro is visible, and not just from the kids.  
  
Zoro is still rubbing sleep from his eyes but even so manages to catch the glance Bepo gives Law. "Captain..... Nn..." Zoro cocks his head, staring at the mink for a beat as Law looks back over his shoulder at him.  
  
It's unexpected. Seeing Law blushing like that. Unexpected and unexplainable.  
  
"Check ups," Law mutters before hurrying off around the corner a little too fast, nearly yanking poor Eland with him. In the meantime Zoro already has kids all around his feet and no time to decode the various looks he's getting from the rest of the crew since he's already got Chika trying to climb up on his shoulders.  
  
"Right, right," Zoro mutters through a yawn, trying to tighten the boiler suit tied at his waste so it doesn't fall straight off when he stands up. "Give me a damn sec...."  
  
Accidentally, Zoro's eyes fall on the paper from last night. The notes that aren't notes, now that he's actually seeing it. Just some sketches - he didn't know Law drew or, well, he doesn't that much apparently but does enough to doddle - a few random lines and a name repeated, at least one ... Two dozen times.

**_Cora-san_ **

Before Zoro can even wonder who is--, he picks up the page and turns it face down. If Law needs it, it's there. If not, well, Zoro wouldn't ask. He said he didn't want to talk and Zoro listened.

  
—💚—

  
**Zoro obeyed his captain no matter what, even when** **his orders had been nothing a pain in Zoro's ass.**  
  
That does not make the demon woman Jewelry Bonney less annoying.  
  
It does mean that Zoro has not stabbed her. Yet.  
  
He's not going to pretend it's been easy.  
  
"Hey, numbskull, are you even listening to me?" Bonney has a habit of constantly yelling at everyone around her, at least in Zoro's experiences with the woman, despite the person being less than a foot from her face. "You so werent huh? I can just tell. Gah, how did I get stuck with Mr. Stab First Think Later AGAIN? I don't see why that crazy doctor thinks your so great."  
  
Admittedly, no, he hadn't been listening to whatever she's been whining about before (probably just how hungry she is and how it is Zoro's fault for some reason) but only because he'd been busy staring at her hair. Who the fuck has pink hair anyway? It's stupid.  
  
All in all the day is going about as well as he would expect.  
  
"He wouldn't stick you with me if you weren't so horrible," Zoro points out with absolutely zero guilt even when she starts to make a huge fuss about it. He's just telling the truth, he doesn't see what the issue is. "He doesn't trust you to keep your word."  
  
He suppose she thinks that glare is really intimidating. Zoro ignores the sad attempt at scarying him and keeps walking.  
  
"Idiot that's the wrong way!"  
  
He really hates this woman.  
  
He turns around and puts himself right next to Bonney again, since she's so convinced she knows where they're meant to find this thing. It takes him a moment to realize that it's been at least two minutes since Bonney has complained about something or yelled at him.  
  
He chances a sideways peak in her direction, suspicions fully aroused.  
  
The woman is walking along, eyes forward but not paying attention to where they're going, that much is obvious m her hand is on her chin, tapping at pursed, troubled lips. When she realizes she's being watched she's quick to hide her hands behind her back, offering him a big, fake smile.  
  
Yeah. Suspicions not at all dismissed.  
  
Still, he returns his eyes up front determined to get through this little treasure hunt. Two times has definitely been more than enough for Zoro to know that Bonney isn't at all trustworthy, but he also figures that despite all her bitching she wants him around. For the inevitable competition that she swears they won't run into.  
  
Meaning they definitely will and she needs someone who is going to stab first and think later. Which is fine because as much as he doesn't like the woman, he does like a good fight. And stabbing things. And the look Law gave him as they left let Zoro know all he needs to know. So for now he's just going to try and get through this as quickly as possible and afterwards he'll be pissed for getting stuck with this pink-haired, pig-eyed, loud mouthed menace.  
  
Also she's bossy, Zoro reminds himself just to complete the list.  
  
He's so set on looking forward he doesn't notice Bonney until she's up against him. "Wah!" Like right up against him, at his side, leaning into him. He hops over a bit, almost tripping just from the suddeness of having her. Right. There.  
  
She's staring up at him and making this face that Zoro cannot even begin to describe. And she keeps making it. And staring.  
  
"What? Are you hurt or something?" It's not that he cares, not at all. But she's still making that face which looks painful and she won't stop staring who h he just straight out hates. And if she is hurt it will be hilarious.  
  
"What?" Apparently not because by asking he has somehow managed to piss her off again. Okay, well, face changed. So it all works out as far as Zoro is concerned. "No you idiot. Arg. Okay."  
  
And she pushes herself somehow closer! And she wraps her arm around his and....!  
  
It's all very confusing and Zoro is so thankful when he catches the slightest glimpse of movement up ahead. It's not too hard to pick up on the concealed group of pirates clearly getting ready for an ambush. Honestly, the fact that there is a dozen of them and they're not half bad is a relief as it means for a while he can't be anywhere near Bonney and her strangeness.  
  
He so thankful for the escape he almost doesn't completely destroy every last one of them.  
  
He does, of course, but afterwards as he heads towards the overgrown wall he saw Bonney crawl behind during the chaos he stops and kneels down in front of the one who seems to have been in charge. If so, today had already not been his day. And seeing as his buddies were dealing with Zoro's captain, he figures the guy who worse news coming.  
  
So he puts a hand on the still unconscious man's shoulder and gives a very heartfelt, honest, "Thank you, for saving me from that woman back there." He stands back up, looking down at the man for a moment longer. He doesn't look any more concious or at peace, but Zoro would like to think if will help ease some of the pain. Not the physical stuff but the rest of it. "You have no idea how upset Law would be if I ended up stabbing her."  
  
Then, at least a little more calm now that he's had twelve pretty good matches to let off some of his anger, he goes to follow after that pink-haired, pig-eyed loud mouthed, bossy menace.  
  
Who is also a liar and a sneak.  
  
Although not nearly as good a sneak as she thinks. Or more likely, especially given the shock in her face when Zoro is waiting for her right at the entrance, she has a really poor opinion of either his intelligence or his fighting skills.  
  
For Law's sake, he going to tell himself she just thinks he's that stupid and leaves it at that.  
  
The walk back to the ships is... Not better, but different. Different worse but also just different.  
  
She should definitely be trying to escape, for one, so it's confusing to Zoro that she keeps close to him. Probably only since he is the one carrying the weirdly cut piece of colorful glass she came out with. It seems to be the only thing on her and Zoro isn't about to check.  
  
He really hadn't even considered except she offered. And it's weird.  
  
As weird as her smile which she keeps on him (looking for him to drop his guard, no doubt). Also weird: her grip around her arm which isn't a fight to get to the treasure, it's like she's just holding his arm. And leaning into him. Also her voice, which is soft or well softer than usual and the questions she keeps asking and the way she giggles no matter what he says and...  
  
And Bonney. Just Bonney. Bonney is weird right now.  
  
He knows it's a trap he just can't begin to figure out how.  
  
"And what else do you like, swordsman-san?" Which she has been calling him the whole walk back and he does not know why but it makes his ears burn.  
  
Thankfully, there are more pirates up ahead to save him. "Law," Zoro breaths out, never before so relieved to see his captain. Not even after he'd been kidnapped. Not even on that stupid island with the trees which it turned out teleport the locals (and unsuspecting pirates who I lean on them) about. Not even after that whole fucking mess with invisibility. Never once has the sight of Trafalgar Law been more of a total relief to Zoro's sense.  
  
"Oh, jeez, you could have said that like twenty minutes ago, idiot. Why did you let me waste all that- Oh, Law. There you are "  
  
Law walks over to them in slow strides Zoro really wished were about ten times faster. He's looking the two of them over with his lips curling up in a half smile Zoro assumes is for Bonney's plan falling apart so easily. "I see you made it back," Law's low, smooth voice sounds vaguely amused for the same reason and Zoro gets it, sure, but can't he see he is in a bit of a situation and needs help? Get your first mate out of this weirdness than the gloating, Trafalgar! "Together."  
  
"Well, of course," Bonney answers in a voice that is way too cutesie to belong to the pirate Zoro knows. But based on it's closeness and her still hanging off his arm there's no one else it could be save the new body swapping theory he's currently working on. That really hadn't gone beyond the who the hell is this Bonney look alike stage just yet. "We ran into a little trouble but swordsman-san here took care of them easily, didn't you? So brave fighting to protect me like that!"  
  
Back at the shore he sees Penguin and Shachi barely holding one another up as the double over in audible fits of laughter. Bepo gives him a strange look and the other heart pirates are trying, with various degrees of success, to either hide their faces or not look at him with Ikkaku straight up running into the sub.  
  
His ears do that burning thing again. Its starting to spread to the rest of his face, too, he can feel it.  
  
Law just keeps that really wicked smile on his face which usually makes Zoro want to bite his lips and right now just wants to make him punch his captain in the face. "Incredibly brave, I'm sure. It's good to see the two of you getting along so well. We were worried, you see, what with all the yelling and very specific threats."  
  
"All to hide our true feelings," Bonney replies with what almost sounds like a sigh except obviously it can't be because-  
  
Zoro's brain actually hurts it tries to jump that comment back so fast. Wait, feelings? What feelings? A mutual mistrust and shared deep sense of loathing?!  
  
"How moving." Also, that bastard Trafalgar Law is laughing at him! Zoro closes his eyes, feeling the heat spreading through his cheeks and neck. His hand not holding the glass treasure curls into a fist and he tries to fight the growing impulse to actually hit that asshole square in the jaw. "I hope your not planning on leaving us for this new love in your life, Zoro-ya."  
  
Zoro splutters and very nearly falls on his face when he jerks forward to grab at his captain only to be held in place by Bonney who is surprisingly strong when she wants to be. Even if Zoro doesn't understand why the hell she'd want to be right now in particular. "Shut your mouth, Trafalgar!" He snaps, literally being held back from hurling himself at his captain like a dog on a chain, only that chain had pink hair a loud mouth and a fucking weird idea of a joke. "I will fucking cut you, I swear!"  
  
"Yeah, captain, don't tease him!" Penguin shouts up to them. Zoro turns for a second thinking someone on this damn crew will be reasonable. "You should be happy he's found such a nice girl."  
  
"When's the wedding? Personally, I think it's about time Kenshi-The-Lesser turns to Kenshi-The-Husband."  
  
"Give Roronoa a break, now, can't you see your embarrassing him on front of his lady?"  
  
"I wouldn't call her his lady, Marusa. He is clearly her man."  
  
"Don't you mean he's her swordman?"  
  
"Wait... Zozo are you actually leaving to be her swordsman? What about us though? I don't want him to go... Though I suppose for love....."  
  
"Eland!"  
  
"I never thought this day would come, eh, Penguin? Our little kenshi is all grown up and going on dates. With girls."  
  
"It's true. They grow up so fast, Shachi. Hey, Zoro! Give us a kiss!"  
  
He is going to murder them. Every last one of them. He's going to chop them into so many pieces they will never be able to put them back together. Including Law. Especially Law.  
  
"Oh, please do," Law fucking purrs, all while standing just out of reach of Zoro's swing.  
  
The fuck!? He did not just!!  
  
Dead. It doesn't matter if he's the captain or an admiral or the king of the pirates. Roronoa Zoro will track that man to the end of the Earth just to run him through with his own goddamn blade.  
  
Because coming from the crew is one thing, but as a suggestion from his captain? Law you can't do that! It's entire different altogether. Zoro knows that and the second the words are passed Law's lips there's this immediate feeling of dread in the air because Bonney knows it, too.  
  
How can Law not know this? How could he go and dare another captain by calling her bluff while also giving her permission?  
  
He's got to know the difference, right? Is he just being an asshole for no reason?  
  
Zoro's eyes go wide in as he swings his head to stare down at Bonney on reflex, eyes wide in panic. The woman is smiling at him sweetly. Too sweetly. "I would love to," she sings in a sort of fake happy tone of someone who definitely wouldn't love to, but she has her hand on his cheek and pushes herself on her tip toes like the mad woman she is, completely ready to go through with this charade for reasons Zoro is still completely missing.  
  
His eyes flicker back to his captain, body tensing under Bonney still suspiciously strong hold. In the background there's a faint buzz of noise coming from the rest of the crew, but Zoro's focus is all on Law.  
  
He's stopped laughing. Instead Law is standing there, completely still, watching the two of them as if he's working through something (Zoro knows the look and still hates it when it's on him). There's a flash of something in his eyes and he goes deadly serious and for a second Zoro just thinks, fuck, now he's in real trouble.  
  
Then Bonney's mouth is about a breath away from his and he remembers fuck, he is in real trouble already. Cause then she kinda kisses him.  
  
Well, their lips touch. For like half a second. But it's definitely as disgusting and terrible as he expects kissing Bonney for real would be. Zoro Yanks back with every ounce of strength he has, hands going to push her face away. "Get away from me you crazy bitch!" Zoro just about screams while also trying to spit out any taste of Bonney that might accidentally be attached to him.  
  
Law has gone back to laughing which does not help.  
  
Bonney probably didn't need the added incentive to slap him, but that last outburst definitely hadn't helped. "How could you, swordsman-san! How could you betray our love so quickly and thoroughly!" She wails as if Zoro is the one at fault here but it's hard to argue when choking and nursing a bright red cheek. "I'm leaving and I never want to see you again! I thought you trusted me, I thought I loved you!"  
  
And with a footstomp in the sand and her hair flipped on the wind, Bonney storms off back to her boat and her own crew who are there with loud words of comfort and cursed for the terrible ex-lover.  
  
The Heart Pirates in the meantime have pretty much collapsed in gasps and giggles. For the first time Zoro isn't so distracted that he notices Ikkaku had made a return. She's holding up what looks like a den-den mushi although Zoro can guess that's not exactly right.  
  
He'll kill them all and he'll start with her.  
  
Law takes two steps up the beach, still chuckling, and gives Zoro's shoulder a gentle pat. Zoro vaguely wonders if he realizes how close he's standing to death right now, bit probably Law does and he just isn't afraid. Because he's Law. "They do say young love often leaves a mark."  
  
"Fuck you, Trafalgar."  
  
"I'd rather not be just a rebound for you, Zoro-ya," Law says too fucking straight faced for Zoro not to sputter a little more than necessary. "Besides, considering that she ended up with what she wanted, I think your new love will be very quick to forgive you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zoro asks, finally standing back up, although still rubbing a hand across his sore cheek. "She doesn't-"  
  
Shit. She did.  
  
Zoro winces, prepared to take whatever reproach Law had prepared. He deserved it for being such an idiot, honestly. How the hell could he let her just take it from his hand? Right in front of everyone?  
  
He's a bit taken back when Law just chuckles, and the hand on his shoulder wraps around to the other side.  
  
Zoro can feel Law's soft fingers running around the circle of the jolly roger inked on his back. It makes him shiver and the color in his cheeks flares up. He catches himself right before he leans either back into that touch or over into Law's side. It really isn't the time.  
  
Law keeps tracing. As clever as he is, apparently he hasn't yet figured out what he does to Zoro with that damn touch.  
  
He leans in and that wicked half smile is back and Zoro wishes, not for the first time, that Law hadn't stopped him all those years back when Zoro had tried to kiss him. Because right now, he wants to try again so bad it aches a little, and he knows he can't.  
  
Instead he glances over to Bonney just to not be looking at his Captain's lips. She's on the top deck of her ship and seems... Remarkably unhappy.  
  
"Seems whatever little treasure map dear Bonney had found lead to a sort of key," Law explains, his voice much too close to Zoro's ear. "You need all three pieces, of course. I suspect her crew is telling her where the last one is right about now." No one else is even around, there's no need for his captain to lean so close. To whisper low and rough and dark right by his ear in a way that makes Zoro's hands fist up to keep himself from grabbing Law's stupid collar and just pulling the taller man on top of him.  
  
Zoro thinks maybe this is his punishment. It certainly feels like it.  
  
He chooses to focus on what it is Law actually said. That doesn't help. "Please tell me you don't want us to work with her. Again." Does everyone here have absolutely no mercy? What did Zoro do in a past life to deserve this sort of torture? Whatever it was better have been fucking worth it.  
  
Again, he can only feel Law smile. "Think of it as me giving you a second chance at love, swordsman-san," Law chuckles as he starts leading Zoro, arm still around his shoulder.  
  
Zoro feels his ears burn hot. He expects it's for much different reasons this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just want to say, quickly, a thank you to everyone who comments or leaves kudos. I apologise if my comments in return are sometimes way too long. What can I say? Feedback makes me happy.


	3. Back Support, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Zoro's prolouge from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter is a quick extension to Zoro's chapter so I can move into the Sabaody stuff more naturally.
> 
> 2\. I don't have a computer, I write everything on my phone, which hates long docs. So I usually write them in chunks and combine them when I post on here. When I do rewrites I just create a copy I'll have older versions of I hit a snag part way through. Anyway, a few of the wrong chunks got mixed in with the last chapter creating some bad typos and in two cases just cutting off scenes early. Sorry about that. Nothing important was cut, except maybe that Zoro sees Law had been writing Corazon's name unconsciously.
> 
> 3\. Looking at it now I could remove a few of these scenes and edit together the important ones from both parts so it be a more manageable length and still work.
> 
> But I feel it be more annoying to make you dredge through scenes you already read. So, again, I apologise for how much Zoro prolouge there turned out to be.
> 
> Also if I'm honest I really enjoy both the Bonney section and the Crew Swim Section and both of those are pretty pointless.

**Zoro understands a captain needs a crew. He does what he has to to ensure they have on.**

"Get up."

Zoro considers the body sprawled at his feet with an detachment that doesn't even feel strange. He can't spare the energy necessary to care. Barely has enough to stay conscious. The pain that's been threatening to overload his system now feels like something distant.

" _Get_. _Up_. **Move**." He uses his own foot to nudge at a hand. Nothing. A leg. Nothing. A side. Whatever energy is left in these muscles, they can't find the power to so much as kick. So he keep giving uselessly little shoves, he keeps calling out. Scanning for the slightest hint of a reaction. Just a sign of life.

Winds blow across the harsh landscape of sand and rock, but other than what catches on passing gusts of air everything remains still and silent.

Zoro forces a few short, uneven mouthfuls of air into a set of bruised lungs. It's like swallowing fire. _Immediately_ , sharp pain shoots up through his heart. He tries not to swallow again.

Instead, he forces out all the light. Twists up what had once probably been considered a rather handsome face by most people, though it barely resembles one now. Tries to block out the thought how that's directly his own damn fault. Reminds himself that pain and the flesh all it feels are temporary things. Tries to remove himself for this moment. From this anguish. From this sickness. From this body.

Swallows down more burning air.

He retches, sure, but certainly there's been worse. All that comes out is blood and, well, it seems there is plenty in here to spare.

All that effort just so he can lean over without the whole world becoming black. He goes to give the broken, blood soaked figure still lying there - prone and sticky and cold and not moving - a shake, the hardest shake he can manage. Or he tries. He doesn't quite reach out in time, slips in a blood or.. He doesn't even know how the blood belongs to at this point.

The shoulder he's forced to grab hold of is surprisingly steady.

Flesh and muscle - Zoro registers in the part of him viewing this scene from some far off point in time, somewhere nothing hurts - it feels alive.

He has no concept of how long he's been here, telling Law to force himself awake, force this body to breath. Maybe if he could remember when it was his eyes happened to pass over the sickenly familiar looking figure crumpled on a patch of rocky coast that had later disappear or, no, wait… He looks down at boots dug into soft sand and has the vague memory of realizing it hadn't been rocks at all but the deep metallic glint of blood soaked deep into soft white sands.

It could be that he's been trying for hours, he hadn't been sure.

He thinks he sees a twitch. It could be scavages digging up towards the body, but it looks more like a small, timid breath. 

The tiny signs of life he thinks might be there should come as a relief. Maybe in the future he'll remember them that way. Maybe when he tells the crew. You won't believe what I had to save the captain's and my own ass from this time.

At the moment, it's only Zoro there alone. He glances down at the hand hanging there at his side. Completely useless. It's only Zoro there, and only barely. Law needs more than that.

He needs his goddamn first mate.

He moves towards the pain. Towards everything that binds him to the present world. Reconnects with all the memories carried by that flesh even as they threaten to overwhelm him. It leaves him gasping which in turn hurts even more, but it's a pain that holds him here. This body carries a lot of damage, but it focuses him in place. In turn, Zoro focuses on each finger, on each bone and joint and muscle. Fingers found they could finally grip, muscles remember how to work.

He grabs hold of the body's arm and starts walking (just away).

Fuck Law. What the hell even happened? What did you do? _Why?_  
  
Those fucking Trials felt endless and getting through them had taken up all his energy, endurance, strength, stamina, _blood_. All Zoro has left is being too stubborn to quit before he's done. The drive, the guts, the spirit; that's just what is left after everything else is stripped away or drained to nothing. And he really, truly might be this time. He's barely able to see between the blurred vision and blackouts. Every muscle aches from the continuous strain he's placed them under. They tremble from the smallest effort but damn if he lets them give up.

His head is probably no better off only he can't spare the time to figure that out. That doesn't matter. He's only had one thought since he managed to fight his way out of that fucking pit: Get the crew back their captain.  
  
He's been dragged forward by this one thought (he had to get back to Law, he promised, he had to, he had to get back to Law, he had to, he had to, he promised, get back to Law) even when he forgot every single part of their plan for meeting up. Not just where to go but how to signal, what to do after, just everything pushed out by pure exhaustion, by _pain_.  
  
He isn't sure where he is, but he knows this isn't where he's _supposed_ to be. Because he isn't supposed to be dead.

They'd promised.

Now all he can do is summon every last bit of willpower or luck or anything else he may have left and try and drag Law out of his blood and get him somewhere safe, somewhere that can help.  
  
If Zoro were at all good at this stuff he might be able to do it, but he's not Law, not really. So he has to do it the only way he knows how.  
  
"Come on, Trafalgar," Zoro mutters between whatever small, shallow breaths he can manage as he drags that body inch by inch through the sand. It would be okay. He knew that much. He doesn't need to worry about doing more damage than Law appears to have done, and Zoro? Zoro is too damn stubborn to die on his captain.  
  
Law might be pissed with him, might not be able to fix it, but he'll be alive. And that's the only thing Zoro cares about.  
  
He feels every step pulled from some burning pit buried deep back in the stomach. His muscle burn despite having nothing left to burn up and in complete opposition to his limbs. His limbs no longer feel a damn thing. He can literally only tell where his next step will land by watching as his foot falls. His skin feel blistered and dried and somehow freezing and somehow slack. His stomach cramps up at some point only so he can throw up what little blood his body still seems to have left. It comes out black as tar, covered in vile yellow acid and stench.  
  
He manages fourteen paces - just fourteen - before this body that is only barely holding itself together gives up completely.

 _Damnit. No._  
  
When he comes back to consciousness… _holy shit he came back to consciousness..._ Everything is fuzzy. It all filters in slowly, vague shapes and muted colors. Green and red and tan and gold  
  
He would have jolted up right in shock if it had been possible for him to move at all. For now he's simply left lying there, slowly being pulled out of nothingness only to find himself under the watch of his own emerald eyes. Pushed down by his own rough hands..  
  
"Fuck," He breathes, voice cracking over the word. "You're alive." He sounds as if he'd spent the past few days swaying at the end of a noose. He's always had a weakness for Trafalgar Law's voice. He never meant to ruin it.  
  
He never meant to ruin any of Law. Not this way.  
  
His own face, a bit blood smeared and pale but also animated and warm with life, keep grinning like mad. The effect should probably be disquieting, but it doesn't seem that strange to Zoro. He feels Law under everything else and so it feels normal. "You… you bastard. What the hell happened? I… shit, I tought.-"  
  
Zoro shuts his eyes for a second. Accepts the fact that he just doesn't have the energy to get pissed. "Bastard," he mutters, no real conviction. "Do you know how hard I've had to work to train that body?" It's easier to just let it go. And if not like Law is upset. If anything he looks….  
  
Well, that could just be Zoro's face. People have said sometimes he smiles as if he's possessed. There is something about the way his smile is wickedly gleeful that doesn't feel completely safe or right.

"It's fine," Law laughs, a weird sound, partly because it's his own, partly because the clear gurgle of what he's sure is blood in the back of the throat. "I have to say, I knew you'd be able to pull it off but I'm still rather impressed, Zoro-ya. You made me look so… _Destructive._ " Zoro hadn't known his own voice could sound that way. It sends a jolt through him, makes him suddenly need to swallow. To breath. To lean up and - 

"How does it feel?" Law asks, leaning Zoro's body down closer to his face, tapping at his chest with Zoro's rough fingers. How does what feel? He isn't able to follow what Law is going on about or how he's finding the energy or what that mad expression he's got on means. Maybe he'd known if it were being worn by the right face. If he weren't dying.  
  
"How does it feel?" Law repeats with a dark, secret smile Zoro knows isn't his. "Conquering death?" He laughs, possibly at the idea or at the ritual or at the island and their Death Trails or at the world or at all of life just for the hell of it, just because he could. He's never seen Law giddy. He's never seen HIMSELF giddy. And now suddenly Zoro has Law giddy and sitting in his lap. And sees his own face light up with a feverish, delirious joy and there had seemed easier to handle before. Now he feels dizzy just looking at the two of them. The one of them. The he in him.  
  
Zoro decides it's not that important who is where.  
  
"I hope I don't always look so serious, Zoro-ya," Law teases still using his voice and his face. His body leans down and laps blood from Law's neck, chin, his lips and it's not even something Zoro can feel in this state. Leaning over him, Law has Zoro brush his mouth just over his own, part his lips ever so slightly. "Mm... Does your body always react like this to mine, Zoro-ya?" Law whispers into his open mouth. Zoro into Law's. "You really do seem to like this."  
  
Nails run down his chest but again it doesn't matter, everything is muted and cold. They're kissing, properly kissing and Zoro can't even enjoy it.  
  
He's dying, he realizes. This could just be something he's hallucinating. Maybe that's why nothing seems to really feel. Or maybe that's because he's dying. It's hard to say, everything fuzzy and confusing.  
  
"You remember, right?" Zoro's fingers intertwine with Law's as Law forces both to move, mimicking a gesture. "Not that it wasn't fun, but you have to switch us back."  
  
He remembers, but he doesn't want to.  
  
"Mmm?" Zoro does not look at all nice with that halfway mocking smirk. "And why doesn't he?"  
  
He doesn't remember speaking. He doesn't remember being able to speak. Not that it matters he's just...  
  
Law isn't going to like it. He won't like being in this body right now. Let Zoro wear this out, let him take the punishment. He's the one who got it beat up. It'll be better this way. Law is going to be so pissed at him. Even if it was Law's idea he couldn't have known the state his body would be returned in.  
  
Law uses Zoro's laugh again, somehow full of life despite how he looks pretty busted up as well and it just occurs that he doesn't know why. He doesn't think to ask. "You let me worry about fixing everything, you did your part. " Hot, sticky, bloody lips drag across his check. Zoro whispers in Law's ear. "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt us anymore."  
  
Right, his part is over. He took on the trails, and they didn't even have to know. Zoro spared his captain the worst of the pain, surely.

And Law knows what he's doing.

And Zoro trusts him.

  
—💚—

  
**Zoro watched over his captain's crew. Watches over _his_ crew.**

  
  
"Ah, Kenshi The Lesser. No chance to keep up with the news, I see?"

Despite the rough weather up above, the last few days have gone pretty smoothly in Zoro's opinion. He can't speak for the rest of the crew, but he's spent most his time working out, meditating (it isn't napping if you do it with your swords, Trafalgar), enjoying meals and helping Lumikko and Hige here and there. It's been surprisingly peaceful. Sure, he could use a few more naps out in the sun, some watches where he isn't couped up in the control room, a bit of room to stretch his feet and, alright, a fight would be nice. But a certain captain thought it might be fun to all but declare war on a Rear Admiral (Zoro may have helped). Still, as far as being strugged in a tin can goes, it's hardly there worst Zoro's been through.  
  
He really should have known it wouldn't last.

They'd gone almost two and a half weeks staying mostly hidden under the waves, with the exception of catching fish, waving down news coos, and refilling the rain filters. Zoro is actually pretty proud of them. Well, he's happy for Bepo, and Bepo is clearly proud (last time they made it a week and a half before they dyed the polar bear completely orange in his sleep). Two weeks and no antics, no fights, no sudden bouts of madness from their beloved captain. 

That many days underwater tends to drive the crew a bit up the walls, and it's hard not to get caught in the mood once it starts. There isn't enough room to avoid it or walls to climb up. So Zoro's just thankful that however it is they're taking out their usual lunacy, it's all been without needing to involve him. It spares Zoro the frustration, and spares Azarashi the lecture about how Zoro can't just go wasting a whole bag of rice whenever the urge to stab something - anything - get a little too strong.

So, of course, it started in the mess hall. 

Zoro opens one eye from where he has so far been managing to eat his breakfast in peace. He barely looks up from his plate of food, eyeing the report Gancho is holding out without really reading it. It's likely about a made up island that doesn't exist (so why should he care?), one they've already been to (which is way better than reading some boring news report on it), or have yet to visit (so what does it matter?). "Why bother? We haven't caused any trouble in two weeks," Zoro doesn't exactly grumble (though if he _does_ say it loud enough that Law _happens_ to hear him, well...)  
  
"Of course you'd only read the paper when it's about you." Ikkaku rolls her eyes, like Zoro is being so unreasonable. If it was important, Law would tell him. Though she's still paying enough attention to notice when Uni is distracted and she can grab his ikanago. Which is his own fault since everyone knows it's her favorite. They all know one another and their habits by now to be making those mistakes.

Zoro doesn't point out that reading about themselves is a pretty smart thing to do when you travel alongside The Surgeon Of Death whose recent obsession seems to be pushing to see just how muvhhe can annoy the navy before they start _actually_ trying to stop him. With admirals.

"Ah, well, it may be true that you've been on your best behavior, but I'm afraid the same can't be said of your dear sweet wifey," Gancho snickers and more than a few of the crew join in. Zoro takes a look around the table before glaring at each of them. He's obviously missing the joke.

"Hmm?"

But while he's busy pointedly giving each one of them an annoyed, albeit obvious stare down (he's sure are being idiots about _something_ \- they typical are) Law snakes his hand up his back, tapping him on his shoulder.

THAT shoulder. Of course.

Zoro shoots them another bad look before turning his attention to his captain. Law's own focus seems divided between one of those notebooks he's been so busy scribbling in while they've been stuck down here and a bowl of tamago gohan. So Zoro gives him a minute to finish reading whatever he's gotten distracted by. Meanwhile, his, long, talented, tattooed fingers continues beating restlessly against his shoulder.

Alright, then captain; first try and get his attention, and then ignore him. Zoro rolls his eyes as he goes back to meal. He rolls his shoulders, too, hoping that will be enough to either remind Law of what he's doing or just knock the hand free.

The others are still giggling, possibly even more than before which is a bad sign. It doesn't seem likely that, regardless of what they were talking about, it's actually gotten even funnier. They've just lost their minds a little. Okay, fine. Best to go along with it now, maybe by the time dinner rolls around he'll be able to go about the rest of his night in peace.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro grumbles, finally just reaching back to brush Law's hand aside.

If he hadn't gotten in the habit of watching his captain from the corner of his eye, he would have missed the quick, devious little half smiles that pulls at Law's lips. He waits just long enough for Zoro to pick up his chopsticks before the hand which he's let be gently pushed down, slides all the way up to his shoulder once more before immediately resumming the same actions as before.

So this is just a purposeful attempt to go about annoying him, is that it? Real mature, Trafalgar. He gives his captain a nasty look which isn't even acknowledgee since he's still has his eyes fixed down on the damn page of notes.

Meanwhile the crew has turned rowdy. Out right. Open laughter has been joined with comments.

"Unbelievable, Ro-zo! How cold of you to forget her so soon!"

"Nei, nei. Can't you tell our big strong Swordsman is just trying to hide his feelings. Don't worry, we would never think less of you for falling in love!".

"Yeah, but what if Zoro's actually just a terrible lover! Gasp!"

"Haa! Well, well, well I suppose that we could just ask the captain… of the Bonney Pirates."

Zoro's ears perk up then, suspicious raised or, well raised a good two feet further at least. What had Kitne just -- Oh damnit! He would have been paying closer attention except he keeps getting distracted trying to squirm away from Law's damn persistent fingers.

Tired of trying to fight this battle on two fronts, Zoro finally just takes his chair and scouts across the floor, closer to a very annoying but pointedly less handsy Lumakki.

Or he starts to, anyway, before Law straight up _grabs the top of his chair and drags it back into place_.

The laughter turns into giggles - school children style giggles into hands and turned away. Well, Zoro's glad they're fucking amused at least since he's now resigned to being stuck here. He crosses his arms across his chest and scrowls, feeling the vein above his eye pounding in annoyance as Law's hand happily returns to it's tapping, all without Law once looking up. Well not until some of the giggling turns to wolf whistles.

Law's hand miraculously stops it's administrations. The Captain looks up, eyes scanning across the table with a flat, cool stare. Everyone is suddenly very distracted by whatever food in front of them.

Having made his point, Law slips right back into his new habits. He doesn't even give Zoro an apologetic glance. Of course, why would he be sorry? He's still getting to annoy Zoro and he's not even getting teased for it.

The tense moment passes fairly quickly and everyone slides back into their giddy moods (with a few glances in Law's direction, just to be safe.)

"You can act annoyed and tough, but we're your crew, we know better," Penguin practically sings, not a whole two minutes after Law's little display. "No way you just forgot all about her." Penguin sighs dreamily, plopping his chin down to rest in his hands. "You never forget your first love, aye Shachi."

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot we has been talking."

"Hey now," Lumakki jumps in between the small outbreak of bickering from the other side of the table. It seems the poster has been making it's rounds, and now it's his turn. "All our boy needs is a little help remembering the woman he fell soooo deeply in love with."

The wanted poster Lumakki holds up in front of his face almost gets him stabbed.

"Oh, Swordsman-San, why can't you just say you love me," the weapons expert coos in what's a pretty good impression of Bonney's voice, but a flat out terrible impression at anything Bonney would actually say. "I do so many stupid things and you never notice me the way you notice Law."

Zoro raises an eyebrow, keeping his eye on the boy still holding the wanted poster up like a mask. Apparently it's making him a lot braver, saying something like that right to Zoro's face.

Or, well, nevermind that. Zoro can get grumpy about it all he wants, he knows they all have it figured out. Not that he'd ever admit it. Kitne, Ikkaku and Lumakki practically have a bet on which one of them he'll cut up first for how often they hint at it.

Usually, though, they wait until the captain isn't _sitting right there_. Considering the way Law's been a little less… collected, lately, Zoro isn't so sure it's smart to remind the captain about his first mate's stupid, unrequited, embarrassing... thing.

(The same first mate that Law has been pulling along after him on these latest crazy stunts, who always happens to be the one there when it's over and Law is still high on the rush and always so damn touchy with).

So, of course, they keep teasing. "It is the third time her bounty has gone up in two months," Ikkaku points out, her usual mischievous glee turned up a few extra notches. "That's definitely a woman trying to get a man's attention right there." Not only does she happily ignore the glowering Zoro sends her way, she returns it with a wink.

"They raised it again?" Hi-ge exclaims, trying to get a look at the wanted poster over Lumakki's face. "Aww, that's too bad. It had been so cute the way you two matched for a while."  
  
"Wait! Doesn't that means Bonney is officially a bigger, badder pirate than Zozo!"  
  
"No," Zoro nearly chokes on his breakfast spitting that answer fast. And damnit he knows he shouldn't play along but that is not what it means!

"Mm, I don't know.. Seems like if does at least by the Marines' accounts," Shachi unhelpfully reasons out, his expression the same as always: that unreadable look where Zoro cant tell if he's being played with.

"Not that it matters," Lumakki points out, leaning in a little closer with that stupid ugly poster he walks two fingers up Zoro's free shoulder, saying as he goes. "I think he might be into that kind of thing, right Swordsman-ya?" Lumakki's hand goes to cover Booney's mouth in feigned shock. "Sorry forgot this is the one who calls you Sword-san, right? Or was that the other woman?" Law's fingers goes still on his back again, just as the room erupts.

Given Law's last reaction you would have thought that would have been enough to snap everyone out of it not double them over in laughter. Damnit!

"Listen, you shitty gunmen-" Zoro starts even though it's clear Lumakki isn't listening to a damn word.

"Come on, Ro-zo," the boy laughs, finally letting the wanted poster fall to the table. "It's just a laugh. And you know I'll make it up to you at some point," he adds with a wink that just borders on too much.

It's probably Ikkaku who seals it, though. "Yeah, and if you ask nice I'll beat he'll even wear the mask."

Zoro can feel Law's bad mood radiating off him in a dark aura. Whatever he's about to do is not going to be good, and Zoro makes a gut decision that one of them needs to not be in the line of this particular firing squad.

"You know what, Makki?" Zoro grabs the gunner by the shoulder, yanking him up out of his chair. "Actually, I think you _can_ make it up to me." And he sets that grin on the slightly older gunmen. The one that Uni says looks like a shark and Ikkaku says like a killer.

Zoro marches the still crackling blonde out if the mess hall, doing a particularly good job at not looking back at his captain (and not just because of the blue threatening his ears). Though he does reach into the kitchen and grab two bags of rice before he leaves. Hopefully Lumakki's skinny ass is strong enough to hold them at slicing height.

-

Then again, maybe he'd judged Law a little too harshly. He doesn't hear any agonizing screams of pain come up from the mess, and later when he has to walk all the way back to the lockers everyone appears unscathed. So maybe Zoro had been less than kind towards his captain.

Maybe... Maybe Zoro's stupid little thing for his captain, as much as the crew loves to tease him for it, isn't actually that big of deal. Probably, Law doesn't even care. He probably hasn't thought of it in years.

Which possibly explains why when Zoro rounds a corner on the captain, grabs him by the collar and sticks a finger in his face as he demands, "Surface this damn ship ot I will cut it open," Law doesn't immediately agree out of empathy or pity.

Of course, as much as Law may not think of it or care, Zoro just went to the bunks to find about a hundred new Bonney wanted posters stuck in his locker. They've had only gone above the surface for fifteen minutes at most! How did they even manage to obtain so many of that stupid woman and her damn face?  
  
Law gives the slightest hint of a sigh, raising an eyebrow and sparing only a doubtful, unimpressed look for the finger Zoro's shoved in his face. Clearly, he doesn't understand how close his own crew is to outright murdering one another. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, Trafalgar," Zoro growls in his Captain's face because while Law might be more collected than Zoro, Zoro is equally unafraid. "Surface. This damn ship."  
  
"Do you think we just surface this ship on the whims of any single crew member?" Law asks, slowly peeling Zoro's fingers back from where their wrapped in his shirt in a tight ball. Zoro is about to snap about he doesn't care why they do it just that it happens. Before he can get into his possibly suicidal rant, Law simply turns to walk off, paying much more attention to the wrinkles in his collar. "It just so happens we are surfacing shortly. But let me assure you.-"  
  
"Oh." Zoro's whole body relaxes in an instant, his ill mood gone. After all, if they're surfacing there is no more reason to be upset. Everything is fine. There will be space and air and sea. He doesn't need to know the particulars of why they're surfacing. He'll leave that to the command crew.  
  
"Excellent. Great. Thanks, Captain!" Zoro gives Law a smack at the shoulder, turning to head back into the locker room with a whole new spirit. He thinks he might hear Law's bemused reply but he's already hurrying to grab his things from the locker  
  
After all, surfacing doesn't always mean land (Law would have said they were landing) but it does mean a chance to get some fresh air and sprawled out a bit. Neither of which were possible when the Polar Tang is submerged.  
  
So for most the Heart Pirates, surfacing has come to mean swimming.

-  
  
As much as Zoro loves his home, being underwater in the Tang too often means crowded and loud and stuffy. When it's just him and the ocean, everything's wide open and calm and refreshing.  
  
Zoro hangs there underwater for two, three minutes just enjoying something so calm, so empty, so not the mess hall. He can hear the splashes and shouts of all the crew, can tell vaguely where they are just from how much noise they all make, but it's muted rather than right on top of him, which makes for a nice change.  
  
Once it starts to feel less like meditating and more like hiding, Zoro opens his eyes and gives a strong kick up.  
  
The second he breaks out from under the waves, the air rushes over the water still clinging to his skin. Then the sun hits him and, honestly, there aren't many nicer feelings than that. He feels like he could stretch out over the water and nap, honestly, so long as he could stay half in the sun the whole day.  
  
About half of the crew looks to be in or just out of the ocean with most everyone else out in the deck. Why wouldn't they? It's sunny and warm, the oceans cool and bright, and there's room to just breath. Still, it's nice to see Law's decided to join in, is actually out of his notes and outside. Talking with the crew any everything. See, coming up here had been the perfect escape they all needed, even the captain.  
  
"Oi, Law," Zoro cross his arms over the deck so he has a place to put his chin up as he calls to the other man. "Come to join us for a swim?" He teases, motioning to the wide open expanse of ocean behind him.  
  
"Little kenshi," Zoro rolls his eyes at the nickname he only ever gets called when someone, usually Bepo though occasionally any of the older crew, think he needs to remember his place. In this case it is the big old fluffy bear himself, though Zoro could have sworn he had been asleep moments ago. "You know the captain can't go in the water with hair devil's fruit."  
  
"Hey, whose jumped in the last two times he got himself thrown in?" He had only been teasing after all. Though honestly, Zoro thinks with a slight frown as he thinks on it for a moment, with the sun so warm and the water so cool it doesn't seem fair that Law can't enjoy it just because he ate some stupid piece of nasty fruit.  
  
It takes Zoro all of two second to decide that's bullshit and he's not going to let it stop anyone.  
  
"Anyway, he'd be fine." Law had gone back to talking with Uni and a few others, cocks his head now as he watches Zoro pull himself out of the water to sit on the deck. He probably thinks it's more teasing, to which Zoro flashes him his brightest smile. No teasing. I'm just amazing and figured out how to fix it. Law's still watching him, apparently unconvinced by the silent bit if communication.  
  
Zoro spins back around, plops his feet back in the cool water and nods over his shoulder at Law. "I'll have you the whole time."  
  
There's a beat where he's pretty sure Law's still trying to figure out how honest the offer is. In the end it doesn't matter, since Law just gives him a soft smile and shakes his head. "I prefer to avoid what is actively trying to kill me."  
  
Zoro cocks an eyebrow because, really? (He isn't the only one, there are more than a few giggles, Oros covers a snort and Ikkaku outright exclaims, "Did you honestly say that? Ha!" which means this time she's the one told off by Bepo and not Zoro so that's nice). Throughout all of which Law wears what Zoro knows he knows to think of as his "I tolerate these things from you all" smiles but actually every knows is full on affection.  
  
Anyway, if Law doesn't want to swim, Zoro isn't going to force him. It just seems unfair for anyone to be left out. "Offers open if you're not so scared later." Okay, well that is just teasing and it gets him flipped off which is harder to pull off when still smiling, Trafalgar. The whole thing just makes Zoro laugh.  
  
He takes a second before he jumps back in to roll out his shoulders and stretch (okay fine maybe to soak up some more pf the sun, he isn't Bepo, okay, he doesn't just like napping in sunlit places. It just feels good and especially on a day like today. He just wants to bask a little longer.  
  
Just when the sunlight's starting to make him flush and it seems like the water will feel perfect all over again, Zoro feels a rough tap at his shoulder. He looks back to see Ikkaku leaning halfway across the deck to get his attention.

She wearing his troublemaker smile. Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"What about me?" She asks in a voice he suspects could be going for innocent.

"Hmm?" Zoro tilts his head, not quite following.

She huffs at him before her smile returns. "Everyone knows I never learned to swim. You asked the captain if he wanted to swim with you. Well, what ahout me? Aren't you going to offere a swim as well Zoro-Kun? Or…" She smirks at him, like she's caught him in something. "Is this exclusively for the boss?"

Based on the smugness it seems like Ikkaku really thinks he'll try and back down, but actually once she'd brought it up, well, he doesn't see why she shouldn't get the chance to go in when the water is so nice.

"Yeah, sure," Zoro answers with a shrug, since it really isn't that big a deal either way. Might actually offer some weight resistance, like training under water which he likes the sound of.

Her eyes haven't lost their sharpness though, bit if she thinks she has to trick him into it, fine. "I'll have to go out on my bikini though. I've been really wanting to show it off."

Zoro has no idea what that last part has to do with him, but having a wet boiler suit pressed against his back isn't really appealing (no one else save Bepo is even in their by this point and he isn't sure if he just doesn't understand woman or if Ikkaku is just weird), so otherwise he likes the idea and gives a nod of approval.

"Okay, be back…." Zoro nods again before rolling his shoulders out once more, back hitting the sun steamed deck with a gentle huff. He figures if he's stuck here waiting, might as well get comfortable. It's not a real nap, and even if it turns into one that just means Ikkaku is taking too long. And it's Ikkaku, she'd just give him a shove and tell him to wake up.  
  
"Hey, you'll really take us if we can't swim!" Uni shouts from over in the group where Ikkaku had been, which means he knows and is just asking for a turn, Zoro would guess.

"Sure, as long as I get to do laps with you holding on," Zoro shouts back, because of this is becoming a service than he is going to at least try this underwater strength training idea he's thought up.

He's just about to start dozing when he hears footsteps echo through the deck. He pushes himself up onto his hands and yawns, figuring Ikkaku's finally ready. It's girl and her, Zoro decided, both are weird.

"Uhh... Roronoa-san?" Zoro frowns, looking back to see Puffin, their engineer. He's only a year and a half younger than Zoro and had been here when Zoro joined the crew. It just took him a lot longer to atop being so frightened (there's gonna be blood when you fight back ten guys, it's not Zoro's fault some… a lot got in him). At the moment, though, Puffin looks all kinds of scared again. "Sorry, Ikkaku-san said she can't find her really cute bikini and she'd just be a bit longer."

"Well if she much longer, I'm taking Uni," Zoro grumbles, ignoring the "yes" cheer from said mechanic. He can't believe he has been so close to a nice nap out in the sun only to have it interrupted for this.

Before he can lay back out, he feels a quick, nervous tap at his shoulders. A lot of that going around today. Zoro signs slowly, peaks one eye back open and tilts his head back to look at Puffin and wait.

"Bothmyparentsweredevilfruitusers."

"Umm…" Zoro blinks. "oh." He blinks again, sitting himself back up. Ah, fuck, is he supposed to say something or…? He's really shit at these types of things. Damnit, okay, he's your crew, just try.

Zoro hesitates before reaching out, slowly, to… uh… pat him on the shoulder, maybe?

"WhichisthewholelogocalreasonIcantswim," Puffin breaths our all I'm that same panicked rush. Its so fast it takes a second but then all hits Zoro at once.

He drops his hand and hangs his head down in total relief. Oh thank God.

"Soif-"

"You want to go for a swim. Sure. Why not?" Zoro agrees just glad it's not talking about that family stuff.

"Huh, what's going on?" Penguin pops up out of the water right beside Zoro, shaking his hair out before clambering up onto the deck, half using Zoro as a ladder. "You're not scared to go swimming alone, are you Puffin? Afraid a sea king will fly out from the deep and - snap - no more engineer."

Well, going by his face, he probably is now. Thanks, Penguin.

"Puffin never learned to swim," Zoro explains, finally giving up and just pulling Penguin up out of the water himself. "I told him, Ikkaku and Uni I'd take them in if they want. That way they just have to hold on."

"Puf c-"

Penguin's mouth snaps shut like a turtle. He looks around the deck some though as far as Zoro knows Shachi's in the ship. "So, you're just… _giving rides_ to anyone who wants?" Whatever is wrong passes quick, it usually does with Penguin, who grabs at a towel and starts rubbing down his hair. He keeps cocking his head this way and that. It all gives less the impression of a Penguin and more a dog

"I guess, yeah." Three people plus he'd offered to Law. Doesn't seem likely there are that many people left on the ship who can't swim anyway.  
  
"Cool." Penguin flashes him a smile, and Zoro gets the feeling he's said the right thing and that's bad. "Hey, Lumakki!"

With his hands around his mouth - which seems unnecessary expect to inform every passing ship since Lumakk is just like six feet away already splashing around with with Clione and Eland - Penguin shouts over to the blonde so the entire ship including those inside could probably hear him. "Zoro said he'd be happy to give you a ride to go swimming!" Penguin announced, making his point with a hand slap to Zoro's shoulders. What is with people and his shoulders today?

"Hey! I said for people who couldn't swim," Zoro points out even as Penguin waves the gunner over.

"That's not nice, Zoro, you told me you'd do it for anyone who wants, now you're trying to take it back?" Penguin frowns at him, disappointed and it shouldn't be damn it works. He's not going to go back on what he said.

Lumakki is already back to the boat anyway. He swims up between Zoro's legs, still hanging into the water, arms hanging over his thighs to keep himself up. "Could be fun, sure. Let's do it."

"Sure," Zoro sighs, seeing no point in arguing by this point. He can't help glancing at the hatch. How many more people is he going to agree to before Ikkaku finds that stupid swimsuit. "Only there is a-"

"Oh, hey boss." Zoro didn't need Penguin to alert him to Trafalgar's presence. The warm chill that runs down his spine as someone steps up behind him, the shadow that falls over the three of them. There are hundreds of way Zoro can recognize Law.  
  
The hand on his shoulder, the way his fingers tighten just so when he squeezes. "Zoro-ya," Law's voice is that dark tone he uses when he wants something. Apparently it's that kind of day. "Actually, you know, I do think I feel like a bit of a swim after all."  
  
"Oh," Zoro jerks slightly in surprise as Law's old yellow hoodie ends up the deck right beside him. Wait is he undressing here because there no way he happens to be in swim trunks. Ikkaku isn't even here so there's plenty of-  
  
Damnit, Trafalgar. He's really going to make Zoro do this?

The man steps out of his jeans and tossed them along with the hoodie. When Zoro dips back his neck to start explaining, Law ia right behind him in just tight black briefs (that, no surprise, have the same jolly roger as everything else on this ship. He makes a note to tease him about those later) and if anyone asks, Zoro is prepared to blame the redness in his cheeks on sunburn.  
  
Though if anyway sees Trafalgar Law like this, he doubts they'll ask.

Okay, concentrate. First task, trying to find a good place to set his eyes. Only there really isn't anywhere. Or there are a lot of good places but no place helpful. Which is just terrible timing on Zoro's part when he's trying to go for a noncommittal, casual shrug. "Sure, though if might be a while. I have to take Ikkaku, Uni, Puffin and Makki first." It really only seems fair. He'd asked Law first and he's not sure why he's wait to change his mind, but in the meantime he'd promised four other people. He can't go back on his word just because Law got all stripped down.  
  
It doesn't help that Zoro doesn't really mind that he did, one way or another. Or won't later anyway. Right now he's still trying hard not to look.  
  
Law lifts his gaze from where he'd been watching Zoro with that stupid smirk of his that makes his lips curl up and look so soft. Instead he moves his eyes over to Lumakki. Zoro reflexively frowns and leans forward as if he can just shield Lumakki from Law's sights. He swears if Law tries-  
  
"Oh, wait," Penguin startles Zoro so bad he nearly decks the other man. "Lumakki, I think the others want us to come finish our game!"

"Sounds good. Hey, you'll owe me next time, right Ro-zo?"

"Oh, where'd Uni go?" Penguin asks as be leans back, scanning the deck for not even a full second. "Ah, probably just wanted to get some sleep, you know how he is. Well, you two have fun. Don't let the captain drown!" With one last smile and a friendly pay in the knee he slides into the water with a "woosh!" disappearing into the sea.  
  
Zoro just sighs and shakes his head. Why is his crew so weird?  
  
"Ikkaku-san," Puffin suddenly squeaks, grabbing Law's and Zoro's attention as he slowly backs up towards the hatch. "Didn't you want me for that things you said you did. Ah, okay. Okay! Coming!"  
  
Zoro can't help glancing up at Law to see if he witnessed that mess as well.  
  
Law gives him that wicked looking smirk and slowly lowers himself down behind Zoro.  
  
Zoro becomes suddenly too aware of the fact that the hand that had stayed on his shoulder is sliding down along with Law. And Zoro is only wearing swim shorts.  
  
Without giving them his permission his eyes flicker down to watch Law's inked fingers pressing light touches along his muscles, dipping past his collarbone, down his chest, over his stomach.  
  
"I suspect," Law purs as his hand moves along Zoro's chest which seems pointless if Law wants him to actually pay attention to any of what he's saying. "They're trying to thank you, for the day off up here."  
  
"Yeah," Zoro replies, drawing in a sudden harsh breath as Law's hand curve right before dipping to his hips. He can feel his other hand sliding along his lower back, around his side, until both are linked together with Law's arms wrapped over his shoulders.  
  
Zoro is breathing way too hard for what just happened. He's fighting the urge to lean back into Law which isn't made easier by Law leaning toward onto him, setting his chin up on Zoro's shoulder. "But it's sweet, Zoro-ya, how much you care. Even when they're a handful," Law adds with a chuckle right by his ear. Zoro knows he's missed something but can't bother caring what. "Though," His voice is terribly playful now though, and Zoro knows this can't go anywhere good. "Not as much of a han- Eeep?!"  
  
Cold water sounds like a damn good plan right now. And if, as a bonus, the next two nights the crew spend dinners teasing Law about the sound he makes being pulled into the water, well, Zoro has to say he's alright with that deal.

  
—💚—

  
**In the end, after everything, Zoro followed his captain.**

  
  
He follows him straight to Sabaody.  
  
They've been submerged almost ten days thanks to some persistent marines who may be looking for revenge after Zoro and Law sank a ship.  
  
Or eight.  
  
Law is really set on going to this Sabaody Island Arc or whatever. Maybe it's scooping out the competition, which Zoro feels is a pretty solid reason seeing as they'll all be going ahead to the new world together (he already knows Bonney well enough to hate her, and apparently Law's fees interactions with Hawkins when they were both up North put him right off - he expects he'll feel the same about the whole lot of them. None if them where his captain after all) . Law hasn't said anything, but Zoro reads just enough of the papers to suspect being part of something historical might attract him, clever and cocky asshole he is.  
  
Zoro is in it for the inevitable fight. You bring together that many egos in that small a space, right before they got the New World? Things are going to explode. Imagine just two Trafalgar Law's in any place at once, fighting over the same territory. It's enough to send a shiver all the way through him, followed immediately by an ache that makes his toes curl.  
  
They've spent nearly ten days submerged and Law has left him on the edge.  
  
He's enjoyed doing that a lot since Vicama.  
  
Zoro makes a face, trying to brush away thoughts of that stupid island and it's damn rituals. It's in the past now, what's done is done and he needs to focus on what's happening in the present.  
  
Which feels like nothing. As it has for days.  
  
Zoro growls as his checks the clock hanging over the door of the gym. It's been seven minutes.  
  
This isn't going to work. Zoro grabs his swords as he stomps out of the gym towards the hatch. He knows he's going to start pacing. He knows he shouldn't. Knows it doesn't help. Still, it would be nice to do something other than being stuck in this damn tin can.  
  
At the same time he can't help it. Zoro paces. He growls at any unfortunate crew who wonders too close. He grips his swords. Paces some more.  
  
"I don't have to remind you not to start all the trouble, right? I want at least a look at the others before you bring being the whole navy down on our heads." Zoro's ears prick up like a wild animal hearing the faint sound of his prey. He jerks his head around and spots Law stalking towards him, confident and smirking and oh thank God. They're getting out of her.  
  
Fucking finally.  
  
"You want me to play nice?"

Law doesn't, that's what Zoro learns. He doesn't, but he asks Zoro to and even as his gives him a gentle push that sends him stumbling out the door, backwards, Zoro knows he'll follow along with Law's plan.

He'd follow Trafalgar Law forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I want to reassure anyone reading this that, yes, every single name I've made up for other Heart Pirates is in fact an arctic animal. Also, starting next chapter I'm finally done with the "prolouge" and will be in Sabaody, so the story will be less scene jumpy. I apologise.  
> Also, yeah, I don't know, I decided they struck me as a nickname/honorific using crew. Like were stuck down in this metal pit wearing identical suits. I think they all just sort start to differentiate eachother by wearing hats with their own names or calling one another very specific things. ]
> 
> Also, please, if you're leaving a comment feel free to mention anything you might want to see in the future. This fic was really an attempt to fill in for the lack of Zoro the Heart Pirate stories. After Sabaody my plans aren't what you'd call "tight" or "existing". I'll also accept comments or criticism of any type. Though I apologise if I respond to you comment with a long rambling one about, say, all the time the Heart Pirates purposefully tricked Zoro into going shirtless around Law. I can't help it, it's a condition.


	4. Blind Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is sort of crazy right now. I got a job transfer meaning I have like less than five days to pack up and move along with other stuff. I actually posted this chapter accidentally when I thought I'd posted it as a draft meaning there were just typos galore. It has occurred to me I could use some help in the editing field. 
> 
> If anyone out there has the time and patience to put up with me, I'm be hella grateful. You can contact me here or Tumblr (also gildedmuse) or discord (gildedmuse (Mina) #7480 - I'm very boring). I mean you can contact me there anyway, this particular thing would just be the most helpful.

Law's first thought is surprise to find that Sabaody lives up to its reputation.

Out from the dark blue of deep ocean water, enormous roots emerge, each one already the size of a full grown tree trunk. They start off as clusters of tangles wood, twisted together as though they'd huddled for warmth before the sunlight causes them to bloom upwards in lush venous structures. Yet, as prodigious as the trees are they don't seem to loom over the island or intimidate the rest if the scenery. There is a soft glow to the light as it filters to the ground, giving the vast forest a welcoming aura. That same light creates sudden shimmers on the surface of large, soapy bubbles bobbing along with the whimsy of the breeze. Law is very aware that those bubbles are a big part of what makes the Sabaody Archipelago a mandatory stop along the Grand Line (well, for any pirates not clever enough to bring a submarine), he had read plenty about them and their advantageous properties. He just hasn't expected them to look so picturesque.

The bubbles turn iridescence as sunlight streaks through their cores. Following along the edge of the roots, one could just make out the other side of the so called archipelago and the silhouette of an enormous ferris wheel. Even the port, located on the supposed lawless section of Sabaody, is filled with people getting together, take their lunch, enjoying the atmosphere.  
  
It's almost _too_ idyllic.  
  
His second thought is, these poor little lambs. They have no idea what has come to upset their peaceful existence.  
  
After all, Trafalgar Law has a reputation, too. And he plans on exceeding it. 

(Though it's hard not to be ingenuously amused for a moment when he turns to find Bepo bewitched by bubble floating up in front of his face. And maybe hides some snicking into his hand when Zoro waits until Bepo's staring almost cross-eyed to lean over and pop it, splashes of soapy substance goinng right into the poor mink's face. Bepo's fighting stance is just a little ridiculous when he's blinking wildly and covers in suds.)

Zoro offers him a toothy smile that reminds Law of back when his first mate was only sixteen and Law had bought him a proper katana to replace the one that had clearly been picked up in battle. That smile is pure boyish exuberance and it belongs solely to Law. A fact that he can feel in his chest. 

He doesn't try to hide his sly grin as he jumps down next to the two, shambling a towel onto his hand which he tossed to Bepo. Zoro grabs it before it can fall over Bepo's eyes. "Ay, come here you oversized dog," Zoro sighs, though his annoyance is rather undermined by his own sniggering as he starts brushing out Bepo down with the towel.

"I'm not a dog, _Little Kenshi,_ " Bepo growls back, though he is apparently not so mad that he turns down getting his head rubbed.

Law stands slightly to the side, watching his vice captain trying to get back at his navigator for all the mothering he does, while the mink remains oblivious instead soaking in all the physical contact and attention. It should be a sweet and gentle scene, but even as he watches his crew Law can't help feeling antsy.  
  
It won't be long, Law tells himself, Sabaody will have what he needs. Though what exactly that might be is harder to say.bhe just has this feeling in his gut. Something is coming, and Law wants to make trouble.  
  
Then again, he's a pirate, shouldn't he always want to make trouble?  
  
It's different, he knows that even as he tries to dismiss the gnawing feeling in his chest. And it's far more than simply the result of being cooped up in the ship for nearly two weeks. No, it feels like something in him has been waiting for this for years, even though Law knows that's not possible. He remembers the moment it clicked, and it's only been a couple months since Vicama and those trails and watching himself - Zoro in his body he should say, but still it looked like his body, like him - conquering death. Isn't that when the itch started? Or I'd that just when Law started to become more reckless, the point where he no longer stopped trying to scratch away at these impulses.

It had been the first time Trafalgar Law really understood, - a whole eleven years after the fact - that he was not going to die. That he understood how he **_did not_** die at the age of thirteen.

"I suppose it's nice that the others haven't started without us," Law muses, eyes scanning what parts of the grooves he could see, but everything remained strangely serene. 

Though, lucky for him, there is a member of The Heart Pirates who excels at finding trouble.

Law does not even attempt to hide his wicked intent as he looks back to the younger swordsman. "What do you think, Zoro-ya?" He coos, calling the other over with a shameless smile, holding his arm out for him to come to, which he does. It's yet another itch Law has granted himself access to. The boy was so pretty to look at, so nice to touch, and why shouldn't Law enjoy it? He never lets it go too far; just enough to remind Zoro he's there. Enough that he stays at the center of the other Swordsman's every thought. 

He knows it's not right. He shouldn't react to the realization he is alive by tempting death. He shouldn't react to having Zoro not leave him by tempting him. 

The boy's expression shifts to that of a lost, hopeful puppy (an expression Law has to believe Zoro isn't aware he even has, because surely be would have gotten rid of it by now and Law has become quite fond of Zoro looking at him like that) as he seems to subconsciously move to Law's arm, letting his long fingers run freely along the shoulder with HIS mark printed on his skin.

He feels so alive under Law's cold fingers and his heart warms. He looks like if Law told him to he'd willingly get on his knees in front of the crew and the heat spreads lower. Maybe it's not right, but Law has decided he doesn't care. He refused to think about it. 

For once, Law wants to feel really, truly alive.

—♥️—

Law had been about three seconds away for telling his last shred of moral sanity to go screw itself so he could go screw this eager little swordsman when Uni scampered out of the ship, clutching an order paper. He'd been afraid Zoro had left without the order form he apparently needed to get the supplies Uni and Ikkaku had ordered by mail two weeks ago "in case Fishman Island is deeper than the Tang can handle," Uni had muttered the explanation, clearly mistaking Law's flash of annoyance as relating to the ship.

All Law's focus, however, had still been fixed on Zoro. The way the boy has pulled back so quickly, as if Uno's interruption had been welcomed was somehow adorable and annoying. Either way left him with the urge to pin Zoro down so he couldn't escape and bite his way down his neck leaving a line of deep bruise and teeth marks all the way to his hips.

Apparently, Puffin had a list of odds and ends he needed picked up as well. He tended to be nervous about leaving the ship entirely when they weren't on an island with ten other top rookies, so Law supposed he should have expected as much.

On Uni's heels came Marusa who, without even considering Law's plans, slapped the Swordsman on the back and announced he had hell of an order to carry back if Zoro didn't mind.

Which was around the point Penguin had given him an elbow nudge and a soft, "Captain?" 

"Hmm?" Law had not been particularly interested in the conversation. He wasn't even interested in the parts he'd been sure to listen to, though only because they seemed to be conspiring to take up Zoro's whole day. In the meantime, Law had devised his own plan for how best to spend his vice captain's time. 

"Uhh, Captain?" Penguin repeated, tapping Law on the shoulder and pointing to try and get Law to notice something. "I thinks Zoro needs you."

Law had wanted to roll his eyes and _maybe_ comment about how he'd been thinking much the same when he noticed that Zoro had looked back around at him, possibly even asked him a question, and despite having his eyes on the boy the whole time Law had completely missed all of it.

He'd just been wandering if Zoro's skin was so tan all over or if parts of him were pale, untouched. Specifically he'd been wandering about his lower hip, his inner thigh, the curve of his back and how good they'd look with Law's teeth marks imprinted there.

When he finally met Zoro's eyes, Law couldn't resist a little show. A slow lick of his lips. An absolutely filthy smirk. He might have pushed it further except by that point Zoro's cheeks were a warm, deep pink. 

Law couldn't help but run his eyes down, knowing that blush would have spread down his chest, and that's all it took before Zoro started to sputter and choke. Bepo rushed to the rescue, patting him on the back and - probably more importantly to Zoro at the moment - giving him some place to hide.

Thinking back, he probably could have asked Bepo to move. He'd been enjoying Zoro's bewilderment. It had an air of virginal panic that Law was surprised to find he liked, or at least he liked that he'd never seen it on Zoro before. He immediately thought up a hundred different ways to bring it back.

Shachi snatched up two lists that had dropped in the sudden coughing fit as Penguin had steered Law away from a still bright red Zoro "It's probably best if we split up, huh, boss?" Penguin snickered, not trying to hide his amusement or their little attempt to rescue Zoro. Not that he needed rescuing, Law hadn't exactly been planning on hurting--

"Bepo," Law shouted back to the mink, not fighting against Penguin's lead. "Go with Marusa and Zoro." The swordsman still wasn't able to anything other than cough, but he managed to do so with as much indignation as possible. Law roughly translated it as:

Oi, Trafalgar, you don't think I can carry it on my own? Don't send your bear after me like I'm some skinny fifteen year old again.

"Try not to lose him," Law added in way of explanation. Zoro's next cough had not sounded any happier for it.

Law allowed himself to be pulled one direction while Zoro went another. They set a place to meet up, the crew made faces at eachother as if Law couldn't blatantly see them (a fact that delighted Penguin who couldn't stop sharing smiles with Law even as he exchanged a whole silent conversation with Shachi and Eland).

That had been nearly an hour ago, and while Law has to admit it had been a good ideas, giving him some space to “remember” why having a relationship with Zoro was out of the question, Law is now just bored.

Which is rather dangerous for everyone.

Sitting sprawled out on top of the box they'd picked up for Uni and Ikkaku, Law keeps lazily glancing around him, waiting for any sign of the other three. He considers actually trying to shambles them from where ever they are, buy not even he can justify using that much energy on a room that wide just so he can summon his crew. He could just leave the supplies with Eland, Shachi and Penguin, but Law's feeling selfish. He wants Bepo and Zoro to come with him or it's not half as fun.

The screams start right as Law really needs a proper distraction from his annoyance. Law's ears prick up, following the clear sounds of a fight just a few buildings over. He's not the only one, either.

"Gee," Sachi says, watching as a cloud of debris spreads up through the air. Apparently someone is feeling destructive. "I guess all the Supernovas as as much trouble as you, huh Captain?"

Law smirks but otherwise declines to comment (though he can't imagine anyone could be more trouble than him and Zoro when they're together). More dust floods the air and now people are starting to run to get out of the way, leaving Law without a good view of the action. What's the point of he can't see anything? He spreads his finger out, out of the corner of his eye catches Penguin grabbing hold of his hat with both hands. "Room."

"Shambles."

The box hits the ground a little roughly, though not quite as rough as Eland (Penguin just barely manages to keep his feet under him and his hat on, but looks damn proud of the achievement). "Isn't that the Skypian?" Shachi asks, helping Eland to his feet. "Who is crazy enough to fight him?"

As if Shachi doesn't know more than a few people who'd happily take him on.

Law leans forward, watching as Urouge the Mad Monk swings what looks to be a steel beam through the air. All around them people are in a panic, shouting to one another to get out of the way as the man rampages down the street. He's got an impressive amount of power behind those swings, enough to nearly take out the side of a building with one single blow. 

With all the debris and dust filling up the air, it would have been easy to miss the other man. The familar glint of sunlight on steel catches Law's attention, and he finds his eyes drawn to a second fighter.

Oh, Law thinks the moment he sees the way the masked assaliant leaps through the air to so you went looking for this fight.

It may only be a gut feeling, but while Law can appreciate the muscle behind the Skypian's destructive strikes, they lack real tactic. Perhaps that's unfair to the captain of the Fallen Monks. After all, his opponent is obviously playing with him, engaging just to see how it is he fights.

He can't help but see a bit of Zoro in the cheeky, bold way Killer fights. It isn't that their styles are similar so much as this aura they give off. Law can tell when a man is fighting for sport. He wonders if Killer is just as unpredictable, or if perhaps this attack has more intent behind it than simply having a good time.

It is too bad Zoro and the others are taking their time. He's sure his vice captain would be interested in seeing this warrior from the Kid Pirates in action. He can dismiss the importance of the other rookies all he wants ("Sounds like they could put up a good fight if they get in your way," he'd said over lunch the day Shachi and Lumakki had spread out all twelve wanted posters. "I just don't see why I have to be bothered about any of them who aren't you. I'm not on any of those crews, am I?") but it seems to Law he must feel at least a slight rivalry with the other two first mates to make the Navy's watchlist. At least judging by his immediate dislike of the Strawhat's second in command. Even if he is as interested as he claims, he'd surely want to see which of them might be worth the effort if it came to a fight.

Urouge takes and upward swing that misses the Kid Pirate, and Law leans in, wondering how much damage Killer is prepared to do. It would certainly answer some of the questions he has.

Killer's scythes clash soundly and unexpectedly against the metal of a sword. Even Law, an outside observer to this little scrimmage, is surprised by how fast X Drake managed to enter the fray. "If you want to go wild do it in the the new world."

A supposedly ex marine stepping in to keep the peace. Law's almost glad for his earlier annoyance making him so impatient. Today is promising to be interesting, indeed.

Apparently both men has heard enough of X Drake to respect his authority on the matter. Who hasn't? The papers seemed to love the news of marine turned pirate and rising star. "I see. Drake, the fallen navy officer. You're lucky to be alive, mask fellow."

Law couldn't help but snort, sitting their watching the unfolding scene with a knowing smirk. So the Mad Monk was familar enough with X Drake, but hadn't bothered to look into the Kid Pirates, though their captain exceeded Drake in terms of bounty? Either he only heard of the Red Flag through reports or he is a fool who didn't bother looking past a captain when considering a crews potential.

If Killer had been insulted, no one would have known. The man has already vanished by the time Law had shifted his gaze back towards where he'd last stood. Fast, that one. And still quite an unknown despite having just witnessed his fight.

Law couldn't spare too much thought for the first mate. Drake was walking this way, and the promise of messing with such a infamous figure is enough to distract Law. "Things we're just getting good, too," he says, more than loud enough for the other to hear, to grab his attention. Regardless of the wild rumours he's heard circulating the Red Flag, their bounties have only a 2,000,000 berry difference. More importantly, though, Law has seen the navy fight. He sees no reason to be frightened of most marines, even those turned pirate.

Though, it is true, lately he hasn't felt the need to be afraid of most things

"Drake-ya how many people have you killed?" Law ignores Eland's nervous shifting behind him, Penguins slight nudge to his back that is less a sign to stop and more a way to congratulate him on managing to get Drake's attention, and piss the man off, in so few words. "I believe our bounties are more or less equal, and from what I've heard you have earned yours through blood. So I can't help but be curious. How many people have you killed?"

The Red Flag comes to a stop right in front of Law. The doctor vaguely wonders if he's trying to use the fact that he's seated with Drake loomong over him to intimidate, ignoring the fact that Law has chosen to remain as he is. He quickly realized the pirate captain is too clever for such vulgar tricks. He doesn't try to intimidate Law. Indeed, it seems he tries to barely react at all. 

"Suregon Of Death Trafalgar Law," he doesn't enjoy the way the other says his name. It's too official sounding coming from him somehow. "What is it you mean to imply?"

Right to the point then. "The reports don't do your strength justice, Drake-ya, to so easy break two such powerful fighters apart," Law purrs, not bothering to hide his own smug grin. "They have you as a villain and a murder. Yet you would stop two potential rivals from harming one another? Do you have a soft spot for your fellow rookies then? Why the sudden interest in upholding the peace?"

The quick frown that passes over Drake's face makes Law feel as though he's already won something, but it is dismisses with just as much haste. "And I had heard you were smart," Drake replies without as much disdain to his words as Law had been hoping to find there. "How is it you're unaware of the navy headquarters near by?"

As though Law isn't completely aware of their close proximity, though they mostly avoid the less savoury parts of the archipelago. "Perhaps if I had your.... Personal knowledge of the marines," Law starts to reply, only to be interrupted by a panicked shout and an even more frightened looking polar bear.

"Captain!" Bepo is doing his best to run torwards Law despite clearly being out of breath. By the time he comes to a stop the poor, overheated mink has to bend over, paws on knees, panting heavily. "Ca-captain,'?" He repeats, and then slightly softer. "I can't believe you actually do move around on him. And that you'd do it to me! How mean!"

Law rolls his eyes as Bepo's sniffling, waiting for his navigator to be able to speak properly. When Bepo does finally look up, he has on his sad, tearful expression. The one he knows damn well everyone finds too cute.

It's not a good sign. 

"Bepo?" Law asks, hyper aware of the fact that X Drake is standing right there, watching all this unfold.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain,"

"Don't apologize before you tell us what for!" The other three of his crewmatws shout before Law lifts a hand to shut them up for the moment. His stomach rolls over, readying itself for the punch of bad news he knows is coming.

"Captain, I..." Bepo looks around as if planning his escape. "I lost Zoro...."

"Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman," Drake is the first to respond, and if Law had hated how his own name sounded, as if being read from a navy report, he somehow dislikes the way it captures Zoro's even more fiercely. "Do you make a habit of losing your second in command?"

Zoro better be grateful for all Law does for him. Such as transporting them off so they could go find him instead of punching Drake in his pompous face which Law is sure would have been far more satisfying.

—♥️—

"But the fish smelled so good, and then when I turned around he'd completely gone. I'm so sorry, captain, this is all my fault."

Law has given up on correcting Bepo at this point, the mink seems determined to feel guilty for their wayward swordsman. This despite Law pointing out numerous times that Zoro's ability to get himself lost is both more accurate and more unexplainable than any devil's fruit power Law has ever witnessed. If he hadn't seen the boy swim with his own two eyes he might even theorize that to be the case.

Not that his silence seems to help, either. "What if we can't find him?" Bepo worries, and Law can hear the anxiety building up in his voice. "What if he gets hurt or in trouble and I'm the last one who saw him!"

"He has his swords, he'll be fine," Law reasons. He is more irritated than distressed, and not with his navigator either (though Bepo should have known how dangerous it is to take his eyes off Zoro for even a moment). How is it Zoro could cut through steel like it is silk, but not manage to keep himself attached to the side of a 7'1", 995 pound polar bear? 

He should tie him to the ship, he really should.

Shachi, Penguin and Eland had taken the market place and south while Law took Bepo and just begun searching anywhere north. There never is any logic to where their swordsman ends up, so Law's search has mostly been stalking through crowds, eyes narrowed, so at least when he does finally stumble upon his vice captain he'll look properly pissed off over all the wasted time.

Between Bepo's concerned whimpering and Law's own displeasure, it's easy to overlook the suddenly stiffling hush spreading through the block. To be honest, he might have missed it altogether if not for the gun shot.

"Captain, wh-" Law doesn't mean to glare, but he does. He signals for the bear to stay quiet, strains his ears to pick up the slightest noise. No more shots follow the first, and no screams either. 

This part of Sabaody is known to be a lawless frontier, a gun shot isn't all that out if place. People should be going about their lives, not remaining frozen in place. The silence is unnatural. 

Setting a hand on the top of Bepo's arm in a small expression of comfort, Law slips soundlessly into a nearby alley way, towards the stillness. In his framed vewi of the street one over he there are people just kneeling on the grass even as he hears a woman start to scream. No one turns or looks up, they all remain like stone unable to hear the cries for help. Something about it strikes him as familar in a way that makes his stomach twist with rage even if he can't place it.

A cold sense of realization washed over him. Law's eyes go wide, his whole body freezing for the second as that chill over takes him. 

Of course.

He doesn't need to see them, he certainly doesn't need to endanger himself and Bepo and everything he's ever heard about them leads him to believe that is all he would be doing. Putting him and his friend in the danger. These people are irrational and consider themselves all powerful, above human life. And some part of him screams to be sensible, just go. He should go. 

He would go, except he had once been told something by a man who had given his life to see that the secret name he carried had lived on. 

He is the enemy of these Celestial Dragons, and even if he has no intentions of fighting, neither is he about to act like a coward and run away. 

Still trying for some measure of caution, if only for Bepo's sake, Law motions for the mink to stay where he is. Once he gets a nod of understanding, Law sneaks himself forward down they alley to look upon these supposed gods.

He isn't sure what to expect.

It definitely isn't his vice captain.

Pressed against the wall, Law still hasn't quite reached the cart he'd been planning to hide behind when he sees a familiar green haired figure, three swords hanging at his waist, and he completely freezes.

"What? You need directions or something?"

Please, no. Fuck, no.

Without thinking Law spreads his fingers, feels a surge of energy running through his arm. He's about to say the word when his mind comes back to him. What is he doing? Hadn't he just thought back to all the stories he'd been told about these monsters? They've destroyed entire populations for less. If he pulls Zoro out of there, what retribution will this Tenryūbito want if Zoro were to vanish right now?

Would Zoro want to continue on with Law, knowing he had willingly sacrificed a whole town just to pull him out? 

The thought alone makes Law choke on whatever word he might want to speak. As if the death of hundreds of people weren't enough. But then what is he suppose to do? Stay here just barely hidden and watch Zoro die or worse. Who knows the creative ways of destroying a man these nobles had.

Law couldn't do that, but he couldn't condemn this entire grove, either. Which didn't leave him a lot of choice.

Zoro-ya has a knack for finding trouble, but also surviving it, Law reminds himself. That's all he could do for now, watch and pray his second had luck on his side once again.

Though if it came down to it, he thinks, fingers spread again only now he held the power back, just slightly, if it came down to it he'd let the town burn. 

He's only barely come to the conclusion when another gun shots ring out.

Law's fingers and his heart clench up tight.

Zoro moves with the sort of speed that would usually leave Law breathless, if he'd been breathing in the first place. He sees the boy go for his swords, knows what he's about to do, and finds himself utterly unable to react. 

Even knowing it would bring hell down on this island, Law finds the idea of Zoro cutting one of these so called dragons to pieces much more appealing than the other way around — and what has this asshole done to deserve his life, anyway? Why should Law stop his swordsman?

He should just be deeply thankful, then, that someone else does it for him.

"Brother! Why'd you die? Brother!" Law doesn't remember turning away, though he also doesn't remember Zoro having a sister. Except maybe that girl, Kuina, only she isn't a sister and she'd died a long time ago.

Law looks back and just.... Tries to take it all in. Zoro lying on the ground, the pink haired girl sprawled out of his body. His heart is still beatin g too fast, the world noble still stands there between him and his first mate. Is this Will of D fucking useless? How can he just sit there when Zoro is... Zoro could... Law did nothing! 

Just before the panic truly sets in he feels it. Law isn't sure what it is, but it pushes back the panic. It pushes back everything and pushes away from him. And he can feel all of it, the terror from the kneeling citizens, the apathy from this noble bastard, the beating of Zoro's heart.

He focuses on that last one. Let's his own heart beat find and meet it's surprisingly even, calm rhythm. Without knowing what is happening or how, Law knows Zoro is alive. And for the moment that's enough to calm him. 

"Captain?" Right until the flood of panic that isn't his. Law eyes fly open to find Bepo suddenly next to him and peering out at the scene on the street. The bears eyes go wide and before Law haa time to reach out and grab him he's taking off running. 

Without thinking, Law jumps the cart and follows after the mink. "Zoro!" Bepo latches onto the swordsman before Law can even get a good look at him. "Zoro, I'm so sorry, I-" Sniff. Sniff. "Why do you smell like tomato?"

"Don't ask me. She's the one who throw it at me!" Law glances up and down the street, but around them everyone has gone back to their lives as if nothing had happened. Only after making sure the cost is clear and seeing Zoro sitting up does Law's heart stop pounding in his throat and calm down again. He can tell Bepo's still getting over his panic, licking some of the key hip off Zoro's face as if just to make sure.

Then there is the swordsman himself, who's seems utterly oblivious to the incident he almost just caused and instead has is simply pissed off. "Why'd you get in my way?"

Law sighs, a mixed gesture of relief and annoyance. 

"What? Don't say I got in your way, dumbass," Bonney, back to her usual age, scrowls down at Zoro. Law hates to side with the gluttonous pirate over his own vice captain, but he perfectly understands the look she's giving Zoro at that moment. "And you, Trafalgar!" Bonney snaps, all her fury redirected towards Law in an instance. Zoro makes a curious sound, tilting his head back to notice Law for the first time. The dumbass has the nerve to smile at him. "What the hell are you doing letting him out! Do you WANT the admirals to come to this island?" 

As if this is at all Law's fault. 

"Oi!" Zoro protests, shaking tomato sauce off his hand as he cleans himself off. "I can go wherever the hell I want!" 

Well, Law wouldn't go that far. 

Bonney regards Zoro with considerable disdain. "Well, you shouldn't be! You think your idiot captain would at least know better." This is how all interactions between these two eventually end, though Bonney seems more worked up than she usually actually gets when dealing with the swordsman. Though that hardly seems like a decent reason to make Law the target. "Not that you're exactly sane, I just thought you were at least a little bit clever. Are you trying to get us all killed?" Bonney asks, stabbing her finger at Law's chest with each accusation.

"Damn you, you can't say that about-"

"Thank you, Bonni-ya."

Zoro stops dead, still half leaning forward to get in Bonney's face. The two of them stare at him, blink twice, and come to the same conclusion: "Huh?"

The reason for his apology and his earlier hesitation come from the same place. A place Law thought he'd really manage to leave for once.

So the captain of the Heart Pirates shrugs, brushing both the honest apology and their shocked reactions aside. "He can be quite the hassle at times. It's nice to see you care enough to look after him for me."

Predictably, this earns him an indignant huff from his first mate while the other captain growls at him before throwing her hands up in the air, loudly lamenting about how stupid boys could be. 

"Oh, captain, it's you." Law doesn't expect to see Shachi and Penguin. They're suppose to be searching for Zoro on the other side of the groove. "We heard there was a commotion, but I guess it was just you." Shachi doesn't actually have to explain that they assumed it had been Zoro, nor does Law blame the fact that they just figure it was him.

"Oh, you did find him!" Penguin adds happily as they walk closer, both obviously a bit tired from what must have been a full sprint this direction. "Told you he'd be here, Shach."

"Is this really how you find one another?" Bonney asks, put out well past her limit. "Its amazing you haven't all been killed."

Law, his momentary anxiety now long forgotten, flips her off. From the sound of it, Bepo is not entirely pleased, though Penguin and Shachi are definitely amused.

"Oi, Law!" Zoro appears next to him, a body draped over his shoulders. This isn't the first time Law's seen this, him and the crew don't even gasp despite Bonney's sound of protest when Zoro says, "This guy could use a doctor."

—♥️—

"You had no reason to fear, Trafalgar. The shadow of death does not yet mark him."

While Bonney made a fuss over Zoro being an piss poor excuse for a pirate, Law did a quick job at patching up the noble's victim. His powers had come easily - as if having called it earlier if had been waiting just at the edge of his mind to finally be unleashed - and the act of removing bullet fragments and closing the wound where incredible simple when one had the right Akuma no Mi.

Unable to generate blood from nothingness, however, Law ended up using shambles. A broken hospital chair laid in the blood soaked grass where the man had been. Though Zoro had argued to take the man himself. The swordsman didn't seem to trust this town which would have happy let the man bleed to death if Zoro hadn't turned and happen to notice him there. It was understandable, but Law was reluctant to let him wander off too far so soon after, and told him as much.

"You had no reason to fear, Trafalgar. The shadow of death does not yet mark him."

Law's smile at Zoro's put out reaction morphs into something far less friendly, though still curled into the vague shape of a grin. "Did you predict that before or after I healed him, Majutsu-ya?"

Looming in the half darkened entrance of a nearby store, Basil Hawkins could make quite the imposing figure even in his serene outward demeanor. Judging from his current bounty, it is no longer only the North Blue that has witnessed the pitiless monster who lies just bellow such a placid surface.

Hawkins returns Law's mocking smile with an amicable bow of his head, showing no indication that he is bothered or amused by the younger man's actions. "The future of the man you saved today is entirely inconsequential, I'm afraid," The Magician continues, long fingers continuing to slowly shuffle through the large cards in his hands. "I am referring only to the boy you saved some three and a half years prior." His gaze slides off to Law's right, taking in Zoro as one might run their fingers over the letters engraved on a crumbling headstone. A remote sorrow, completely removed from the original source.

It makes Law want to shiver, but he won't give Hawkins the satisfaction of believing his fortune teller act is having it's desired effect. Though he can't stop himself from stepping out slightly in front of his vice captain as he approaches the Straw Human.

"You really plan to enter the New World then, Majutsu-ya? I hear it can be quite... Unpredictable. But I'm sure your card tricks have already told you as much."

"It is unnecessary for you to worry about me, Trafalgar." The Heart Pirates have gained a fierce reputation since the North Blue, particularly in the last few months, and yet Hawkins is utterly unaffected by Law's advance. The blonde brushes passed him with an effortless grace despite his lankier frame. There is nothing Law can do short of making a scene to stop the other pirate captain from approaching Zoro. 

He isn't the only one with memories of the last run in between the two North Blue pirates. Shachi and Penguin both witnessed first hand the horrors this captain would commit against his own crew. The two of the wordlessly agree to move closer to the vice captain, not going so far as to block Hawkins oath but very obviously on guard to either side of Zoro. Law is uncertain what they could do if Hawkins did chose to use that power of his, but he's thankful for the show of support all the same. 

"You have drawn a very interesting fate," Hawkins says as he stares down the green haired swordsman with a dark, heavy gaze. Law knows the difference between when Zoro has decides it isn't worth wasting his energy to pay attention (a sentiment not always echoed by Law) verses when his brazen sense of disregard for his surroundings is more superficial. As bored and unconcerned as he appears as Hawkins steps in closer, Law knows Zoro's kept vigilante through their short interaction. He can see the keen glint in those eyes that gives him away, tells Law that he's been carefully observing his prey. It might have offered some comfort, if he could get a read on Hawkins.

Unfortunately, the other pirate captain seems as tranquil and composed as ever. "If you would allow me to read your cards."

It's not even his Devil's Fruit Ability, Law wants to shout, it's just bullshit. The same as the old North Blue sailors and their wife's tales. 

"Huh?" Zoro's eyes focus on Hawkins as if just noticing the older man for the first time. He cocks his head, staring down at the cards The Magician has fanned out in his hands. As he does so, two Hawkins pirates emerge from nowhere with a small table to set in front of their captain. Really, is this what he has his crew for, Law's annoyed thoughts get the better of him for a moment before dread settles in his stomach as he recalls that fetching tables and acting as stage assistancw is hardly all they do.

Regardless of the showmanship, Zoro doesn't give them much more than a passing consideration before shrugging the whole thing off. "Oh. It'd be pointless. I already know where I'm going. But you're a pirate, right? So you'll only do what you want to no matter what I say."

It's a good thing Penguin and Shachi are a step behind him so Zoro can't see the way Penguin hides his laughter in a cough or how even Shachi's face cracks into slight grin. Meanwhile Bepo doesn't try and hide the sound he makes, eyes shining like a proud father. It is easily the most diplomatic thing their little kenshi has ever said.

Still, Law can only imagine Hawkins's expression is entirely unchanged. "Where you wish to go and where you are headed are two very different destinations," the pirate assures him in that deep, knowing voice that Law absolutely hates. "Please, Roronoa Zoro. Draw three cards."

Zoro lifts an eye brow, thoughtlessly plucking the three middle cards from the proffered hand. "I suppose, if it will get you off my case. But I've already told you, I know my path."

Law's mind is on Basil, wondering if his bothered by how Zoro fails to either lift his head in interest or hesitate with self doubt. He's so focused on the other captain he should have missed the look Zoro sets on him in that moment except he couldn't, not the way it sent a chill down his spine and his skin prickled under it's heat. He tries to catch it only from the corner of his eye at first, sure that when he looks up it will have melted away; the boy would have once again become that fifteen year old who flushes deep scarlet whenever he found himself in the baths with Law. The same way he tends to even still when Law pushes too close.

Zoro meets Law's eyes with a fixed and steady gaze. "Whatever the future might look like to you, I'll change it. I won't break my word."

The roots holding up Sabaody shift under the sudden quake that rips through the sea. Or so it seems to Trafalgar Law in the moment. 

"You are as constant and steadfast as I has foreseen, then," In a strange way, it's Hawkins who manages to stop Law's wirld from spinning. At least, his voice stops the ache that spread through his body like a tremour, instead just leaving him with the urge to roll his eyes, which he doesn't bother to suppress. "Let us see if your future is so certain."

Zoro is very clearly not taken in by Hawkins attempts at the mystic.

Then, right as Hawkins lifts the first card his hand stops. Even from behind him, Law can see from the tilt of his head that the other man is studying Zoro, something Zoro seems either entirely unaware of (unlikely) or simply couldn't give a damn about (obviously). "Did Trafalgar ever share his reading with you?" Hawkins speaks the words with that same tenebrous, unhurried tone he always uses. It has an ineffable quality that never fails leaving Law annoyed, but never before has it made him clench his fists and jaw.

"Why?" Zoro asks, curiosity not even slightly stoked. He raised an eyebrow less to question Hawkins about Law's experience and more to ask what the hold up is. 

If this is Hawkins's best plan to get under Zoro's skin, Law is sure it won't succeed. But he still wants to take a swing at the pirate for trying to use him against the vice captain.

"As was suspected," Basil nods as if Zoro is only condirming what he had already known.

Law can't help but rise to that. "If I could see the future as clearly as you, Majutsu-ya, I am sure I wouldn't waste it by asking questions I already knew the answer to." Law's wicked little smirk gets a little more smug when Zoro scoffs at his cheekiness. 

Hawkins turns to stare at Law as if taking in the whole of him. "I can see probable outcomes, Trafalgar. I only wanted it confirmed." Bullshit, and they all knew it. "Though I would hardly require my powers in this particular situation. Time has obviously made you very fond of the boy, and even back when he was a mere stranger you had not seemed pleased with my prediction."

Law refuses to shift or grant Hawkins any small victory. "You're correct in saying I'm fond of Zoro-ya," Law hums with what he hopes is nonchalance, doing his best to avoid looking at his first mate or the rest of his officers, just to be safe. "Fond enough that I didn't wish to waste his time on nonsense and stories."

Basil has the audacity to smile; it's one of the first from him Law has seen, and he does not like it at all. "Perhaps this reading will give you reason too."

There is no point in attempting to peer over Hawkins's imposing figure to watch as the first card is laid out. It's pure nonsense, more of a con than any sort of "magic" trick. If he were to scan Hawkins now it would be no different than scanning him when he sleeps. He isn't tapping into some unknown power, he is just looking at pictures on cards and making vague predictions to conjure up doubts and fears in the minds of his rivals, that is all.

The only reason Law moves around the other captain to stand beside Bepo is to keep an eye on Hawkins. He won't trust his nakama with a man who has shown he sees his own crew as disposable.

"First is your true potential," the fortune teller begins, eyes drifting over to Law for a beat as he sets the card down. "It will show the way your future could lie, if you weren't so... Held down."

"Pssh, anyone could have told you that." Despite his lack of care in picking out the cards, Zoro looks strangely proud. While watching him, Law can't help that his eyes fall to the table.

**STRENGTH**

For the second time, Law sees Basil's features twist into something resembling a smile. Though this one leaves his stomach twisting as well. "I am glad you find your potential so pleasing for now. "Next will show you the way to achieve such greatness."

**THE EMPORER**

"HEY, have you been holding back on us?" Penguin teases, patting Zoro on the shoulder before he leans forward over him to get a better look at the card. Judging from his pout, it is mostly disappointing. "Ahh, that doesn't look anything like you."

"The Emporer typically represents authority," Hawkins explains as if he can't help but correct Penguin, before he continues on as if the Heart Pirates aren't interrupting just to interrupt. "The final card reveals to you obstacles, that which stands in your way."

Law looks away just as the last card is turned. This time, Hawkins does not glance back at Zoro, but straight at Law. "Ah, yes, how fitting."

More than Hawkins's eyes on him, there is something in Zoro's expression, the way he is stuck staring at the card.

Law leans in, just out of Bepo's grasp, to see what Hawkins has laid out. The card is simple, at least compared to the mad images of the other two. So simple, Law is afraid he doesn't need Hawkins to tell him what if means.

Zoro's weakness is symbolized by a heart. A single, once beating heart only it's been stopped. Pierced through.

**THE THREE OF SWORDS**

—♥️—

"You never saw him back in North Blue. He's insane."

"So? Law can get that way."

"Not like Basil."

Law walks aimlessly down the grassy streets, half listening to Zoro and Shachi discussing Hawkins without much real interest.

He refuses to be unsettled by a mere card trick. 

"Eh, so he knows some stupid card trick," Zoro unknowingly echoes Law's own thoughts. "I'm not scared of fate anyway."

Even Law thinks saying that sort of thing out loud is like mocking your fortunes.

"Didn't you listen! I told you he doesn't just do that," Shachi snaps. Law tunes out their argument, not needing to hear the whole conversation a second time. 

It had been just a stupid card game, anyway. 

Law states down at the floor, trying not to think of that reading or the one from years back.

Still, he hears Hawkins's deep voice saying, "You have taken something that does not belong to you. Something that belongs to another."

_If some fool were to steal from the Blue, she'll steal it right back plus a little more too._

Law pushes that all aside.

When he looks back up, people are going to their knees again. "Bepo," Law hisses, his head too full to be the one to bring the crew in line. He hears Zoro start to argue as the bear pushes him back, but Shachi snaps at him again and drags Penguin and Zoro away. Law is about to follow when someone catches his eye.

He backs into the shadows of an open doorway, ignoring Bepo's attempt to grab hold of him as well. It can't be.

Back in North Blue, when he was growing up, papers were filled with the exploits of the Pirate Captain Jean Bart. Those reports were never good, of course, but the the local stories were different. Theybwoudlbsqap takes of his many achievements and victories. They even said he had it made it to the New World.

Then news just stopped coming.

Still, it couldn't be...

Law had always heard it had been mutinous affair with his own Crew selling him out. Those stories had been tough to swallow, though looking at his face now, at his bent and broken back.

It had been the first time Law had seen the advantage of being a pirate. It hadn't been Jean Bart exactly, just the tales he'd heard. The promise of living life however one saw fit. Of being able to do anything Still, seeing the once smiling captain in chains is a strange experience. It speaks to how much damage both the Dragons and new world can do, and it looks wrong. 

The World Noble disappears into a large, ornate looking building that claims to be an auction house. Given the clientele, Law could guess what it is they auction. Zoro will hate this then, but Law sort of has to know. 

The precession passes by and still Law states after them. If isn't until he feels Zoro's hand on his shoulder that he even notices. "Captain?"

It's his 'should I get out my swords?' tone. Law brushes him off but keeps and eye on Jean Bart. He thinks he notices when Shachi and Penguin spot him as well. At least, he thinks he hears their gasps and murmurs.

"Zoro," Law turns to at his first mate, looks him right in the eyes. He isn't so young anymore, but that same storm still brews in him, that same energy pours off him in waves, waiting for Law's direction. 

How could Law even begin to take Basil's warning of another captain seriously when Zoro stares at him like that?

"Hold on." He wraps his hand around Zoro's wrist, grabbing hold the younger swordsman as the blue room envelops all five of them. Shambles doesn't require him physical holding onto any of them, of course, but seeing as how quickly and easily Zoro can get lost, it makes Law feel better to have a hand on him. To be able to keep track of where he is. To hold onto him. Even as he moves them all off the street to follow the old pirate captain. 


	5. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rough, mainly due to me dying while I wrote it. Sorry about that!
> 
> Quick note: I realized that with this new backstory Zoro needed different swords. Because I know nothing about the sword lore in One Piece, and to once again try and align things as well as possible with canon, I gave him very a very made up, very similar set.  
> Harunoumi  
> Kami Okiruha  
> Hio Wakemasu

**_No.  
_ **

Even before he has any clue where exactly Law has taken them, Zoro knows he doesn't like it. It's almost like a bad premonition but so strong it's physical; less like a vague sense of foreboding and more like a kick to the stomach.

The cold marble walls are the stark bone white of a place that's more for show than actual use. Even beneath his boots the carpet feels too plush and is dyed that deep red color of blood or else people trying to be overly important.

Either way leaves him with the distinct feeling there is something wrong.

The uneasy hunch he has about this place is so strong he doesn't realize Law still has a hold on his wrist until the other man's fingers tighten, stopping him from walking off. "Wait," his captain whispers before he wraps both their arms around Zoro's chest, backing them both into the darkness of a nearby corner. Zoro opens his mouth to protest - the fuck, Law, don't shift him around to some disconcerting corpse house and then drag him into the shadows that is a good way to get stabbed goddamnit - but before he can make a single noise Law's free hand is pressed tight over his mouth. "Trust me, Zoro-ya," the captain whispers, as if he ever needs to ask. If it were anyone else they'd have one less limb by now. 

On the word of his captain, Zoro let's Law restrain him without a fight even with that unsettling feeling still itching just below his skin. Even when it's like every inch of his body is screaming for him not to be here. Even though he can feel it in his gut. Even when one of those long robed, bubble headed freaks walks by. Even when Shachi pulls on Bepo and Penguin to get them to bow and Zoro really, really want to cut that guy up. Who does he think he is making Zoro's crew mates grovel like that? Let him go one match against any of them, then they'll see how almighty he really is.

It's more of a struggle than he anticipated, just staying still. He tries to meditate, or something close to it given the circumstance. Every time Law exhales he can feel a warm puff of air in his cheek, his earrings jingle softly. He follows his Captain's steady lead til they're breathing as one. He leans back into Law so he can feel the other's calming heart beat against his back, focusing on that rhythm until his heart is able to find the same. He allows Law to direct him. He waits.

Eventually, Law loosens the hold on Zoro's wrist, though he still has him pulled back into the shadow, up against him. "Wasn't that easy?" Law speaks in a playful undertone, that one that always makes Zoro smile a bit even if he tries to hide it, to look serious and unaffected. Except now. Now he can't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be here. Law's gentle but demanding fingers cup his chin, tilt Zoro's head back so he can press a soft kiss to the corner of Zoro's lips. He hardly notices. He keeps glancing around at the bone walls and blood carpet, wondering why the wealthy always want everything they own to look like empty bodies. 

Luckily, Law doesn't have time to think about Zoro's lacking response. Whatever Law's plan in bringing them to a place like this, he doesn't need him to be distracted by Zoro's bad feeling. "Captain," Penguin teases, and usually Zoro gets crossed when they do this. He doesn't like feeling as if they're mocking him, and worse like he's too young to realize they're doing it. "It's probably safe to let Zoro go now."

He can feel the smirk on Law's lips, still brushes against the corner of his own mouth. Law's eyes turn to Penguin well before he drops his hand from Zoro's chin or pulls back from the gentle kiss. "Just being safe," Law replies with the same playfulness. Usually Zoro might be distracted trying to breath, but now it just annoys him.

He doesn't wait for Law to let go of his wrist. Tearing away from the other man's hold, Zoro stalks over to the archways, trying to get a sense of where it is Law sent them. The grand chamber is filled with people in overly fancy, ugly clothes sitting there chit-chatting the way rich people do where they aren't really saying anything. Zoro's eye starts to twitch. 

Tch. These people with their money who think they can buy anything. Zoro doesn't like any of it. 

Before Law's hand settles on his shoulder Zoro can sense the other man's presence behind him. He makes sure not to tense up at the touch. "It's not like you to be so nervous, Kenshi-ya," Law teases.

"I'm not " He isn't. It isn't nerves, it's a sort of bone deep trepidation that Zoro can't explain. Every instinct he possesses is telling him this place is wrong, he shouldn't be here, he should destroy this place, cut it up, get out .

"It's not like our swordsman to get intimidated by a little money," Penguin observes. Zoro's jaw clenched tight, stopping himself from snapping at his crew mate or doing something stupider to prove him wrong. He's head is still working over time trying to figure out what the fuck this feeling is writhing around in his gut. 

"Yeah," Shachi draws in that way that took Zoro awhile to realize he isn't being serious, even if his face always seems it. "It's just an auction for slaves, what's he got to get nervous about?" Zoro does recognize the next feeling to roll over him. He's going to be sick. 

Law gives him a slight nudge and Zoro finds his feet taking him forward. He forces the nausea down. Focuses on moving forward. (He is sure he could cut this room In half. Could definitely take anyone here in a fight. His hand goes to one of his katana, at the ready.) He keeps moving forward.

"Zoro-ya?" Law's hand around his wrist jerks him to a stop. Zoro blinks a few times, frowning down at the long path of stairs in front of him. He'd been prepared to walk right to the stage, and then what? He doesn't even know Law's plan. Usually, he doesn't have to ask or be told, he can just see it in the other's eyes. 

It occurs to him, he hasn't actually looked at Law this whole time. Not even when Law kissed him. 

The other three have already taken various seats in the road behind them. Trafalgar has his head cocked, his eyes scanning Zoro the way he does when he studies a problem, when he's taking something apart. Zoro fucking hates that look. 

Bristling, he takes a seat in the aisle, makes Trafalgar walk past him. He doesn't like it here, doesn't like this feeling, doesn't like the way Trafalgar is staring at him and he doesn't care who knows it.

"Zoro," Bepo is just behind the two of them, just over Law's shoulder. Zoro can tell he's trying to keep the discussion private even as more people come to take their seats in their overly complicated clothes holding their pointless conversations. But he clearly wants to ask what's wrong, clearly worried for his friend.

It's not something Zoro **_ever_ ** wants to talk about. He certainly isn't going to talk about it **_now_ **. "This place is too damn fancy," Zoro growls, fidgeting as he tries to get comfortable in the overly cushioned seat. "I don't like it."

Bepo pouts, but Zoro isn't about to give in just because the mink is acting cute. 

He doesn't really care about how fancy this place is, although it certainly doesn't help. But then Shimotsuki Village hadn't been fancy or plush or rich and that hadn't stopped them from ripping it apart, burning whatever was left. Zoro still remembers how **_easy_ ** he'd made it. To scope him up, throw him in the haul of the ship. "Stop your struggling, snot nose. You're just damaging the goods."

When Law first invited him onto the crew - not that Zoro had much of a choice thanks to that asshole Lieutenant - he had been upfront and honest. "You should know, if I'm on your crew, I am the man who will take down the Shichibukai." Law hadn't seemed to take him seriously at first, possibly because Zoro had hardly been a man when he made this Grand statement, but he persisted. "I'll get revenge for my home and my friend. Against that warlord and all allowed to carry such a title." And Law must have seen the promise behind his words because after that he'd simply nodded and accepted this to be true.

Zoro hadn't lied. But although he'd known Law for five months before he joined the Heart Pirates, they were still an unknown. He'd simply left out the parts where he'd been weak. 

He said, "They destroyed my home."

He didn't say, "they sold off my friends and classmates, and I couldn't stop them."

He said, "They killed everyone who resisted."

He didn't say, "They sold us to some rich asshole and I couldn't stop them."

He said, "I thought pirate hunting would be good practice." 

He didn't say, "They sold me to a fish merchant because I was trouble, and I couldn't stop them."

He said, "The only thing I have left is the promise I can avenge Kuina's death, and you cannot stop me." And he told himself that's all he had to say. 

His hand keeps returning to his sword - _Kami Okiruha_ isn't his most trusted blade (they say she's cursed but as far as Zoro is concerned she just likes the feel of warm blood more than most, and occasionally that blood-lust gets the better of her) but he can hear her black steel singing out with the desire to slice through soft flesh, find the veins buried within - as he eyes sweep from one side of the room to the next. He could take them out, he thinks, and no one could stop him.

It wouldn't be the same as claiming his revenge against a Warlord, but it might be something. 

He supposed the hand on his shoulder tracing his tattoo is meant to be a comfort. "Settle down, Kenshi-ya," Law says, fingers pressed in the right muscles of his shoulders to try and get him to relax. "This will be fun."

His fingers drift to _Hio Wakemasu_ , his most trusted sword. The katana Law bought him, the one that symbolized him becoming Captain Trafalgar Law's first mate. He trusts _Hio_ with his life and, more importantly, the lives of all the Heart Pirates. She's more reasonable. 

Still, he can't help but think, he could defeat every last one of these rich assholes and no one could stop him.

Zoro is too distracted measuring up the crowd, waiting for the gruesome scene to unfold in the stage below to give notice to anything else. Until Law's hand o. His shoulder lightens it touch, bringing his focus back to his captain. "It seems Eustass-ya finally noticed us," Law chuckles, nodding his head back once he has Zoro's attention. 

It's hard not to notice who Law is referring too. Not because he's seen their wanted poster or because one of them is in a light blue, striped mask. They stick out the way Zoro is sure the Heart Pirates do in a crowd like this. Maybe more so as they stand by the door, clearly talking among one another. About his captain judging from the way the red head keeps staring Law down. Not that Law is helping much, returning the stare with a smirk that makes Zoro glance back at Kid and growl.

The message is clear: don't mess with my captain. 

The captain of the Kid Pirates gives him a grin that's more of a cruel, thin line than a smile before leaning back to rest against the wall, watching the proceedings with pure, unmasked disgust. Zoro wonders if they too have some kind plan to disrupt the auction. Whatever it is, he hopes there is enough blood left over for him to spill some as well. 

Zoro settles into his seat. Tries to settle in. At first he closes his eyes every time they bring another person out on stage, concentrating on the gentle circles Law's thumb is making around his Jolly Roger. He keeps his other senses sharp, but doesn't want to have to see those poor suckers faces as they're bought and sold. He waits for his captain to give the word to set whatever plan he's dreamed up into action. 

"Entry #6 may not look like much, but her small hands are excellent for many tasks older workers would find too fiddly, and at a much faster rate!" After each sale there is some stupid looking bastard (he probably thinks he's stylish but to Zoro all the ugly colors and loud clothes make him and all the rest of them on stage look like a bunch of poorly made up clowns) whose job it is to drag out the next victim, put them under the bright stage lights, then back away so the audience can sit around on their fat, overdressed asses and discus if they look like they could wash dishes well or what they would look like standing next to the new drapes. "Entry #7! A young man from the mythical land of Skypiea! They're said to have especially strong blood and make excellent work horses or decorative pieces." 

He just has to wait, that's all. Law wouldn't just bring them here to watch this fucking horror show.

Even knowing Law must be plotting something big, Zoro finds himself growing more and more restless. Each slam of the gravel announcing another final sale leaves him more and more pissed off. He scowls at each bidder as if that is enough to get them to back off, catching sight of Law every now and then. He's studying him again, sending him these sideways glances, but for once they don't bother Zoro. Law's fingers graze his knee, nails scratching up and down his leg. Zoro brushes Trafalgar's hand away, sitting up straighter in his seat. As if this is something he needs or wants to see.

"Entry #15! The beautiful dancer, Pashia!" Zoro doesn't look away this time and regrets it. The woman must be around Law's age. She sobs quietly into her hands and the price goes up and up. 

Zoro keeps dropping his grip on _Hio's_ hilt, squeezing his hand into a fist to top himself from drawing the katana right there and then. Somehow, he always ends up holding onto _Hio_ again, even when he means to drop his hand away.

The weeping girl has to be practically carried off stage, she seems frozen in absolute fear. And of course this stupid, flashy auctioneer just keeps wearing his stupid, flashy smile the whole time as if her tears are all part of some show. "Okay! Now things are really starting to get fired up," the guy shamelessly Incites the already roaring crowd while Zoro imagines how they would all sound choking on their own blood. "What do you say to this next piece of merchandise?"

Zoro grip goes so tight the armrest snaps off in his hand, and he doesn't even notice the splinters embedded in his palm. He doesn't understand what Law could possibly be waiting for, why he's allowing this to continue instead of letting Zoro just end it. 

"Z-Zoro?" Zoro releases a slow breath, dropping the wooden chunk of chair he'd still been holding. Great, now he's upset Bepo. Why can't he just forget about this stuff? It shouldn't matter. It's done. He's here now. 

Before he can think of how to explain, the boisterous crowd suddenly subdue themselves. The Heart Pirates exchange looks before turning to the back entrance. One of the circus freaks who works there is sliding across the floor, coming to a stop on his knees in front of one of those assholes in the long white robes.

The clownish stage goon whose been dragging people out like goddamn cattle, striking and taunting them, is suddenly stuttering and kowtowing at the feet of one of those bubble heads. No, the same bubble head from earlier. The one Bonney hadn't let him cut in half even if he deserved it. Definitely deserved it. That stupid woman. So what if some navy admiral showed up? Law and him could handle it. 

People turn, whimpering and shaking as the ugly asshole walks past. Or most people. Zoro catches Law staring the bubble head down. There is a kind of heart deep hatred burning through him. It weirdly makes Zoro feel a little better. If he hates this guy that much, they're surely here to do some damage. To stop this shitty auction. 

Though not even being interrupted by one of their shitty gods stops it for long. That same idiot who had just been grovelling at some stupid son of a bitch's feet walks back on stage, yanking along some unwilling prisoner. The crowd immediately cheers right back up, returning to its former festive mood.

Zoro's hand slips momentarily back to _Kami Okiruha_. Maybe just to keep the blade from misbehaving. Maybe because he agreed with her mood. 

After a tug or two, the man at the other end of the chain gives up on his fight and lets himself be walked out. "Okay! Looks like we're ready to continue!" The flashy asshole running this thing says, even posing for the audience like it's some kind of show. Tch. For these people, that's exactly what it is, isn't it? Most of them haven't even placed a bet, but they cheer for each new person dragged on stage. They are just there to parade their superiority. To laugh at all these unfortunate idiots who got caught, who couldn't stop it Who let Kuina be killed.

They didn't, Zoro reminds himself. He closes his eyes, rubbing at his forehead for a few seconds as if he could rid of a memory that he never wanted to forget. He couldn't afford to, not if he wants to stop it ever happening again. But that happened to him, not this poor out of luck sap. Why would he even think that of it now? Why is he being such a damn idiot?

"Entry #16 is none other than the captain of a pirate ship."Zoro is just thinking about how with the itchy suits and stupid collars the crowd looks like a flock of really ugly birds when they start squawking in excitement. All over some pirate. As they cheer the announcer on, Zoro leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. It means not having one on his swords, but that's fine because Zoro doesn't care. It's not his captain. It couldn't happen to Law. There is no reason for him to care.

Only it's all so damn dishonorable and underhanded and wrong he can't make himself not care. _Come on, Captain_. Just give him the word, Zoro would slice this whole place down the center. 

  
"Feast your eyes on this man, with a bounty of 17 million berries!" Zoro snorts. It's not even that impressive a bounty. His own is well past that. Hell, his first had been over three times that! Yet all these stupid overdressed idiots were applauding themselves like they'd done some big fete, grabbing a local, small time pirates. Hell, they hadn't even grabbed him! No, they left all that shit to other people. Be a shame to ruin all those frills, he guesses. "Goes by the name Lacuba." Don't see why this guy keeps giving the name. Doesn't matter to the asshole who's gonna but this guy, does it? "He's known as a tactical strategist, but his well trained body is another great attribute " 

Zoro huffs and turns away, still maintaining churlish demeanor and hard glare even if it is aimed at a ceiling tile. He ignored the way Law kept tilting his head, tidying him with quick sideways glances. Assessing. Dissecting. He ignored the barely audible but familiar tones of Penguin whispering with Shachi. Bepo's worried noises could have affected a weaker man (Zoro may start squirming out of guilt for a half of a second before catching himself) but not him. 

He should be able to block it out, to just wait for Law to give an order be and if he couldn't do that then he'd rather be pissed. At these at the flashy auctioneer, at these pretensions assholes, at the unlucky prisoners, at this damn building that is too fucking fancy and plush and yet uncomfortable, cramped, cheap. 

At a thirteen year old Zoro for not being able to protect one fucking person.

Being angry at these things is just easier. "You can use him as a horse, for heavy physical labour, or as a punching bag!" That flashy shithead on stage, he seems to play that up as some sort of joke. "He has many uses indeed!" The audience sure jeers and laughs as if it is. But it's not, is it? 

Behind him, Bepo makes another one of those anxious noises which annoys Zoro since it makes him feel bad and not just pissed off, but before he can be a jerk about it and snap at the mink, Bepo leans forward and whispers to Law. "Captain, doesn't he look sick?"

Zoro immediately turns to Law. His captain is leaning back, arms slung wide over the back of the seats, so casual to most observers, but his eyes are trained on the stage; dark and scrutinizing. But when Zoro looks, all he sees is a man near death. Which may be interesting for a doctor, but--

A small trail of red appears between the corner of the man's tightened lips and his chin.

Fuck. Come on, Law. Give him anything. 

"Now then," the flashy asshole on stage doesn't realize what is happening until a woman screams and the pirate captain drops to his knees behind a puddle of blood. Zoro can't hold back from growling at all the fake hysteria. This from the same people just laughing it up at the idea of owning a human punching bag. The same people now demanding to know what happened as the curtain falls over the bloody scene left on stage. As if it's not obvious.

He can feel the weight of Bepo leaning forward on the back of the bench. "What happened?" The mink asks, looking between his two crew mates. "He didn't…"

"He chose to die rather than live a slave," Law's voice is even, eerily unaffected. They had seen plenty of deaths far more gruesome, committed by dishonorable, senseless men with a dozen worse reasons. They'd both witnessed people die for no reason at all, at no one's hands. In comparison, despite the good show of huffyness the attendees put on, this pirate taking his own life is a subdued incident. "It was his last opportunity to assert power over his situation."

Zoro just stares down at the floor and tries to block out all the women with their showy bouts of hysteria and their dishonorable, lying husbands demanding answers.

Right. They've both seen their share of far worse. This is nothing.

Zoro wants to slice this place and everyone in it apart. But Law asked him not to draw attention, to wait, and Zoro had promised. So all he can do is sit there and wait, all he has to do is wait. There is no way his captain - the same one who attacked that Navy battalion because he'd been bored - is about to come hang around with all these annoying bubbleheads and the idiots trying to act like 'em while they cheer on the parade of losers and the unlucky. Guess that's how all these rich jerks have fun. Zoro could have spared them dressing up in all their fancy, itchy clothes. All the outbidding and frenzied buying seemed really fucking weird, but he then he recognized that look in their eyes. So it's just the weak, cowardly version of bloodlust. Probably they'd like it just the same if they went out to fight and kill most of these unlucky bastards themselves, only then the poor saps would have had a chance to defend themselves.

Here, they don't, doesn't even seem like they're trying even when Zoro knows damn well they can't. It's making him more enraged and more impatient and since he can't break a promise to his captain, Zoro does what he CAN do: the next stupidest thing. "What a sad excuse for a pirate." His growl is filled with so much disgust almost everyone seated nearby suddenly has their attention on him. Most of it passes before Zoro's glances up from the floor. There's snickering and cheerful agreement before they've forgotten they weren't the ones who said it in the first place, talking among the other rich assholes.

All except four pairs of eyes he refuses to meet as he stares straight ahead. " He's an idiot, no wonder he got caught." Zoro glares at the curtained stage where the body should be, if they hadn't immediately tossed him in some dumpster. No, the smell. The sea, then.."He should have fought to his last breath, should have made them kill him at least. Instead he just gave up."

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo start speaking all at once before realizing, together and at the same time, it's better just to keep quiet and let the captain go first.

There's still a pause, a beat where Zoro is sure he's being examined and just doesn't care. "He fought by refusing them," Law answers, his voice still sounding calm and even if you didn't know it that well. "Death was the only option left to him. He could have triggered the explosives, it would have been far less painful, I'm certain. He wanted to deny them the pleasure of taking his life themselves."

"Well that's stupid." Zoro's eyes snap to meet Law's, spitting the words as he glares his captain down. "Ripping off the collar, biting his own tongue off, refusing to eat, letting his "master" do the job. What did it matter? If he's already decided to die, who cares who he does it. He should have done **_something_ **."

Law's eyes narrow, filled with something dark and dangerous that would make most men flinch, back down or even beg for their lives if they were idiots. Zoro doesn't give the so called Surgeon of Death an inch. He's breathing hard, hand tight on his sword like he's ready for a fight. He hadn't meant for it to be with Law, but something is making his blood boil and the only thing he's sure of is that no matter how angry he gets he can't actually fight it. So anything will do. He'd prefer it to be these fancy, fake assholes sitting all around them, but that's up to Law. So Zoro's ready to strike out at the only thing he can. 

"And what would that be, Roronoa-ya?" Law doesn't look as eager to grab his own sword from Bepo's paws, but the anger brewing inside him is sure to bring a storm. One Zoro may not be able to fight. "You would have him fight his way out of here, surrounded by guards, locked in explosives, only to escape onto an island crawling with marines?"

"Yes."

"Don't be an idiot," Law is fighting to keep his voice low, but gone is the even timbre. When he leans in to speak, Zoro can tell his words are those of a man trying to be rational but he hears the growl of thunder in his captain's voice. Sees it in his dark clouds gathering in his eyes. "He would die the moment he gave any such intent. Perhaps he could have seen who purchased him, got to know his new surroundings and given enough time and the right circumstances made his escape, but he did not want them having such satisfaction. Knowing they had owned him, even for a moment.

"He should have fought. He was a captain, goddamnit, and he just gave up!" Zoro pushes, egging on the hurricane he can feel charging the air. Something is about to happen. Something unstoppable, a natural disaster.

"Against-" Before Law can disagree, Zoro lungs forward. Out of the corner of his eye, the other three of his crewmates move, as if they could have done much if Zoro had already drawn a blade. He hadn't even been holding one, not for the last few moments.

Law must have known. He lets Zoro grab him first by that stupid yellow hoodie before knocking his damn hat to the floor, forcing the taller man halfway to him by the root of his hair. It's not an attack, but it's still a fight. "And you're the fucking idiot, _captain_ ," Zoro snarls, so close he can only see the gray of Law's eyes. "He should have fought. He didn't have to stop the whole navy or these guards or those stupid fake gods. He just had to fight to stay alive until they got there."

With an extra rough twist of the hair in his grip - enough to leave Law scowling at him - Zoro pulls. Hard. He can't help smirking at the way Law winces before giving up on resisting, letting himself be dragged closer, his head tilted back so that for once Zoro has enough height advantage to glare down at the older man. "I don't care what happens or how impossible. Don't you dare accept you're going to die. " Their faces are so close he barely has to whisper, but the anger spills out all the same. Something Zoro can no longer keep quiet. "I will fight and if I have to take on every guard and the whole navy and even a real God were to suddenly appear to try and stop me, he can't. I will be there, so you can't just decide to die."

There is something in Law's eyes, something Zoro can't recognize. Not when his muscles are still tense for an attack. He's still glowering down at his captain, panting hard from the one he hadn't been allowed. The storm in Law's eyes is gone, but he keeps staring at Zoro… He can still feel the upcoming disaster. 

Gasps from the crowd start to reach his ears and Zoro releases the tight hold he has on Law. Only the next thing that filters in past the blood pounding through his veins, in his ears, is cheering. And… bright.. Color changing lights?

It takes Zoro more than a moment to come back to himself. When he looks back, Law looks unruffled. His hoodie is straight, his hat is already back from wherever it had fallen. He's staring ahead, watching the newly opened stage. Zoro looks back in time to catch them leaving a fishbowl sitting out there. He cocks his head, wondering what the hell this new brand of messed up entertainment is - putting some girl in a fishbowl? - when he finally notices the tail.

It helps that the announcer and everyone else keeps whispering on and on about a real, actual mermaid. Although it's pretty obvious to Zoro (ignoring the fact that it took him almost half a minute to pick up on despite her being fully submerged in water and with a tail.)

Apparently having a mermaid is a big deal, though it all seems the same to Zoro. These assholes were sure to treat her like trash just like they had every single person Zoro knew. He doesn't see why her being a mermaid should make any difference to the fuckers. 

Something about the way the room hushed once she's fully revealed is too much. You can't even hear the sound of her clearly banging on the glass bowl she's imprisoned in. Still moving without thought, Zoro's grip tightens on _Hio_ as he goes to stand.

He doesn't make it to his feet before Law grabs him by the arm. "Zoro." He says it as Captain, commanding and irrefutable. This time, Zoro does the smart thing.

"We'll start the bidding-" 

"500,000!" Zoro's eyebrows go up as he glances over at Law for confirmation this is as stupid as he knows it is. His captain still isn't looking at him.

Fuck.

Zoro forgets about the stuttering auctioneer, the bubbleheads, the rich assholes, even the mermaid as he leans back in his seat, head hitting the back of the bench with a solid thud. He shouldn't have let his emotions get control of him like that, how can he be so weak? Why does it always seem to happen in front of his captain of all people? Fuck, and Law has every good reason to be pissed with Zoro. He practically attacked him and -

Zoro's eyes shoot up. Something is coming.

Something compels Zoro is on his feet, _Kami Okiruha_ and _Harunoumi_ drawn. It's too quick for Law to even try and stop him, although the way he's looking up he must feel it to. A few people give worried screams, but Zoro gives them no attention. He's listening for what he knows is finally coming.

When it does, the few women who had shrieked just over him drawing a few swords must feel like idiots.

There's a loud series of crunches and cracks as a good chunk of the roof gives out. Zoro leaps onto the bench, slicing two larger chunks of debris in half before they have time to reach his crew. Though it looks like most of the damage is titles (he doesn't actually feel that bad when a man who'd earlier bought two little sisters gets knocked unconscious with one to the head) as well as a fish.

Zoro cocks his head, looking at the silvery blue creature laying in the middle of the back of the auction hall. There's still some dust in the air but, yeah, it's definitely a fish.

"What the hell, Luffy!" A girl with brought orange hair, covering her mouth as she chokes on dust starts to shout. Zoro doesn't know her, but he's got to kind of like her. At least she's not freaking out like all the overly dressy, shout at the slightest sign of a sword ladies in the rest of this place. "What did you do that for?"

"You idiot!" A blonde that Zoro thinks he might recognize but again, at least he's not being as stupid as the rest of the crowd who seems to be in shock that someone might try and mess up their innocent little slave auction. He goes over to scream and have a kick at whoever it is that's trying to crawl out from behind the fish and piles of what used to be the ceiling. "You could have hurt Nami-swan and Robin-chan! Oh my poor innocent Nami-swan, are you alright? " 

Nevermind. He might be worse than these assholes.

"Sorry…" Zoro steps down off the bench, mostly at Law's hand on his hip, insisting he do so. Still, he keeps watching the scene. He could be doing something. They all could, but for some reason Zoro just watches, like he's still waiting for something. Even after ha;f the damn ceiling nearly fell on them. "I didn't want to be late."

Stepping out away from the fish and rubble is a ten year old boy. No, wait, he might be older. He's sure small enough to be, with his tiny arms and legs that must be mostly bone and how did this kid even survive that crash? He's all wild black hair and wild dark eyes and it makes Zoro want to laugh and fight him and call him an idiot and wait and see just what he thinks he's doing.

As he walks towards the top of the aisle, cracking his knuckles, he has the look of someone who isn't here for a fight, because he has no plans to lose. "Hey you!" He screams at… Zoro looks around, realizes that no one really seems sure until at least the auctioneer, mouth hanging open, points to himself. But it seems either this kid doesn't know or care who he's addressing. "Give us our friend back."

And with that said, the boy lifts up the hat hanging off the back of his neck, securing it over his mess of black, debris filled hair and for some reason Zoro stops breathing.

He'd made fun of that hat. He'd rolled his eyes at the idea that a kid could somehow have a higher bounty than a man like Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death.

"He's called Strawhat-ya," Law had told him, back when the crew had spread out all those stupid wanted posters of people Zoro didn't know and didn't care about. 

"Luffy," is what Zoro calls him now, breaths the name out like he can't quite believe he's remembered it, that this is that same smiling boy from the navy photo. "What does he think he's doing?"

The answer, Zoro finds, is that Strawhat Luffy clearly isn't thinking of anything beyond freeing his friend. The attack is all out chaos and Zoro is left standing there feeling like an idiot, feeling like he should help. So when some blue haired pervert yells, "We gotta get her out of that thing!" while a bunch of armored up paid muscle surround the black haired boy and his second in command, Zoro doesn't think about it - he puts a sword in his mouth and tells the shitty blonde with the weird curly brow and insane captain to get out of his way. 

"360 cuts amputation!" Zoro growls around _Hio's_ hilt before slicing through three guards ready to jump the other two pirates before cutting the top straight off the fish bowl. 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" The Strawhats yell at him, as if he hadn't done them a favor. 

"I did warn you," Zoro answers calmly as he stares them down. It is the face of few friends, a look that makes even his own crew shrink away at times.

It has no effect on the two Strawhats. "We couldn't hear you, you damn marimo!" The fucking annoying blonde yells back at him. Meanwhile, the dark haired captain who just seconds before looked just as pissed off as his crewmate, his expression changes so fast it's like watching something stretchy bounce back into form. He feels like the kid's eyes actually sparkle. He's not sure what to think about that.

His own captain's arm around his waist is a wanted distraction. "Zoro-ya, I believe this is the Mugiwara crew fight." Law is scowling. At him. At the other supernova. And Zoro should be a good vice captain and listen, only he's wasted this whole auction being good.

"But why should they get all the fun?" He asks, slicing another man down the side before leaping out into the battle. Law lets him go, which is saying something in itself.

It continues on like this until an old man whose compliment almost makes Law blush (Zoro narrows his eyes, watching the silver haired man closely; who is he to so easily affect his captain after all?) comes out to save the girl and stop their fun.

That's it, then, he figures. Fun over.

Only he hadn't been counting on a certain strawhat.

"That was AMAZING!" The boy - the same one that only a minute ago had been ready to bring down the whole building maybe the entire island if he had to - that same boy is suddenly there and grinning at him like.... Well like Zoro's never quite seen. And he means it when he says he's there. He's THERE like right next to Zoro, wrapped around him like a little monkey. It happens so fast it takes a moment for Zoro's brain to catch up.... To process that he has rubber limbs wrapped around him as the boy slingshot himself up the stairs and right into Zoro. 

He might have stumbled before he caught him. He is pretty sure he did. He just doesn't remember because the boy is suddenly there and SMILING. 

"How'd you do that, huh?" He asks, climbing off Zoro (good) before circling him, poking at his arm (what no?) and his swords (BAD). "You just went PHEWM!" Luffy… He should call him Strawhat like his captain,, right? Yes, that is it. Strawhat slashes through the air, mimicking... Zoro's swords, he guesses. The weirdest thing is watching his arm extend out those few extra inches so it's as long as Zoro's katana. But the boy keeps talking in the meantime so Zoro doesn't have time to wander over his stretchiness - seeing it in battle is one thing, but to have it wrapped around you? - he's just trying to keep up. "And it cut right through the cage. And did you hold one of those WITH YOUR MOUTH!? That's so awesome! Can I try? You're so strong! You should join my crew!"

For the first time in what feels like a long time - was it, though? Or was it only a few seconds? - Zoro finally notices something other than the Strawhat. Mainly, the way his captain's eyes snap to him. It's only a brief second before Law settles back in his seat, easy grin back in place, but Zoro feels it. The back of his neck prickles and he knows something is wrong. "I... Stop touching my swords. I'm already a pirate. I'm-"

"That's perfect then! My name is Monkey D Luffy, I'm going to be king of the pirates! So you'll join. We already have two swordsmen though... Eh, but Brook is technically a musician-"

"What? No," Zoro snaps, just a bit louder. He gets the feeling the kid isn't listening to him at all, "I'm a Heart Pirates and-"

"Luffy."

Then everything just stops.

"He can't join us. Don't you remember what Shakky-san told us? He's The Surgeon's Blade, of The Heart Pirates. Isn't that right, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro turns, knocking the rubber boy rudely out of the way. Paying no attention to his own captain. Sitting there at the top of the steps, half leaning on two katanas like they're goddamn life lines is his best friend. Very much alive. "Kuina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably posted this chapter too early, but between a new job, movin,g, the plague, and me being in and out of the hospital (unrelated to the plague) I felt like if I didn't post it I'd never do it. So it didn't get the edit I wanted. 
> 
> But you know what? All the kudos and amazingly kind reviewers have been a great boost to my mood (which is otherwise set to STRESS). A huge thank you to all of you.


	6. Gut Punch, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. The reactions to the last chapter were amazing. I feel great about them and I am not going to apologize for it. I'm glad you're all excited about Kuina. Let me just say that this chapter - which is going to be posted in two parts - has a good helping of her!  
> ... It is all in the second part.  
> ... It's also all from Law's POV so it's not the nicest. (It's more... Zoro: Law this is Kuina, she is one of the best people ever.  
> Kuina: Hi.  
> Law: I don't know why, but I feel as if this woman is pure evil.)  
> Also, since Kuina's dream was - and I believe this is an exact quote - "to be the greatest Swordsman of all time, so suck it dad." I have decided to refer to her as a swordsman. Also, it sort of sounds better.
> 
> You guys can thank [Sinnobaddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnobaddo/pseuds/Sinnobaddo) for making this chapter more readable. You can "thank" the One Piece writers and translation team for [some of this dialouge](https://gildedmuse.tumblr.com/post/622105022289903616/actual-one-piece-translation-dialouge).

**All Hearts**

**Gut Punch, Part I**

To give the Strawhat Crew credit, they are _entertaining_. 

No doubt, the marines have had this place under surveillance even before Mugiwara Luffy's dramatic grand entrance. Rumours of all the biggest named Rookies gathering at the island had been swirling even before the Heart Pirates had arrived. To know that and not prepare for an event that would surely attract a few influential names - nevermind a family of the legendary tenryuubito - to a single spot on the archipelago? That would be incompetent even for the navy. Unless they were foolish enough to expect even pirates to fall in line in the presence of world nobles that they thought that making the arrests would be easy. 

Law had been waiting for the end of the auction - for the money and so called "merchandise" to exchange hands. He had wanted everything to feel nice and finalized; _safe_ . It's something so rarely felt by the vast majority of those who live scattered among the four blues; something those with money and power took for granted. Events like these are one of the few rushes in their sad little lives. Will the auction house have the perfect kitchen slave they've been holding out for? Will they be outbid in the last moments? Will they have enough Berry to buy all the people they wanted - no **_needed_ ** \- in order to safely maintain the comforts they couldn't live without?

It's as close to want and fear as people like this were likely to ever see. Law is happy to let them have it. Let these tenryuubito feel even a little closer to human and then, once that small taste of something almost akin to panic is washed away by the safety of having all they could ever want, he would snatch Jean Bart (and likely whatever other prize they believed they'd secured themselves) right out from in front of them and just vanish.

Creating a room the size needed to pull off such a trick would have left him exhausted, but it would have been worth it knowing what he'd taken from these bastards. Not the pirate captain or their other slaves, of course, but the feeling of complete and utter safety. For a moment, that would falter, and it would have been well worth his inevitable collapsing on the Tang after pulling it off. 

That had been the plan, before the Strawhats rather interrupted it by crashing the whole scene. 

Not that the captain of the Heart Pirates is truly bothered one way or another. Even before this loud, strange boy had ripped the roof from the hall like some kind of bouncing, breathing hurricane, Law found himself suddenly questioning his own strategy for reasons he couldn't entirely explain. Rather, isn't willing to think about, much less explain. For reasons he is sure the other officers of the Polar Tang would have realized, had he for a second shown the slightest inclination to not to go forward as planned.

It's bad enough how easy Law makes it for this boy to cut through him. Frustrating, how he manages to mess with Law's head without trying. But the way Law seems content to just allow Roronoa Zoro hold a knife to his heart? Sure, no one accuses a man they call The Surgeon Of Death of always acting rationally, but this? It must be madness, plain and simple.

Even in the middle of Mugiwara and his crew yelling, punching, and drowning whatever safety this place may have once offered the Dragons in beautiful, loud bursts of chaos, Trafalgar Law is able to close his eyes, as if he is simply there relaxing. He leans into the overly plush cushion, arms spread wide across the back of the now empty bench, and draws in a deep breath. The air around him still smells like steel, sake, and sunlight. He can still see Zoro's eyes shining fiercely as he forces his way into Law's space - can feel the callused hand digging into his hair. Mostly, though, he still feels it. Zoro's very presence, the boy's aura that crackled and burned the very air around it. These people must be every inch the idiots Law believes if they hadn't noticed, hadn't felt the prickle at the back of their necks or the burn of it in their throats.

In a single instance, Law had wanted to slam the vice captain to the bench to properly put him in his place. He wanted to draw his sword and slice through these people and anyone who had caused whatever damage left such hate radiating through the boy. He'd wanted to lock the swordsman away aboard the ship and send it down deeper than even the evils of this world could reach. All that in an instance before…

There had only ever been one other person who had told Trafalgar Law he wasn't allowed to die.

Law's eyes snap open, feeling safer in the middle of this all out war (isn't that what this thoughtless young pirate captain is bringing down on them, after all?) than in his own memories. 

He gives his attention back to the fight just in time to see Strawhat Luffy and Black Leg Sanji being surrounded by the seemingly endless wave of guards the Celestial Dragons had on hand. It's almost too bad, he thinks vaguely as more and more men close in on the two. This crew can clearly fight but there only appear to be a handful of them at most. It seems almost impossible they could somehow fight off these hordes of trained soldiers, free their friend still trapped in her cage and collar, battle past the navy and -

Before he has finished his own train of thoughts, Law realizes that he's gone from watching the Strawhats to the back of his own second in command. A quick side glance back at his other three officers tells him that he is not imagining things.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten how stupidly noble this kid could be.

"Duck," Zoro yells out in that low voice he saves for battles - the one that leaves even Law shivering, admittedly for very different reasons than the poor fools he is usually aiming at, though in this case, those fools aren't his targets. In one simple, elegant slash his attack rips through the air, scattering the soldiers pouncing on the two surrounded Strawhats and severing the top from the glass cage their mermaid friend had been trapped in.

It's a beautiful piece of swordsmanship that goes entirely unappreciated by any of the Strawhats. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" The two scream once they've pulled themselves back off the floor.

Zoro's answer only makes Law smirk. "I did warn you." And perhaps this has helped calm whatever had been raging inside Zoro, that black despair and anger that Law had seen earlier. He is more than fine with his companion lending a hand to the struggling little band of strawhats, especially if it lets off some steam.

There's no harm in letting Zoro have his fun, Law thinks to himself, content to let the younger swordsman join the Strawhats for the moment.

It's only for a moment, though, and then Law actually looks at Strawhat Luffy himself. Looks at the way he is looking at Law's vice captain, how his face bounces from anger to nonrecognition, to something much more appreciative.

Law isn't even conscious of pushing himself up from his seat, but the way that the Strawhat boy stares at Zoro even in that passing second, has him stepping out to wrap a possessive arm around Zoro's waist, holding him there even after Strawhat Luffy's attention goes back to staying alive (where it really belongs). 

"Zoro-ya," Law purrs, though he keeps his eyes solely on the Strawhat captain. Even with the boy otherwise distracted, Law can't help glaring at him for his earlier slight. "I believe this is the Mugiwara crew fight." Strawhat Luffy has one of the highest bounties of their generation. He must at least be familiar with the competition. You didn't see Law watching Black Leg Sanji as if measuring him up for a boiler suit. It is rude at best and more likely, given their position as rival pirates, straight out insulting.

"But why should they get all the fun?" It's unfair, really. Partly because Law had only just reasoned much the same to himself, partly because (as much as he would so hate to hear it) the green haired boy is impossibly cute with his lips turned down in a slight pout. Besides, he's already taken out another guard by the time Law could even think to argue, and it seems pointless to waste energy trying to reel him in when Zoro has clearly been eagerly waiting his turn to cut through some of these jerks.

Ignoring the worried (Bepo) and knowing (Penguin) looks alike, Law slides back into his seat, content on remaining a spectator while it is still a choice. He may enjoy poking the navy now and then just to watch them scramble, but he's also smart enough to know when to save his strength, unlike certain other captains it would seem. It would be beyond reckless to waste his energy on another man's fight when it's guaranteed the marines will be lined up and waiting for them outside; possibly with an admiral, if they have any respect for where the combined total of damage caused by just the six supernovas present currently sits. 

"Mugiwara-ya Luffy. A 300 million Berry Bounty, huh…" He muses, not at all concerned over the fact that some impudent young kid - _Mugiwara-ya is virtually a child!_ \- sees Zoro as a shiny new toy or that Zoro seems to think Law is an idiot who can't tell when something is wrong and has clearly deemed fighting alongside a different captain a better solution than trusting his own. 

At least the fight itself makes for an interesting show, both far better than the auction as well as more distracting than Penguin prodding at his shoulder or Shachi's short, pointed comments. He would have never guessed them planning to send in more crew mates from the roof, for instance, seeing as they gave off the air of a crew who actually planned for very little. Yet there has to be some logic to sending in a second man to knock out yet another one of the Celestial Dragons. 

No one simply accidentally, casually knocks two of them over at a single event.

"You just repeated your crime, pirate!" Some of the over-armoured, overpaid muscle yells out before attempting to move in on yet another doomed attack. In general, the only effective part of them is their sheer numbers and even those seem to be dwindling, helped on by Law's own second in command slicing them down in groups before they could make their way down from the side doors. Perhaps all he needs is to work out some anger.

He'll be plenty excited to hear about the regiment of marine soldiers waiting for them outside. Then again, he usually would be.

"Looks like everyone's here," the red haired girl from the Strawhats announces after two more join them from the ceiling - a woman with something like wings who looks vaguely familiar and what Law could only describe as a living skeleton wearing a trailer suit. So this is the Strawhats, huh? "We have to hurry before the warship and admiral get here!"

"Eh?" With all his crew acting as pretty much children and with the scene made by the Strawhats themselves, there can be no harm in announcing their presence. The marines undoubtedly know even if the Strawhat boy himself appears to remain rather obviously, his sole focus on his friend. "The navy's already here, Mugiwara-ya."

"Huh?" As though he isn't still in the middle of a fight, Mugiwara looks up at him without a shred of recognition. Law vaguely wonders if it's possible to get all the way down the first half of the grand line solely on luck. "Who're you? What's with that bear?"

"Oi!" That would be Zoro, who catches sight of Bepo's discomfort and immediately steps in. He'll let it be if it's just the Heart Pirates, but he never could stand hearing it from others, even if now isn't the time to react to such childish remarks. "He's a mink, idiot."

Mugiwara's gaze drifts back up to Zoro and the boy quickly breaks out into a wide, toothy grin as he waves the other pirate down. As if he's meeting up with an old friend for the first time in two years. It gives Law a headache. "They've had the place surrounded before the auction even began," he continues to explain, shaking off his annoyance with the childish Strawhats and everything else. "Navy Headquarters has a post on this archipelago, you see." He can't help taunting, since it appears the Strawhat crew failed to do any sort of research before barrelling in here. Honestly, they're lucky his own swordsman is so much kinder-hearted than he likes to pretend. "I don't know who they wanted to catch, but I doubt they thought anyone would beat up the Celestial Dragons. That was an interesting show you gave, Strawhat-ya Crew."

"You must be Trafalgar Law." Perhaps he's underestimating them somewhat. The familiar woman - the one he's sure he'll recognize later and feel foolish for not immediately recalling - at least recognizes him. "Luffy, he's a pirate."

"Huh?" The Strawhat glances back at Law for only the slightest of seconds before his attention again wanders. "The bear, too?"

From the corner of his eyes, Law could see Zoro getting a headache and for some reason that made the fake smirk he'd been holding in place that much easier to maintain. "Of course he's a pirate!"

"That one is Roronoa Zoro," the dark haired woman quickly added, nodding to Zoro's position towards the back of the giant auditorium. 

Mugiwara's face lights up. "Zoro! Yep, we're friends!"

Without missing a beat, Law turns to his second. He can't help but raise his eyebrow at this, cocking his head just slightly in question. He only means to tease him a little, but he can see Zoro's actual, honest confusion as the swordsman stumbles back slightly. "But we-we've never met…" Zoro barks back, though with much less bite than his attempts to defend Bepo. Sweat drips down his brow as the boy just snickers at him as though Zoro is the one playing games here. 

"And that man over there," the serious faced woman goes on as apparently the only one in their crew at all prepared. "Eustass Captain Kid."

"Eh?? That's the one with a bounty higher than Luffy-san?" Law mentally rolls his eyes and tries not to wince at the lack of respect and recognition from the other crew even as Penguin and Shachi both grumble about it. 

In the meantime, there is a whole separate scuffle happening up on the stage, one Law had nearly completely failed to notice - too distracted by the Strawhats putting on their little show - until the noble woman decides to try making a fuss. She's probably not used to people paying so much attention to others while she is around, never mind a bunch of pirates. 

"This is unforgivable," the monster already has her gun out, storming towards the sliced up fish bowl still center stage. "In which case I'll kill the mermaid that they're after." She steps up to the tank, cocks the revolver and points down straight at the poor girl trapped there. 

At the very least, this earns her the full attention of the money grubbing auctioneer. He tries protesting destroying his merchandise before it's been paid for and grovelling at the woman's feet at the same time. "Quiet, commoner!"

Law doesn't even blink as their body hits the floor in a splash of jingles, clangs, and finally, the soft thud of flesh. That's what happens when you try and play with these people. They'll never think of you as a whole separate life form, nevermind a fully human one at that. It's more the inevitable end than an actual loss with men like this.

"All right, fish. This ends once and for all!" The fact that she's about to do the same to the mermaid also isn't necessarily a shock, but it does draw a whole new level of commotion from the Strawhats.

"Crap! Camie-chan is in trouble!"

"Quit your squirming!" 

"Damn it!"

"Now you die!"

"Camie!"

"Oh no! We can't stop her in time!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Zoro’s slight hesitation before raising his katana. On instinct Law opens his hand, feeling the air start to spin beneath his fingers. There is no way for Zoro's attack to make it in time to stop the bitch now. Law isn't even certain about his own intent. To help the Strawhats? It's not his fight. To stop his first mate doing something crazy that will inevitably draw the wrath of the navy, world government plus who knows what other kinds of trouble? It's not as if Law doesn't do that constantly, usually with Zoro as a more than willing accomplice. Perhaps he just wants a chance to see what it's like to take on the tenryuubito, to live up to this name he carries.

Isn't that his true purpose? The reason Corazon fought to keep him alive?

Before Law can make up his mind (likely to do something incredibly stupid) there's the now familar sound of the building being torn apart and the next thing he knows….

"S-saint Sharlia!" The monster is lying on the stage, apparently knocked out cold though- by what, Law couldn't say. He keeps his hand ready as the back wall of the auction hall is torn further apart, revealing first the hand of what must be a giant and then a single old man.

But Law is sure he must be seeing things.

"See, Mr. Giant? This place is in a real uproar. I'd say the auction's over. I've stolen some money now, so guess I'll head back to the gambling houses." The silver haired man smiles, calm and casual as he steps out into the light. The power at Law's fingertips suddenly disperses and he knows he's staring like a mad man but he must be hallucinating.

There's an audible click when he realizes his jaw is hanging open.

Standing on stage, laughing and conversing like he hasn't just barged out in the center of an all out war is Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, first mate of the Oro Jackson. 

—♥️—

"That was AMAZING!" Law can feel his eyebrow twitching even as he fights to keep a neutral smile in place. At the moment he's still more or less happy to lean back and observe the action without getting overly involved in the other crew's actual mess, acting nothing more than a mildly amused onlooker. 

Though he'd been rather more amused when what he'd been watching had been an all out assault on the rich and powerful of this world in this virtual temple to their own inherent worth. Somewhat less now that the only thing happening is a bouncing ball of rubber in the shape of a boy using his swordsman as a jungle gym.

Everything about this kid makes Law vaguely pity his crew, or would if they hadn't been foolish enough to follow him in the first place. No doubt he could be quite the headache in large doses. 

Leaning back on the bench, Law takes in the whole chaotic, destructive scene. Honestly, the building is lucky to be standing at all with everything it's been put through. It won't be after the events of today. No doubt the World Government orders the place torched to the ground to cover up for their incompetence as well as cover the news that the tenryuubito could be made to bleed. Speaking of which, the unconscious bodies of Celestial Dragons and their entourage lay strewn across the floor - a treatment to Mugiwara and his crew, true, but also to the power of legendary pirate Silvers Rayleigh. A man that sailed to the end of the world, who has seen the One Piece. 

Law had read of Conqueror's Haki but never had the chance to witness such a thing. Like a wave of power, an indescribable force; that is this man's will.

And he's sure, too, that the Dark King had been holding back.

It is insane to be in the presence of such a figure and yet all Law could think of at the moment is how could the Strawhat be so loud?

And why, exactly, does he feel the need to keep touching _his_ swordsman?

"And did you hold one of those WITH YOUR MOUTH!?" Law watches as Silver Rayleigh walks up towards them, seemingly genuinely amused by all the chaos. It's hardly the first time he would have faced down an admiral though, is it? Not even Law could find it in himself to be worried about the troops he's sure were amassing outside; fodder most of them - simple foot soldiers the marines would send in just to buy time. Law could very likely take them all out himself, he's not so green at this. "That's so awesome! Can I try? You're so strong! You should join my crew!"

It's like a punch straight to his gut and Law can't help but react.

No. That is _his_. 

_What you take from the blue it will take back._

Zoro is on his crew and Mugiwara-ya couldn't just take him away.

_Trafalgar Law, you have taken something that does not belong to you._

It's a sudden harsh chill that runs straight through his heart, making his fingers twitch and his muscles ache and pierces down through him, right to the bone.

And then it's gone.

Law leans back. He smiles. 

Such a silly, childish feeling. Zoro isn't going to jump ship just because some other pirate asks him to join their crew, regardless of the boy's bounty. He's a Heart Pirate. Their Vice Captain and swordsman and brother and protector. He wouldn't just leave them.

"I... Stop touching my swords. I'm already a pirate. I'm-" He's actually quite cute, Law thinks with a low, soft snicker as he watches the poor, bewildered Zoro try to fend off the rubber boy's affections. He clearly has no idea what to do with so much attention, nevermind so many limbs.

Yes, Law thinks smugly in the knowledge that Mugiwara is doing nothing more than making another scene that will get him nothing but trouble. And his boy really is quite _cute_.

"That's perfect then!" The Strawhat boy goes on, still grinning ear to ear as if he hadn't heard Zoro's rejection at all. Though, nothing about him so far reveals a character who tends to heed others words so much, so Law cannot say he's surprised. On the other hand he can see the pulse point in Zoro's head beating as he all but growls in frustration, fists balled up and teeth bared. It's a look any Heart Pirate could tell you would lead to an inevitable fight around the mess table. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Law cocks an eyebrow as all that lands with him: from the casual slip of the name he carries to the unequivocal pronouncement of his foregone future. That's quite the introduction. Very sure of himself for a kid who only spent a year on the Grand Line, who has yet to even set foot in the New World! "So you'll join! Shishishi," He slaps his hands on his hips, the matter apparently fully decided. The way he snickers, it is exactly like a child about to cause trouble for his beleaguered parents and a smile might slip across Law's lips. Mugiwara-ya sure is cocky, but then it isn't as though the same hadn't been said about Law himself. 

For a second, Law thinks he spots some hesitation in the Strawhat, almost like he might be thinking on what to say next. But that's only based on the way he bites his tongue, finger tapping at his chin for a quick beat. It turns out to hardly be a thought at all. "We already have two swordsmen though…" More than enough. Or, no, precisely the right amount. "But Brook is technically a musician-"

"What? No!" This time it's Penguin who loses it, smoothing his snickering into his hand (or more likely, into Shachi's, Law doesn't turn to check). All of the Heart Pirates - well, all but poor Bepo whose worried eyes keep going between Zoro, Law and the Strawhat in endless circles and, of course, Zoro himself - are clearly amused as they watch their stubborn, intimidating swordsman so easily brushed aside by a cheerfully grinning child. "I'm a Heart Pirates and-"

"Luffy."

Something changes. Before he knows what it is, Law can feel the air shift, all the playfulness suddenly blown out of the room. It's something in the way Zoro's entire body goes completely, horribly still. His face, unreadable.

Which is impossible. Law has known Zoro since he was all but a kid. He's lived beside him for four years. They set sail and crossed the Grand Line together. He's placed his heart in Zoro's chest and seen through his eyes. He can always read Zoro's emotions, always knows what his second is thinking.

How can one word suddenly turn the boy into a stranger? It's impossible.

"He can't join us." Law shifts just enough to glance back at the voice. It's a dark haired young girl, he thinks he saw her standing in the back before with the others from the Strawhat crew. She's covered in bruises, scrapes and other signs of recent trauma not yet completely healed, which explains why she's leaning so heavily on her two katana. As a doctor, Law would say she should barely be let off bedrest, nevermind present in the middle of a fight. But she has that air of stubbornness to her that's very familiar to him. "Don't you remember what Shakky-san told us? He's The Surgeon's Blade, of the Heart Pirates," she explains, making her the second of the Strawhats to have at least something passing for sense. "Isn't that right, Roronoa Zoro?"

"Kuina."

That name. It comes out of Zoro's throat rough and scratchy, like he's only just remembered how to speak it yet Law knows he's heard or before. Without question it's familiar, something he should know. It's…

 **_The_ ** girl. The dead girl from his dojo.

It falls into place right as Zoro rushes past him, swooping Kuina up into his arms and a hug that would give Bepo a run for his money. "Kuina!" He respects the name, this time it's light and full of laughter. From both of them even though the girl must be in serious pain even before being so suddenly scooped up off the stairs, spun around and squeezed tight around her waist all without Zoro ever letting her feet touch the ground.

It's probably a very sweet picture. Easy to imagine ten two of them as children just like this. Only before he could do that, Law first has to recover from the shock.

Zoro’s childhood friend, his rival, the girl whose death he carries with him, the one he swore revenge for against all who go under the title of Shichibukai. _That_ Kuina is here and alive and currently has her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he finishes swinging her around, setting her down for the first time while still holding onto her.

Law isn't _jealous_. It's a lot to process.

"Oye, Marino!" The blonde - Black Leg - snaps, glaring over the cigarette he's lighting. Law seriously contemplates asking to borrow one himself. "Be more careful with her, idiot! Can't you see she's injured."

Law can see the girl roll her eyes even from where he's sitting. "Sanji-san, I told you I'm fine. Stop treating me like I'm not."

"Of course you're fine, Kuina-chan!" The man cooos back, an entirely different person under the dark haired girl's exasperated look. "I just don't want this idiot bothering you, that's all!"

"He's not an idiot, he's Roronoa Zoro," Kuina repeats and there is clear pride in the way she says his name. An older sister's pride, Law wants to say, in seeing their baby brother's achievements. "Supernova and soon to be second best swordsman in the world."

"Shishishi." The Strawhat boy grins wide, seemingly not at all surprised by this whole reunion. He would be the sole one. Law is rather willing to bet the truth is simply that he has no idea what's even unfolding in front of him, despite it involving his own crew. "Kuina is going to be the world's greatest swordsman!" He declares with the same ease he'd pronounced himself the future pirate king. Apparently he had no doubts as to the conclusion of either. 

Kuina returns his grin with a cocky smirk of her own. Her own, but also strangely familiar. He's seen that girl's smirk before. He's seen it in the smug look of certainty his first mate will wear facing down another swordsman with that unshakable belief in his own ability. They share the same gleam in their eye, that same edge of what might be confidence or else arrogance or maybe even just utter madness.

"Mmm…" Just behind him Bepo gives a anxious hum. "Captain, are you alright? You look-"

"Bepo."

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

Law is not jealous.

By now, Zoro had pulled back from Kuina only so he could check her over, his smile fading into a more narrowed eyes glower. Scary as it appears, Law recognizes it well: it's the same look he gets when he thinks one of the crew is in trouble. It's worry, to say it in simplest terms, only Zoro can never admit to worry. He'd rather do something about it than fuss over being concerned. "You're hurt. How did you get hurt?" The way he says it, as though it's an honest mystery what could possibly be so bold as to attack and injure his friend. The same one he thought had been killed until only moments before. "You're… Hey."

Giving it exactly no thought, Zoro yanks down the plain white shirt his friend is wearing under a rather unfortunate (definitely male - possibly Black Leg's going by the sound of protest he makes with Zoro's admittedly improper behavior) unbuttoned stripped top. While Black Leg chokes on his own indignity, Kuina herself makes only a quiet hum of confusion, glancing down to where Zoro is pointing.

Law pulls his hat down just a little lower over his face to hide his wince. Shachi simply buries his head in his hands, groaning. At least Penguin seems amused. Law can only imagine Bepo's state of horror.

For his part, Zoro is still totally oblivious, _obviously_. "What's this?"

Kuina blinks down at her own chest. Law wonders if it's the shock from seeing a childhood friend or having said friend practically rip your shirt off while openly pointing (and staring and _still holding her shirt down_ ….) at your breasts that caused her to go into shock.

Apparently, based on the laugh that finally follows, it is neither. Apparently she is just fine with all this. Which makes precisely two of them.

"Oh, right," Kuina says, puffing out her chest as if it's a point of pride (Law is _not_ jealous). "I fought Hawkeye."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah." She giggles again, clearly enjoying Zoro's slack jawed look of pure wonder. "You may have missed a lot. But then, I think I have, too…" Saying that, she reaches out to poke Zoro in his shoulder. Specifically, the one with the tattoo.

Law sits just a little straighter, focusing on the (rather wonderful) play of muscles under black and tan skin as Zoro rolls his shoulder back. The same way she'd shown off her scar. His grin is full of a childlike pride that makes Law's stomach feel suddenly empty, and he has to fight the small urge to smile back, even when he isn't the one Zoro's smiling at. "I guess you did."

"As touching as this reunion scene is, perhaps save it for later." There's a moment of shock when Law suddenly realized that he'd forgotten about Silvers Rayleigh. One of the greatest pirates of all time utterly overshadowed by some childish emotions fluttering around in his chest. "We first need to get out of here." 

As if on cue - and given the man standing in front of them, it very well could have been - there is the crackle of static of a megaphone as the snail speakers turn on overhead. "Attention, pirates! Release the Roswald family at once! An admiral will be arriving shortly!" Law can't quite contain a smirk. So the admiral hasn't even arrived yet? What are they even trying to achieve? "I recommend **_immediate_ ** surrender. Don't blame us for whatever happens, you rookies!"

It's laughable. Is that the marines best go at being intimidating? They are seated right next to a marine base and yet until an admiral arrives, this is the best the navy had to offer? Pathetic.

"We're not just caught up in this, we're being treated as accomplices now," Law teases, having already prepared for this fight long beforehand. It isn't as if the marines ever had any plan to simply let the other infamous pirate crews go because they had only been (excluding certain overly noble swordsman types) relatively innocent spectators, and any chance they had of slipping away unnoticed had long since passed. Law had been planning for and, maybe, a little, looking forward to exactly this scenario. He is only so far from rolling his eyes and feigning a worried oh no what are six Supernovas (plus an unknown ace up their sleeve in the form of the Dark King) ever going to do about a bunch of low level marine foot soldiers? This couldn't really be the Navy's plan could it?

"I got a good look at what makes Strawhat Luffy so notorious," Eustass chips in, which answers at least in part what the Kid pirates were doing hanging around the auction, or at least why they stayed put once chaos broke out and it became clear that anyone in the vicinity would be facing down a small armies worth of blues and whites. Though not what had attracted the other captain in the first place. Law vaguely wonders if it had been anything like his own curiosity, born from the knowledge of the secret name he carries, but quickly dismisses the matter as irrelevant. "I have no complaints, but I'd rather not run into an admiral now if I can avoid it." 

Law doesn't hide a derisive snort at such a mindset. So the highest current bounty in their generation chooses to play it safe? Give him a break.

"Oh, I'd prefer not to use that power if mine anymore, so I leave it to you," Rayleigh throws out with the same sense of offhanded ease in which the old man appears to handle everything. All of this must seem relatively mundane and simple after what he has lived through. "It'll be hard to stay settled down if the navy discovers who I am."

It's difficult to imagine such a figure just going through his daily life, completely unnoticed by anyone, enough to slip past the marines while living next door for the last couple of decades. Being executed probably helped, but still… How did people miss him? Is he simply that good at staying undetected? Yet, hadn't his plan today been to be sold in a very public auction full of powerful people, many of whom likely worked closely with the World Government? Is the man a genius or insane? Both seem likely. 

"I have no intention of helping out a senior citizen," Kid crows, clearly trying to show off (there can't be two of them so uninformed as Mugiwara here, surely). "The longer we stay here, the more troops there'll be." Law rolls his eyes, again unimpressed with this top bounty holder. He even glances back to Zoro, to share his doubts about what sounds to be a rather prudent response by a pirate captain with such a formidable reputation. In fact, he's certain his first mate would share in his being pointedly unimpressed if he weren't so busy helping to support his old friend and not paying attention to much else. "I think I'll go ahead."

The Captain waves them goodbye, in seemingly no hurry to make said exit. Law remains unimpressed. He knows what showboating is, he's done much better performances himself. Let him have his little dramatic walk away.

"While I'm at it, I'll help you guys out, too. I'll clean things up outside, so don't worry!"

Law is up out of his chair so fast it pretty much requires him to leap over the back of a couple rows before he even hits the stairs. There is no way, not for all the Grand Line, he is about to be shown up by the likes of HIM. Clean up? Take care of it? Ha! Says the one who said he didn't want to meet up with an admiral! No, it's too unimaginable, too unacceptable. Law doesn't need any of these other guys to take care of things for him or his crew. As if they haven't faced down worse. Created worse themselves! No way is he waiting in the back while Eustass "Captain" Kid does all the work. 

Mugiwara is on much the same page judging by how he bounces up the stairway with that inhuman quality of his. Though simply by having a longer stride, Law is still right at the boy's heels. Would have _easily_ beat him to the door if he hadn't gotten distracted. 

Not distracted. He happened to notice how Zoro supports Kuina as the two move to the side to let Luffy past. Happens to catch the way Zoro's hand curls at her waist as he holds her up. It just happens to remind him to say something before just abandoning his crew, not just as a way to get Zoro's attention focused on him. 

"Get everyone to the ship. Don't get lost again, Zoro-ya," Law teases as he bounds up past his (already trying to protest) first mate and the Strawhat swordsman (who giggles at Law's little quip which grinds at him; she acts to damn familiar with him for a woman who Law only just met even if he tells himself, rationally, she knew Zoro both _before_ him and _longer_ ). 

That is not what makes him come to a sudden halt at the top of the staircase, only a few steps above the two of them. It's just a thought, one totally unrelated to the girl or Mugiwara who is already disappearing around the corner.

He decides it's better to not think about these things. Especially when he's in a hurry not to let some South Blue asshole and an ignorant child have all the damn fun and glory. 

He turns around, grabbing Zoro by his tank top to pull him into a kiss. It's quick and it's messy and easily the most satisfying part of it isn't the kiss at all, but rather the startled sound Zoro makes as he’s hauled up two steps for Law to be able to lean down and meet his lips.

Still it does leave him smiling.

He loses one more second than he'd originally calculated, just on a dumb smile he doesn't understand as he holds Zoro there for a beat longer than he'd planned (in as much as he had planned it at all, really). He hums against Zoro's still closed lips, oddly satisfied with what had hardly been a necessary or even half decent kiss before he's swung back around, racing out to find the other two captains before they can make a scene without him. "Stay with Bepo!"

The last thing he hears before catching up to his rivals is a sharp, "I know how to find the damn ship, Law!" And much like the kiss, it is utter nonsense that leaves him strangely, comfortably warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of debate about if I should make this one or two chapters. I didn't like how soft the end came out when cut off here and was all set to go with one, but it wound up getting too damn long and I almost had to split it into two parts (that's two; it's two chapters. I'm posting it as two but calling it one.) The second part I hope to post either tommorow or the next day and includes a scene with the Strawhats and Heart Pirates straight up hanging out together at a bar. So much more hard hitting.


	7. Gut Punch, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you I'd get it up shortly. A lot of that is thanks to the fantastic efforts of Sinnobaddo. Considering my push to get this chapter out, and how late I wrote it, you guys really need to thank them for this not being a total mess.
> 
> Also, prepare yourself. A lot of this chapter is just Law glaring at Kuina and thinking this determined, loyal, caring if a bit cocky swordsman is the worst person ever.

**All Hearts**

**Chapter 7: Gut Punch, Part II**

Zoro didn't get lost. He'd just gotten separated in the confusion of helping everyone escape and subsequently had not returned to the ship, instead taking them to some place that is, according to Bepo, closer to the exact opposite direction of The Polar Tang. 

Or that's what Law manages to pick out over the Den Den Mushi as two different people try telling more or less the same story at the exact same time.

"-if only you told him he had to listen to me, even just a little bit," Bepo grumbles, likely while curled up in the corner, huddled with the poor non-mink friendly sized snail. Which might account for why Zoro sounds as though he's being smothered by a heavy coat of fur. 

"I was listening to your directions! How am I supposed to know that south of the river and my south were the same way?" Zoro growls back, clearly done with being lectured about his sense of direction and listening to navigators (and Bepo) for the day. This leads to what Law assumes is both pulling less than an inch back from the Den Den Mushi to continue their "discussion" in "private".

Rolling his head back in his shoulders with a heavy sigh, Law stares wordlessly up at the hazy bright blue of the Sabaody sky. A few of the smaller, wobblier bubbles pop over them while in the background the sound of bickering filters back over to Penguin's transponder snail. Zoro getting off track is frustrating - entirely expected, but still frustrating - enough, but for Bepo to go along with him? 

He quickly shakes off the urge to think of it as near mutiny, eyes drifting to their newest recruit; the infamous North Blue ex-pirate captain Jean Bart. No, it's all too easy for Law to imagine exactly how this happened and it didn't involve anything nearly as insidious as mutiny where their plan hinged on Law simply giving up command out of frustration and anger. Knowing the two officers, they didn't  _ plan _ any of this at all.

In fact, Law is certain he knows them well enough that no explanation is required. He already has a good idea of what went wrong. Starting with Zoro understanding " _ get everyone to the ship _ " as "make sure every person in this building is able to get through the blockade and escape to their ships.” Which just happened to mean getting to fight more marines than Law's actual order would have required. And is probably how he wound up separated from his crew. Except Bepo. To his credit, the mink is usually responsible enough to keep Zoro from wandering off.

_ Usually _ . Then again, usually Zoro doesn't have a dear, close no longer dead friend fighting alongside him, one who  **probably** said something like that if Zoro couldn't find his own crew, it would be safer to come with them.  **Probably** said it even  _ knowing _ that Bepo could have got him back to the Polar Tang just fine. And even though Bepo could have refused, it would have met turning down both Zoro (who Law bets saw absolutely nothing sinister in such an offer… not that it necessarily had been, but it could have been, damnit, and Zoro still would have thought nothing of it) but also a heavily injured young girl. Despite how, in the few quick glimpses Law HAPPENED to catch of her during the fight, she proved plenty skilled with her dual katana. Bepo always did have the bad habit of seeing Zoro as some kind of mink puppy, and knowing the soft hearted navigator, he would have easily seen an injured Kuina as much the same. 

No, Law doesn't need to hear their story since he's sure he already knows what happened. Should have seen it coming, honestly. Only he'd been in a rush not to let Eustass and Mugiwara make spectacles of themselves (without him there to do the actual work of taking out so many marines while those two messed around). And he hadn't thought Kuina would be so conniving. She must have heard Law's order to return to the ship - she could have hardly missed it with how she was practically wrapped around him - but surely she had something to do with where Zoro ended up. It's quite the shrew way to undermine Law's authority as captain.

He makes a note to keep a closer eye on the girl whenever she's around Zoro. Just in case.

At least Bepo had the good sense to dial up Shachi's Den Den Mushi before they'd trekked all the way back to the docks. As for where their two lost lambs (one lost lamb, and one slightly grumpy polar bear who didn't know his way around the sketchier parts of Sabaody) had ended up… That mystery has yet to be unravelled. Mostly due to...

" **_Of course_ ** there are multiple souths! Or else everything would be to the south!"

"That's not right at all! Captain, tell Zoro that isn't right!"

"Isn't there someone there who knows where you are?" Penguin asks, reading the intent on Law's face before he has the chance to open his mouth and snap at either of them. 

There's a brief pause on the other side of the line. All three of the older Heart Pirates exchange a quick look, wondering if it's a worrisome pause or just a scramble to pull together something competent.

"TORAO!" All three of them subsequently end up leaping back from the abrupt shouting coming out from the transponder. Law hadn't even known these things could achieve that level of volume. Especially not while looking so cheery about it. The Heart Pirates stare down at the Den Den Mushi in Penguin's hand, which is suddenly bouncing with childlike glee. The creature radiates an aura of youthful nativity and sunshine that is incredibly disconcerting to see when it's shell still bears Law's jolly roger. 

"I TOLD YOU IT'S TRA-FAL-GAR! TRAFALGAR LAW!" Bepo barks from somewhere in the background. "How can you keep forgetting?"

"Yeah." Zoro's low grumble is way closer to the snail now, which definitely doesn't make Law wonder exactly how close to Mugiwara he must be sitting. The boy is made of rubber and, well, extremely loud. It probably means nothing. "It's not at all hard, Strawhead."

"Shishishi," The other captain giggles, apparently delighted with Zoro's not quite joke. "Zoro is hilarious! HEY TORAO!"

"HE DID IT AGAIN!" Penguin and Shachi are just as shocked. 

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR BEAR IS AWESOME BY THE WAY! SHISHSHI SO FUNNY!" 

Law can at least grin slightly in agreement with that.

Wait. 

It's his bear  **_AND_ ** his swordsman. Why does Mugiwara have such a difficult time remembering that? 

"I'm trying to figure out where _**YOU**_ are," Law explains, trying to remain the reasonable adult since no one on the other side of the call sounds capable of doing so. It's difficult making out any one voice above the general commotion at the other end of the line. 

They made it all the way down the Grand Line in under a year, Law reminds himself. They can't be entirely incompetent. If he just stays patient...

"Oi, Strawhat, stop."

"But Zoro makes the best faces!"

That's it. That's enough of whatever they're doing. Law doesn't actually know, but he can imagine it and it's  _ enough _ . The poor snail gives a yelp, Law squeezes down so hard on the creature. " **MUGIWARA-YA, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SWORDSMAN**!"

By the end, the Den Den Mushi has to be taken away from both captain's before the crew can find each other. 

—♥️—

"You really don't have a single scar?"

The Strawhats have somewhat calmed down by the time Shachi manages to locate Shakky's Rip Off Bar, though the presence of the small group of Heart Pirates shakes them from the more pensive mood they'd found them in.

Silvers Rayleigh had stood up, announcing that was enough of him chattering away, and things soon seem to return closer to what Law assumes is normal. Mugiwara pounces at him excitedly (once Bepo reminds him which one Law is - as if he hadn’t just taken apart a whole regimen with this kid), greeting Law as if they're old friends and not rivals who only just met.

"Zoro talks about Torao so much!" Mugiwara says at some point after he tackles Law to the floor. 

The other Heart Pirates all look at their vice captain for confirmation. Zoro doesn't look back, at least not at Law. 

"I do not," the boy grumbles, cheeks somewhat flushed with frustration. The warm feeling settles back in Law's chest making it suddenly harder to swallow and himself, apparently, much easier to tackle back to the floor a second time. 

Only a bit later Law has struggled free only to wind up still sprawled out over the cold wooden floorboards, this time of his own free will. He leans back into a napping Bepo, his own head laying back against his navigator's side with his eyes closed. Mostly closed. He can't quite stop himself from watching Zoro and his old friend as they talk.

"Hmmm.... Not really. Law is good at fixing that sort of thing." Zoro shrugs the whole question off, clearly having never bothered to wonder about if he should or shouldn't have scars. Law has made sure he hasn't. Mostly. "There is one."

Kuina looks fascinated as Zoro slips the bandana off his right arm, securing it around his head before flexing the now completely bare bicep. Law can just make out Kuina's impressed look as she takes hold of Zoro's arm (which feels pretty damn familiar for someone who hasn't seen him in years, in Law's opinion) to do a quick inspection. The thin line passes straight through on all sides. “From when I cut it off," Zoro explains.

"Why would you cut off your own arm?" Kuina raises an eyebrow, dropping his arm suddenly as if suspicious of the whole idea. Probably because it's utterly insane - something Zoro did not seem to comprehend, not even when Law had pointedly left the scar behind. His first mate spent a whole two days showing it off to the crew. He'd been so  _ proud _ of himself. 

Kuina manages to put him on the defensive about it. Law wonders if the girl had always been so pushy. She could just have easily shrugged it off and accepted it had been Zoro's best option (it hadn't been, but that isn't the point). "I had to get to the ship."

"What about after? You use that arm for fighting!" Nevermind hoping one of them might have a glimmer of good sense. The fact that Zoro couldn't hold all his swords if he didn't have all his arms hadn't really been Law's point when he'd originally gotten upset with him for doing something so reckless. All because-

"I knew Law would fix it," Zoro shrugs, just as he had when Law had demanded an explanation.  _ It's fine, Captain, you can fix it _ . Law had been too upset at time to understand the significance of Zoro's thoughtless, unconcerned reply. He didn't think about it until later, once he'd spent a good two hours sewing that damn arm on and transfusing enough blood back into him that it left no doubt the boy should have died. You can't just lose that much blood and push through on will power alone! Yet at the end of the night Zoro had been sitting up, complaining about being stuck in the infirmary ( _"would you have been stuck in a grave, Zoro-ya? Than you'll stay put_.")

That is when it hit him. The level of complete faith Zoro must have in him. So much so that he didn't even question the instinct to slice off an arm if it meant being able to get to the crew in time. He didn't consider the pain it would cause or the heavy blood loss or numerous possible infections that could have killed him even if he manages to escape. He never even stopped to think of what would have happened if they had already killed Law. Zoro acted without thinking! It was maddening, and had been far too much for Law to accept. 

Especially the idea that Zoro had been thinking, only instead of worry about all the very real possible ways he could have failed, he thought about the quickest way to get back to his crew. He thought about Law and knew without a doubt that his captain would be both alive and able to repair something as "simple" as a severed arm. He thought all he had to do was get to the ship while bleeding out, take out a few bandits and free Law and  _ everything would be fine _ . Law would fix it.

He **had** fixed it, but only most of it. "I had to tell Ikkaku about the explosive and get Law out of those damned cuffs. I figured I could fight everyone there with just the two swords after I got there."

It’s the stupidest, craziest, most reckless thing Law has ever seen. "You're an idiot," Kuina laughs, not as crossed as Law had hoped she might get with him. She barely seems surprised! 

Granted, she hadn't been the one to have Zoro pass out at her feet, covered in blood and carrying his own severed arm. He'd only barely handed Law the keys to the sea stone cuffs before collapsing in a heap. Fuck, who knows how long he'd spent bleeding out just while trying to find them. Law thought he was dead.

After the attack and the surgery and the clean up were all taken care of, Law had gone back ashore. He didn't leave a single bandit on that island. He'd made sure of it.

"I don't know," mutters the red headed girl sitting around a table with most of the others. She still seems suspicious of the Heart Pirates - Law and Zoro, specifically - unlike her captain. The strawhat boy immediately took the two other Supernovas as his friends. This despite their shared statues as infamous rookies with nearly unrivalled bounties - earned through atrocities or betrayals or who knows what - among this newest generation of pirates. Sure,  _ Law _ knows that neither him nor Zoro are so evil hearted, but the Strawhats couldn't be sure of that fact just like Law refuses to be sure of them. Even taking Kuina being an old friend to the Heart Pirates' vice captain, they are still rivals for the New World, and they are still dangerous. 

So he can't say if she is the only one to remember this fact, but the red headed girl is the only one who doesn't bother hiding her suspicions. Law is willing to bet she’s one of the reasons Mugiwara is still alive at this point. How a boy like this will ever survive on the other side of the red line Law has no idea. Although, having witnessed him at the Auction Hall today, Law's stomach churns over with the feeling that he will manage to scrape by. "I would say it's as stupid as trying to remove your own legs."

"It was only my feet, Nami-san," Kuina corrects, ignoring the curious uptick of Zoro's head as he peers down at her legs. Law's eye twitches. "And at least I can still fight!"

"Hey, I defeated all of the bandits between me and the Polar Tang!" Which is still focusing on the wrong issues, but clearly neither of the younger swordsman's care. "Besides, what about speed and stance?"

The cute way Zoro teases her about this means it's clearly something from when they had been children together. It also makes Law want to use shambles to send her at least a mile from the green haired boys side. 

Law snaps his eyes all the way shut, convinced it's best not to see the way he's smiling at her right then. 

”Says the boy who tried using twenty bokken his first time!"

This catches the attention of all the Heart Pirates. Well, save Bepo who mutters a soft, "aye-aye, captain!" and continues to nap. Law isn't sure when the small raccoon dog started sleeping on top of the mink's belly, but it gives a loud snore in reply. 

"That's ridiculous," Shachi points out while Penguin cheers Zoro on, convinced it would be amazing. "You couldn't even hold that many swords."

"Sure I could," Zoro promises, and despite the absurdity of it, Law can immediately picture him as a boy, finding a way to wield as many of the training swords as possible. Yes, he concludes, chuckling to himself, he definitely did just that. "I couldn't necessarily fight with them all at once..."

"The way I remember it," Kuina cuts in, "you could barely fight with three at once."

There is a loud outburst of noise from almost the whole bar. Law can't resist the urge to take a peek, and sure enough Zoro has that dangerous gleam to his eyes. His lips pull up into a smirk that more than one marine report has described as being demonic in nature. "Oi, do you want a fight?"

"No fighting." Law's verdict is met with a great many disappointed groans from the mixed crews. Zoro glances back at his captain, all that bloodlust and challenge falling away the moment he hears Law's voice. Law keeps his one open eye on the boy, just in case he doesn't think he's being completely serious. "We’ve raised enough flags without you two taking down parts of the archipelago." Law has no doubt they could easily do just that given the competitive flare up of energy between the two in those short seconds. 

It's just sensible not to draw more attention when the navy has already put out an admiral to track them down. He certainly isn't just jealous over the idea of Zoro sparring against someone else.

"You must be Zoro's captain, Trafalgar Law." Kuina leans over out from behind Zoro, taking a couple of looks between the two men before she makes the introduction. It comes off as overly formal seeing as she certainly knows who he is. Law vaguely remembers Zoro mentioning her father ran the dojo where he was raised. Perhaps it's because of that. Or perhaps she actually is trying to show Law some respect seeing how (despite the Mugiwara's persistence) he is her dear friend's captain. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Law had been raised in various war zones, mostly by criminals. He doesn't really care for false formalities. He does care about his crew, though. Unlike Kuina, he has no intentions of making such an effort with her (the fact that he has let her sit there so casually leaning against Zoro shows her more than enough kindness on his part) but he isn't about to reject her attempts outright and risk being the one Zoro winds up upset with. He gives a slow nod of acknowledgment, raising an eyebrow at the last part. 

He doesn't point out that he couldn't say the same, partly due to thinking she had been dead up until an hour ago. Only partly. 

"Hmm?" Zoro voices Law's own confusion over the last remark, or does so the bet either of them know how. Kuina returns his wide eyed look with another loud laugh that Law is starting to find he hates.

"I have been following you since the wanted poster appeared in the paper with news of you two at Solsman Island," she explains, as if Zoro shouldn't have expected any different. "It's part of why I left the people who took me in. I couldn't believe Roronoa Zoro was already out there on the Grand Line, gaining a reputation, and I hadn't even left the East Blue! I couldn't stand the idea of you beating me to become the greatest swordsman in the world! Even if it would have only been for a short while before I defeated you."

"The greatest swordsman in the world?" Law repeats back, maybe a bit more mockingly than he intends. He'd never heard Zoro mention anything like that.

"Yes, it should be every swordsman's goal!" Kuina says with a passion, ignorant of her friend's slight embarrassment or Law's teasing smirk. It reminds him of the determination exhibited by her captain when he'd arrived at the auction hall. "To defeat Dracula Mihawk and become the greatest, so that their name is known through heaven and hell and all in between."

Law could simply admire the girl's spirit. Instead, he tries to picture Zoro being so bright eyed and green, driven by the pure dream of a child unaffected by harsh realities of this world. Had he been like that before arriving in the North? It would have been before that, even. Back before he thought he lost this girl and his village. 

Law thinks back to the auction house, back to those few seconds after Kuina first revealed herself. Something in Zoro shifted out of Law's reach. He'd changed into someone his own captain didn't know. It all seems to have started with the sudden reappearance of just a single girl. 

What's so  _ special _ about  **_her_ ** ? She's clearly not even one of the strongest members of her own crew judging by her injuries. Despite sailing with two others who go under the title of Supernovas and considering herself a fighter, she doesn't even have a 100 million Berry bounty to back up whatever reputation she may have. And she isn't  _ so _ pretty. The criminal known as Nico Robin is - as far as Law can tell - more conventionally attractive in most every way. And while the one known as Black Leg has acted like a fool over all three in just the short time Law's been forced to interact with these people, he's at his worst with the one skeptical girl.

Honestly, the blonde himself is at least if not more attractive than any of the three women present, although he showed no interest in doing anything more with Zoro than trade insults. Law is sure that Black Leg's behavior is rooted in jealousy over how close Kuina and Zoro seem to have become less than an hour after meeting up again after so long. Law may have worried Zoro's hostility towards Black Leg had similar reasons if he hadn't known Zoro had taken an almost immediate aversion to the cook after reading only one report on the Strawhats. 

He'd also dismissed the idea that he needed to know anything about any of the other rival crews. " _ Ehh? I don't see why it matters just because the marines think some other crews are big deals. Even if their captains have high bounties and probably wired powers as well, and even if they do end up in the New World. So what? Whatever you do, I'll do that. Why should I care so much about what other pirates do _ ?" Isn't that what Zoro has told him. Only it seems he cares plenty about  _ this _ pirate even if  _ she _ isn't his captain. So, again, what's so special about  **_her_ ** ?

There must be something, though, because when Zoro watches her it's with this constant spark of interest. He leans back in his chair and has this soft but proud sort of smile, as if he doesn't want to admit how impressed and happy he is even when it's obvious to everyone. 

"When I learned you came to the Grand Line with a crew of pirates I knew the only explanation was that you were still driven by the same goal we had as children," Kuina announces fiercely, getting out of her seat and standing over Zoro as she spoke to him. The girl is absolutely alight- has that same fire in her soul he'd seen in his own swordsman. Is this the power of their bond? Something they shared long before Law? "Now that we've both met the man and sailed the first half of the Grand Line, it is like we always-"

"Kuina!" Zoro growls the name through clenched teeth, eyes focusing on the floor. 

"What? Oh… Oh!" The fire burns out, leaving just a young girl standing there, apparently coming back to her senses. She flushes, turning to stare at Law with wide eyes as she realizes what she said. "Right, of course. Not that you met him. I don't know what I'm saying actually. Haha." The girl gives a very unconvincing laugh before falling back into her chair and going suddenly silent.

The room would have been completely quiet along with her except Law is sure his heart is pounding loud enough for everyone to hear. "Met before?" He repeats, closing his eyes as he thinks back to that damn auction. All Zoro's anger that Law couldn't quite explain. He thinks about Basil and his stupid card tricks. And now to know Zoro is keeping things from him purposefully.

"It's nothing," Zoro grumbles, still pointedly not meeting his eyes when he tries to stare his first mate down. He tries dissecting the boy's life to find the part he needs, but it's all being hidden from view. From his captain. From Law. "It was before we met." 

It's as if this whole archipelago is trying to remind Law that the swordsman doesn't belong to him. That there are all these parts Law doesn't have any claim to.

If Zoro were here beside his captain like he should have been instead of huddled together with his childhood friend, Law might have had a chance. He could have at least been touching him; could have pulled Zoro in close, held him in there. He could have gotten it out of him; with enough patience and scrutiny Zoro would have eventually sighed and given in, even if he’d have insisted it didn't matter if he told him or not. Clearly it did or he would have never refused in the first place. 

Kuina's eyes go from one to the other. "Oh, the poster!" She exclaims, as if only remembering their conversation. The one Law keeps running through his mind as another bad omen. "It's how I spotted you right away in the auction hall," Kuina presses on, trying to fix the oppressive silence she had created. "Or I guess I spotted Trafalgar-san thinking he was you by mistake."

"Ehh?" Law hadn't honestly realized the wild monkey child known as the Strawhat captain had settled down, sitting cross legged on the top of the bar. He's equally surprised to find him actually listening to anything that’s being said. It may be the first time Law's seen him do so. "How could you mistake Zoro and Torao?" He looks between the two of them, twisting his head this way and that as if trying to see them as many different ways as possible. Law recalls that when he'd first shown up to the bar, this same boy couldn't remember which one he was despite their earlier team up against the marines.

"I believe Onna-Bugeisha-san is referring to Torao wearing Zoro's shirt," the woman Law now recognizes as the well-known criminal and traitor to the world government, Nico Robin, clarifies. 

The mood in the bar takes a hard shift.

Law closes his eyes, trying to ignore his crew's snickering as well as the way his face heats up, as he recalls the circumstances that led to the picture in question. He’s sure Zoro's reaction is much the same. Neither is a fan of his newest wanted poster.

More accurately, neither enjoys being reminded of the lead up to the whole Volnaled Isle incident that ended with Zoro wearing Law's lightly blood-splattered hoodie. It's fairly difficult, finding a situation that leaves both Heart Pirates equally embarrassed and flustered. It just so happens a newspaper photographer captured one. 

"Shishishi." Even Mugiwara is able to pick up on the abashment radiating off both men. Which only serves to make it that much worse. "That's okay, Zoro! Kuina hates her poster, too!"

"It's that stupid girlie veil!" Kuina sighs, sinking into her seat. "You can't even see my face! I could be anybody."

"You have a bounty?" The news is enough to pull Zoro out of his own slump. Law, annoyed by himself for being so easily embarrassed by a mere memory, shakes the mood off as well. Though it's only replaced by annoyance over how quick Kuina is to earn Zoro's attention. 

"Of course she has a bounty!" Another one of the Strawhats, one Law does not recognize and can't bother to remember despite the boy's horrible boasting when he'd introduced himself. "She's the infamous Pirate Hunter, Shimotsuki Kuina."

"Thank you, Usopp-san."

"How much?" Asks Zoro, who never learned how to be polite or ask nicely (which is probably Law's fault). That spark of a challenge is back.

Kuina knows it, too, grumbling in annoyance as she explains, "They didn't even count Whiskey Peak or Skypiea!" She snorts, ignoring Penguin's surprised exclamation over them having been to Skypiea (the talkative boaster - Usopp - is more than happy to regale him with the story). What she can't ignore is Zoro's continuing to stare her down. "77,000,000 Berries."

The Strawhat pirate appears at a loss when instead of challenged, Zoro laughs with absolute, unblemished pride as he pulls her into another one armed hug. Both swordsmen seem equally confused to suddenly find themselves yanked apart as Law drags Zoro out of the bar by the wrist. Law mutters something about time and admirals that he's sure passes as a decent enough excuse for the monkey boy, not bothering to care what Kuina herself thinks, and storms out with his vice captain firmly in tow. 

—♥️—

Even after that overly crowded bar is out of sight, Law can't make himself let go. A dark storm clouds rolls over his mood, churning at all the somber thoughts in his head, all of them far louder than Zoro calling his name. He stalks back towards the docks on the quickest route he can find while he tries not to replay all the small touches on his mind. He doesn't think about the way Zoro was at the auction, all the secrets he's apparently determined to keep - but only from Law. He doesn't think about that stupid rubber lonely repeatedly asking Zoro to join his crew as if Law hadn't been right there. As if Zoro wasn't already taken, damnit.

_ You've taken something that does not belong to you _ . The words hit him out of nowhere, the cut through him, right down his chest.  **_Fuck_ ** . Basil Hawkins had been right. 

He's going to lose Zoro.

"Oi, captain!" Zoro gives another tug of his own wrist, this one hard enough to upset Law's determined stride and send him toppling back into his second's chest. Zoro stares down at him with something right between annoyance - he had just been pulled a good half a dozen yards by the wrist after all - and open concern. "Is everything alright?"

Law twists his neck back to meet Zoro's eyes, not bothered when doing so knocks his hat to the floor and leaves Law arched against him rather awkwardly. He blinks a couple of times as he stares back into the green haired boy's eyes.  _ Is _ everything alright? Law isn't sure. Isn't he supposed to always be confident about what to do, about what is going on? He's the captain, damnit, and he is completely, totally unsure. That's what is so terrifying.

Their little stare down gives the four other Heart Pirates time to catch up to the two. "Captain," Bepo bends over, panting from a mix of the sudden burst of exertion and Sabaody midday heat which must have been much worse under his heavy layer of fur. "Captain, you left without wak- oh."

Law is still leaning back against Zoro. Neither broke eye contact. Not even when the other three of their comrades caught up to them, though they all wisely chose to stay quiet.

It really should be Law to say something. If he had any idea what the hell he could possibly say.

Shachi coughs and looks away, grabbing Penguin before he can do anything and pulls the other over behind Bepo. Law is sure all sorts of silent conversation are going on but can't be bothered to care.

After a pause, Zoro's expression shifts to honest confusion, clearly unsure what Law is looking for as he searches his face. The way Law is leaning against him, he can feel all Zoro's muscles move. He can feel his hesitation before he lifts his arm, bringing his hand up to comb his fingers through Law's hair.

Law sighs, letting his eyes close and head push back into Zoro's hand. Behind him, he can hear Zoro's sharp intake of breath as the boy's steady heart falters for a beat. Law can't help smirking, glad to know he still elects such a reaction. 

He could just say it. He could just tell Zoro he needs him to promise and stay, but it feels like a weakness. One that Law shouldn't have - not as a captain or a supernova or a man who has denied death so many times. He should just know Zoro would stay, and it shouldn't matter anyway. 

The only problem is how much it does matter. It has for a long time, but at least before there had been no threats outside of what Law could easily defeat in a fight. There hadn't been any actual competition. Even if there had been, would Law have noticed? Noticed even before he realized just how much Zoro is holding back from him?

He couldn't demand that Zoro give him everything, even the parts from before, the pieces of Zoro he had no right to. Things similar to the ones he may also have kept hidden. No. Not hidden, exactly. Things he just never felt the need to share with the crew. Things that had long since passed. Things that happened to a very different Trafalgar Law. It’s all from before he knew any of them, what did it matter what he may or may not have done? What he'd tried to do?

He hadn't meant to hide it exactly. Still, he could see why Zoro might want to keep parts of his life to himself. Could understand the impulse to just move on and try not to drag it all back.

Only none of that makes Law feel less under attack from all these new discoveries.

"Hey, Law?" Zoro's fingers keep running from the back of his neck up through his hair and Law in turn keeps his eyes closed and leaning back into him. Every now and then he arches into the touch and Zoro temporarily goes all breathless, which only makes Law want to stay put and do it again, pleased with himself for causing this even as more dark thoughts roll through his head. "What are you doing?"

Sulking.

That doesn't sound like a 222 million Berry bounty pirate captain, either. 

"Mugiwara-ya is strong," Law answers, slowly peeling his eyes open. This time he doesn't stare up at Zoro, focusing instead on the endless forest above them, the pale sunlight streaming in through the oil-shimmers off the bubbles. "But a headache." It's a half-hearted truth, but what else can he say that won't sound weak and needy and lay his heart at Zoro's feet? 

Especially when he can't be sure he has Zoro's. Not in full.

The sound of Zoro's laugh rumbles through his chest and goes through Law. It feels nice, but he forces himself to give it up, pulling away from his first mate to lean down and grab his hat. It gives him a good excuse to force himself to step away. "He seems like he'd be a lot of trouble to have as a captain," Zoro agrees, hand pulling back suddenly as Law moves decisively away, as if it's understood he no longer has permission to touch. "Kuina really likes him though."

Yeah, well, Kuina seems like a bit of a headache herself if Law is honest. Too much cocky determination even when she's obviously injured and leaning into Zoro. Law considers the other swordsman to be just as much, if not more, of a nuisance than her captain, even if he knows he can't say as much to Zoro. 

He isn't entirely sure what he can say about the whole Kuina matter that won't upset the vice captain, but before he gets further than opening his mouth to reply with  _ something _ Shachi jumps in with, "The Strawhats all seem that way, but I guess they weren't that bad. Right, Penguin?"

Law let's out a small huff of amusement as Shachi turns to his cohort for some back up. Penguin tends to like most people, unless they made it a point to attack or insult the crew. So it isn't necessarily a surprise when Penguin readily agrees. "Hmm, yeah, they were nice. Kuina seemed awesome," he adds, offering Zoro a thumbs up and a smile of support.

Law starts to say something again.

"Captain!" And gets half dragged as Bepo spins Law around towards the main part of town on this section of the archipelago. "Shouldn't we get back to the ship? The navy did say they were sending an admiral, right?"

This time it's Zoro who snorts, and without turning to face him, Law is sure the other swordsman is doing his best to look entirely unfrightened and exude confidence. Law can understand the urge to test himself; so far he's remained largely unimpressed with any of the navy's attempts to slow their progress through the Grand Line. It would be interesting to see what kind of a challenge their top tier might be. Still, Law has just enough sense not to willfully put his crew in the way of one of the three legendary men who make up the marine's ranking officers. Better to ignore the siren's song of that particular fight for the time being and just get everyone back to the ship. He's sure Jean Bart will be thankful to avoid any clash likely to end with them in handcuffs (if they're lucky).

"Mm," Law agrees, looking over his shoulder and nodding all the crew members on. Bepo waits for a beat before Shachi and Penguin shrug and follow directions, taking the lead on the trek back to the ship. 

As Zoro passes, Law notices the boy glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, no doubt working something out in his own head. Law does his best not to pay any attention to the sideways look or the slight frown at his lips. 

He waits to set off, falling in step beside their newest crewmate. "Jean Bart," Law says with a nod of acknowledgment as he walks besides the man. He's hardly a giant but his size is still notable. It makes him feel more like the Larger Than Life figure Law remembers reading about in his youth, even in these conditions. "I should offer you some warning about the Polar Tang. I wouldn't want you to be too surprised. Our ship is a bit… different."

Zoro isn't the only one who is eyeing Law today. Law feels the other man look him over, knows that he is being measured up. Jean Bart had said that he would do anything and go with anyone that could offer him an escape from the nobles that held him a slave. Law suspects fully that he is a man of his word and that - having promised to join Law's crew when he freed him from his collar - he would not back down, even if Law had gone on to prove himself a poor captain. Still, he’s sure a renowned pirate such as Jean Bart would prefer to be under a captain he could at least hold in some respect. Law’s certain he can quickly show himself to be worth more than twice that. 

Admittedly, the first hour or so of his time spent with them may not reflect particularly well on Trafalgar Law.

After a pause the man looks back ahead, and something about the man's demeanor makes Law feel as though, unbelievably, what he saw in his short scrutiny of Law has answered whatever questions Jean Bart had. At least for the time being. "In all my time, I have never found two ships on the entire sea that were exactly alike. Every ship is different, just as every crew."

"A wise sentiment and very true, I suspect," Law replies, not trying to hide the mischievous glint to his eyes or in his smile as he grins up at the newly christened Heart Pirate from under the brim of his hat. "However, The Polar Tang isn't what you would call  _ on  _ the water."

He isn't surprised when the older man returns such cheekiness with a frown, but he is pleased to see more than a hint of interest. However, before the former pirate captain can ask any questions of him Shachi is yelling for his attention. "Captain!"

"Hmm?" Both men turn to look up ahead. Law narrows his eyes, barely able to make out any details behind the tall cloud of dust now rising from the archipelago's roots. He crosses in front of Bepo in a few steps, trying to see the cause of such a fight. Only once the air has cleared some does he have any chance to distinguish the silhouette of a familiar figure.

"That's…" Law squints through the dust, sure the two jagged shapes he sees belongs to Eustass Kid, but unable to tell anything for certain yet. Still, why would Kid be fighting anyone here? Hadn't they already taken down most of the marines trying to stop them? The only thing that could have possibly held the other pirate up is if he ran into some serious trouble. "Eustass-ya and…"

"Captain!" Shachi and Penguin had clearly gone up slightly ahead of the others and had a good chance to scope out the action before the debris cloud had spread. Going off Shachi's expression, Law had a good feeling his first instinct had been correct, and possibly that things were worse than he feared. "Look!"

The next shape Law can make out is so large he dwarves even Jean Bart. Large and imposing and impossible not to recognize. Even having never met the man before in his life, Law knows who they’re dealing with just from his outline in the smoke.

Before he can stop himself, Law runs forward to get a better look. Zoro is quick to follow, coming at a stop along next to Law at the edge of a small drop off. The air around them has cleared out, leaving Law staring down one of the seven great Shichibukai himself.

"What is a Warlord of the sea doing here?" As he says it, still shocked at the sudden development, Zoro already has all three of his katana out and raised. His body is tense and coiled, ready to launch himself at this beast standing in front of them.

_ "To become the greatest swordsman in the world!" _ That is what Kuina had said, and maybe once upon a time that had been Zoro's true dream, but it isn't the goal of the Roronoa Zoro here today. 

Ever since Law had known him, Zoro had only been driven by one goal, one singular purpose.  _ "I will avenge my village and my friend. More than that," _ Zoro had told him when he'd first joined the crew, had held Law's eyes and made one thing very clear. _ "I will haunt down and destroy every single person who calls themselves a Shichibukai. I will make sure they all are defeated so that none are left." _

Zoro's aura is burning off beside him, an almost physical thing that can singe the air and scorch the grass at his feet. It's clear he also recognizes the warlord for who he is and plans to keep his word.

Below them the Kid pirates stand on the defensive, waiting for Kuma to strike again. He must be acting in his position as one of the Shichibukai - why else be here at a time like this - which makes it very likely the navy will be converging on them soon enough. Still, Law doesn't think he'd have any hope of stopping him. Not with his goal in such close sight.

He doesn't really want to.

"Trafalgar Law…" 

"You know my name?" Law's shock is obvious and written over his face before he has time to process it. The fact that one of the Shichibukai not only knows his name but immediately recognized him and called him out.

And then tries to kill him. 

"Captain!" He hears Bepo yelling as the laser shoots passed him, marking the precise place Law had only just been standing and blowing the dirt right out from under the whole spot. 

The first thing Law does after he slides to a halt is shield his face with his arms, searching the rubble and smoke rising up around him for any sign of green.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees the flash of blades in the sunlight as Zoro throws himself at the warlord, slashing into one of his shoulders. He can hear the tones of Jean Bart and Shachi but not make out the words through the ringing in his ears.

Law grins to himself, his chest full of a manic sort of glee. The warlord had seen Law, knew his name, and immediately recognized him as a threat. Mugiwara could learn something from him; clearly this Shichibukai knew that Trafalgar Law is not a man to be trifled with.

"This guy acts at random!" He lands on the soft rooted ground with a gentle thud next to Eustass, who is doing his best to scare off his vice captain with an intimidating scowl. Not that it had any hope of working even if Zoro had seen the effort. He only glances over when Law arrives before jumping back to higher ground, no doubt trying to find a position from which to get in a better strike as his first seemed to have little effect other than a strangely jagged cut through the top of the man's right arm. "Roronoa, Trafalgar! Stay out of my way!"

"Do you want to be destroyed?" Law drops casually, as if taking down Eustass Kid would be no challenge to him. Having seen him and Mugiwara's actions during their previous battle against the navy, Law is not entirely convinced it would be. There's a good reason for a Shichibukai to hold him in such regards after all. "I told you not to tell me what to do."

He ignores Eustass's dirty look, instead shifting his focus back to the warlord staring them all down. The Titan seems rather unmoved by any of what is happening around him. Unmoved and unresponsive. Something feels strange, but Law would figure it out later. Just because it’s his goal doesn't mean he's prepared to leave all the fun to Zoro. His fingers stretch out, calling up a whirlwind of power right at their tips. He holds it there at the ready, and can see Zoro just out of the corner of his eye doing much the same. Waiting for Law to unleash him. 

"We're running into some unexpected bigshots today. I don't want to add an admiral to that list," Law announces, teasing Eustass with a smug look as he borrows the other rookie pirates words from earlier. Certainly, Law can see the wisdom in them… Since they have their own Shichibukai to take down now. "So you will let us pass, Bartholomew Kuma."

—♥️—

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

Eustass is practically fuming over the indignity of having Law save his life. It's hardly his fault. If the other captain had been paying attention to the situation instead of just attacking straight on, he would have realized much the same thing Law had easily figured out.

"You rely too much on your techniques, Eustass-ya," Law helpfully points out, though Eustass looks less than thrilled over the critique. 

It's a very different conversation then the one right next to them. "Your captain seemed pretty brazen at first, but you two were quite the team," Killer says as he offers Zoro a hand up from where he'd landed in the soft grass. 

Zoro makes a pointed refusal, climbing up to his feet with a huff. "Well yours seems pretty fucking crazy," he growls before storming over to Law's side. It's hard to blame him seeing as the reason he winded up there in the first place had been Eustass's recklessness with his last attack. 

Zoro doesn't take kindly to being pushed out of the way in the middle of a fight, even if their target turns out to be nothing more than a robotic work up of a Shichibukai and not the real thing in the first place.

Law offers him a small smile over his shoulder, knowing that for Zoro, that is as close to playing nice as he's bound to get after the whole catastrophe. He can imagine it stings, having the promise of defeating an actual Shichibukai dangled in front of him in such a manner. The next marines they hit are going to wind up paying in the worst way. "Do you honestly think this is a Warlord of the Sea?" Law asks, turning his attention back to Eustass who can't seem to decide between being confused, annoyed, or simply pissed off at Law's attitude.

He does a rather good impression of all three. "What do you mean?" Eustass asks as Killer steps behind him to mirror Zoro before he picks up on the sound of the approaching regiment. The other first mate quickly falls back towards the rest of his crew, leaving Eustass to wait for his answer.

Which he could get another time, somewhere a little more quiet. Not that Law thought his crew would have had any trouble holding a bunch of low ranking marines at bay, but there were better places for them to have this conversation. "Our next guests have arrived. We can finish this later." That being said, Law steps back to let Eustass take the lead, glancing up the plateau to check on his own crew (Bepo and Jean Bart seemed to be doing just fine on their own) before following behind.

Law can't help but smile, pulling his hat low and ducking his head to try and hide it. Zoro matches Law's pace, staying right at his heels. Still, it's pretty obvious the other boy is pouting. 

"Hey, Trafalgar." Law looks up, surprised to hear Eustass calling his name. For once he doesn't even sound angry at him. Well, that has to be a first. "About what you said earlier... if he ain't a warlord then what is he?"

Law doesn't have time to offer any theories on the subject before the dust explodes in their faces from a hard impact nearby. "What now?" Eustass yells, but Law has a few guesses even before he's seen the hard and heavy black outline identical to the one before, but again - there isn't time.

The laser strikes right at the center of the three men, scattering them as the leap to get out of the incoming explosion. 

Law lands over next to Eustass. He gets his feet steady under him and draws his sword. At least he knows how to deal with them now. If he can get it under a room he can use an injection shot to cut off its energy source. It may need the power drained by a couple attacks first, but this time Law has a plan.

Had a plan.

"KUINA!" The shouts echoes through the impossibly large mangroves. Zoro jerks his head around towards the voice, what can only be Mugiwara yelling out for his crewmate. Law's stomach drops, knowing instantly what the boy is about to do.

Ahead of them, the whirling of another laser beam starts up again from the hand of this second fake warlord. 

"Zoro-ya." It's the most of a warning Law had time to issue, and even that is too late.

Zoro runs off, speeding off towards the sound of the Mugiwara's cry in a burst of speed before Law's voice can even stop him.

Damnit. Why now?

Law glances at Eustass who is too preoccupied with their newest enemy to spare him more than a quick glare. He is clearly unamused by what Law is about to do.

He takes off after the other swordsman, leaving the other Heart Pirates to help out the remaining captain in his steed.

"Zoro-ya! Wait, damnit!" Law is typically faster than the other boy, but Zoro is throwing himself forward with a hellish speed. "You don't even know where you're going!"

If he gets lost right now, so help him, Law is going to cut the swordsman in two. He really will.

Fuck, where are they even going? Law can hear the sounds of a fight but isn't sure which one. He glances back over his shoulder, trying to make out the battle they just escaped. He'd left four of the crew behind, and while he knew they were all strong he couldn't help worrying. Without his injection needle to stop the power, putting down another one of these beasts may not be so easy, and he doesn't expect the Heart Pirates will back down and leave Kid's crew to fight it off themselves.

When he turns back around, Zoro has come to a stop at the top of a small drop. It's only for the briefest moment before he jumps down, disappearing out of Law's sight before he's even reached the edge. "Zoro-ya!"

Damnit again.

Law slides to a stop at the ledge of the cliff, staring down to take in the scene as Zoro had done before. He understands now why his first mate had been in such a rush.

His friend is kneeling in front of one of the robotic replacements, even worse for wear than she'd been less than half an hour earlier. Even from up here, Law can see all the marks and scratches of a new, more recent battle. 

The warlord strips off his glove which makes Law pause for just a moment to watch. Their copy had never done anything like that- just blasted the beams straight through the center of their hands, gloves and all. Maybe this is a new kind of attack.

Not that it matters, Law realizes with a jolt. Either way, Zoro is speeding down the side of the incline and right towards it. "Damnit. ZORO-YA!" Law tries to call him back, his voice going completely unheeded.

The robot says something to the girl at his feet. It seems longer than her name, though that's the only thing Law ever heard one say.

He lifts back his hand right as Zoro makes it to the pair, grabbing onto Kuina. There isn't going to be enough time for him to get away from that strike, damnit! 

"ROOM!" Law shouts, not giving the power more than a second before he's thrown it up, covering nothing more than he has to. It barely has time to spread over Zoro as he pushes Kuina away from the hit. "SHAMBLES!" 

Zoro vanishes in a pop of air. Law waits for him to come back. A heart beat passes.

The blue circle continues to glow, still empty.

"Zoro-ya?" Law blinks as his room slowly fades out of existence, the area left whole and unaffected, except that it's missing something very important. It's never not worked before. How can it  _ not _ work?

The robot looks straight up at Law, and if it is about to recognize him and attack Law has no plan to try and dodge. He's rooted to the spot, eyes scanning the air where there should be a body. The robot only nods at him.

It steps up to the Strawhat's swordsman, laying sprawled out on the ground where Zoro had pushed her away only seconds before the hot that surely would have killed her connected. The robot pulls its arm back and swings. There is another popping nose as the girl vanishes from the floor. 

"Zoro?" Below Law vaguely recognizes that the Strawhats are being absolutely destroyed but it barely registers as more than that, a quick note made and nothing more. He summons room again, tries to use shambles to call back something that isn't there. Law falls to his knees, watching the small space he's cast the power over with every inch of his concentration. He switches two rocks, then the rock for a chunk of root. Everything works. He tries to summon Zoro from nothing. Gets nothing in return.

It's not going to work, he knows that. He switches the root for some moss. power trickles through his fingertips and everything works as it should. The op op no mi has not failed him. He calls for Zoro again. Nothing.

It's too late.

Zoro is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wish I could poll you guys on the next part. I guess a lot of it depends on how much you want to see Law hurt.


	8. Head Trauma, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long. I got so sick, work did not take it well. It was just like ahh. If anyone is still reading this please feel free to drop a line (Here, 

  
Shimotsuki Village is probably one of the best spots on the entire Ichirin Atoll at any time of the year, but the absolute greatest time to be there has to be in early November. First there's the Harvest Festival where it seems like the entire Island shows up in Shimotsuki for three days (Kuina and Zoro got to play taiko drums during the parade this year and came back to the dojo carrying arms full of apples, persimmons, nashi, and roasted sweet potatoes from little old ladies they'd never met before who kept saying how handsome they were in their costumes and what a wonderful job they did although neither had bothered to practice until the night before). A few days the local shrine lets them race miniature boats out to sea meant to carry out messages to some protective spirit or some such and so aren't _technically_ meant to be raced but Miko-san always tells them this with a wink and never stops them from turning it into a sport. The eleventh had been Zoro's birthday. Last year, Kuina's father had made a very big deal of her turning thirteen. While she tried to hide it, Zoro could tell she spent a whole two weeks before hand buzzing with excitement. Even in the middle of one of their matches, she'd start wondering out loud if maybe her father would get her a better sword as since she'd been fighting nitoryu she'd had to use one of the dojo's swords, not a very good match for a partner as venerable as Wado Ichimonji. Zoro hadn't thought it likely, seeing as her dad hadn't exactly been pleased when she'd suddenly decided to change styles only six months ago (which is strange as their sensei seemed only amused when two years earlier Zoro had invented Santoryu all on his own). But not even he had guessed the actual gift would be so horrifying.

Instead of a sword, Kuina had gotten four new dresses as well as way more blouses and skirts than it seemed like any single person would ever be able to wear. They were all colorful and frilly and uncomfortable and hard to fight in (a fact Zoro learned first hand after losing a fight with her a few weeks later… He really had thought he'd had it that time). The lady who runs the tea shop had come by and picked Kuina up making her miss a whole day of practice for it only to come back with her hair done up all fancy and her face painted up. She even smelled weird - way too sweet and flowery so that it'd been hard for Zoro to even sit next to her. He took one look at her face (which hardly looked like her face at all to be honest) and chickened out on asking her what had happened. She looked more miserable than he'd seen her in years, and all through dinner she kept violently stabbing at her food, occasionally growling into the bowl. He got the distinct feeling she was picturing the dumplings as being Tea Lady's face. It left Zoro dreading his own upcoming birthday the whole year. He'd gone so far as to make a point not to mention it, hopeful it would pass entirely unnoticed.

That morning, Sohito had given Zoro an extra bowl of rice. After they'd finished their normal routines and meditations, sensei had allowed free matches. Zoro took on seven opponents and defeated them all including, most impressively, his third victory in a match against Kuina. At dinner, he'd gotten two milk rolls and at the end of the night his sensei said that seeing as he was now entering manhood he would be allowed to stay up with the older boys and have a small cup of sake if he wished.

It had been Zoro's best birthday ever.

Tomorrow would be the fire lights festival, which is always exciting. Later that month there would be a moon viewing which meant lots of moon dumplings, something Zoro could always get behind. But still, the very best part of November in Shimotsuki Village is how easy it is to sneak out after curfew. Kuina and him had practically made it an art, it's the only reliable way of getting in more practice, and they could even pull it off in the summer when the sky would stay light long after they were meant to be in bed. But November was the very best time for it with most everyone down in the village exhausted from all the festivals and harvesting and preparing for the winter. That means less adults lurking around ready to catch them out of bed. The air is just cool enough that you can get away with practicing and so long as you don't get your hakama too filthy (in which case you have to clean it in the river and hope it dries by morning) no one ever has to know. On top of that the sun goes to bed even before senpai Sohito sends them to do the same. Once he's out the door there's only the soft glow of the November moon behind the trees, and he's free. Well, not quite. First there's the matter of carefully watching to make sure every last light in Shimotsuki-sensei's cottage has been put out (apparently even old sensei are allowed to have guests around). Plus it's always good to make certain the younger students have dozed off or else they'll want to play tag along, and they **_always_** get themselves into a mess and it's not like Zoro can let them get in trouble for it **_every_** time. Then there's Sohito as well as the other older boys just down the hall, but Zoro isn't a baby anymore. He **_KNOWS_** that half of them sneak out to visit girls down in the village every night. At least that's what student Katazu had been boasting about all through chores.

Katazu says a lot of weird things, though. He's claimed he's been all around the East Blue and that probably takes years to travel. He says that he's seen a guy that can turn into a giraffe which is stupid (Zoro would rather be a dragon or a shark or a tiger but a tiger or shark dragon that could still sword fight or it all be pointless anyway). Worst of all he once said that Kuina could never be the best swordsman in the world because she'd be too busy having _babies_ and _dating_ and giggling and doing _dumb_ stuff. Stuff like sneaking out to kiss loudmouth idiots. Idiots who are _probably_ liars so it's fine, it probably doesn't even matter. Worse, most the students he's heard talk like that aren't even at the top of their class! What a waste of time, going out to practice kissing when you could be practicing Kendo. Or maybe it's that a lot of girls like kissing terrible swordsmen with bad form and technique to their swings. In that case Zoro would just rather not kiss girls at all.

Kissing anybody doesn't seem that interesting to him anyway. Lying there in bed, trying to keep his own eyes drifting close, Zoro tries to imagine… There's no one he wants to imagine it with. No way. It's only even in his head because of the stupid fire festival tomorrow. That's the reason they're all so eager to see their girlfriends once more before they head back to their families in the nearby Keigetsu and Gyokuto. Zoro couldn't really see the point in that either. It isn't as though Shimotsuki wouldn't have a festival, and then they would have been able to stay and train and probably Bayashi-san would bring back left overs. Then when they got Zoro would be able to take them all in their matches.

>   
> He is able, too. Not just Katazu with all his constant chattering, though he does strike him extra hard for what he's said about Zoro's rival. There's no time for gloating, though, because this time he takes on all the older boys. Each last one of them falls under the precise, unblockable attacks extending from somewhere deep in his chest, flowing outwards through his swords. His own blood, energy, determination covering the blades and hardening each swing.
> 
> The last standing there is senpai Sohito. He has his father's blade, as always, and he starts down Zoro without fear or threat. Instead, he has the nerve to smile in that slight, gentle way he does.
> 
> He drops his family's blade right there in the arena.
> 
> Before he can make a move to turn Zoro's raised his own left sword. It's unfamiliar, glistening black in the low light that's somehow blinding him to his surroundings. It should worry him. He's breathing too hard, can hardly see a thing wherever he's gotten himself lost. But he isn't about to let the man walk away. He respects Sohito, likes him even seeing as he's one of the few older boys Zoro can even stand around this place. He isn't going to let him do this to himself.
> 
> "A MARK ON A SWORDSMAN'S BACK IS HIS SHAME!" Zoro doesn't think he has the energy to yell the words, but they bloom throughout the whole space. Maybe it's the anger in him, the same emotion making his heart pound and his head light. How could a senior student walk away? Is he just another coward, then?
> 
> The worst part is the way Sohito keeps smiling at him, though sure enough he doesn't walk away. He steps right up to Zoro as if unafraid. Didn't Zoro just prove himself? Is.. Is he being mocked? Breathing suddenly feels too hard. He takes Wado from between his teeth and…. When had Kuina lent him her sword? Surely if there had been a competition she would have wanted her companion by her side? It's unthinkable she'd been defeated already, which could only mean one thing.  
>   
> "You!" Zoro growls, pushing all 5'10" of himself into Sohito's face. Which is strange. The other boy had always seemed so tall (and Zoro's certain he has a few inches to go before he gets there) Now, though, he looks to Zoro like a kid. No, not a kid but… Okay, yes, a kid, with that messy mop of hair and too wide, joyful smile that Zoro's about to punch off his stupid face. "You took her away!"
> 
> Before he even gets the chance to throw himself into the attack, Sohito jerks away like he's been punched in the gut. The sunshine drops away into the most ridiculous pout complete with a shaking lower lip and wetness just clinging to his eyelashes. His expression is that of a kick puppy, only somehow worse just because Zoro's the one who kicked him. He didn't think Sohito could make such a face. He didn't think any human could.
> 
> Immediately Zoro wants to take it back.
> 
> "I didn't--" Zoro looks around, waiting for someone else to appear. He's never been very good at this sort of thing. "I'm sorry," he finally relents, wincing at his own weakness. It's hard staying upset with the senior ranked fellow kenshi most any time. Of all the boys in the top class, sensei only has Sohito act as his assistant at the dojo. Probably because most of the other older boys were all jerks and idiots. He never talks about Kuina behind her back or treats Zoro like a kid in or out of practice. Plus, he's pretty decent with the _actual_ kids, too, which Zoro supposes counts towards being good. Sohito is always nice, and maybe Zoro had jumped in too quickly with his conclusion.
> 
> He chances a quick peak back. Ah, damnit, the kid… No. Not just some kid. _His senpai_. **Sohito**. He still looks sad.
> 
> Zoro draws in a deep breath before meeting Sohito's eyes, suddenly so lower down than he had always thought. "Look, I know you didn't take her..."
> 
> The speed of Zoro drawing bad conclusions, though, is nothing compared to how quickly Sohito's face lights back up. "I know!" The boyish Sohito bounces back with such a swiftness Zoro feels dizzy. More dizzy. Dizzy enough that he doesn't even stop the other boy from wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Shishi, you sound just like when we first met our cook. Only he thought because we were pirates we'd kidnapped her. I don't think anyone could kidnap Kuina, though, do you? She gets all-" The rubbery, bouncy version of Sohito narrows out his own eyes - with his fingers - and puts his lips in the flattest line Zoro's ever seen. "I once bested a man with twenty swords, unfaltering determination, a hundred men's confidence, and enough skill to back it up. I was six years old. What have you bought that you think you can order me around."
> 
> The impression is spot on, despite the strange boy's terrible attempt at her face. Zoro laughs louder than he has in…. Okay, he can't even remember. Well, at least for a few seconds (which makes Sohito seem very proud of himself). "Wait." He looks back down at Sohito as he reviews over the exact words. There's no way Kuina said - and now Sohito is bringing it up too!? Zoro almost grabs his senpai's straw hat just so he can hide his face. Not that he's…
> 
> Swordsmen don't blush!
> 
> "She didn't…. She didn't actually say that, did she? I've actually beat her loads of time since! Nearly 42 at this point! She can't just-"
> 
> Whatever Zoro is going to insist that Kuina can't do - something she will definitely do anyway, if only out of good will competition and rivalize spite - it didn't seem to matter when he realizes Sohito is still wrapped around him. He only notices because the way the boy is leaning upward starts pressing them together, and Sohito has this really strange look in his eyes. Zoro isn't sure what to call it, but he does recognize the open determination that settles over his unfamiliar features as he keeps his eyes on Zoro. He's searching for something, or maybe just memorizing whatever it is he's already found. Zoro is sure of it, even finds himself staying still so the boy can take his time.
> 
> When he's done, Zoro expects Sohito's usual soft little pull of a smile will come back to him. He doesn't expect this new, crazy version, the strange monkey of a boy to get up on his tiptoes, meeting Zoro's eyes and leaning in so close Zoro can feel his hot breath against his chin. "I'm just borrowing her for a while," Sohito explains, entirely serious and with no room for questions which Zoro didn't think he could ask anyway by that point. "But you could always come with us."
> 
> Then the boy kisses him.
> 
> Well, he starts it. Zoro has to lean down rather awkwardly to make it work. He isn't sure why he isn't asking more questions or running off to find Kuina, so why he's letting this strange, young version of Sohito kiss him doesn't cross his mind. Instead he starts shifting in the older kenshi's too tight grasp so he can lean in (though the other boy is already pressed so close to him it's a miracle he manages to do so). It's only because Sohito is able to bend so weird that Zoro finds the room to move closer while the other boy stays pressed in just as close. But it's the only way for him to get the space to bend down so that finally the boy's lips are no longer just pressed to his chin. Zoro's arms are still locked at his side and he's not sure either boy is doing this exactly right, but something tugs at his stomach and he finds he doesn't care about stupid details like making sure it's right. They'll do it their own way. So without hesitation he rushes the last second forward, pressing his lips against the smaller boy's. He tastes like the sea and freshly cooked meat and wild escapes. And as awkward as maybe they are and as wrong as they got there, it feels incredibly right.
> 
> Until Sohito starts to chuckle.
> 
> Or, well... He can feel Sohito laughing. He can feel it where they're pressed together, each and every part. But this laugh is dark and soft and _hurt_.
> 
> Zoro bites down on his own lip to keep from flinching. Eyes still closed he scrunches his face up in his meanest, most intimidating sneer before beginning the struggle to get out of this jerk's hug. At least now his hands are free enough to shove Sohito in the chest. For all the good that does. He forgot how much stronger three years apparently makes a fighter. At this point it's clear he can thrash about all he wants, the older boy has him locked in place. "Let me go!" Zoro is stuck not whining, but demanding as his last few efforts to fight free only end with Sohito holding onto him tighter.
> 
> When that doesn't work, Zoro resigns himself to glaring up into Sohito's dark grey eyes. Eyes that pin him in place and make him feel exactly how young a thirteen year old is compared to him. The senior doesn't offer his usual gentle smile at Zoro's fierce glare, nor does he light up with that too childish, too contagious grin even in the face of Zoro's obvious anger. The look Sohito sets him with is dead serious; it makes Zoro stop struggling, suddenly the good little student waiting for instructions.
> 
> Not that he hasn't always respected Sohito as his teacher's assistant and as a senior student, but it's not as though he's ever felt he owed him any particular loyalty beyond what Zoro has for the school and his fellow students in general. The older kenshi hadn't ever commanded it from him, either.
> 
> When Sohito does speak it's low and careful, _knowing_ that he has all of Zoro's attention focused completely on him. He leans over the boy who suddenly feels small and breathless even though they haven't even been practicing, but Zoro can barely find air as those silver gray eyes meet his own. Zoro's vision narrows down to the older swordsman. He isn't even sure he can breathe, waiting for Sohito to finally speak.
> 
> The older boy still isn't smiling at all. His eyes are burning into Zoro with a cold harsh enough he finds himself unable to stop a shiver. That gets him pushed hard into a wall he hadn't noticed. Before he can even protest the idea that the junior instructor would dare shove him like that, Sohito has his fingers wrapped under Zoro's jaw. He forgot how fast Sohito could be. He doesn't have time to properly brace himself, just winces and wait for the crack of pain to come.
> 
> Instead, Sohito's surprisingly soft fingers gently stroke along his cheek, easing Zoro into lifting his head and meeting that cold silver gaze. He can't stop himself from shaking (he isn't even injured what is wrong with him?) or manage to swallow (come on, what kind of idiot forgets how to swallow?) so he just stands there wide eyed and for the first time in his life really, honestly lost.
> 
> Again, Sohito's voice is low and dark and makes Zoro's stupid body shake more. "Care to repeat that, Roronoa-ya?"
> 
> Zoro blinks, unable to think of what Sohito means.  
>   
> In response, Zoro swears he sees the corner of Sohito's lips twitch. Not that he'd been staring at his captain's mouth, but he had just spoken to him so it isn't weird. And then he happened to be watching close enough to notice, completely by chance the way he almost might have started smiling. He finds himself shivering again, this time too warm. Much, much too warm to be pressed into a wall with the taller boy far too close for Zoro to even attempt wiggling free and gaining some sort of room.
> 
> Room that he doesn't really want.
> 
> "No?" The older boy asks, long fingers now tracing their way down Zoro's throat right as he finds he can swallow again. Grey eyes are digging into him relentlessly, but the ability to speak still feels a while off. And Zoro isn't sure what they're talking about anyway. Obediently, he does his best to nod.
> 
> The older boy's smile is smug and relieved and cocky and soft and Zoro might be staring at his lips. "Good," he purrs and drops his hands away, leaving his no longer prisoner missing-
> 
> Zoro gasps, shocked by the sudden, hard pull of hair as his head gets yanked back with such a force he's sure he hears wood crack and splinter where Sohito's hand hits the wall. It's enough to shock the voice he'd only just recovered right back out of him at least. "What the he--"
> 
> Zoro's words get swallowed. Pretty much everything does, the way the older boy kisses him. His fellow kenshi kisses like it's a fight. Why had no one ever told Zoro being kissed could be as good as a swordfight? Even when he's losing, which he obviously is going off the needy, shallow whimpers he can't hold back as he follows the other's lead. It should be embarrassing, allowing himself to be played with in such a manner. Though since Zoro's grasping desperately for the other boy's shirt, scrambling to try and lift himself up off the ground for more, apparently this is one defeat he's fully accepted.
> 
> When the senior's free hand drops to his leg, running down the back of his thigh it feels so filthy and wonderful Zoro really does lose. He breaks the kiss, mewling pathetically at the loss even if he's the one that had to pull back. Not that a calming breath does any good since the cocky jerk chooses then to dig strong, steady fingers into flesh as he lifts Zoro up, wrapping his thighs around the taller boy's waist and okay, yes, now swordsman or not he is blushing.
> 
> "Yo-you!" Zoro isn't even sure what he's trying to sputter, since he certainly didn't stop it nor is he making any move to untangle himself and get his feet back on solid ground. He never thought anything like this would be allowed and now...
> 
> His stupid sounding attempt at a protest earns another smile and Zoro finally realizes what he'd missed about it earlier, and the one before that to; hunger. A strangely fond hunger that leaves him feeling twice as nervous and flushed. And he knows the skilled, older swordsman knows it. He can hear that knowledge in the way he chuckles, leaning in to lick along Zoro's ear which is weird.
> 
> No, Zoro decides after he gasps, helpfully arching up and offering back his neck. Which is wonderful. Should ears be that sensitive? His definitely are because the next time the senior bites down the noise Zoro makes the blush spread further. He can feel it almost like a heat inside his belly. He twists his fingers into the back of his teacher's shirt and bucks up against him, not sure how else to ask for more when he can't even catch his breath.
> 
> Though he's not happy when the man laughs at him again, even if with his mouth still on Zoro's skin the low, soft sound makes him whimper and shake. "Stop… Stop laughing," Zoro complains, trying hard to mean it and even going as far as wiggling about like maybe he's going to start struggling to leave again (while his hands are still firmly curled in the back of the senior's shirt.)
> 
> "Sorry Roronoa," the older boy murmurs into Zoro's neck as he nuzzles downward, and Zoro is just content enough to pretend he can't hear the notes of amusement singing through his voice. "It's just so cute how you act all shy and innocent for me."
> 
> Now that's too far. Zoro jerks his head up, eyes narrowed to show just how serious he is as he gives the man's wide shoulders a shove. The older boy doesn't drop him, but he does stop licking and kissing a path downward to respectfully glance up. "I'm not a dumb kid, you know?" Zoro lets go of legendary swordsman, carefully taking his weight out of the other's awkwardly placed hands so he can regain his balance on his own two feet. He doesn't recall Sohito being so much taller than him, either, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't stop him from glaring up at the tall, dark haired man, poking an accusing finger in his chest. "And I'm not doing _anything for_ ** _you_**."
> 
> The other just smirks, running a hand over Zoro's shoulder, letting his fingers trail below the fabric of his shirt. It feels nice, but Zoro doesn't want it to. He wants to be upset, damnit! So he concentrates on Sohito's dark, handsome smirk. "I thought you always kept your word, Roronoa. Unlike us pirates."
> 
> Talented fingers kept tracing a strange pattern over the back of Zoro's shoulders. It makes him want to lean close and maybe take a nap, maybe let Sohita pick him back up and do whatever he likes. Both sound so nice, but what Zoro wants is to show he's not some weakling, so he ignores the twisted up, pleasant feeling in his stomach and keeps up his best glare. "Luckily I never promised you anything."
> 
> This time the laugh is loud and harsh. Zoro can hear something horrifying behind it, not in what the man has done, but what he's seen. What was done all around him. He jerks back from that sound, but the hand on his shoulder won't release him. "It's cute," Sohito repeats, but his already cold grey eyes are like brewing storms and his smile has turned into teeth. "You acting all innocent. But you can't keep it up forever."
> 
> Zoro doesn't expect the nails that dig into his back so hard they're sure to leave a half ring of cresents. (Nor does he expect such a strangely painful thing to make him shiver in anticipation, like he knows that grab). He doesn't expect to be pulled forward with such raw strength he ends up with his hands on the senior's chest, barely keeping his balance. But at least all that prepares him for when his captain leans in, lips brushing against his ear as he whispers, "Don't forget who it is you belong to."
> 
> Zoro screws his eyes closed and braces himself, because even though he has no idea what his junior instructor will do at least now it isn't entirely unexpected. Just because he's only thirteen doesn't mean he's as weak as everyone believes. He's not going to let them think that just because he might have been stupid enough to be surprised a third time.
> 
> Sohito's lips are gentle with him, passing over his lips like a soft breath rather than a kiss. He waits for a whole four heart beats until Zoro at last opens his eyes. Only then does he smile, slowly leaning in for a polite, chaste kiss. Zoro waits, but after only a moment the other boy starts to pull back, having done practically nothing at all. Only the shortest, most modest of schoolboy kisses. He hadn't even touched Zoro's shoulder, hadn't even moved in closer.
> 
> Before he loses him entirely, Zoro reaches out, his hands cupping Sohito's dark cheeks. He's colder than Zoro expected, but his expression goes from a restrained but courteous smile to something with a touch of warmth. It makes him look almost shy, and Zoro immediately doesn't want that. So he pulls the senior boy back to him, not violently but maybe with more intent than he needed, and this time he gets on his toes and gives his instructor the kiss.
> 
> It's still nothing as wild and needy as the one before, but they fit together well and follow one another's leads and Zoro realizes that he'd been all wrong. Sohito tastes like snowy air and the ends of pencils and storms at sea and sacrifice. When this kiss ends neither boy pulls away, and for a while Zoro listens to his partner's heartbeat. They've done this in class before, but it's never been so easy for him to find, too match.
> 
> Out of stubbornness he keeps his head down, resting against the taller boy's chest, just so he can listen. "Did I really promise I belong to you?" He doesn't remember saying anything so crazy. He promised Kuina that they would leave this village and travel the seas so they could become legendary swordsmen one day. He promised his mom she didn't need to visit or worry about him. He promised himself he'd do whatever it took to achieve his dream. That's all he remembers, but Sohito isn't the sort of person who would lie, so whatever he says Zoro is ready to believe him.  
>   
> "Quite the opposite." That shakes Zoro out of his revine He carefully steps back, searching Sohito's vivid golden eyes for some kind of answer.
> 
> He may not be a dumb kid, but Zoro is no good with riddles and double meanings and all these useless word games people like to play. What's the point in all that? It seems like a waste of talking, honestly. He doesn't see why people don't just say what exactly they mean. It would be so much easier.
> 
> He would have sworn Sohito mostly agreed with him, but he's starting to figure out he'd been way wrong.  
>   
> The way the senior stares back, it's like he's the one trying to read Zoro, as if Zoro's the one saying weird things when he'd done nothing but ask exactly what he wanted to know the answer to. He's certainly not trying to hide anything. So why does the instructor suddenly make him feel like he is even if he doesn't know what?
> 
> Usually this is when Sohito smiles. Not this time. He just keeps staring. Finally, through with this, he starts to turn and leave. When Sohito wants to talk, he can always find Zoro back at the dojo and tell him when he's ready.
> 
> Zoro doesn't actually see the senior move. Just one second he's turned to go and the next Sohito is right back in front of him, those deep golden eyes of his still watching him like a damn hawk.
> 
> "Look," Zoro sighs, already too confused by all of this. He wishes they could just kiss and not do all this fighting and talking. It is always so confusing. "I'm confused and-"
> 
> "I'm sure you are, my little rabbit." Zoro freezes up. Not even because the way the senior boy suddenly has a hand in his hair, but why would he use that nickname? He knows Zoro hates it. And he knows no one but Kuina is every allowed to use it. Still, if Sohito knows he's over stepped, he certainly doesn't show it. Though with the way he keeps his sharp gaze on Zoro, studying him, it's hard to imagine he'd miss a thing. "Just know that I don't intend to keep you. Only… What did that boy say? Borrow you for a time."  
> "Borrow?" The anger over the nickname disappears as Zoro focuses back in on his instructor. Hadn't it been _Zoro_ that had made that remark about _Kuina_? Not that it mattered because **_no one_ **is borrowing Zoro, whatever the hell that means. "No one is borrowing me! I have promises and training and my own dream and my cre-!"
> 
> This kiss, much like the first kiss, isn't much of a kiss at all. It may have been nothing more than a way to get Zoro to stop arguing, if only for a moment. His instructor only leans down, first kissing just his lower lip, then his forehead. Then his hand goes back into Zoro's hair, trying to fix it. From when he yanked him into the wall earlier! "I don't think you'll have much of a choice, rabbit. I'm only sorry you didn't come to me of your own free will." And for what feels like the first time, Zoro sees the man's smile. Or it's close to a smile except too sad. Zoro wishes he understood all these stupid games. Maybe then he'd know what the hell to do. "Though I suppose it would prove nothing but a waste of time to do so."
> 
> "You have others, I believe, waiting for you both." That almost smile lingers, and before Zoro can grasp what it means, it's gone. He's gone.
> 
> And as the older boy walked away leaving a very tired, confused young student the only thing Zoro could even think to say was, "I am NOT a stupid rabbit!"

  
**~~joinmycrewyoubelong~~ 💚 ~~withmeicankeepyou~~**

  
Something is wrong.

Zoro breathes in and immediately begins to choke, which turns out to be what happens when you take in a lungful of dust and dirt. His stomach cramps up and fuck if even coughing hurts this can't be good. He winces against the strangely orange light, trying to even his breathing and settle his body back down. He'd just been thinking about something important.  
  
Right, that stupid dream.

Screwing up his face in concentration, Zoro fights against rising fully back into consciousness and the pounding headache that he can feel coming along with it. He doesn't usually give a fuck what he dreams about seeing as that stuff isn't real and doesn't even last in your own head, but this one is different. Or it had been.  
  
He'd had it the night Shimotsuki Village had been burned to the ground.  
  
He remembers it because he'd been enough of an idiot to bring it up to Kuina who had teased the hell out of him for it, as he rightfully deserved. Who in their right minds has dreams about kissing people? Especially Sohito. It had been humiliating, and Zoro pretended to quickly drop the whole thing so they could go back to practicing.  
  
He thought that had been the last time he'd ever see either of them alive. Maybe that's why he'd kept such a silly, dumb dream with him for so long.  
  
Still, something had been wrong about it this time, and he couldn't quite figure out what. And why the hell would he be having it again four years later, anyway? Especially since he just got Kuina back and - shit. "Kuina!"  
  
In a flash Zoro opens his eyes and starts scrambling to try and sit up as his memory kicks in, recalling exactly what had happened back on Sabaody. Kuina is alive! He has to find her. He has to figure out where he is. He-  
  
"Having a good dream, were we?"  
  
Zoro jerks awake and then stops dead.  
  
There's some… some strange pink girl with two transparent little creatures peeking over her shoulder, all just watching him sleeping while hovering there.  
  
All of Zoro from his head down to his feet aches, he doesn't know where he is or how he got here or what happened to Kuina or his crew and now there is this? This pink and black apparition hovering over his body, staring down with unnaturally big, black eyes and blinking at him like he's the weird one here?  
  
They start screaming at the same time.  
  
Which turns out to not to be a great cute for a headache. Umph. He shuts up quick.  
  
After a few seconds when the screaming continues, Zoro glances up from where he's dropped his head into his hand. He has to squint a little, his vision still a bit blurred. Apparently, his body disagrees with being forced back up so soon, but that's too bad. He's got a job to do.  
  
Right now, he's just trying to pin down where the hell he is and who the hell this is supposed to be.  
  
The island outside of his little ditch doesn't look like anything special at all, except that he doesn't see any other people or houses or even the ocean from here. Whatever, he'd be able to find his way to where he wanted. He always does.  
  
Eventually.  
  
So that leaves… Damnit, she's still screaming. From the way her little ghost friends are waving what are probably arms around that they're screaming, too. Kitne would probably call it a yōsei, but then Kitne believes some stupid, superstitious shit sometimes. It seems to be a North Blue thing, as far as Zoro is concerned, and that is all the thought he gives half of the nonsense his crew brings up. He must have retained something because he can very clearly picture Uni immediately trying to ward off an evil spirit, leading Hige and Gancho debating if it's an ikiryō or a shiryō which are two very different things neither of which Zoro cared about at all. Ikkaku would say whatever it is, it looks damn annoying.  
  
"Hey," he calls when the too loud noise keeps on.  
  
Then, "Hey! Only louder when that doesn't work.  
  
See, Ikkaku is usually right about these things.  
  
"Stop screaming!" Zoro screams, unable to take her high pitched screeching anymore. Not with his head still in so much pain. He's betting obnoxious girlie shrieks are exactly the kind of thing Law would tell him it was best to avoid in cases of extreme headaches. In all cases, really. What did they ever help? The problem is, he's never been particularly good at knowing how to make them stop. Yelling at her certainly doesn't work.  
  
"Hey!" So he tries his first instinct again, only this time reaching up to put a hand over her mouth. Just enough to listen to him about shutting up for a second.  
  
Which works. Kinda. She does stop screaming, if only to stare at him in complete shock when his hand goes right through her, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
The worst part is knowing that is exactly the kind of thing his crew would have been able to guess would happen if they'd been here.  
  
"What was that for!" The annoying creature yells at him, jerking back from his outstretched hand like it's done absolutely anything to her. Apparently, she's decided to keep her distance, distance which involved being about five feet in the air. He'd be more worried if it weren't for everything him and the crew had seen since they got to the Grand Line. As it stood, he just found her floating around to be mildly irritating. "You can't just shove a cute young girl! What is wrong with you?"  
  
Shove? Zoro looks back, not quite believing she is trying to take the high ground here, even if she does have it physically. "Shove!?" Zoro repeats back, and he's finding this whole effort exceedingly pointless since they're both being just as loud as before. "Nothing happened? How can I say you shoved me!"  
  
"Close enough!" She claims, pointing an accusing finger at him. Her little ghosts swirl around her outstretched arm in a way he immediately doesn't trust.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't hovering over people watching them sleep, they wouldn't have to!" Zoro bites back. He's vaguely aware that those strange hollows are circling nearer and nearer. With his head still rattling it's starting to get difficult to keep an eye on both of them as well as their mistress there.  
  
"Hmm!" The girl actually harrumphs, turning away with her arms folded over her chest and her nose in the air. Zoro doesn't know anything about guessing a woman's age, but judging by all the pink and how good she is at pouting, she sure comes off like a child. "What a rude thing to suggest! Especially since I came all the way over here just to check on you. And to imagine, this is the thanks I get for putting myself in danger, wondering out here all alone trying to see if I could help some injured strangers." Her moment of petulance morphed into self pity and fake tears so fast that Zoro found his head hurting in whole new ways.  
  
With a sudden, high pitched cry she turns away, although not so much to hide herself from view. Zoro can still clearly see her wiping at her eyes, sniffling every few seconds while her tag-along spirits hover around her, awkwardly moving their club-like limbs around in what Zoro supposes is meant to be a show of sympathy. It's annoying and pathetic and Zoro hates himself for what he's about to do, but he can't listen to her sobbing for the rest of the night and she seems like the kind of irritating, stuck up girl that would keep up an act until she gets what she wants. All Zoro wants is for her to shut up for a minute.  
  
So he draws in a deep breath, like meditation before a big fight. "Fine, look. I'm sorry, just stop crying." It takes a lot of effort just to force the words out past his clenched teeth. At first he thinks she might not even have heard him over all her silly noises of self pity. Well, he's definitely not repeating himself if that's what she wants.  
  
Maybe sensing she isn't going to get anything better than that, the sobbing cuts off. Slowly, lower lip still quivering, the girl and her ghosts look over their shoulders and back at him. All three blink in unison before the girl draws in a big, dramatic breath. Then, a smile.  
  
Zoro doesn't necessarily find it any more convincing or less annoying, but he supposes over all it's an improvement.  
  
"See, I know at least one of you would be super sweet!" As if he'd given her permission to get back in his face, the girl flies right back down in front of him, clapping her hands like she's a child given a gift. A sinking feeling in Zoro's gut tells him that gift might just be him. He should have stuck with throwing rocks. "It would have been unbearable being stuck here with just her, you know. I'll bet she's still mad at me just because-"  
  
"Wait, what?" From her exaggerated pout, apparently cutting her off is not super sweet, but Zoro really couldn't give a damn. He takes a second trying to grasp onto her exact words. In fairness to him, her voice is incredibly grating, she talks way too much and up until right then she didn't seem like the sort of person who ever said anything worth listening to. So he mostly hadn't been. "What are you talking about?"  
  
This question earns him a look that leaves little doubt what the girl thinks of him. She rolls her eyes and sighs, making it plenty damn clear that while he's incredibly stupid she is a good enough ghost person that she's willing to go out of her way to help him. "You're girlfriend, obviously," the unhelpful spirit says, moving slightly to the right and pointing.  
  
So far Zoro has managed to watch all three of the creatures flying above him at all times. He's still rather weary about looking away and allowing her time for whatever evil ritual she is probably planning, but at the same time… Suspiciously, Zoro slowly takes his eyes off her to glance down, ready to swing back if he hears the slightest bit of evil magic going on behind him.  
  
That's quickly forgotten when he sees Kuina curled up and passed out half on top of him. Even with all the pain he's feeling just about everywhere, he's not even sure how he could have missed it. Not that she's very heavy, but she's lying on top of him.  
  
To be precise she's lying on top of a very specific part of him. Suddenly he recalls the overly cutesy spirit girl's comment when he first woke up which makes a terrible amount of sense now. His face starts to burn, possibly even glowing a bright red. The girl's laughter as she watches his reaction to their precarious position sinking in does not help.  
  
Despite the fact that every muscle in his body screams out at the slightest movement, Zoro scrambles at top speed to get out from beneath his friend, stumbling a bit in a mix of pain and embarrassment. It would be a hard call to say which one is worse at that particular moment. He tries his hardest to teleport out from under her and possibly even a few feet back stopping only at the last second when he's removed most of his body - and all the important bits - away from her. Then he pauses, looking down at Kuina's pained expression, her usually pale skin is colored more by bruises and scars than anything else. He doesn't know the precise details of what she went through, but he knows it must have been hell. And she did it for her captain.  
  
Carefully as he can, with a sort of gentle touch Zoro usually reserves for his swords, he lifts Kuina's head up for a moment before setting it as comfortably as possible on his thigh. No need for her to wake up with a headache on top of everything else. Though the move is likely in vain since he doubts this ghost girl is planning on leaving them in peace anytime soon so Kuina's definitely going to get a headache one way or another.  
  
He stares down at her face, still familiar despite almost half a decade. He watches until he thinks he sees her brow unfurrow the slightest bit.  
  
"Ahh, so sweet!"  
  
"Arg!" It isn't that Zoro had forgotten this annoyance is still around, but this is why he didn't trust her enough to take his eyes off her in the first place. She can sneak around so easily, and all without making a sound. She's cheating, of course, because normal people can't just float around or turn invisible or who knows what else she can do. But somehow in the seconds it takes Zoro to rearrange himself and Kuina, the ghost girl got the better of him and is now hovering, her chin almost resting on his shoulder.  
  
She doesn't pay much attention to the way he tenses up, oblivious to Zoro's discomfort with the fact that she's still there nevermind the fact that she's behind him and way to close. Instead she just goes on talking. "You must have realized how terrible it was for a cute girl like me to have to see something so perverted," she coos, a sound that brings out this twitch in Zoro's left eyebrow. Also, hadn't she been the one that came over and peeped at them? If anyone here should apologize for being a pervert it's the one who had been hanging around staring at two unconscious people.  
  
Apparently, the girl can't sense annoyance at all as she continues her praise of him, despite it being entirely unwanted. "It's okay though, Mr. Swordsman, I'll somehow recover from this horrible ordeal now that I finally have someone around I know will look after me." Zoro has no idea what she's talking about and can't be bothered to ask. His focus is on his friend. Kuina is clearly in bad shape if not even all this commotion has woken her up even the slightest. She'd already been through hell before that monster did... Well, Zoro isn't exactly sure what it is he did, but he knows that he'd gone into the fight barely scratched up and woke up barely able to move. He can't imagine what it must have taken out of his friend just to stay alive through all that.  
  
Not that he's surprised. They taught one another how to be that stubborn.  
  
"-and protect me in case the rest of them come looking for me and go down into that dirty wine cellar so my cute outfits stop getting all dirty and help set up for tea parties-"  
  
If only Law were here. Or any of the medics on his crew. But Zoro can't think of that right now. They aren't here, wherever the hell here is, and missing them isn't going to do any good. Still, it's hard not to miss having a captain who can magic him better when he has to force his way past the pain just to stand. And it's hardly the worst he's ever been through. Actually, now that he thinks about it, even if Law were around he's pretty sure his captain would refuse to treat him all the same. He can almost hear him using that even, unaffected voice he uses when he wants to convey how NOT pissed off he is while saying something like, "Perhaps if you had followed your captain's orders you wouldn't be in such a situation, Roronoa-ya. Perhaps it is better if you suffer the consequences of your own poorly thought out actions. Think of it as a learning experience." Yeah, he'd definitely say something like that. It sounds detached and mature and not like he's throwing a tantrum because maybe Zoro acted a bit stupid in order to save a friend.  
  
He would have done the same for any of his crew and still would, no amount of pain would change that.  
  
The image of Law standing there, trying so hard not to pout or yell or explode in anger does make it a little easier to stand, though, if only because if his captain were here Zoro knows how much it would annoy him that Zoro first gets himself injured then immediately starts pushing his body to do more. It isn't that he wants to get his captain worked up - this is something Zoro has to do, he doesn't really have a choice - it's just that he can be so angry about such a small thing. And it's fun to watch him battle not to show the slightest sign of worry. It makes Zoro want to push a bit further, knowing that he can. Knowing that eventually Law will just snap and teleport Zoro up against a wall so Law can hold him in place and tell him exactly what he thinks about his vice captain's behavior.  
  
Zoro feels his cheeks flush a little. Vexingly, that stupid dream pops back into his head out of nowhere. At least it reminds him to stop standing around like an idiot and actually do something.  
  
He leans down to pick up Kuina, at first trying to be as careful not to cause her any more pain than he has to by upsetting any of her injuries. Then he realizes she's pretty much nothing but injuries and just heaves her up over his back. She's Kuina, she'd be fine.  
  
"And bring me food in bed and watch out for me when I'm sick and…. Swordsman, are you listening at all?  
  
"No, not really." Zoro squints into the distances looking for any signs of life. Actual life and not annoying pink pigtailed ghost girls. The whole place looks woefully deserted. He vaguely wonders if that's directly her fault or if she chose it for that quality. Just over the top of the forest surrounding them, he can just make out what might be the towers of some gothic looking towers. If he heads that way there's at least a small chance of finding some people. Or even just some less depressing looking buildings. He heads out in that direction.  
  
"Arg, just my luck I get stuck with her and with - hey, wait!" Keeping his eyes pointedly ahead on the horizon, this time Zoro manages not to jump when the girl floats right up next to him (why not just walk like everyone else? It's annoying.) sticking her face in close to his. He's refusing to take his eyes off his target - he has to get Kuina somewhere she can recover, preferably before nightfall - but he can tell that she's giving him this look. "Where are you going?"  
  
Great, now she's expecting him to talk. Just what he wants when he's injured, lost, separated from his crew, and carrying his unconscious friend slung across his back. Conversation. "There's some kind of structure up ahead."  
  
"Oh, right. The castle I've beeee -- MY castle. Right. It's incredible. Dark and gloomy and just perfect! Well, expect the lack of servants or plushies or cute black and pink blankets to wrap up in." Zoro narrows his eyes and tries to focus on moving forward. Maybe if he concentrates on the pain it will help block out this overly chatty yōsei he's officially being haunted by. "But it does have this overgrown pond and tattered curtains and... " Zoro is working so hard at taking one more advancing step (and feeling every straining muscle cramping up as a result, though that is mostly on purpose) that he completely misses the moment when the insufferably cutesy spectre drops behind him. What he does finally notice is the lack of constant, inane chattering. And while the silence is nice he has this feeling….  
  
Half turning to catch on his new unwanted friend - Kuina may not be heavy but she does make it difficult to look over his shoulder - Zoro finds the pigtailed phantom just floating there, staring at him in utter confusion. Zoro sighs. He does not feel up to explaining his plan a second time. Not when it's so simple. "What?"  
  
"If you're trying to get to the castle, why are you headed that way?" Even her two translucent buddies seem perplexed, looking at one another and doing what Zoro guesses is the ghost equivalent of shrugging. Wait. Are those blob creatures making fun of him?  
  
"Because that's the direction to the castle!" Zoro snaps back, arm swinging out to point over the horizon. A bit over defensive but he does not have time for the antics of some silly spirits. He has to get Kuina somewhere comfortable, make sure she's going to be alright, find out where he is and why, figure out what happened to his crew back on Sabaody and most importantly get back to Law. He doesn't have the time or patients to put up with some snobby ghost girl and her sidekicks.  
  
The pink haired girl's eyebrow goes up and Zoro swears if she is just messing with him. He swings back around, glaring off in the direction where he is absolutely certain he'd seen the top of the castle only moments ago.  
  
There's nothing there.  
  
"It was just there!" Zoro growls in frustration, searching the treeline for where it has to be. A whole castle couldn't just up and move itself and he knows he just saw it.  
  
There is a not so soft, overly cloying cough from behind him. Closing his eyes and muttering something to himself about curses (you get those if you cut up ghosts, right? Even the annoying ones?) Zoro once again faces back towards the pink menace. The girl is floating higher up now, forcing Zoro to look up over the treetops. She's got a rather smug look as she hitches her thumb behind her, indicating the top spirals of what is probably an entirely different castle.  
  
Whatever. It doesn't matter. Zoro doesn't care what haunted old castle he ends up at, just so long as there's somewhere safe to rest tonight. Still, he may start off in this new direction with a bit more violent stomping than necessary.  
  
Above him he hears the girl give an overly loud sigh full of fake concern. He stops and waits for the comment he knows is coming. "You're going the wrong way again."  
  
If it were just Zoro he would tell her to fly off and mind her own business. Then he'd spend all night trekking around this damn island until he found one of these stupid old castles on his own. It would be worth it not to have comments raining down overhead the whole time, even if it took him days. Honestly, he's tempted to do just that and in such a way he's pretty sure miss cute and adorable up there won't be speaking to him ever again.  
  
Then Kuina makes a small, pained sound and Zoro abruptly comes to his senses. He has no idea where they are or what is around here. For all he knows this island could be full of dinosaurs or giant lizard mice or a crazy death cult or a base full of marines, all things he's witnessed on the grand line. And those kinds of dangers are more fun when his captain is by his side and his crew has his back and his injured friend's life isn't depending on him not being a jerk and pissing off the one person here who seems to know her way around the island.  
  
Zoro doesn't have a choice. He's going to have to, in Law's words, behave and play nice. For the time being.  
  
Okay. He can do this. How does one make friends with an overly annoying, vapid, stupidly girlie ghost? Zoro grits his teeth, thinking about all the times they'd temporarily allied with the Bonney pirates. Well, food probably wouldn't work in this case, but it's still helpful to remember. What else has he got? Penguin and Lumikko once tried to show him how to "pick up girls" back in the North Blue. But Ikkaku called them both idiots and told Zoro not to listen. He's seen Law do it, but that isn't… It's just… He's going to try Penguin and Lumikko's method, mixed with what he knows about dealing with annoying pink haired girls who like to boss him around. That's probably his best bet.  
  
So first thing first. "Oi!" Zoro looks up at the yōsei who has apparently been watching him with some interest. He wonders if she can read minds. No, if that were true she definitely would have cursed him by now. Or at least punched him in the face. "Fairy Ghost Girl? Do you have a name?"  
  
He probably messed that up, judging by how wide her eyes go. She mouth some words he can't hear from way down here before shaking herself out of whatever stupor she'd gone into. "Is that anyway to ask a lady her name?" She yells back, hands on hips and leaning forward in the air like she's about to get in his face and tell him off. Only she's still a good five feet above him. "And I'm not a fairy! What kind of idiot are you?"  
  
This is going about as well as Zoro expected. "Well how am I supposed to know that?" It isn't like he's an expert at girls. Or spirits for that matter. "Look," he sighs, wondering if there is any way she'd be willing to pretend he didn't just mess up and let him try that again. Eventually he'd probably get it right, given enough chances. "I was just trying to be nice, okay?"  
  
"Oh." Just like that the girl drops a few feet. Out of instinct Zoro dashes forward as if to stop her fall. Not that he can do much while carrying Kuina, and not that the strange floating creature would even need his help regardless. He's used to having his crewmates suddenly appear in the air, dropped there without too much care by their captain. You get used to catching people. "Well in that case, I'm Ghost Princess Perona."  
  
"Ghost Princess?" He repeats back, eyebrow raising at the title. "Is that even a thing?"  
  
"Of course it's a thing!" She snaps, and this time she is close enough to get in his face. But she backs off quickly. Zoro's already figured out she's relatively harmless. Just annoying. "And it just so happens to be me." She smiles, pleased with herself and what Zoro is pretty sure is a self pronounced title. But he bites his tongue on the matter. See, he can do this.  
  
"Alright, well, look I need to-"  
  
"Hmm!" The girl's nose goes in the air and Zoro knows he's done something. AGAIN. He has a feeling there is no way NOT to mess up with this girl. "Rude."  
  
"Sorry?" She does see that he's carrying another human being on his back right now, right?  
  
"I gave you my name, now you're supposed to tell me yours," Perona points out smartly. Zoro wants to throw back that she never asked, so who is the rude one now, but that is definitely something he shouldn't say if he wants this ghost princess's help.  
  
"Fine. Zoro."  
  
"Hmmm…" Perona takes this in, tapping her chin as she looks Zoro up and down. He tries his best to stand there patiently as she does a few quick circles, making note of who knows what. "It's not very cute, is it?"  
  
Zoro stands there, not even sure what to say to that. He could probably find that castle on his own given a day or two if he tried hard enough.  
  
Finally, though, something he does seems to go well, even if it had just been standing there and keeping his mouth shut. "It's okay though, we can work on it. Oh, I suppose you need me to get you to the castle, huh? Since it seems you're not very useful on your own."  
  
There could be a den den mushi there. He could call his crew. This will be worth it. "Please."  
  
Perona gives a nod before swirling around. Her ponytails pass right through his face, and yet somehow his nose starts to itch. 'Well, hurry up then. I want to get back to my body before it gets cold!"  
  
Zoro sighs, shifting Kuina a bit further up his back to make sure he has a proper grip. "You're going to owe me for this," he mutters under his breath, hoping that she's at least conscious enough to hear how much he's suffering out here without her.  
  
If she does know, she's smart enough not to wake up.  
  
It turns out the one thing Perona likes more than spooky old castles is bossing Zoro around. There's a very obvious glee to her voice every time she gets to tell him where to go or what to do. By the time they reach the castle - which Zoro would describe as less cute and more horrific and depressing - he's too exhausted to bother to argue when she demands he stays there, back turned, so she can get "back into her body".  
  
"It's embarrassing," she insists, staring down at her toes and refusing to make eye contact. He thinks she might even blush, muttering something about never having done it in front of a guy before. It's the most sincere show of emotion he's seen from her yet, and it would almost be endearing except for the fact that he could be finding a bed or comfy bit of floor to pass out on right about now, and instead he's stuck standing there, readjusting his hold on his unconscious friend still barely clinging to life, while Perona changes back into herself or whatever.  
  
"There!" Zoro doesn't bother stifling a yawn as Perona bounces back into view, giving a little twirl like she's showing off a new dress. The yawn gets a bit of an annoyed side eye, but at least she doesn't comment on it. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Zoro cocks his head, looking at the swirls of pink and black in front of him. His vision is still getting flashes of wanting to black out. Still, the swirls haven't changed all that much from what he remembers. Is this some kind of trick question? "You look exactly the same."  
  
"Of course I do, idiot!" Zoro's gotten used to this, and he's too tired to give her an outburst much more than a dead stare. "The point is, you're supposed to tell a lady she looks cute when she comes back wearing something new."  
  
"You're not wearing anything new," Zoro points out, wondering if Kuina would be okay with sleeping out here. It's probably fine.  
  
"Well, no, but…" That one even stumps Perona for a moment as she struggles to think up a good comeback. FInally she settles on a quipped, "That's not the point." Before puffing out her cheeks. She does that when she's annoyed that Zoro's right. He's learned way too much about her in the last two hours. It's going to take him ages to get all that useless junk out of his head. "Where are you going now!"  
  
Zoro sighs, already trudging his way inside the fortress. There's bound to be beds in here somewhere. And if he's really lucky, some sort of medical supplies. He's not much of a doctor, but he's had to sit there while Law or Kitne or Eland bandaged him up enough times that he figures he's got the basics down just from experience. "I told you, I have to help Kuina."  
  
"You're going to get lost!" She yells after him. Zoro shrugs. How hard can it be to find some medical equipment and beds? The place isn't that big. "And do you even know the first thing about medicine!" Zoro blinks, surprised to see Perona running up beside him, and it just sinks in what she meant when she said she needed to get her physical form. She can't float anymore. She's probably solid enough to fight if he had to. That's good to know.  
  
"I'll figure something out," Zoro replies, feeling pretty confident. It's not like he's performing surgery, and before he was a Heart Pirate he'd sewn up his own wounds plenty of times.  
  
Perona doesn't look convinced. She makes that worried sound in the back of her throat, eyes darting between Zoro and Kuina as if she's unsure of what to do. Her indecision doesn't really bother Zoro. He knows what he has to do, it's probably better if she just stays out of the way. "Look!" In a flash, the girl is out in front of him, arms held out to get him to stop. She's looking at the floor again, eyes still all over the place. Zoro sighs, hoping that whatever this is, it won't take too long. "I… I may know some first aid and stuff. I'll-" She's pointedly not looking at him now, choosing instead to pout at a wall. Zoro glances over at it just in case there's some kind of ghost hanging around. Nope. Just Perona being weird. "I'll he-help. I mean I'll look after your friend. So you can sleep and…"  
  
Zoro waits. Perona keeps twiddling her fingers, only occasionally glancing up. Every time she catches his eyes she goes right back to staring at her own hands. This goes on for way too long. He's pretty sure it's a record for her not saying anything. Weird time to choose to shut up.  
  
Oh, right. "Thank you, Perona." Just like that the switch goes back on and Perona is all smiles and bossy instructions. Go here, up the stairs. Not those stairs you idiot. Grab a bowl of hot water, not too hot do you want to burn her! Idiot! Hold these. Give me those! Zoro yawns his way through it, but despite his bone deep exhaustion he's paying attention.  
  
He notices things like the fact that Perona actually does seem to know what she's doing. He keeps a close eye on her, too. She hasn't said anything about it yet, and that's suspicious enough given her nonstop talking, but she clearly knows Kuina. And not in a friendly way. But as far as he can tell, she behaves herself and actually does her best to see that Kuina gets cleaned, stitched, and bandaged up. He also notices she hovers too close. Clearly she's not used to being in her actual body. Zoro ends up with a pigtail in his face more times than he can bother to count.  
  
Mostly he notices that when he comes back after being told to put all the supplies back - a quick chore that should have taken less than five minutes and takes about fifteen - Perona is curled up in a chair and the second bed has been made up. Zoro stares at it, curious as to why she'd bother when she could have just made him do it.  
  
"You seem really tired," Perona mutters from her chair, her eyes trained on Kuina. Zoro should probably worry more, leaving his unconscious friend with someone who's probably holding a grudge against her. But Perona seems to be behaving and, anyway, Kuina would kick his ass if she thought he was babying her. "You should probably get some rest."  
  
Zoro knows he's going to be told it's not cute, but he falls into that bed, boots and all. The last thing he manages before passing out is a very muffled "Thank you, Perona." Only this time he actually means it.

—💚—

  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahmmf!" Zoro jolts upright in bed very nearly letting out a panicked yelp. He doesn't even remember falling asleep in the first place, so being so rudely and suddenly forced awake is head spinning to say the least. It doesn't help that he'd been half pushed up, and that the only reason he hadn't been able to scream was the hand clamped down over his mouth.  
  
If anything, Kuina should cover her own mouth. She's the one who can't stop giggling.  
  
Zoro glares the best he can when he's got half his face covered and his blankets pulled up to his neck. "Kmmsitungdihd- Kuina," he starts again, pushing her hand away so he can actually speak. Although at least now he's awake enough to remember to whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
By now Kuina is trying to cover her mouth since she apparently can't stop laughing. "Waking you up since you decided to sleep in and miss our meet up time." Zoro's glad the room is so dark she can't see his cheeks go red. Had he really fallen asleep like a baby? He had, and… Oh, no, that dream. What was that even supposed to mean? He's really thankful for the dark though. 'What's a matter? I scare the poor little bunny rabbit?"  
  
"Don't call me that," Zoro replies, but his heart isn't really in it. He does give her a solid punch to the arm, though. She deserves as much for using that stupid nickname. He climbs out of bed already fully dressed. His plan had been to sneak out as soon as the hall lights were off. He can't believe he'd fallen asleep.  
  
That stupid dream creeps back into his head as he wonders exactly how long he'd been out. He's quick to push it back down. It had just been a dream, it's not like it actually happened, so why bother bringing it back up again? Instead he works on actually doing something, like gathering the three swords he'd carefully hidden under his cot earlier. It isn't until he stands back up, eyes finally adjusting to see in just the few dim moonbeams that manage to get into the room, that he notices something is off about Kuina. He openly stares at his friend for a moment while his mind pins  
down what is so different about her tonight.  
  
"Wait," Zoro says as he slides his own three swords into place at his waist. "Where's Wado? How could you forget your sword?"  
  
He can't make out her expression in the low light, but he can see her turn away from him. "Let's go. We have to talk."  
  
She sounds so serious, but then Kuina could always be a very serious person. Still, Zoro hopes it's nothing he did. He's quick to follow her lead, staying right at her heels as they tiptoe past the other younger students who hadn't travelled home for the festival. Most of the beds were empty, but the pair of them had made this journey countless times and could get to the door in total silence on instinct.  
  
"You can borrow one of mine, if you'd like," Zoro whispers, making sure the door hardly makes a noise as he closes it behind them. "We use to fight one on two all the time."  
  
"Thanks," Kuina whispers back, which makes Zoro even more nervous. It had been an easy opening for her to point out how he never once beat her back before he developed his three sword style. But since Kuina keeps creeping through the dojo and out towards their favorite hill, Zoro does the same without stopping to ask about it. Maybe he's just acting all weird because of the dream. If something is wrong, Kuina would tell him. There's no real point in bothering her about it. She'll tell him when she wants, and if she doesn't then, well, obviously she didn't want him to know.  
  
They get to their favorite spot. They can see the dojo, the sea, Kuina's house, and even a bit of the town from here. Zoro notices a couple of lights still flickering down at the small house Kuina and her father live at. Before they have always agreed to wait until all the lights go dark, just to be safe. He looks back to Kuina about to ask if maybe her dad woke up, but she's standing there with her hand outstretched. Fighting does sound like more fun, and if sensei did wake up they're both in trouble anyway. They may as well get in trouble for something more fun than sneaking around in the dark.  
  
Without a word, Zoro hands her one of his swords. They step back from one another before taking their bows and hitting their stances. The air is chilly but has a quality of stillness that is stifling. Zoro can hear both of them as they draw in even, careful breaths, sizing the other up. Finally, they both start forward.  
  
It's not the shortest fight they've ever had. But to Zoro it feels like his heart has barely hit it's next beat and the whole thing is over. Kuina hits the ground with a quiet grunt, her sword sliding just out of her fingers.  
  
Longer than the fight by far is the time Zoro stands theore, awkwardly waiting as his friend climbs back up to her feet, picking up the borrowed sword. Zoro would have offered to help her up, but that would be insulting. Still, he knows something about the match felt off. He should help her to her feet and they should start back from the top, let that mistake pass without a thought.  
  
Kuina gets back in her stance, so Zoro follows suit. He glances at both his katana in turn, slightly unsure what to do with them. If something is wrong then the fight isn't fair. It doesn't seem right to…  
  
Kuina made the choice for him.  
  
She came at him in a burst of speed, throwing all her weight into her first strike. The second one is just as forceful, as are all the ones after that. Zoro doesn't have time to do much more than defend, taking small steps back with each one of her powerful, violent downward swing of her blade.  
  
What's she doing?  
  
Kuina's always been quicker than him. She's lighter on her feet, she reacts before he's even finished moving; Her techniques tend to be cleaner and, well, better. Zoro's fought against her enough to understand why she beats him as often as she does.  
  
But when it comes down to pure strength, Zoro has the advantage. He knows Kuina understands that just like he understands her style. So it makes no sense to waste her energy trying to out muscle him. She's just throwing herself into each attack in a way Zoro is all too familiar with. Where they both know it's his advantage.  
  
Sure enough, once he starts pushing back the match quickly turns. This time at least she manages to stay on her feet, even as the sword slides across the slightly damp grass further from her than even before.  
  
Zoro sheaths his swords but doesn't yield his ground. He watches Kuina, waiting for her cue. She's out of breath, standing where she'd lost and panting. When she finally looks up at Zoro it's barely for a second.  
  
"I'm going to go become a pirate."  
  
"A pirate?" Zoro makes a face. Honestly, he's never given pirates too much thought. They're bad, he supposes, but that's just about all he's really thought about them. He wants to be a swordsman, he's always wanted to be a swordsman. Nothing else has ever really interested him. The thing is, he always believed Kuina to be the same. "Why?"  
  
"I'm too old to play with swords anymore," Kuina answers and Zoro's jaw just drops. How could she even say that? This is the only other student who practices as much as Zoro. This is the girl who has sworn she'll one day be the best in the world. How could she say something so insane? "That's what my father says."  
  
The last part comes out sad and bitter, and Zoro understands a little better. "That's stupid though! Plenty of the other students are way older than you! Why should you have to stop?" Well, no, he doesn't. He doesn't. He doesn't understand why Kuina's father gets to say what she can and can't be,and he doesn't get why he's saying it. He likes his sensei, it just all seems so dumb.  
  
From the look Kuina gives him when she finally meets his eyes, it's Zoro who is being dumb. "None of the other students are his daughter," she points out, but that doesn't make sense either. If anything shouldn't she be expected to do it more since the dojo belongs to her family. "They're all boys so it's allowed for them."  
  
Zoro opens his mouth to answer before wisely snapping it shut again. It's true Kuina's the only girl he knows who studies kendo, but she's also the only one he knows who wants to. He figured that other girls had different interests, so while they practiced swordsmanship, they went off to learn… Whatever it is most girls are into. He doesn't care about fighting against Kuina. He'd fight against other girls, too, if they came here wanting to train. He never really thought that maybe they weren't allowed.  
  
Even if they're not, he doesn't see why that should matter, either. People should just do what they want.  
  
"No offense," he snorts, leaning back a bit with a smug smile because everything is fine, right? Kuina isn't going to stop kendo and she isn't going to go become a pirate. She's not the type to give up her dream, even if it is her father telling her to do so. "I don't think he'd like you becoming a pirate either. You should just stay and-"  
  
"That's the whole point!" Kuina snaps, and despite all her attitude and fight, Kuina doesn't usually just snap at people. Zoro quickly shuts up. "Once I'm a pirate, it won't matter. Nobody gets to tell pirates what to do, that's what makes them pirates. Idiot."  
  
"So…" Zoro takes his time, making sure he's got this thing all worked out. "If you're a pirate, no one can tell you not to be a swordsman."  
  
When Kuina nods, Zoro feels like he's gotten all the right answers on a quiz. Plus, it's pretty smart. Become a pirate so she can stay a swordsman. Only Kuina could figure something like that out. "Alright," Zoro answers happily, nodding his consent to the plan. As long as she isn't giving up, he's happy.  
  
"Alright," Kuina repeats back, eying Zoro suspiciously. Well, hey, she's the one who came up with the plan in the first place. "What do you mean alright?"  
  
"If you have to join up with pirates to become the world's greatest swordsman, then I don't see the problem. Just do that," he reasons, and actually it sounds pretty good. There'd be no one around to boss you around; don't leave the island, you shouldn't eat so fast, don't stay out too late, you can't fight with three swords, don't play with girls. The more Zoro thought about it, the better the plan sounds. "Maybe," he says slowly, trying not to sound too eager. "Maybe I'd even go with you. To be your first mate."  
  
For a few moments Kuina just stares at him. It makes Zoro start to feel all itchy. He scratches his nose, kicking at some grass so he doesn't have to watch her watching him. He's not even sure what he's said that is so wrong or stupid, so he just stuck waiting for Kuina to explain.  
  
But Kuina's always been quicker than him, so while he's purposely not looking she manages to cross the small field between them in a flash and suddenly, for no reason and with no warning, Zoro found himself being hugged.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!" Zoro grumbles, not exactly fighting her off but certainly not comfortable enough to stay still. Is this some kind of trick? The match is definitely over, right? She can't win it back now. "Grr…. Come on, cut it out!"  
  
The harder Zoro tries to struggle, the tighter Kuina ends up holding on until it's more of a choke hold than a hug. "Ahh, you scared of a gir? Poor little bunny rabbit," Kuina teases, laughing as Zoro tries to shake her off.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Now that's something Zoro could do. Or at least is comfortable trying. Kuina has a bit of height advantage and a solid hold on him, but Zoro figures if he can struggle enough to give himself just a little room he can turn it around.  
  
At some point during the wrestling match/hug, just as Zoro swears he's this close to getting away, a noise pricks at his ears. It's a familiar sound, like one of the younger students woke up crying. Usually Zoro would leave that stuff to the older boys, but as the oldest one still around, it does feel like it's his job. Paz and Daichi both usually end up prodding him awake anyway, even though he's told them he doesn't like being woken up ot listening to their sniffling (not that it ever stops them from climbing into his bed; he really should just make them sleep on their own, but at least they aren't bothering him there).  
  
Still not completely giving up on the struggle - Zoro hates admitting defeat - he looks back to the dojo as if he can see what the commotion is about. Everything seems calm enough. Someone has turned a light on though, and there's something strange about the darkness around the dojo. Something it's hard to pinpoint when Kuina is still throwing him around.  
  
"Let go!" Zoro's eyes go wide and he kicks out, willing to drag Kuina to the dojo if that's what it takes. "Kuina, look!"  
She must hear it in his voice. The laughing stops suddenly and Zoro finds himself falling to the ground, fighting against a hold that's no longer there. "What's that?" Kuina asks, glaring through the night at the darkness rising off the dojo.  
  
"Go get sensei, I'm going to go check it out." Zoro rises to his feet, nodding along with Kuina as they both agree to the plan.  
  
Before either of them can take off, three shadowy figures emerge from just over the hilltop. Kuina still doesn't have her sword, so she gets in stance for a fight while Zoro draws both his blades. "That won't be necessary." At the sound of their teacher's calming voice, both children immediately stand down. Koushiro steps up onto the hill and into the faint moonlight and Zoro instinctively grits his teeth, ready for a fight. Koushiro who always has such a calm energy and kind smile gazes out at the sea with solemn, disheartened stare that it shakes something loose in Zoro. He can see all these cracks in his master's face: fear, sorrow, doubt, regret. Zoro is quick to turn away, not wanting to see any of that. He follows the man's gaze out to the sea.  
  
Out on the dark waves he can just make out the shadowy figure of a ship. In the gloom of the night's faint light the ship appears black and sinister.  
  
"Dad!" Zoro jerks back from the ledge leading down to the coast as Kuina steps up to her father, motioning to the dark cloud rising in the distance. "The dojo! We have to hurry!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's already too late." Zoro glares through the darkness at one of the two strangers that had accompanied master Koushiro but stayed back just out of where he could see them. He doesn't recognize the voice as anyone from Shimotsuki, though, which makes him immediately suspicious in Zoro's mind.  
  
He still doesn't know what exactly is happening, but he can sense a change in the atmosphere. The night no longer feels like the eve of a festival, the air has shifted and suddenly there's a disquieting sense of alarm spreading through the village. Even Zoro can feel it.  
  
But that doesn't mean he has to accept it. "There are still students down there!" Zoro yells down at the figure, turning that cold sense of dread that crept up on him into something he could actually use. Being afraid of some unknown  
 _  
thing  
_  
doesn't help him, but getting angry at it just might. "We have to do something!"  
  
"There's very little we can do," the other unknown figure answers back, redirecting all of Zoro's frustration towards him. Unable to see more than vague shadows anyway, they were both the same in his mind. "If Haslet's crew is already there, then the best we can hope for is that they take the boys prisoners."  
  
Prisoners? Zoro doesn't know who this Haslet is, but if that's his plan then Zoro sure as hell isn't just going to stand around and let it happen, and he isn't going to listen to the kind of men who would. He turns back in a rush, searching down in the grass until he finds the sword Kuina had lost. When he looks back to the men, he's already clenched the katana in his teeth. As far as he can see they're all unarmed (though admittedly he can't see much) and while they might think he's just a kid, he's ready to show them just who they're dealing with if they make any move to try and stop him.  
  
"I'm going to go save them," Zoro announces, fierce and determined and completely unafraid even if all signs say he really should be.

"That would be a mistake," one of the two men says, but Zoro doesn't care to listen to them anymore. They're willing to abandon his friends, his fellow students and why? Because they're afraid? He'd rather die knowing he didn't leave them behind than follow these two men to safety, if they even had a way to get there and weren't planning on simply surrendering like cowards.  
  
Instead, he looks at his friend, clearly the bravest among the group. "Kuina?"  
  
There's a slight hesitation where she glances up at her father. From what Zoro can tell, he is about to say something, but Kuina's already read it in his face and like Zoro, she's not listening. She turns back to him and nods. "I'm going to run and get Wado," she tells him, speaking right over her father. The two share a look. "I'll meet you there." Then, with a slight smile. "Don't get lost."

"Just show up!" Zoro growls back, taking off down the hill before any of the adults can try and stop him. He thinks back to Kuina's eyes, the fire in her spirit that he saw when they made their promise, even if neither said a word. If Kuina becomes a pirate then Zoro will go with her. If Zoro rushes into a fire and a fight then she won't let him go alone.

It's the last time he'd ever see his friend.

—💚—

  
"I told you, I don't know!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! SWORDS DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR!"  
  
"Well, maybe yours do!"  
  
"Only if _YOU_ made them!"  
  
The cotton candy haired gothic ghost that has taken to haunting Zoro's every waking moment doesn't have an answer to that, so she settles on just sticking her nose in the air and giving him what he supposes she must think is a very intimidating pout. He growls right back. He does not have time for one of Perona's little productions right now, he wants his swords back, damnit!  
  
They were right there when he went to sleep. He set them right at his bedside, so that if he needed to grab one in the night. Same for Kuina's. He'd respectfully set Wado Ichimonji up against the side of her bed. He wanted it to be there so if he was still passed out when she woke up - injured and in an unfamiliar place - she would at least have that within her sight and easy reach. Her other sword he doesn't recognize at all, though it's clearly a well made blade. It's an interesting sword. Even in the few moments Zoro holds it, he can feel it has history - and a temper. But he'd been so exhausted, climbing all the way to the castle while carrying Kuina and with his own injuries, he hadn't had the energy to do more than give it a quick once over.  
  
It's enough that he respects the hell out of Kuina for wielding the blade at all. He wonders if she's yet mastered it, or if it still gives her trouble the same way Kami Okiruha does with him. He made a note to ask her about it and study the sword more in depth in the morning, maybe even see if he could get a demonstration if she felt up to the task. Then he'd fallen in bed and not woken back up until the sun had been well above the horizon.  
  
The first thing he notices when he slowly blinks awake from his unconscious state is that he can see clear across the room. There's not a single sword hilt blocking his view.  
  
Which is about when the yelling began.  
  
Well, first he'd look to see if they'd fallen over in the night, but the floor beside his bed was empty. As was beneath his bed and on the other side and on all the walls around him. He checked each place on the off chance that maybe he'd simply been too exhausted, perhaps he misremembered where he put them. Perhaps Perona had moved them at some point-  
 **  
 _Perona_**.  
  
That's when it occurred to him that despite his furious search and general bewildered air, Perona had not said a single word. She hadn't asked him what he was doing, hadn't made fun of him for looking like an idiot, hadn't made a single remark about how uncute he was after just rolling out of bed. In fact, Perona had been weirdly, unnaturally quiet since he first woke up.  
  
He looks over his shoulder to glare at the pink haired girl who is standing in the corner, not making eye contact with him except for those few nervous glances she can never seem to keep from giving him. A dead give away.  
  
So _that's_ when the yelling _really_ started.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORDS, YOU DAMN YŌSEI!" Zoro is not in the mood to try and play nice. He had forced himself to do so all of yesterday, for Kuina's sake, and look what it got him. Robbed in the night by some annoying pink haired menace. He should have known! They're all alike. She's just like Bonney. Just as annoying and bossy and can't be trusted for even a second!  
  
By this point he's openly seething, and he might be impressed that this tiny pink haired girl whose only powers appear turning into some kind of unhittable phantom and managing to get on every single one of his nerves is still willing to stand up to him expect he is too busy being _pissed as hell_ because she _stole his fucking swords_. He needs those swords. How else is he going to keep his promise of defeating the Shichibukai? How else will he protect his crew!? Hell, as of right now, tossed away to some abandoned island with no idea where he is or what happened to the rest of the Heart Pirates back at Sabaody, those swords are all he has of his crew!  
  
Shachi and Penguin had risked the wrath of Jewelry Bonney and her whole crew by sneaking onto her ship and emerging with Harunoumi, an incredibly strong and yet loyal and obedient blade that Zoro has come to depend upon. Perhaps the most precious of his belongings is the black blade Hio Wakemasu. Not only is it a legendary katana, it had been the first thing to really belong to him alone after he escaped.  
  
It had been given to him by his captain after he received his first bounty, about the same time it had been informally decided that Zoro's role on the ship was not simply swordsman, but as Law's second in command. That sword is his possession on the crew. It's hard enough not knowing where they are or what's happened to them, now this bitch has gone and stolen the very thing that makes him useful to them.  
  
Not to mention the dishonor in taking Wado Ichimonji from beside an unconscious Kuina. That's beyond disgraceful.  
  
So of course that's exactly what this spoiled ghost bitch has gone and done.  
  
He should have never trusted her. Her and her stupid devil's tricks. Her and her annoying bossy tone. Her and her damn princess pout.  
  
Which is precisely the look she's giving him now, and he so wishes he could punch it off her arrogant, ugly face except he's not sure he can. Damn devil's fruit users.  
  
Perona's whole attitude shifts just like that, as it tends to. She drops her little innocent act, straightening out to her full height - Zoro snorts, wondering if she thinks she looks aymore threatening when her pink pigtails are still bobbing around - and puts on a look that is maybe suppose to be fierce and determined but just comes off as bratty. "Why should I?"  
  
Zoro could celebrate the small victory of at least getting her to admit she took them - not that there were any other options - but he doesn't actually have his swords back, so what good is it if she admits to taking them or not? "Because they're my swords, damnit!"  
  
"Hmm!" Perona answers by sticking her nose up in the air and he swears he is going to end up murdering this girl. Let's see how she likes being a real ghost. "What? So you expect me to just let you keep them? Me? A poor, helpless girl with no way to protect herself?"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
The word came out rather cracked and weak, yet instantly attracted both parties attention. They turned in union to stare at the other bed, holding their breath like maybe they'd imagined it. It's not until Kuina starts trying to sit up that Zoro lets himself feel totally sure. "You're far from helpless, you untruthful spirit." Kuina cried out quietly as she drags herself up on her elbow,, the action clearly more painful than she had been ready for. Zoro hesitates, completely locked in place. He wants to go and give her a hand, but the Kuina he knows would have seen it as an insult. So he stands there waiting on some kind of cue. "You shouldn't lie to people to gain their sympathy!"  
  
Perona, on the other hand, has no problems approaching Kuina. Mostly so she can get as close as she dares, pointing in the other girl's face. "And you should be more thankful to the person that rescued you!"  
  
Without taking her eyes off the glowering ghost girl, Kuina nods and says a terse, "Thank you, Zoro- _kun_."  
  
Zoro blinks, thrown off not by the thank you (which he didn't need regardless) but by Kuina's way of addressing him. She's literally never called him Zoro-kun and he isn't sure what to make of the sudden change. Although her apology does make Perona stomp and wail in frustration, so he doesn't really think about the weird change very long. "Actually, Perona did a lot of the bandaging up," he mentions, just to give the girl a fair shake. From the way she primps and smirks down at Kuina, she is not expecting him to follow up with, "But then she stole our swords."  
  
"Our…" He watches Kuina's eyes go wide as she peaks around her bed, scanning the room. "Wado Ichimonji!" Kuina starts to climb to her feet, her face a cold mask of rage as she stares down Perona, who is suddenly jumping back away from her bedside with lightning speed, her hands up at the ready although Zoro doesn't know for what. "Give me back my swords, you bitch!" Kuina growls, barely holding herself together as she slowly advances on Perona, but still giving off an aura of pure bloodlust. Zoro's rather impressed.  
  
Even with Kuina in her current condition and without her swords on hand, it doesn't seem like a fair fight given the rage that is radiating off her. So it's a bit of a surprise to see Perona get this confident gleam in her eye as she throws back her arms. Like she'd been ready for this. "  
 **Negative Hollows**!"  
  
Zoro doesn't even have time to move before the strange looking ghost is heading right towards him, right through him. The last thing he remembers is dropping to his knees, a feeling creeping into his soul like he was the lowest of the low, undeserving to walk the same earth as everyone else. Haslet had been right all along, he realized, he is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, I feel like I did not mention these before.  
> [ My tumblr post where I freak out](https://gildedmuse.tumblr.com/post/624846699791319040/cause-if-you-like-me-im-gonna-freak-out%22)  
> [ They're tumblr post although I did freak out later](https://brattikayla.tumblr.com/post/627648667914043392/this-way-the-grand-line-sees-us-coming-zoro%22)  
> Just two pieces of fanart. You know. Whatevs.
> 
> No, not whatevs. It's amazing. I love it. Especially that someone attempted to draw my very poorly explained tattoo. Like ...  
> Me: So... I have this idea. It's not really visual or anything but it is a tattoo.  
> Artist: Okay that is visual by nature what are you fucking doing?  
> Me: Alright. Fair. 
> 
> But I just love both of these so much. They're my screensavers, you guys.
> 
> And in general I promote any Zoro as a heart pirate material I can. Again: I do not want to have to read my stuff. so if someone else wants to write/draw it, I'm all about that.


	9. Head Trauma, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up all night finishing this in time for Zoro's birthday. So please forgive just... everything
> 
> Quick note: review are great, criticism is heard and considered, requests will likely be filled. I spent a week not getting paid because I was in the hospital, okay? I'm needy right now.

  
"Hmm… Most of 'em seem kinda young, don't they?"  
  
Shimotsuki Village is easily made up the biggest community on Ichirin Atoll. The rural stretch that Zoro had grown up in hadn't even contained a single actual dojo. His grandfather had taught him how to fight with bokken (more like a stick) and Zoro always thought he was pretty damn good at it. Shimotsuki had two different dojos (three if you count the one close by in neighboring Keigetsu) but only one of them had anyone who could beat him.  
  
Now, chained up in a line on the deck of this dark, smelly old ship, Zoro keeps trying to find her. He sees plenty of people he knows, but not the one he's looking for. Maybe Simotuski had never been _that_ big after all. He recognizes Paz and Lari and Katazu and Remy and old Tom and Bayashi-san, but not her husband. Not him or his sensei or Kuina. How is it possible that the entirety of his village, everyone he'd really ever known, could be reduced to a dozen people?  
  
And where is Kuina? She promised she'd be here. He knows his best friend, his rival, his first challenge, his biggest support. The only family he really has left. He _knows_ her. He knows she would never, **_never_ **go back on her word.  
  
He doesn't understand. If she's not here, then where else could she possibly be?  
  
"Ehh, just means folks can get more years out of them. Cost less to feed them, to." An ugly man with twisted brown teeth and a voice like sandpaper grabs Paz by the chin, jerking the younger boy this way and that as if to get a good look at him. Zoro can tell by the way Paz is biting at his lip that he's trying not to cry, but the large, brutish man either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He keeps pushing the boy around, getting a good look at him from all sides. "Besides, it's not your job to ask why the boss picks the places he does. Just shut your damn mouth and do the work."  
  
Paz starts to sniffle, and on instinct Zoro tries to move forward. It's not the chains that stop him, though. He glances over at Sohito, who has his by the upper arm. The older boy silently shakes his head, trying to lead Zoro to sit back down. Zoro can't help but look back at poor Paz, tears running down his face by now.  
  
"What, you think that's bad?" The ugly old man laughs, hand going back to take a swing. "You ain't gotta-"  
  
"Hey!" Zoro jerks forward, chains by damned. He doesn't make it very far, but it sure as hell gets the pirate's attention. It gets nearly everyone's attention, all eyes on top of the deck staring right at him. That just makes Zoro bolder. "Leave him alone."  
  
The pirate looks Zoro up and down, like he'd been examining Paz but with a much more cruel gleam to his eyes. "What have we here," the man guffs, slowly making his way over to Zoro. Zoro knows he's outmatched, chained up, outnumbered, and unarmed, but even with the hulking man approaching he refuses to give an inch or break eye contact. He might be captured, but that doesn't mean he's weak or afraid.  
  
"What are you, boy?" The pirate asks, leaning down so that his horrible breath is right in Zoro's face. "Some kind of hero then?"  
  
"I'm a swordsman," Zoro answers without hesitation. Sure, maybe he's still a student, but he knows what he's destined to be. It's what he is, and swordsmen don't get scared off by some rancid pirates acting like bullies.  
  
All around him, the crew of the ship starts laughing, as if Zoro had proclaimed he was king of the East Blue. Well, let them laugh, he isn't going to back down just because they find it funny because he's still a kid.  
  
Even the noxious, gravel-voice bastard has a good laugh. A deep belly laugh, half bent over in hysterics. Which is probably why Zoro doesn't see the kick to his stomach coming.  
  
He hits the floor, crumbled up among the chains and the survivors. He lies there for a minute or so, hacking up bile and trying to get his hands underneath him so he can push himself back up.  
  
The second he does a heavy boot lands on his back, forcing him right back down onto the dirt and blood stained deck. "Wrong answer, boy," the man above him growls at another coughing fit hits Zoro's system. "As of today you're nothing, you dumb little rat. Now maybe if you survive all the way to the North and get damn lucky you might be something again. A miner or farmer or house servant or, if you're really lucky, some rich fellow's pretty little play thing. But I gotta feeling with the way you're acting, _swordsman_ , that all you're gonna be is bloated old sea trash."  
  
He gives Zoro another kick, this time right to the face. Blood starts pouring out of his nose and lips and into his still open mouth. He breaths it in trying to cough and ends up choking, vomiting back up his own blood. Around the deck, the pirates start laughing again, watching as Zoro clutches his stomach and rises to his hands and knees, blood still pouring from his face.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to all of you," the beastly old man says, his black, black eyes peering over all the is left of Shimotsuki Village. "You're all nothing, and the only reason to keep you alive is you might be worth some berries. But if you're trouble…."  
  
Zoro is still on the ground, so he doesn't see the pistol get drawn. He just hears the sudden gunfire and the gasps. There's a loud thud, and laying next to him, tears still running down his face, is Paz with a bullet hole straight through one eye.

—💚—

  
"No, no! Weren't you listening to me? It's THAT way."  
  
"I am going that way!"  
  
"You're going THIS way. Arg, I can't believe you've gotten us so lost!"  
  
"I'm not the one giving directions!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one running around like a maniac!"  
  
Zoro gives a displeased huff, using heft Kuina up his back for a better hold before running down the stairs he could have sworn she just said to run up.  
  
"To the side! No, not that side! No, no, THE OTHER other side!"  
  
Zoro growls, glancing back over his shoulder to glower at Kuina, who doesn't even flinch. He swears, if she weren't so injured she could barely walk, Zoro would drop her here and now and let her do it herself.  
  
Only they both needed to find their swords, and since Kuina could barely walk and since Zoro spent the first two days looking on his own without any luck, so he'd agreed to carry Kuina around until they found the stolen katana.  
  
Neither said it, but Zoro could see in her face the same tension he felt; without their swords, what good were they to their crew? To each other even?  
  
This, however, is getting them nowhere.  
  
They've checked the roof, the stairwells, countless bathrooms, secret entrances, the kitchen, the wine cellar, something that was most definitely a torture room of some kind, and so far no luck.  
  
Where did that damn ghost girl hide their swords!?  
  
"No, no, no. The OTHER other room."  
  
"You said that in the last four rooms."  
  
Zoro finds himself rubbing at the spot on his temple that seems to have developed a permanent throbbing sensation. How many rooms can one place have, anyway? Sure, it's kind of big, but it's still just basically an oversized house. People don't need this many rooms!  
  
Also, while he certainly didn't mind carrying Kuina (still safer than leaving her and the ghost princess alone), between her weight on his back, his own injuries, and running through this castle what had to be eight or nine times already, he's starting to feel a little winded. Zoro doesn't have the time to get winded. He has to get back to his ship, and to do that he needs to find his swords!  
  
"Damnit!" Zoro is sure they have been up and down this way a hundred times already. He covers it as fast as he can, tightening his grip on Kuina so he can sprint up the winding stairwell as swiftly as possible, not wanting to waste time with a place they've definitely checked. "It isn't here!"  
  
"Well, where's the room we were sleeping in!?" Kuina demands, jolting back slightly but managing to hold on as Zoro slides to a sudden stop when he runs out of stairs to climb.  
  
"How should I know!?" He takes a few shallow breaths, glancing around the floor they'd come to a stop on. It looked familiar but then everything around here just looked like stones! "Is this building a maze!?" He asks in all seriousness, having no recognition of where he is and yet fairly certain he's been there at least twice already.  
  
Whatever. Eventually he has to find them, right? Zoro takes off in a random direction. He's lost all sense of his location so he isn't sure it matters.  
  
A few steps in and he's forced to a stop by Kuina pulling at his ear. "No, no!" Like she has any better ideas. Still, Zoro searches around to see if maybe he missed some landmark. Not that there were too many. Well, none except the torture room. "This way?" He says, utterly uncertain as he starts to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Apparently, that's not right either.  
  
They find a wine cellar (is this the same one or a different one? They can't agree on the answer and neither care enough to debate the point), yet another totally different tc, the top of a tower, go through the same hidden staircase again, something that might be a church, a throne room that is big and empty and (they both agree) stupid and pointless, and another dozen hallways or maybe the same one a dozen times.  
  
Finally, Zoro has just about had it. He comes to a stop, not even checking to see which of the nine bedrooms they've tuned up in this time. He just needs a second to catch his breath, that's all. He recalled the Polar Tang being difficult enough to navigate his first year or so there, and you could probably fit the whole ship into that stupid throne room back there. How is he ever going to find his way around this place?  
  
On his back, Kuina is hanging off to the side, taking in deep breaths. It's a fairly bad sign when she's exhausted, although Zoro does worry all this running up and down stairs can't be good for all her injuries. She's still pretty badly beaten up, and if anything happened while they were chasing themselves round in circles now, there wouldn't be much that could be done.  
  
It's not worth thinking about. They had to do this, and neither one is going to be willing to stop. In their minds, there isn't really a choice to be made. He would do anything to get back to his crew, even putting up with spoiled ghosts and ruining through mazes built to look like ruined old castles while having a nearly dead girl yelling in his ear. It would all be worth it when he set back on the Polar Tang. When he got home to his crew, and found everyone safe and sound.  
  
Maybe it's the effect of the thirty odd Negative Hollows that have forcefully passed through him over the last few days, but Zoro's mind immediately tries to go to the worst case scenario, even though it's not something he's got much practice doing. Why the hell would he want to waste time wondering what he's going to do in the future _if_ he fails when he could be thinking about what he can do right then and there to _make sure_ he wins. He doesn't get the point of getting stuck in whatever shit happened when there's no way to change that. He'd rather focus on going forward towards his goal, and either fix what got broke or move past it.  
  
Those damn Hollows must be messing with his head, then. First, they keep bringing up all these things he thought had already happened - well, they definitely already happened, right? - but then he always figured he'd lived and gotten out and moved past it meaning it's over and finished and it doesn't affect him anymore. So why is it every time one of these old memories is dug out of him, he feels like he's still stuck there. Like he's that same useless kid who doesn't deserve to go on living? He did go on living, damnit! He won! So why do the memories still hurt?  
  
Second, he would have never thought things like he had, just now. Things like, "What if when I get back to the Polar Tang, everyone isn't safe? What if Uni is hurt? Or Lumikko? What if Eland or Puffin are missing? What if Ikkaku simply up and left and won't come back? What if Law is--.....  
  
Worse, what if that is somehow his fault? Because he wasn't there, isn't there right now, what if something terrible happens to one of his friends? What if because he ran off to help Kuina, Kitne ended up severely injured?  
  
It doesn't make sense. Of course there's a chance someone could have gotten hurt (Zoro used to get hurt all the time, much to Law's endless frustration) but he also knows they've been through a hell of a lot and come out fine. He tries to be sure they're all fine now. And even if they aren't…. Even if they aren't, how will Zoro being sad about that right now help? It certainly won't help more than if he gets his ass back into gear and finds his swords so he can get back to them. Then he'll know for himself what happened to them, and none of this feeling sad will matter either way.  
  
Of course, that's only if he finds his swords, and Kuina's too since he's sort of responsible for falling asleep and leaving them unguarded out in the open and that's why -- No, no, these are the kinds of thoughts he doesn't have time for. Swords, then escape, then home and then…  
  
He's only useful to them because of his swords, yeah? Hadn't he thought that earlier? It's one of the very reasons he absolutely has to find them. Sure, he'll probably need them to get home, and then there's the fact that while he's never really cared about having all these _things_ like a lot of people - most that junk seems totally useless and just takes up a bunch of room which the Polar Tang doesn't have a lot of anyway - each of his swords has a story behind it. He'd been floating on a raft using rusted out katana when they found him. The crew got him those swords, it's part of why they're so important to him. But what if everyone is fine, and they're fine for however long he's missing. What if when he finally gets back, they've decided they don't really need him at all. Maybe it's better if they had another engineer, or a mechanic. Why would they waste space on a useless swordsman when they could have a second pilot or navigator, so that it did just have to be left all up to poor Penguin and Bepo everytime?  
  
If he gets home and everyone has been fine without him, doesn't that kinda mean they don't need him?  
  
"Hey," Kuina mutters, grunting as she just barely managed to roll herself back up and (mostly) into Zoro's back again. "I think that miss dumbfull spirit's little pet ghosts might be making me… I don't know, sick?"  
  
Zoro gives a weak nod, using one arm to hold her stray while he holds his hand back for her to grab onto, working together until she can wrap her arms around his neck once again. "I think I know what you mean." He never used to bother thinking of those kinds of things: anything that is so far ahead as to be out of his reach is out of his control, and if there's nothing he can do about it then why let it take up his life when he could be affecting the things he can control.  
  
Yes, they silently agree (if they talked about it they might have to discuss all the weird thoughts going through their heads which neither particularly wants) those little Hollows of hers are pure evil.  
  
After that, the two resolve to keep moving on, keep going forward and backwards, up and down, even if they have to tear this place down stone by stone they are going to find those swords. Kuina sits up as best she can while Zoro straightens his back out after having been bent over trying to catch his breath and maybe let some of his sorer muscles recover. But there's no time for that, not with two swordsman-less crews out there waiting for them.  
  
They steel their hearts (their nerves have always been fine), stretch their muscles and take in a deep breath together, all without a word. They can do this. Zoro can do this.  
  
Zoro takes an extra few seconds to make sure he's got a good grip on Kuina. She's light enough that carrying her is easy - not that he'd ever say that to her face - it's more about finding places to put his hands that won't press against any of her injuries. It's not as easy as it sounds since it seems like every part of her is covered in bruises, cuts, laceration, abrasions, and various other sites of visible trauma.  
  
For fuck's sake, Kuina, what the hell happened to you?  
  
With Kuina firmly in place and both of them determined to find their swords and get the fuxk out of this endless maze, Zoro turns back towards the ---  
  
….  
  
It's a damn good thing he made sure he had a good hold on his friend, because the next second they're both screaming and Zoro is scrambling backwards as fast as possible, very nearly tooling over and landing on an equally freaked out Kuina.  
  
In the meantime, Perona just sort of floats there staring at them with an dispirited expression, entirely unmoved even when the two of them had been so surprised to find her there. She doesn't even blink; she just keeps floating there while staring at them in that same vague manner as if they're too boring to pay any real attention to.  
  
Zoro thinks that might be the case. That their little ghost princess has just run out of fun to have with them and so can't be bothered to even notice them. Then Kuina shouts, "What are you doing!?" and leans as much as she can over Zoro's shoulder to glare at the yosei, as if she can somehow glimpse a visible sign of whatever trick Perona is using to hide their swords.  
  
Ahaha! See, Zoro knew she also thought the ghost girl might be able to turn their swords invisible. Or at least had some other weird use of her powers they hadn't seen. Law always seems to be able to pull out new ones when they need them most. " **_You're using your devil's fruit power again_ **!" Zoro snaps, pointing at the fact that she clearly isn't in her physical form at the moment, which as far as he is concerned means she could be able to do any number of weird things that they don't know about. Including turning swords invisible, moving around walls, making castles into mazes, and possibly even making it so Zoro couldn't tell hallways apart.  
  
You could never tell with these fruit users.  
  
As indifferent as she had been acting towards them, apparently this accusation is enough to rile the pink haired spirit up, or at least let her act all dramatic and insulted, which Zoro is quickly starting to think is what she really enjoys about all of this. "What are you saying?" She shrieks, throwing her hands down like she's going to have a fit, only she doesn't bother to stop just lying there, floating. "Don't accuse me!" Zoro is about to snap back that he wouldn't be accusing her if she hadn't gone and stolen their swords in the first place, but before he gets the chance she's got a finger pointing at his face and saying, "You're the one who kept losing your way!"  
  
Even though he keeps scowling at her, Zoro can't help but feel a little called out. Damnit, he'd been doing his best! This castle is huge and the halls that he thinks lead to one place always seem to end up going to another. That isn't his fault!  
  
"And you!" Perona adds, turning her irritation to Kuina. "How can you fail so terribly at giving simple directions!" Kuina, who had still been pushing herself up so she could probably glare down the ghost princes, slumps back, arms going back around Zoro's neck and chin resting on his shoulders. From the aura of resentment and animosity still rolling off her, he's sure his friend has also not fully given up on glaring down the annoying pink haired brat.  
  
Perona is apparently getting as put up with them as they have been with her for more than a while. With a long, loud, dramatic sigh she floats up, setting herself down on the couch in what Zoro personally thinks is an overly showy maneuver. Just walk over and sit down like anyone else. Although… He knows any attempt Kuina made at hitting her went right through, and she seems to float most of the time when she's like this. Maybe she can't walk? Well then, just go around in your body like everyone else does!  
  
Once she's all settled in on the couch (one of the few pieces of furniture in this maze… what kind of castle is this anyway?) she finally bothers turning to the two of them and pointing back behind her. "If you climb the stairs behind us, all hallways lead directly to the room!" She stresses, as if she can't believe they missed those stairs. Which isn't fair! Zoro doesn't even think they've been in this room before! Unless it was the one after the plant room, or the one next to the oversized dining hall. Arg, all these stupid stones look the same! "How can you get lost!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kuina very nearly roars, again trying to push herself up on Zoro's shoulders, like she's trying to push off him and bite at the other girl. Zoro wouldn't blame her at this point, even if he knows it wouldn't really help.  
  
"Yeah! You're not clear enough!" Zoro doesn't want either of them to waste the energy fighting with Perona, especially since she had helped him save Kuina's life the first night (although he certainly would have thought twice about it if he knew she'd end up acting like such a brat) but he's still at the breaking point when it comes to putting up with weird, bossy, pink haired yosei and their evil little hollows.  
  
He marches past her, purposefully ignoring her indigent, " It's not my fault at all!" because obviously that's not true. They wouldn't be having this issue at all if she'd never taken their swords to begin with, Zoro doesn't care what her reasons were.  
  
Before he can make a total fool of himself, Kuina tugs at his ear and hey, why would she do that? Of all the ways to get his attention? Zoro jerks away from the pinch, turning to give her a mean look as he rubs his now sore ear. Kuina just shakes her head. "No, Zoro," she doesn't so much say as simply mouth the words, obviously trying to keep her voice down so Perona can't overhear. "I think she met the other OTHER staircase."  
  
Zoro can't help rolling his eyes (which gets him pinched again, this time on the back of his neck. How did she even know when he'd already turned away?) and starts towards the other door, which he assumes leads to the right set of stairs since it's the only other way out he can see.  
  
"You're both fantasists aren't you?" Zoro comes to a dead halt, his whole body tensing up at the mere sound of Perona's rather condescending voice. Kuina has her nails digging into his shoulders, and he is sure he can hear a soft, annoyed growl coming from the back of her throat as she grinds her teeth together. Just to be on the safe side, Zoro reaches back to "readjust" her position (and so he can grab her if she tries anything).  
  
Meanwhile, Perona just continues cooling sitting there, her annoyance only skin deep. He's starting to think she's enjoying being able to lord this over them. No, he's pretty much sure of it. "It's that way," she repeats, pointing back over her shoulder. "How can you mishear me so badly?"  
  
Zoro gives a tight nod before turning, looking at her finger, and then at the stairs. Alright, just stay on track and - "Only because your voice is so uncute, it makes it difficult to listen," Kuina says under her breath, though it's clear she's making no real effort not to be heard. Damnit, he'd almost made it to the stairs, too.  
  
The gasp from the couch is the sound of someone whose very person has been brought into question. Zoro doesn't turn around (he's keeping his eyes on those stairs in case they try anything funny like suddenly disappearing or changing positions) but he's sure Perona is striking the pose of someone shocked to their very core, who can't believe someone could be so cruel to someone as cute as her.  
  
"How is it you continue to be so cruel to someone as cute as me!" Perona whines, the sound of which makes Zoro tense up further. He really doesn't do well when people start to cry in anyway. "And after I did so much to help the both of you! Zoro, tell Kuina she's being mean!"  
  
Zoro is pretty sure that Kuina knows damn well she's being more than a little bit unkind. In fact, he's pretty sure that's the entire point. What he wants to say instead is that Perona wouldn't have had to do nearly as much to help them if she hadn't **_stolen their damn swords in the first place_ **, but that could only result in Perona crying more, and then possibly getting all spiteful again and not in the stealing their swords way, but in the sending a giant Hollow that leaves both of them twitching on the floor, heads full of terrible thoughts way.  
  
Zoro shivers just thinking about the first time they'd tried to leave, after he'd woken up to see Kuina stoney faced and sat at a tea table surrounded by so many of those Hollows she could barely even move while Zoro had been made into some kind of mummified teddy bear (why would she choose _him_ ? Zoro is not cuddly, damnit!). Once Perona finally got done sending her usual Hollows at them one after another, they finally managed enough threats between the both of them in their lucid moments (and perhaps she'd just lost interest) that she decided to let them go, even though she _still_ won't tell them where she'd hidden their swords. Picking Kuina up in his arms despite her protest, Zoro had gotten out of there as soon as possible, figuring that while they still had to track down Wado, Hio, Harunoumi, Kami and Shusuil at least they no longer had to play dress up and sit through painfully cutesy tea parties. But most importantly, they finally weren't constantly surrounded by those damn Hollows and their terrible powers.  
  
That's when Perona had appeared in the hall. Or some giant, monstrous version of the pink yosei. And she'd brought an equally oversized ghost friend with her, sicking it on the two exhausted swordsmen.  
  
The normal ones were bad enough: they made him feel like he was useless to his crew, like he'd failed at every mission he'd ever taken on, like he was the worst of the worst and the lowest of the low, like his captain didn't need him, like his whole life would have been better spent as a slave in the North Blue, like he didn't deserve to be here with these people who were obviously better than him, that it was impossible for someone like Law to even notice someone as lowly and weak as he was. If all that weren't bad enough, sometimes they would just pull a memory from the back of his head, something he'd thought he'd forgotten or at least believed he'd been able to move past, since it had long been passed. Only those assholes shoved it right back to the center of his brain, making him relive through all the worst moments of Shimotsuki's destruction, of the people he saw lost on their trip up to the North and watching the ones who survived sold off, of freezing cold nights spent out on the north blue when he'd been starving and lonely and could only hope the raft would eventually end up somewhere he could at least make a few berries bringing in a bounty.  
  
He remembered the way Law had treated him at first - like some idiot kid, like a burden - and how even once he'd join the crew Law seemed so constantly annoyed with him. Like when he'd made the mistake of trying to kiss his captain the day they got word of his bounty. He'd gone through every time he made Bepo worry because even if in the moment he'd brushed it off and told the mink not to be so soft hearted, he always felt terrible for worrying the bear when Bepo is one of the first Heart Pirates who even _liked_ him. Those stupid ghosts made him think about all those times he almost died, not because he'd been scared or hurt or any of that, but because the disappointment and anger he'd see in Law's eyes when Zoro would finally return to the ship with a trail of blood behind him. He thought about things that hadn't even seemed important at the time, like when Penguin took him out for their first big night on the Grand Line and they both got pleasantly drunk on whatever the local spirit had been, and Penguin had kissed him. Not in a way that meant anything, just because Zoro may have admitted that the one time he'd tried to kiss someone - he didn't name their captain of course but he's sure Penguin must have kind of known - they had simply turned him away and since he couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to kiss, it seemed like he probably just wouldn't. Penguin said Zoro needed to treat love the way he did a fight, and then just in case Zoro really did mean it, he'd kissed him himself just so he'd know what it was like. It'd been funny at the time, and might have continued being funny except Shachi wouldn't speak to either of them for like three days and Penguin was clearly upset and Zoro wasn't even really sure what he'd done wrong. Or the time he'd accidentally hurt Puffin's feelings, or when Ikkaku felt betrayed by him siding with Lumakki. But mostly, mostly he remembers every time he'd disappointed Law, every time Law got so angry with him he could barely speak, all those times where, even if he never said it, Zoro could tell that his captain was thinking that he should have never brought Zoro along, that he would be better off if he'd never found Zoro in the first place or just let him freeze in the North Sea.  
  
And the one time he had.  
  
When Perona had brought out the oversized, demon-beast of a Hollow, Zoro barely had time to scream, nevermind think up a proper plan (Law probably would have already had one ready to go for just such an occasion).He probably still could have managed to come up with something better than hurling Kuina out of the way and into the nearest stone wall - breaking her only recently heal ankle and rebruises who knows how many ribs - and taking the hit full on.  
  
It's one thing to be forced to feel worthless or even to have your life picked apart to isolate specific moments when you'd felt that way without it being induced by some stupid stubby limbed ghost. Whatever Perona did to blow it up to that size, the result had been nothing short of cruel. The flood of negative emotions that followed had verged on painful; all of Zoro had filled up with feelings of fear, rejection, worthlessness, panic, insignificance, bleakness, doubt, heartache, confusion, shame, vulnerability, trepidation, dread, homesickness, devastation, guilt and loneliness. It all just felt like too many emotions to fit inside him, and there was no memory his mind could conjure that had so much pain and suffering behind it.  
  
So it made up some.  
  
Zoro closes his eyes and scowls, defending himself from such thoughts. He is not going to feel bad about something that didn't even happen, even if in the moment it has felt just like a memory.  
  
He's also not about to let it happen again.  
  
"Perona." Zoro manages to say the ghost princess's name through a clenched jaw, it's the best way to keep his tone as neutral as possible. He doesn't want to set off either of the girls. He just wants to get his swords and his captain back. "Thank you."  
  
He can hear Perona make a small confused noise, as if not sure what to think of Zoro's reaction. On the one hand, it isn't what she'd asked, but then she had told him before that he should be more thankful. Kuina seems equally thrown by Zoro not letting her turn this into a fight. He can feel his friend standing at the back of his head, trying to somehow get a look into what he's thinking.  
  
Zoro is thinking that he's done with negative Hollows and all their bad memories, he's done running around this damn stone maze, he's done with spoiled ghost princesses and empty dark castles. Zoro just wants to get back to the Polar Tang. He just wants to see his crew and know that they're all safe.  
  
There's a gentle, almost nervous tap on his shoulder. "I think, you're going the wrong way," Kuina notes apologetically, as if it's somehow her fault he'd got turned around. "I think she met the other stairs." Zoro winces, faltering for the next few steps as he looks around the giant nearly empty stone room for the stairs Perona had pointed to earlier.  
  
From the coach, Perona sighs regretfully. "Here." Zoro doesn't turn around to look for her since in no time at all the ghost girl is floating down in front of him. She doesn't touch the ground, keeping them at about the same height, but she's no longer hovering so far above them. "Just keep your eyes on me. Don't wander off or I swear I won't help you two again!" But for once there doesn't seem to be a lot of brattiness behind her statement, just a sort of empty threat to try and make them take her seriously. Which is difficult when she punctuates her point with a "hmph!" and sticks her nose in the air.  
  
Zoro doesn't bother reacting, he's far too done with all the fighting and the bitchiness. He just wants to find his way through this damn stone maze and make it home. So with a soft sigh, Zoro shifts a bit, careful to keep Kuina steady, and waits for Perona. He figures she'll give in sooner or later.  
  
It's still surprising when Perona peaks back at them, her features softening as she looks them over. It doesn't take her too long to recover from the slip up. "If you get lost you have no one to blame but yourself!" She snaps, as if Zoro had said anything at all. She flies forward, but nowhere near as fast as he's seen her go before. She might actually be trying to help?  
  
Huh.  
  
It still takes a couple of tries to find the room (she's a ghost she's hard to see - he doesn't care if she's mostly bright pink, damnit, it's not his fault!) but after about ten minutes ("you know that should have taken less than one…") they finally find the room where he'd put Kuina the night they arrived. And sitting there in a pile on her bed, with absolutely no regard to which is which, is all five swords.  
  
Zoro gently lets Kuina down on the cot, allowing her to collect her own swords. He goes right for Hio Wakemasu, drawing the sword from its sheath, just in case this is yet another trick being played on them. He turns the sword over a few times, inspecting it thoroughly before he's completely satisfied that it hasn't been toyed with.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kuina's voice is full of awe, staring up at the blade Zoro is still holding out. "Where'd you find it?"  
  
Zoro pauses, realizing he doesn't actually know. Law had given it to him out at sea, right before they fought off two marine ships. Zoro had been so excited to use the new sword, not to mention the prospect of a good fight (and, of course, the pride in his chest when Law had said a trustworthy vice captain should carry a trustworthy blade) he never thought to ask how Law had ended up with such a treasure. It didn't seem to matter, now that it was his. "My captain gave it to me."  
  
Kuina gives him this look. It's a look Zoro feels he should recognize, and yet he can't pin down what it means.  
  
Whatever Kuina contemplates in that moment, it only takes her attention away from the swords for mere seconds. "What's it called?" She asks, reaching up to hold a hand reverentially above the striking black steel of the katana's blade.  
  
"Hio Wakemasu." Zoro has always been able to tell a lot about a sword just from picking it up; each one is unique in one aspect or another be it weight or the shape of the blade, but more than that each one has its own aura, it's own personality. Kuina, however, could not only read a sword's character, but had studied the meito and yoto and he has no doubt she remembers the majority of them still. So when her eyes go slightly wide at the name, Zoro isn't surprised. She must have heard of it before, though whatever it is she'd read about it she doesn't offer up and Zoro doesn't ask. Hio is his now, and just like Zoro himself he feels the sword would rather leave it's past behind. "It's stronger than almost any sword I've come across, and loyal."  
  
Kuina nods, regarding the black blade in silence for a moment. Cautiously, she runs her hands over the hardening line. Zoro is about to offer to let her hold it - she certainly lent him Wado Ichimonjji enough when they use to spare back at the dojo - when suddenly Kuina notices the bright blue scabbard in the middle of the bed. "Is that-" Her eyes go wide and she leans down on the bed to get a better look at the hilt and the design along the scabbard. "No! It's impossible! Every book says it was lost when Palavidier's ship was sunk somewhere on the Grand Line."  
  
Zoro sheths Hio, placing it safely on his waist, before he picks up the sword Kuina seems so enamoured with. He can't help but smirk when he draws Harunoumi from its casing, earning a gasp of disbelief from Kuina. Despite years washed up in some dark, rocky cave, the blade still shines like the sun off the sea. "Jewelry Bonnie for the shipwreck, she just needed our help to get past the traps Palavidier had set. She took all the treasure, of course, but Shachi and Penguin managed to save Harunoumi." Zoro felt no guilt for the theft; after all, Bonnie had promised them their fair share and then went back on her word. More importantly, she didn't have a single decent swordsman on her crew. The sword would have likely been auctioned off, probably to land in some ametuer's collection, displayed on some wall and continuing to go unused. Zoro couldn't stand the thought of such a fate.  
  
Shaking her head, Kuina gathered her own two swords, securing them in place. "How you ever got so lucky I'll never understand," she sighs. Zoro can only snort in reply. He'd seen her own blades, he knows she holds two powerful meito herself.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Both swordsmen turn to look back at Perona, having forgotten the ghost girl is still hanging around. Kuina rolls her eyes and starts to say something acidic, no doubt. Before she can start another fight, Zoro picks her up, securing her on his back. "I'm not giving them back for no reason," Perona adds with a pout, as if they are taking her kindness for granted.  
  
As Perona turns away from them, muttering something to herself, Zoro sizes up the room. He knows they got here the first night, but having spent two days running all around the castle just to find this room again, being able to locate an exit fairly quickly doesn't seem likely. Unless, of course, they make one.  
  
Kuina apparently has much the same idea, drawing Wado as Zoro unsheathes Hio and heads for a wall with a window off to one side, a sure sign it will lead them out of this maze. "She does know we can hear her, right?" Kuina whispers as Perona goes on about how she can use the two in order to get back to Thriller Bark. Zoro just shrugs. They'll be off this island soon enough and it will no longer matter.  
  
He gives the stones two strong slices, while Kuina cuts through the other end. From the force of their strikes alone, the wall collapses out, letting in the fresh night air. Securing Hio back in place, Zoro makes sure he has a good grip on his friend before leaping out of the second floor, landing perfectly among the newly strewn rubble. He glances left and then right, knowing both ways will eventually lead to the sea, but wanting to find the fastest possible route back to Law and his crew.  
  
"That way," Kuina says, indicating no particular direction. When Zoro doesn't move, not sure which way that way might be, she adds, "Towards the forest."  
  
That's good enough for Zoro. He takes off running, quickly disappearing in the cover of the dark trees. He hopes Kuina has some sense of where they're heading, and that wherever it is there is some kind of boat or port. A town seems unlikely as so far the ruined old castle has been the only sign of human inhabitants, and they appear long gone. Besides, Persona's obsession with thor arrival would seem to indicate she hasn't had much company for however long she's been here, and given her power she must have checked out the whole island by now.  
  
"I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing," Kuina remarks seemingly out of nowhere except Zoro's spent the past three days with the same thoughts about his own crew going through his head. She tightens her grip around Zoro's shoulders as he races through trees, not worrying about any branches or shrubs that might be in his way. He just wants to get to the beach. "I've gotta make it back to Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy said we'd meet up again in two days. I'm already late!"  
  
Zoro had only barely met Kuina's crew, but in the short time he'd had with them, Luffy came off as the type of captain who would never leave until everyone was accounted for. "I'm sure they're still there," Zoro reassures her, knowing it's not much, but he doesn't have much more he can offer. He's terrified that Law and the Heart Pirates already took off. They hadn't agreed to meet up anywhere, and it isn't like Law to sit around when he could be coming up with a plan.  
  
Zoro zags to the right just in time to keep Kuina from being knocked off by a rather twisted branch. Still, she huddles in closer to him. He isn't entirely sure it's just for safety, either. "I hope they're okay."  
  
"They're strong, they'll have made it out," Zoro insists, referring to both their crews. He had to believe that. Law wouldn't have allowed any of the Heart Pirates to get killed, right? They must be okay. "Anyway, what use is wondering? We can't just stay here and do nothing. We have to find them!"  
  
Zoro has no idea where he's headed, but it's an island which means that at some point or another they're going to hit water. All he has to do is keep going straight and eventually they make it to the sea. It's a pretty solid plan, even if at this point it feels like he's been running for a damn long time. It doesn't help that all these trees look exactly the same. Hopefully Kuina's been keeping track and will say something if he veers too far off course.  
  
After what feels like forever, Zoro can smell water. See, his plan worked! With an added burst of speed he breaks through the forest lining, dirt giving way to sand.  
  
He stops dead in his tracks. Well, this isn't right.  
  
They are standing at the edge of water, but it's definitely not the sea. It's more of a lake, possibly a moat, and at the center is an abandoned old grey stone building.  
  
"I think I know that castle…." Zoro says, absolutely sure the old fortress looks familiar.  
  
Kuina looks over his shoulder, peering out across the lake. "Are you sure."  
  
Well, he had been. "...Or not," Zoro admits. "Oh, I know! It looks just like the other castle. How confusing." Why would they build two identical grey castles on the same island anyway? It doesn't make sense.  
  
"Hmmm…." Kuina stares out at it a little longer, as if trying to make up her mind. "Maybe….."  
  
There's a sudden crash and dust cloud right next to where the two of them are standing. Zoro looks over, not entirely surprised to see a pink and black striped wreck laying there in the sand. Guess she decided to come along.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO!?" Perona screams in both of their faces, earning her absolutely no reaction from either of the swordsmen. "I AM SICK OF YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION!"  
  
"Which way to the sea?" Zoro asks calmly, thinking it better to just ignore her hissy fit.  
  
Perona throws her hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated scream. "Fine, fine, I'll show you!" She exclaims, as if Zoro had begged her to accompany them when he'd really just wanted some decent directions. "Arg! I can't believe how good a person I am, helping the likes of you two!" And with that, Perona starts to storm off, well as much as one can when they're floating.  
  
Zoro looks back to Kuina, who just shrugs. If it's their best bet to get home to their crews, then they're going to have to follow the spoiled ghost princess.

—💚—

  
"Zoro, what are you doing?"  
  
Zoro growls, not at Sohito, but how hard it is to stay on his tiptoes while trying to loosen the screw holding the grate in. "I think I can get this open," Zoro explains, jumping up to grab at the screw. Every time one of the pirates walks over the grate, he's noticed it getting looser and looser. Then yesterday, he'd overheard them announcing that they'd be coming to a port. It was the perfect time to escape, if he could just get this screw out.  
  
There it goes! The rusty old piece of metal drops to the floor, right by Zoro's feet. "See," Zoro says, flashing Sohito a proud smile. "I knew I could get us out."  
  
Sohito just smiles at him before getting up. A painful process after one of those assholes had smashed his ankle in. "I'll give you a boost."  
  
"What?" It hadn't occurred to Zoro that Sohito wouldn't come with him. They'd been sharing this cell for like three weeks, he just assumed when he finally figured a way out the older boy would escape right there with him. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'd only slow you down," Sohito points out, indicating the injured ankle he could barely stand on, much less run. That didn't matter to Zoro. He isn't about to just leave his friend behind! "Go on, go get help. That way we can get everyone out," Sohito says, giving him that same reassuring smile.  
  
Zoro feels a knot tighten in his stomach. Something feels wrong. But he agrees, if only because it may be the one chance they have to get out of here,even if it means he has to temporarily leave Sohito behind.  
  
After he's managed to scramble through the small opening in the corner he manages to push open, he looks back down the grates to the boy who'd helped train him, help keep him alive these last few weeks, helped him escape. "I promise I'll be back," he swears, and to a swordsman his word is everything.  
  
Sohito nods, and with that Zoro is gone.  
  
He'd only been up on the deck a few times, he didn't really have a good sense of the ship's layout. But he kept to the shadows, avoiding the few pirates that seemed to be left behind, probably to watch the prisoners. How's that working out for you, Zoro can't help thinking as he rounds the corner of one of the wooden crates piled high up on the deck, having been moved here to make room for Zoro and the rest of the survivors.  
  
Apparently he isn't quite as sneaky as he thought.  
  
"Well, well. What's it we have here?" The bottom of his stomach drops, even emptier than before as Zoro lifts his eyes up towards the voice. He can barely make out the shape of the man in the blinding light of the sun, his eyes too used to half darkness, but what does it matter? He's already resolved to sneak around rather than allow himself to be taken; a less than noble option but the only one he had. In this moment he decides he'd rather live than look in his enemy's eyes. "A stowaway or-hhff!"  
  
Zoro has always been stronger than he looks. That's probably why the looming figure sounds so surprised when this small kid manages to knock him to the floor with such a desperate force behind his shove. By the time he hears him yelling for the rest of his gang, Zoro has already taken off in a mad sprint.  
  
Out of the shadows, his vision is just vague shapes and angry flashes of color. He doesn't have the slightest clue what he is meant to do next or where to go. Then again, _having_ those things never seems to have helped that much in the past. If anything, it's probably better to run in blind and leave it to luck. So he goes forward on pure instinct; run now, turn here, don't slow down. Never stop moving. He doesn't want to give his head time to start thinking or his still racing heart more time to panic. Maybe he can't _really_ see, but just hearing the chaos erupt all around him lets him picture the trouble he's causing.  
  
Which…. Ha. These idiots deserve it.  
  
It's damn helpful, too. Cause even if everything is still blurry he knows enough to run away from the stomping boots. He darts off whenever he gets too close to all the shouting. He puts as much distance between himself and that dead-dark hold as he can and he doesn't stop.  
  
There's a blotted shape he thinks may be the side of the ship. Just to his right he sees a heavy figure throw itself at where he had been standing. Too late. He's already heaved himself up and over the short wall. There's a whiz and then ringing as something cuts a little too close to his ear. Someone yells about merchandise. There is a lot of clambering and orders and gunshots filling up the air.  
  
The water drowns out all the noise. It's also freezing cold. Colder than Zoro thinks the ocean has ever been before. Maybe it's the same as with the sunlight. Maybe being trapped in that rotting, dark hold had killed his skin a little, too, and he just didn't remember how to feel things quite right. The cold hits him hard. Hard enough to _hurt_. It hurts like… like losing a fight. Like losing a fight when he knows he's better. He just wants to curl up and never have to think of it or feel it again.  
  
Only that would be too easy. It would be like losing all over again. There's no way he could do that. He won't lose a second time. He refuses! Zoro isn't going to let himself lose ever again!  
  
Somewhere in the back of his stupid heart sits the realization that Kuina is dead. His best friend is dead. She can't yell at him for being weak or reprimand him for not trying harder. He can't refuse the reality of that, but he refuses the truth of it. Kuina is dead, but that isn't going to stop him. He will fight for what they believed in. He will fight to be better and, one day, the best. If Kuina cannot be there, then Zoro will do it all. And the coldest of oceans and cruellest of pirates will not stop him.  
  
When Zoro kicks, punches, _bites_ at the water until he's back at the surface the first thing he notices is that he sees. He sees row after rows of wooden docks and a whole city rising up out of the island in front of him. He hears the pirates yelling and cursing behind him over all the sounds of a busy port. When he gasps for air for the first time in over a week the smell and taste of something other than Shimotsuki burning fills his mouth, even if it's only because he swallows down half a lung's worth of salty seawater.  
  
The water washes all the piss and blood and stench and death right off of him. The cold hits him hard and knocks out everything except for a burning sense of determination he recognizes as being Roronoa Zoro. He spits out the mouth full of ocean and unconsciously smiles, suddenly certain he can reach the shore. And once he does he will find help. It's easy when your mind is clear and focused. He doesn't even mind the shouting or the shooting as he takes in a lungful of wonderfully fresh air before diving back under the waves.  
  
Whatever the reason, Zoro is sure they won't be the ones who stop him.  
  
The second his hand hits something sturdy, Zoro is lifting himself out of the water. He doesn't let his feet adjust to hitting the too solid ground before he starts running - tripping - running towards the shoreline. He swears he tries screaming out but his lungs are already burning up. All that comes out is a wheezing, coughing, choked up "Help!" that is immediately swallowed by the sea breeze and general commotion of the docks.  
  
Okay, fine. Next plan is simple. Find the police. Find the marines. Find anyone who could stop these dirty pirates and rescue the rest of them. That is what he promised he would do.  
  
Zoro narrows his eyes. His nails dig into his palms so he no longer notices how weird it is to run on a surface that doesn't bounce (his legs feel so weak, just like the rest of him, but he refuses to be weak). So he doesn't have the energy to think (Kuina would face them like a proper swordsman, but maybe that is why Kuina is dead and the only one left is Zoro). He narrows his eyes and looks only for blue and white and otherwise everything he has left goes towards not stopping.  
  
Somewhere a head of him is a bright, familiar gleam that he lets distract him for just a second. Long enough that he careens headfirst into a pair of dark blue trousers.  
  
"What th-"  
  
"Omph!"  
  
"He-!"  
  
Both men look down at Zoro like he's insane. He can see it all over their faces. It's the way adults look at children when they think they've done something so monumentally stupid that they can't even begin to understand.  
  
Zoro drops the man's shirt from his fingers. He backs up a few steps, even though that's away from the shore and towards the angry, stomping noise of the boots following behind him.  
  
The man he'd grabbed for is younger, with blonde-white hair and a scary face. Zoro can see him trying and failing to shape it into something less pleasant. "You're scared." He states, as if that isn't obvious. Too late he takes out the cigar he's been puffing his words around, as if only just noticing the halo of smoke isn't helping to calm down the stupid rabbit heart stuck in Zoro's chest. "Whatsamatta? There people chasing you or something?"  
  
Just a whole ship! How can someone fail to see that?  
  
Zoro tries to work those thoughts into words. He does. But by the time he's made the resolution to force his lungs to do something but breath - gasp - breath in air, the other man has caught the only person trying to listen to him by the shoulder.  
  
"This is exactly the sort of thing you need to pay more attention to," the older man explains, pointing to something off in the distance. Something behind Zoro, so he doesn't see, but it makes the scary marine frown.  
  
It makes Zoro shake. Not because it's scary or anything but... But listen! Only every time he tries to shout out his stomach starts to ache like he's retching up something that's not there. The same thing scratches at his throat like it's trying to claw its way out of him. "Help!" Zoro screams up in their faces.  
  
"Help, stop them! Help us! Save us!" He screams it, but he doesn't. Nothing happens no matter how he tries. Like he's been broken, but how? How can he not find the strength to scream even after he jumped from their ship and swam to the dock?  
  
He can still do that, he realizes with a jolt as the two men stand up to walk away from him. The one man, smoking his cigar, looks back at Zoro for a second and maybe longer but Zoro refuses to look back. He can hear pirates pushing past the crowd to get to him and he doesn't have the time to look back. He can still run.  
  
So he does that.  
  
This time, he doesn't look for any stupid marines. He doesn't look for anybody. They clearly aren't going to help him. That's fine. He never needed their help, anyway!  
  
Those rotten pirates are at his heels. They're too close. He can feel them following him.  
  
Zoro goes towards that brilliant glimmer of hope.  
  
One time, a few years ago, Kuina had tried to explain something. He thinks she'd tried to explain, but ever since then she'd insisted it had been nothing. That Zoro didn't think about it. So he tried not to.  
  
"They'll never see you as anything more," she said, after he beat her. It hadn't been the first time he'd ever defeated her. It was more like the sixth. He counted every one, they all meant so much to him. On the first one she'd been nothing but shocked, but by the second one she'd been proud and Zoro had basked in that.  
  
By the sixth one, she'd broken down. Maybe this is why people don't like to beat girls, Zoro had stupidly thought. He quickly dismissed such a notion. He'd seen the strongest in his class, in her own class, fall before Kuina. He knew that after the third or so defeat, they all gave just as fiercely as they did with any male classmate. So why was she crying?  
  
He'd only once ever really seen her cry. He'd seen the girl who lives with the couple who runs the small shop down the lane and around the corner cry nine or more times and it never made him feel half as bad as seeing Kuina cry just then. Worse, he didn't know why. He didn't know why, but her tears felt so real to him. Like they were his own tears.  
  
They had such weight and he wanted to lift it for her, but he didn't know how.  
  
"They see you as a weak little girl, and they'll never see you as anything more," she said, as if this is something he should know. And he did. Kinda. He knew that girls were weaker, okay, and you had to be all gentle with them like they were fragile dolls and what not. Other boys talked about it all the time, sure, even though Zoro didn't get why. It's all so stupid and exhausting. And anyway, just because they said 'girls' didn't mean they were talking about Kuina.  
  
Zoro couldn't imagine they were talking about Kuina. Kuina is anything but fragile and weak, and if they said so to her face then she would defeat them the way she did anything in her path. It is part of why Zoro followed her around. Part of why Zoro looked up to her, though he never told her that. He never would have the chance.  
  
"-they'll see you as weak and-"  
  
"And so what!" Zoro had shouted it back, and he doesn't remember his stupid words being worthy of her tears but she'd at least had the grace to look up at him. "If they say you're weak then draw your sword and fight! Then what will they say?! If they defeat you, then swear on your honor! Swear to return! Swear-"  
  
  
"I will not bow to you," Kuina said, because she knew Zoro's stupid lines by now. She'd known what he'd say to sound serious, even back then. But he was serious, even if he'd only been nine or so when he'd spoken the words! "I will overcome."  
  
These pirates saw Zoro as a child. They saw him as weak. And here he was unable to say a damn word!  
  
But you don't have to, he realizes. Kuina never did. Twice she had cried to him, and Zoro… Zoro had replied blindly, unable to give her more. But it didn't really matter what he'd told her. She hadn't needed his words. He'd seen his friend face down countless other students and knew, with no room for doubt, that regardless of the circumstance she would be great.  
  
These men expect that he'll be weak. Expect that he's nothing more than a child. Zoro reaches for that, knowing the strength that is in those thoughts. Knowing that his friend fended off countless attacks with only that as a guard. She'd shown herself to be more worthy than their thoughts. Could he prove the same?  
  
He reaches out to grab for it. He knows it well: that familiar glint of sunlight off sharp steel.

—💚—

  
"Is this the right way?" Kuina asks, suspiciously, looking around at the empty forest. Zoro can understand her doubt. He could have sworn they'd gone past those particular trees before. Or at least very similar trees. In the dark shade of the forest there really is no way for him or Kuina to check. They really had to lay all their trust with Perona.  
  
And it's not as if she'd done much to earn it.  
  
Perona turns back, floating up to get in Kuina's face. "You have no right to ask me that!" She snaps, and Zoro is half grateful the girl isn't solid enough for Kuina to take a swing at, though at least then he could try and separate the two of them.  
  
At some point Perona seems to have decided that Zoro is the sensible of the two, so she looks at him while promising, "I checked it." Before she can come off as being too nice, though, she's floating back in the lead, quickly adding, "Just shut up and follow me."  
  
"Alright," Zoro agrees, not letting Kuina get an insult in. They want to find the shore line, right, and if that means blindly following this ghost princess then that is what they will do.  
  
The things Zoro is willing to go through to get back to Law and his crew.  
  
Zoro could have sworn he was right at the floating girl's oversized heels when he hears her groan out, "Augh! What did I just say?"  
  
He pauses, looking around for a sign of bright pink in the otherwise green and brown landscape. Had she used one of her tricks again? Where had she gone?  
  
"Oh," Kuina says, tapping at Zoro's shoulder like she does to get his attention to focus. "I think it's that way," she points out, but without actually pointing out any particular direction.  
  
Suddenly, appearing half way through a tree trunk there is Perona, scowling at the two of them as she points back the way Zoro could have sworn they'd just come from. "It's this way you stupid swordsmen!"  
  
"Huh…" Zoro turns around, heading back towards the right path when suddenly three Hollows move in to block his way. He jumps back, startled by the ghosts' sudden appearance.  
  
"Why can't you even follow me!?" Kuina and Zoro look over their shoulders to where Perona is now more or less standing (though still not on the ground) her hands clenched in tight fists. She isn't exactly the most threatening creature, but then neither are the Hollows and Zoro knows first hand what they can do.  
  
"You have to lead the way properly!" Kuina snaps back at her, causing Zoro to sigh. He doesn't want to listen to another one of their squabbles, he just wants to get back to his captain.  
  
"Is it my fault!" Perona shoots back and, yep, here they go again. Moving Kuina around slightly so she has a harder time glaring over his shoulder at the yosei, Zoro hikes up to her, resigned to following this annoying creature to the end of the island and with as little distraction as possible.  
  
"Right," he says, feeling a lump in his throat at having to swallow so much of his pride. It's for his crew, dammit. It's for Kuina and her crew. It's for Law. He can do this. "Lead the way."  
  
Perona seems to brighten for a moment, even going so far as to reach out and pat his head. He can't actually feel it, but he doesn't enjoy being treated like a dog and can't help but growl at her condescending action. Even though there isn't much he could do to her, she's quick to snatch her hand back. "Just stay with me and stop wondering off!" She snaps, good mood fading back to bossy princess in no time.  
  
They seem to be on the right path after only a few unexpected detours (well. Perona should make sure she's more visible). Still, Zoro feels they're doing alright at least, even if in front of him Perona is hunched over, practically dragging her body through the air. "It's exhausting staying with you two," she grumbles, just low enough that Zoro isn't certain she's even talking to them or simply complaining.  
  
Kuina, who by now is half napping on his shoulder, somehow doesn't fail to hear her. "What's the matter, princess?" She tries to mock the other girl, and it would have gone better if she hadn't yawned part way through. "You got tired even though you're flying?" She snorts, clearly unimpressed with Perona's stamina. Zoro could have pointed out that she's nearly asleep despite getting a ride all day, but the truth is Kuina is still injured enough that she probably shouldn't have gotten out of bed at all. Not for a few more days at least.  
  
"Huh!?" Perona turns around, though still floating in the same direction, giving Zoro a mean look. What had he done to deserve that? "It's your fault!"  
  
Zoro will just never understand girls. Here he's been trying so hard to be patient and polite, well as patient and polite as one could be with a spoiled brat like Perona, and he hadn't even been the one to insult her even then and yet he's getting all the blame? "Why?"  
  
Perona is quick to turn back around, facing away from the two swordsmen. "Never mind!" She snaps, although she sounds a little guilty, even if Zoro isn't sure why. Girls really are so confusing. "I'll get sick just from talking to the two of you!"  
  
Zoro shrugs, or at least does the best he can with Kuina hanging off his shoulders, unbothered by this new deal. He is, for the most part, completely fine to continue their journey in silence. So long as they get there.  
  
There's something off. A feeling that Zoro can't shake, as if they're being watched, hunted. But there's no one here, right? He looks around, trying to spot anything strange or out of place. "This tree looks familiar," he points out, glaring at the offending plant as they pass. Yeah, he's certain he's seen that tree before, or perhaps a tree that looks just like it.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both girls yell in unison, causing Zoro to cringe but redirect his attention to the cotton candy pink yosei leading the way.  
  
Suddenly, there's a crash in the distance. It's enough of a disturbance that Perona actually lets her feet touch the ground. He didn't even know she could do that in this state. "What was that?"  
  
Zoro and Kuina both set a hand on the hilt of a sword, just in case whatever it is is less than friendly, and seeing as they've been trekking through this dark, abandoned forest for hours, it doesn't seem likely to be. Before Zoro can suggest that he go check it out - which makes the most sense and yet he knows both women will inherently try and fight him about, though for different reasons, Perona has already taken off into the air.  
  
"Hey!" Kuina shouts, leaning as far off Zoro's back as she could dare without falling. "Where are you going?"  
  
Perona stops her accent just to turn around and make a face at them, cheeks stretched out and wiggling her tongue like a damn child. He could already sense Kuina getting ready to tell him she'd told him so when it came to trusting the pink haired brat. "I don't need toys like you that are annoying and boring and less cute than you could be!" Perona taunts, all traces of the few glimpses of her softer side completely gone. So Kuina is well within her right when she tells him off. "Wander on this island forever!" And with that the girl is well above the tree tops and out of sight.  
  
"I told you-" Kuina starts, and even though Zoro knows she's right he really doesn't want to hear it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles, readjusting his grip on his friend as he gets ready to start running again. "I think… She was leading us this way."  
  
"No, no, it was the other way!"  
  
"Which other way?"  
  
"Your other **_other_ **way!"  
  
Zoro takes off in a direction and just sort of hopes that had been the way Kuina had meant.  
  
It didn't take them long to make it to what appears to be a town, or at least used to be one. Now the only sign of movement is from the cloud of ash and dust rising from what is likely just a piece of stone that's finally collapsed.  
  
With matching sighs, the two of them turn around, ready to try another path. That's when Kuina spots their traitorous little yosei. "She's coming this way," Kuina points out, looking up above the forest tops. Zoro narrows his eyes and can just make out the sight of the pink haired princess swiftly moving through the air.  
  
"Maybe she changed her mind," Zoro suggests, even if he knows that's not the case.  
  
"You're an idiot," Kuina informs him which, yeah, he probably deserves that for even suggesting as much.  
  
Perona seems to be in high enough spirits when she lands. Well, right up until Kuina remarks, "What took you so long?"  
  
"WHAT!?" The ghostly apparition lets out a shriek, falling hard to the ground - or as hard as someone without a physical form must be able to. She honestly looks frightened, and Zoro would have felt bad for her except she'd just left them after telling them they were worth nothing to her and could die here for all she cared. "Wh-wh-what are you two doing here!?"  
  
"Why?" Kuina bites back, of course first and foremost wanting to defend her right to be wherever she would like.  
  
Zoro takes a slightly more direct approach. " I thought this was the way to the sea," he admits, although looking around, it only seemed to be the way to more deserted, crumbling grey stone buildings. What is with this island?  
  
From the ground, Perona is pointing up at them like they're the ones with some weird devil's fruit power. "Y-you really are fantasists!"  
  
At this point, Zoro just gives Perona a mean stare for the insult, but at the same time, she seems to have gotten something of a shock. Maybe she thought her crew, whoever they were, had finally come to find her. Zoro can't imagine the disappointment of that would be easy.  
  
He takes a few steps forward, offering the annoyingly bratty girl a hand up. She stares at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before making a face that clearly said, and what am I supposed to do with that?  
  
Right, of course. Zoro turns back around, heading deeper into the abandoned town to see who - if anyone - has caused the commotion. From behind him, he thinks he might hear a soft, whispered, "Thank you." but he's probably just tired for traversing these endless woods all day while carrying his best friend.  
  
Most of the buildings are crumbling, barely even real structures any more. At some point they pass a large tree. Zoro notes an axe right beside the felled pine. Which means someone must have been here. Tools can't use themselves.  
  
Well, some probably could, but none that he'd yet to witness.  
  
Which means someone is here. Someone hiding. Someone watching them from the shadows.  
  
Everything has been destroyed and then decayed down by the weather. It's almost as if… "But I love the depressing atmosphere after a war!" Perona coos from where she's been following them close behind. "It's so enchanting!" She sounds just like some kind of love sick teenage girl which he's pretty sure is the reason behind Kuina's near silent gagging.  
  
He can't even smile at his friend's joke. He's taking in the scene, the destruction, the scars. Something terrible happened here. It may have been a while back, but it had been diasterious and likely fatal to all the people who lived here; men, women and children alike. The question is, if someone came through to destroy this town, then where were they? You don't just devastated a town and then leave, you claim it as your own. It could have been pirates, he supposed, but this looked more like the damages of a long fought war than a one off attack.  
  
He'd seen up close what the aftermath of those looks like.  
  
So Zoro keeps marching ahead, looking for some clues or a sign or something, he's not even sure. But he's drawn deeper into the destruction.  
  
"Hey," he hears Perona shout out from where she'd apparently wished to go no further. Zoro isn't about to force her. Let her stay where she feels safe. Something is pulling him deeper into the village. "Where are you going? Hey!"  
  
Kuina remains silent as Zoro explores the ruins, unsure of where he's headed or what he's looking for. That is right until he sees it.  
  
A giant wooden cross standing just beside the courtyard of what might have been a church, although all that is left is a stairway leading nowhere. He stares up at the giant icon, that strange feeling that whatever took place here had been unusual still sits in his guts.  
  
Pirates don't usually leave markers for the dead.  
  
"Is this a…" Kuina cuts herself off, as if just speaking it will somehow make it so.  
  
"A tomb," Perona finishes, suddenly floating up right by their sides. Zoro continues to look up at the colossal cross, that sinister sense of foreboding now mixing with so many questions. Who left this here? It seemed so different from the surrounding stone buildings. Was it to mark the defeat of their enemies? Who creates such an enormous monument to honor the people they slaughtered?  
  
Are they the same people he can sense just out of sight, lurking in wait?  
  
"Who made this?" Kuina asks, echoing Zoro's own thoughts. "Why?"  
  
Perona seems entranced by the strange, unmarked tribute. Whereas before she had seemed determined to stick by the two swordsmen, now she gave no thought to flying up and examining the giant cross. "It was carved out from a single big tree," she notes, examining it closer from her new vantage. "It took great skill. It's very big!"  
  
"Thanks for the -" Kuina stops herself short just as both of them hear it, the sound of quick footsteps nearby, hiding out of sight.  
  
Again! Someone is here, as he thought.  
  
Both go for their swords at the same time. Despite her injuries, Kuina leaps off his back, landing unsteady but on her feet.  
  
They both watch and wait, listening for the slightest disturbance around them.  
  
It comes at them in a blur of speed, darkness, gleaming steel and teeth. Zoro hardly has time to lay eyes on it before it's taken its first swipe.  
  
Blood trickles down his cheek.  
  
"They're so fast," Kuina says, awe in her voice as she takes a guarded stance. It's true, and Zoro's strength has always been the force of his swings, not in his speed. That is Kuina's area of expertise, and for her to recognize the swiftness of the attacks…  
  
No time to think. Zoro leaps out of the way as an axe comes flying at him. From the corner of his eye he watches Kuina, even as injured as she is, manages to dodge three bladed weapons in quick succession. By then Zoro's already taken a leap into the air, trying to create some distance between him and the mysterious attackers.  
  
It does little to help other than possibly drawing their attention from his friend. One after another they come at him, weapons drawn, and Zoro has no time to worry about Kuina. He has to dedicate himself to blocking the flurry of incoming hits, delivered in such a rapid wave it's impossible to tell how many enemies he's actually fending off. One of them even manages to get behind him. He's sure he hears Perona yell out a warning, but Zoro's already twisted himself around midair, sword at guard to catch the powerful downward swing aimed right at him.  
  
The clash of the blades is just about the only thing he hears with all the air rushing by. He grabs both ends of his katana, pushing back against the attack with all his might. The ground is getting closer and closer, he can't land like this…  
  
His hold on his own sword breaks, sending him plummeting down to the stone streets. Only as outmatched as he might seem, this is far from Zoro's first fight. He manages to turn himself around, landing on his feet (though only barely) as he slides across the crumbling old bricks, but even that doesn't stop him from slashing through the air, throwing a devastating attack towards whoever it is that just tried to kill him.  
  
It's a wave of force so powerful, Zoro's used it to help chop up naval ships before, and yet with a single swing of the enemies blade, all the energy behind the blow is effectively deflected. "What!?" Zoro can't believe his eyes. He's known people to doge such an attack before, but to simply repel it. That would take so much strength! "It bounced off!"  
  
"Zoro!" Kuina cries out just as Perona is yelling for their attention as well. "Look! Over there!"  
  
"Hey!" The ghost girl at least points towards whatever it is they've both noticed. "Look at that!"  
  
Zoro turns, his face slipping into his usual battle mask. Whoever these mysterious attacks are, they have made two mistakes. The first in endangering his injured friend. The second: they stand between him and his return to Law's side. No one stands between Zoro and his captain.  
  
He can hear Perona gasp as the creatures step out of the shadows. There are more of them than Zoro would have guessed, in a way a relief that he hadn't simply been fighting off three or four. One of the beasts steps forward, and it is a beast. It stands up right, but it's shape isn't that of a man, it's eyes hold no sign of humanity. It reaches for a blade that had been waiting there, stuck between two of the bricks.  
  
"What are they?" Kuina asks, her pose giving off the air of someone strong and ready for the battle, but Zoro's seen the extent of her wounds, and he just fought off a slew of these demon creatures. Kuina is undefeatable by most, it's true, but she's not immortal. If these monsters come at them all at once….  
  
Well, let them come. They may be the reason this town is in ruins, but they have yet to face off against Surgeon's Blade Roronoa Zoro and Pirate Hunter Shimotsuki Kuina. Gravely injured or not, they are two of the strongest swordsmen he knows and they aren't going to go down here. Not when they have crews to return to.  
  
Zoro shows them his teeth, snarling as more and more of these armed creatures step out into the clearing. "You bastards," he growls, already having decided that he would slay every single one of them should they try and stop him and Kuina from getting off this island.  
  
The largest of the troop, the one who so easily deflected Zoro's slashing attack, gives a mighty roar. The battle begins.

—💚—

  
The sword is heavy in his hands. Sure, the handle is overly fancy and the blade is twice the size of Zoro himself, but even with two hands on the hilt he ends up stumbling before he can find his footing. It's heavier even than Kuina's sword. Wado Ichimonji has a solidness to it. Whenever Zoro has held it, it's like carrying a burden across his shoulders, but it's one he's proud to bear. Compared to his plain old katana, Wado is easier to balance yet heavier to hold. There's a force behind it that goes beyond physical space.  
  
It is nothing compared to the weight of this sword. It isn't that he struggles to lift it. It's heavier but somehow not as heavy as it should be. Once he has a good grip and proper stance lifting it is surprisingly easy. Like it wants to be lifted. Yet something in him feels like it's been dragged down, down, down.  
  
He shakes the feeling off and looks up just in time for the first few of the bastard pirates to catch up with him. Something in Zoro sings, and despite his rabbit heart pounding away in his chest he finds himself smiling like a tiger.  
  
Something in it makes the first pirate - a skinny stretch of a guy with the same number pistols as teeth - falter. Just for a moment. Long enough for his slightly bigger buddy to run straight into him. Zoro never hesitates to swing.  
  
The splash of water and splatter of blood across the deck is damn satisfying. Zoro could swear he's vibrating. Maybe shaking. Whatever it is, it feels _powerful_. He likes it.  
  
The next three men he cuts down in quick succession. Slash, thrust, slash. Quick. Efficient. Unstoppable. No one can even get near him. He stops thinking about that downward pull, lets the unnatural lightness and ease the sword possess take over. His earlier burst of determination that had been forcibly hardened into resolve is suddenly replaced with something much headier. Why had he ever even bothered to look for help anyway? He didn't need anyone. He could cut down all who stood in his path. He could grab any boat he wanted and just go!  
  
Only, wait, no. He couldn't do that. Sohito. His friends. People he grew up with. People who were stupid or wouldn't let him round their shops or always teased him about Kuina. They were all back on that ship. He couldn't just leave them.  
  
The headiness turns to light-headedness. Zoro loses focus for a moment - barely a second - before he can catch himself.  
  
The gleam from the tip of the blade in his hands is dangerous. It's what first drew his attention. But he likes that. He just has to use it to get back to that ship. To get back to his village. For once he's entirely sure of the direction he's going in. Zoro takes in a deep breath and another quick, decisive swing.  
  
And meets a wall.  
  
This can't be it, Zoro thinks, putting everything he had down upon the blade. More than any thirteen year old possesses. He puts every bit of determination; every ounce of willpower. For all he lacks in muscle, Zoro lays down his very soul. Begging - _pleading_ \- won't it be just enough to match hers?  
  
Once again the ground moves from under his feet. What little air he'd managed to gather in his lung is suddenly gone.  
  
"I'm sorry to say you made an unfortunate choice, little rabbit." A deep, dispassionate voice resonates through the dock where Zoro's laid out flat. He feels it more than anything else, head still ringing from the fall. He can't even tell exactly who is speaking to him, if it is to him. It's difficult to tell when sprawled out over the prickly surface of blistering wood.  
  
The sword is pulled out of his suddenly tired grip. He tries to hold on. He can't. Doesn't have the strength.It's as if it's all been sucked out of him. His only sad attempt is meant with steel and vigour, the sort of strength where the other party does not even have to try and yet Zoro finds himself outclassed.  
  
Blinking up at the bright sky overhead to clear the blurred edges of his vision, Zoro only sees the blinding sheen of a black blade. That and gold. A heated, clear, liquid form of gold that glares at him and doesn't let up.  
  
Under that predatory stare Zoro finds himself growing more lucid. His eyes focus. His head stops pounding. The ringing inside his ears dies down. He doesn't know when he started to shake but his body slowly starts to untense as his muscles relax. The dock feels less like a thousand tiny splinters digging into his skin and more solid, real.  
  
His lungs stop burning as his breathing becomes more steady. Even his damn heartbeat begins to settle in his chest. For the first time in ages it's as though Zoro's fully come -  
  
"There's the little brat!"  
  
"Grab that fucking kid before he gets away again!"  
  
Damnit!  
  
Zoro jolts up. Or he would, if not for the heavy weight holding him down It's not even pressing down. He'd completely failed to take notice of the boot pressed down on his chest. With a grunt, Zoro again struggles to rise up only to find himself utterly pinned. Worse of all, it's clear his capturer isn't even trying. Fuck, he's probably mocking Zoro. Treating him like some weak defenseless kid hardly worth the effort.  
  
Glaring up into the sunlight Zoro can just make out the silhouette of a tall, muscular figure with the most ridiculous hair. He can't make out much more than that, but he knows immediately that this man is someone powerful. Can feel it. Even in his casual indolence, there is this strength that rolls off him. He has the poise of a man who never has to fear or question his abilities.  
  
Zoro immediately feels this desire twisting in his gut. He may be starving but his stomach never felt so empty. He wants to defeat this man. To prove him wrong.  
  
The hunger is enough even to take his mind off the approaching beat of heavy boots and shouts from the men he'd been so close to escaping. For a moment not even those dirty pirates matter. It's just Zoro glaring up into those golden eyes. As indifferent and uncaring as they appear, he can't help but sense some kind of challenge behind the apathy.  
  
Then he's being grabbed by the back of the neck. Yanked out from under the man's foot and hurled across the dock. Hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs and split his lip wide open. The back of his head finally hits wood with a painful sounding crack he can hear echoing through his brain.  
  
"There now, you damn brat," the oaf who grabbed him smells like liquor and piss. His fingers are meat, but the nails are still sharp enough to cut into Zoro's flesh where he's wrapped his oversized hand around the boy's throat. "Like causing trouble, eh? Let's see how much ya like it once we're done with ya."  
  
Callused fingers grab a fist full of hair and yank him up to his knees. Before he can swing a punch someone twists his wrist behind his back and shackles them in place before shoving him - hard - back down on the dock. He can taste wood and dirt and his own blood. His head is still spinning. The dizziness is so bad the only reason he doesn't vomit is that he doesn't have anything to throw up. So instead he's left heaving, coughing up some bitter vile that mixed with the metallic tang of blood makes him sick all over again.  
  
Still, the only thing he can think about is the burning gold of those eyes.  
  
He can't shake the way they challenged him, even when a knee slams into his kidneys. Even when he ends up choking on his own stomach acid and blood.  
  
"This?" The raspy voice followed by a dry cough is all too familiar. Even with his eyes clenched shut Zoro can picture the bastard that must be the one holding him down. The same man who had cut his way through the dorm wall. The same voice that ordered them to catch who they could and kill the rest. Just hearing him made Zoro's spine stiffen up. He isn't a coward, but more than anything he wants to get away from that evil son of a bitch. "This little thing is what caused such trouble? What are you? Pirates or old lazy whores?"  
  
Despite the insult some of the men chuckle along with the brute pressing him down. When Zoro finally manages to pry one eye open all he sees is shit covered boots. He's surrounded now. Even if he could shake this monster off, he'd have nowhere left to run.  
  
That doesn't stop him from struggling. He shifts his weight to try and get some leverage, kicks out with what energy he has left. Eventually something has got to work. Even if it doesn't, he wouldn't let them believe they've won. He refuses to let them see him as just one more weak, defeated child.  
  
Even with all his twisting and attempts to elbow any part of the man he could reach, Zoro's struggle gets him nowhere. The man even has the nerve to laugh at him, chuckling as he leans down to run a hand along Zoro's spine.  
  
It isn't the strike he'd been expecting, but something about it makes Zoro's whole body tremble. If he weren't so grown up and brave he would want to cry. He wants to cry anyway.  
  
"You've got a lot of spirit there, boy," the man's voice is low and hoarse and on instinct Zoro tries to shrunk away from him. Only between the knee on his back, the wooden dock beneath him, and the chains on his wrist there is nowhere to go. "Such a pretty little thing could fetch a good price, provided we break you of all that."  
  
Another chorus of laughter goes through the small crowd. Zoro bites down on his broken lip to keep from making a sound. He's too old to cry. He's too brave. He's too old to cry. He's too brave.  
  
The hand travelling down his spine dips lower still. Zoro steels his nerves. He didn't cry when he watched his village turn to nothing but ash and bones. These bastards couldn't beat him now, damnit.  
  
Suddenly, air slices past him like the edge of the blade and there is the faint song of metal just above his head. When he dares to reopen his eyes everything has gone frighteningly still. "What is it you believe you are doing?"  
  
It's that same deeply calm voice from earlier, the wall. Still unable to lift his chin, Zoro can only make out a shiny pair of black boots planted right in front of him. He strains his neck trying to see what's going on, why the man pinning him down has gone so still, but all he can make out is those bright black boots.  
  
"Haw-Hawkeye-s-s-san," the man with the raspy old voice stutters, and Zoro struggles twice as hard to look upward. "Forgive them. My men, they allowed the boy to escape. Trust me, he will be properly punished, Hawkeye-san." He couldn't mean THAT Hawk Eye, but the way the man's voice shook… There's no way. It couldn't be! It isn't possible. For starters what's he doing here or all places, it doesn't make sense. Zoro knew his destiny would eventually lead him to this man, but the timing is all wrong. Worse she isn't….  
  
Zoro doesn't like thinking about things that could never be. What's the point in getting sad about things when you can't do anything about them? He pushes such useless feelings down, even though doing so adds more pressure to the aching in his chest.  
  
There is no time to hurt right now. That would be a weakness, and even in defeat Zoro is determined not to look weak in front of Hawkeye Dracula Mihawk, the world's greatest living swordsman.  
  
Zoro struggles, trying to recall the face of the man who struck him down. Not that he has any idea what the warlord looks like, but surely if he laid eyes on the famed swordsman he would know in that instance. Something suggests to him that it's inherent. It's part of who he is as a kenshi, as one destined to become the greatest. He could recognize the other on first sight, some part of him would simply know.  
  
All that's left imprinted on his memory is the bright flash of gold and steel.  
  
In Zoro's mind Dracula Mihawk, the one they called the Hawkeye, is a figure of mythical existence. He sails out on the open seas, only appearing to those with the skill and fortitude to dare and face his cursed blade. He isn't simply found hanging about any random port. He is an idol, a legend. More an objective than an actual flesh and blood man. Yet something had to make the bastard who so easily decimated his village turn so soft and apologetic.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, there's the sharp glimmer of steel. The same pattern of light he saw dancing off the sword he'd found earlier. If only he could get an arm free, just enough to reach for it, he's sure this time….  
  
"It would appear this single little brat gave you and your entire crew quite a bit of trouble."A pale hand reaches down for the sword he'd dropped when he'd been cut down. It's the same man who had attacked him and then called him a rabbit. So then the blade he'd borrowed, has it been… the legendary Yoru? he famous blade of Dracule Mihawk. Zoro had no hope to ever wield such a blade, not in this state. It would never listen to anyone but the greatest swordsman alive. "Are you so certain you can deal with the boy? After all, if he hadn't made the mistake of taking Yoru from me, I believe he would have easily evaded your attempts to recover him." Zoro scowls, not liking the way that Hawkeye speaks about him as though he were  
  
Then again, greatest swordsman or not, Hawkete is still nothing more than a pirate. Probably just as terrible as the rest of them. "It appears though the Phantom King will allow any ship that pleases to sail under his banner."  
  
Even with his face half buried in his own blood Zoro knows what a fight sounds like, and he's sure the crew must be preparing for one. He vaguely thinks of the way the other fighter had knocked him flat with such little effort and so quickly Zoro never even got the chance to look his opponent in the eye. It's too bad they insist on pinning him in place, he'd like to see them face down the swordsman. Zoro still remembers the weight and pull of that sword. If these idiots had any idea the way that blade thirst for their lives they would have fled back to the ship instead of drawing their guns.  
  
Whatever happens, none of it reaches Zoro. He's blacked out, that's what's happened. Or his head is just so busted up he can't even hear right. His vision feels blurry, something wrong with his chest. Without thinking, he swallows hard and ends up taking in way more blood than air.  
  
And while he's desperately trying to pull himself back to full consciousness, the conversation continues on without him. He only pays attention again because greasy fingers slide through his hair before yanking him up to his knees in one hard, punishing drag. Zoro's stomach lurches with the abrupt blood rush as he finds his new balance. It's so unexpected he doesn't even protest being forced to crawl forward a few steps on his knees. His energy is spent on suddenly finding himself upright and trying to stay that way.  
  
"Of course, sir. I yield to your expertise," the greasy old pirate snickers, and maybe he should be worried about the conversation he'd missed but that thought is only fleeting compared to his annoyance over the man's ugly sounding laugh. "You want to punish the whelp yourself, have at it! Just leave enough on the bone for us to make a profit, huh?"  
  
The hell!?  
  
Zoro gives his head a good shake. He tries to at least, only the pirate captain is still offering him up fingers twisted through his hair, two others have him by the arms. They must think it's just another attempt to struggle free and the captain reacts by tightening his grip and jerking Zoro's head back.  
  
Whatever, Zoro decides, giving up on any attempt to recall how the conversation got there or listen to what they're saying now. Why should he ;let them have his attention when it's clear neither of the men are paying him no heed? He might as well be a dog, only dogs will get notice from its master or else kicked out of the way. Zoro is apparently so below them as to not even receive that. Fine, if they are going to treat him as some… some _thing_ they have no regard for, he is not going to give them his attention. Even if maybe he should. It's the principal.  
  
Anyway, they're still talking about some king he's never even heard of. As if any of that is important right now?  
  
Instead, now that he's no longer face down on the dock, Zoro takes a good look at the other swordsman. He doesn't really care what the other man looks like (tall, dark, with clothes that seem like they would be way too itchy - that's what Zoro notices) but he feels it's only right to look your opponent in the eye, to know who you plan to strike down.  
  
Something in the way the man holds himself, something burning in his eyes, says that he could be. Zoro swallows past something rising in his throat as he takes in the imposing figure of Dracula Mihawk. Not that he's scared! He just suddenly feels very much like a thirteen-year-old boy. It's been a long time since he's felt quite so much like a defenseless child. He never actually did, not until this moment.  
  
It's only because he has his eyes trained on Mihawk that he catches the hint of movement. Before Hawkeye has a chance to raise his sword, Zoro straightens his spine, narrowing his eyes at the other swordsman. He refuses to die like a coward, at least he will have that.  
  
Sure enough, the cut comes so fast he doesn't see Hawkeye move, just the bright flash of light as the blade arches downward. He tries so hard to hold himself steady and not finch in the face of that deadly swing.  
  
Blood splatters across the dock. Someone screams. Zoro opens his eyes, not really sure when he'd closed them.  
  
Next to his knee there is a severed ear. The men holding him down are shaking, both trying to hold him in place and move away from their captain's furious howling.  
  
Before Zoro can decide if he can try to fight the two cowardly men off, a shadow falls over him. "What's your name, boy?" Hawkeye asks him, as if there isn't a man screaming at them just behind Zoro, pirates scrambling either to help their captain or else out of Hawkeye's way. Likely both.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro." He's proud that his voice doesn't shake. Somehow, despite the way he feels, Zoro's voice stays just as steady as the warlords.  
  
Mihawk continues to stare at him, as if he doesn't even notice the hatred burning in Zoro's eyes or the way he snarls at the man. After a moment he glances away from Zoro, to the two pirates who still have them in their grasp. "You are lucky to be alive," he informs them, and the pirate to his left gives the tiniest of whimpers. Surely they will be next. Only Mihawk doesn't draw his blade, not this time. Instead, he goes to to explain, "Most men who wield Yoru cannot control it's bloodlust and quickly lose themselves to the sword's will. This young boy," and yet Hawkeye neither looks at Zoro nor refers to by name. A slight, in Zoro's mind. "Obviously had no qualms attacking them, yet not a single one of them died by Yoru's blade."  
  
Is the man honestly insulting Zoro's abilities, suggesting he hadn't been strong enough to defeat the pirates when the only thing that had stopped him had been Hawkeye himself. Without a moment's hesitation, Zoro is straining against the men still holding him, pushing himself up as close as he can to the older swordsman. "I could have easily taken them out - all of them as a matter of fact! And escaped with Yoru!" He barks, refusing to let this man call him weak. Not now. "Only I gave my word to a friend that I'd come back for him. I'm no pirate. I'm not so dishonorable as to go back on an oath!"  
  
It's the first time Mihawk looks at him - not to study him as a curious object - but looks at Zoro as a boy. With the bright sun glaring down from behind the swordsman it's hard to make out the man's features, and having been slammed around so much Zoro thinks he must be suffering a concussion of sorts or perhaps the sun is playing tricks on his eyes and only making it look as if the man very nearly smiles.  
  
"I will not insult you further than by asking if you've studied kendo, that much is obvious," Mihawk says in a voice that Zoro thinks must be meant to mock him, it's so unlike the calm and apathetic tones he's heard the man use so far. "However, despite your strength and determination, your techniques are sloppy and underdeveloped. Personally, if I were your teacher, I would be ashamed of what he'd seen from you today, Roronoa."  
  
Having only recently had his teacher struck down by these very pirates, this serves only to fuel Zoro's anger. The sun burns at his eyes and he feels them tear up - not because he is crying, only because the damn sun. He starts shouting at Mihawk again, not even sure what it is he is trying to say, just furious with the man. For insulting his teacher and him, for not helping when he clearly could take down all these pirates single handedly, for treating Zoro as nothing more than some kind of treasure these men had earned, for being a Shichibukai, for existing as one of the very same kind of so call pirates as the man who had sent his crew to burn his village and kill his best friend. Zoro screams out, anger pouring off of him as he struggles to break away from the men who insist on holding him, determined to get free and throw himself at the other swordsman. Maybe if he were able to fight him Mihawk would see just how strong Zoro was, that he isn't an object or a child or a prisoner or a treasure or a slave but a swordsman in his own right.  
  
Perhaps doing the smart thing for the first time in their lives, the two men that had been holding him down - realizing now that Mihawk had no apparent desire to kill them, quickly work to further restrain Zoro. One of them goes so far as to stuff a dirty bandana in his mouth to shut him up, forcing him to gag around the nasty piece of black cloth. They abruptly throw him to the ground once more, sure to give his head a good slam against the wood.He isn't worth anything dead, after all, which is surely how he will end up if he continues trying to pick a fight with a damn warlord of the sea.  
  
Throughout Zoro's abuse, Mihawk remains unmoved, golden eyes trained on the boy. It's only after he's been slammed back to the dock, head spinning and vision blurred, that he thinks he sees those shiny black boots walking away from him. "Captain Hasslet, is that correct?" Mihawk's voice is once again a chilling thing. "How many slaves did your men capture in this raid?"  
  
The burly, disgusting man is unable to answer, too busy whimpering and holding onto the hole where his ear had been no doubt. "Roughly eleven adults," someone else, likely the man who is always following by Hasslett's side, answers for his captain. "Plus a good three dozen children - at least 15 of whom were around this brat's age or a bit older and all fit as well as in good health."  
  
"It's fair to say you'll beat this one," Mihawk points out, "Which will severely damage the potential profit. In which case, I'm doing you a favor."  
  
Zoro freezes up completely, his heart thumping away in his chest. Is Hawkeye planning on sparing them the trouble of killing him? Did the swordsman plan to do it himself in retribution for Zoro taking his sword? For cursing and screaming at the shichibukai? "I'll take the boy, and they can inform their master that his debt to me is paid." There is silence all around, and from his place on the floor Zoro has no idea what might be happening, but his mind isn't really on the pirates and whichever deal they plan to make.  
  
After all, this deal is over him, isn't it? Shouldn't he have some choice. Not that any of these pirates are about to offer him one, but Zoro decides to make one all the same. He takes a second to think about this, takes a deep breath. He thinks about Kuina and his sensei. He thinks about all the things he's over heard, all those whispers that get spoken too loud when people don't see you as anything but a piece of merchandise. He thinks about what's waiting for him and the rest of them at the end of this journey. About every promise he has ever made. About how much the human body could take and how much more he could, if he absolutely had to. He thinks about all those things he doesn't understand but thinks he can understand enough of. He thinks of the marines that ignored him and the chains weighing him down. He thinks about Kuina again and again and again even though his friend is dead and nothing he can do, nothing he feels can possibly change that.  
  
He thinks about what exactly the other swordsman is offering him and, more importantly, Zoro thinks of himself. About honor and determination and his whole life that's waiting for him. That could be waiting for him. If he goes with Haslett and his crew he may never get the chance to grow up to be anyone at all. How long will a kid like him last as a slave before he gets himself killed when even the crew that caught him is clearly already this close to skinning his hide? Zoro has never doubted himself. He knows that whatever he wants he can achieve so long as he is willing to work for it. So long as he can get there alive.  
  
Kuina had wanted to be the woman who defeated Dracula Mihawk, and at the time Zoro had thought that sounded badass and perfect. Now, he isn't so sure. Is it enough to be the best swordsman in the world if another warlord can ride in and kill his best friend, and he can do nothing about it? It isn't, is it? It's not good enough and it's not okay and it's not the man Zoro sees himself becoming.  
  
He thinks about it for a moment before listening to that sudden gut punch that comes when he remembers her. Instinct is enough to tell him that whatever the smart choice is doesn't matter, he already knows the right choice to make.  
  
Zoro is going to become the one to defeat every last shichibukai. Not just Hawkeye or the king that destroyed his village, but every last one. He'll defeat them until the government can find no one else stupid enough to throw themselves in front of Zoro's blades. Until there is no one left in the seas that can make him bow like this.  
  
He can't just be bargained for, can't just be traded for repayment of a debt. Despite his size, his hunger, and his injuries, Zoro suddenly finds the strength to shake off the men pinning him down (who had perhaps been lulled into believing they were safe to loosen their grip seeing as not only is he shackled and gagged, but they had very nearly knocked him unconscious only moments earlier). He chews and spits until the gag loosens enough that he can find his voice.  
  
"No." Zoro doesn't think he says it so loudly. He doesn't think about it at all at that point. Just draws in a deep breath, meets the Hawk's golden gaze and gives his answer.  
  
Around him, many of the pirates trying to decide between loyalty and survival slow to a stop. He can feel a dozen eyes on him, judging him for such a stupid declaration.  
  
If Hawkeye strikes him down now over a single rejection, Zoro decides, then he's no real swordsman. He isn't half the man Kuina thinks of him, and in which case there is no value to be found in eventually defeating him. So Zoro is ready, either way.  
  
The flash of steel never comes."No?" Mihawk repeats, raising an eyebrow. It is very close to the most emotion he has shown throughout this entire exchange.  
  
Finally picking himself up from the floor the pirate captain snorts. "Are you an idiot, boy? You don't seem to grasp the position you're in here. It isn't really your choice, you see."  
  
"No," Zoro repeats, ignoring the captain, his glare staying steady on Mihawk and Mihawk only, with such hate that he honestly hopes it will burn through the other man. Let these men beat him, let them sell him off. It might be hell but he'd rather endure a hundred hells than go with the warlord.  
  
"And do you know what that means, Roronoa Zoro?" Hawkeye asks, staring down at the boy completely unaffected by the animosity in his eyes.  
  
Zoro knows what it is Hawkeye is referring to. He knows it means he is surrendering himself back to Haslett and his men. He knows that what remains of his village will be sold off piece by piece. He knows that it means that he may die long before he is given another chance to escape.  
  
But that's not all it means.  
  
"It means, I refuse to bow before any shichibukai," Zoro spits back and if he hadn't been trying to get himself killed earlier, it seems he is certainly aiming for it now. "It means I'll grow up to defeat you and all like you, Hawkeye. I'll never follow you, not even if it would save me."  
  
It's a rather bold claim for a thirteen-year-old to make in the face of such an opponent. Hawkeye does not look impressed. The cruel, sharp smile he is wearing barely twitches.  
  
"I expect you to keep that promise, Roronoa Zoro," the man says as he places his sword upon his back. This seems to be the sign of safety the pirates had been waiting on as almost immediately they descend on Zoro, trying to push him back down. This time, Zoro refuses to lose eye contact with the other swordsman, no matter how they shove. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"You have my word!"  
  
Tired of Zoro's defiance, the strike outside his head comes heavy and hard and with it the world blurs before going dark. The last thing Zoro remembers is watching the warlord turn his back on him. He remembers thinking the man will never make such a mistake again.  
  
He wakes up in the ship who knows how long after, bloody and starving and burning with a new-found determination that will carry him through three years in chains, six different owners, one hopeless attempt to escape, and eventually to the side of Trafalgar Law.

—💚—

  
The fight is brutal, and even between both Kuina and himself they can't seem to make headway against the endless rush of the beasts.  
  
Beasts who move like trained fighters, who use human weapons as if it's second nature to them.  
  
Zoro knows he possesses the determination to suffer through whatever inventive new physical trauma they could conceive of, conquer countless ordeals and adversity and any of the other "misadventures" his captain found for them, and survive any tragedy life has left to put him through suffer any amount of physical trauma adversity in service of his crew. Still, he's exhausted and wounded and the baboons seem to never stop coming, no matter how many the two swordsmen managed to knock back.  
  
One of them manages to get a powerful strike at Zoro, who only barely managed to block it with his own blade. Still, it sends him skidding back against the dirt, the force of it enough to leave him cringing.  
  
He's not losing to a bunch of monkeys, damnit!  
  
He crosses his blades, staring down the giant monster of a baboon who seems to have his focus on Zoro. He'll make sure he regrets that. "Demon surgeon," Zoro growls around Hio's hilt. He can feel the air sparking with the power of his aura. "Deadly blade." The air twists and blows around him, the force of the attack knocking the baboon to the street and back to their side of the village. Zoro watches him lay there, out of breath but feeling some sense of pride. They could do this.  
  
"Oh no!" Perona screams from where she's watching high above them. "There are more of them."  
  
Sure enough, the moment the largest beast goes down the others start to holler and slap at the ground. More of them comrades emerge from every side, each carrying a weapon of their own. On instinct, Kuina and Zoro close ranks.  
  
He very nearly fails to notice the bullet aimed at his head, pulling back just in time for it to ricochet off Hio's blade.  
  
They really were using weapons just like humans. It's one thing for them to pick up a sword, but to aim and fire a gun with such precision?  
  
"Double bladed wolf's claw!" Kuina tries holding off the creatures approaching from the right. Zoro darts forward, towards the center.  
  
Taking a steady stance, he readies all three of his katana. "Three sword style," He growls out, daring the troop to come closer. He lets as many as he can as close as he's able, he wants to do them damage. "Arctic Blast."  
  
The force of the twister sends at least two dozen of the baboons flying, pushing them all the way back to the forest. He knows they'll be back, but it clears them some room on the battlefield for now.  
  
Almost immediately three more of the creatures are after him, one after the other, each with speed and devastating power behind every attack. He manages to deflect what he can, almost avoids them all.  
  
That's when he hears Kuina give a short, sudden sob.  
  
Zoro can't help but glance over to his friend. He can clearly see blood dripping out from beneath her bandages. Not a new injury, just the old ones tearing open once again.  
  
He misses the final attack, only moving quick enough that the cut is shallow, not life threatening. Still, it's not good.  
  
Kuina is on the ground, clutching her chest. She's still attempting to block some incoming attacks but there's no way she'll be able to fend them off that much longer, not if she keeps losing blood. "Kuina, are you-"  
  
"Zoro! Watch out!" There's a mighty howl, and when Zoro looks up the oversize beast is back, this time with a mallet. It has two choices of targets.  
  
Zoro dashes towards the creature, unafraid. Law always did say he is an idiot in that way.  
  
The hit should probably shatter bone. Maybe it does. Zoro doesn't remember much after the strike. He wakes up face down on the stone, his whole body aching. All three of his swords are gone.  
  
"Hey…" Perona's voice is somewhere overhead, softer than he's used to hearing it. He isn't sure if she's trying to be kind of if it's just a head injury of some sort. "Hey, are you breathing?"  
  
He feels a pair of soft hands at his side, helping to pick him up. "Shut up, stupid ghost," Kuina snaps, slowly getting Zoro to lift his face from the ground.  
  
"Don't distract me now," Zoro agrees, taking in shallow, painful breaths as he pushes himself to sit up. At the moment it's the most he can do.  
  
"How annoying!" Perona shrieks, as if their manners are the biggest problem right now. "How can you say that to someone who's only worrying about you."  
  
"Go and worry about someone else," Kuina tells her.  
  
"Why would I worry about you in the first place," Perona snaps back and then, he supposes to herself, she adds, "Why would I worry about him, either?"  
  
Huddled together by the stone wall, Kuina and Zoro exchange a look before staring back out at the approaching baboons. Zoro can see his sword, stuck up in the stone, and not so far away that if he were in good condition he couldn't reach for it. As it is now, they're both beaten down, and these creatures, whatever they are, have proven themselves to be inhumanly fast.  
  
"This is no good," Zoro points out as Kuina leans back against the wall, hardly able to keep herself upright.  
  
He eyes his sword again. Closes his eyes for just a moment, he draws in a deep breath. He has no choice. If he can at least lure the beasts away then maybe one of them will stand a chance of getting off this cursed island.  
  
Then, suddenly, through the calls of howls of the baboons, there's a steady, even sound. It echoes through the ruins, loud and clear even over the creature's chattering, which soon enough dies away until the only soon is solid boots hitting the rocks. Footsteps coming closer and closer, not in a rush, but at a calm and steady pace.  
  
The baboons start to panic. Ignoring the two injured swordsmen they start to scatter. Whatever is coming this way has them spooked.  
  
Beside him, Kuina tries to move forward, landing on her hands and knees as she stares through the dark fog. "No way….. It can't be."  
  
Something familiar comes to Zoro's head with each footfall. Something powerful, a memory he couldn't shake. Even in the gloom he can sense it, can nearly see the aura through the darkness. "This energy…"  
  
A tall, dark haired man steps out into the courtyard. He's clothes are overly fancy, they look itchy. The sword on his back has a hilt too overly ornate for Zoro's taste, but he knows the power contained in that blade.  
  
"It's…." Kuina trails off, unable to believe her own eyes. "You're…"  
  
The man comes to a stop right in front of the small, beaten group and once again Zoro finds himself on the ground, pinned there by a pair of golden eyes belonging to the infamous shichibukai, Hawkeye Mihawk.


End file.
